Нектар Полуночи
by Eva Gonchar
Summary: На приёме в Центре Паркер знакомится с симпатичным норвежцем, из-за чего оказывается втянутой в череду необъяснимых событий. В тот же день где-то в Южной Дакоте Джарод знакомится со старичком-антикваром, у которого украли старинные кубки. Пока Паркер разбирается, что за чертовщина творится вокруг неё, а Джарод расследует кражу, им обоим снятся удивительные сны с продолжением...


_**Пролог,**_

_в котором Паркер знакомится с викингом и хорошо проводит время в его обществе,_

_а Джарод не может отказать в помощи старичку-антиквару, _

_потерявшемуся в дебрях собственного магазина_

– Аксель Эспеланн, директор по связям, – почти без акцента произнёс, представляясь, незнакомец и улыбнулся.

Секунду назад Паркер не интересовали ни имя, ни должность этого мужчины, и сам он был абсолютно ей не интересен. Она смотрела сквозь него, считая минуты до завершения скучнейшего изнурительного приёма, устроенного в Центре для новых скандинавских партнёров. Но у «директора по связям» оказалась столь обаятельная улыбка, что Паркер невольно улыбнулась в ответ.

– Очень приятно. Полагаю, мне называть себя незачем?

– Разумеется, незачем, мисс Паркер. Я столько слышал о вас до сегодняшнего вечера, что, кажется, уже неплохо вас знаю!

– Вот как? И что же вы слышали? – приподняла брови Паркер, ожидая дежурного комплимента своей внешности.

– Говорят, вы далеко пойдёте. У вас прекрасная деловая хватка, вы большая умница, и вашей энергии можно только позавидовать, – он усмехнулся и добавил, прежде чем она успела ответить: – А ещё говорят, что лучше не попадаться вам на язык – он острее бритвы!

– Информаторы у вас что надо, мистер Эспеланн! – хмыкнула женщина.

– Зовите меня просто Аксель. Хотите шампанского?

Вечер вдруг заиграл новыми красками. Норвежец был мил и внимателен. Вручив Паркер запотевший бокал, он предложил:

– Давайте не будем говорить о делах? Мне, например, на сегодня таких разговоров уже хватит. Неужели мы с вами не найдём других тем?

– Давайте... только темы ищите сами, – пожала плечами его усталая собеседница.

– Да запросто!

И он, действительно, легко втянул её в разговор. Почти не рассказывая о себе, он задавал Паркер множество неожиданных личных вопросов и слушал её так увлечённо, что вскоре она сама принялась подбрасывать щепки в костёр его интереса.

Рыжеватый блондин, с волосами, собранными в короткий хвост, с аккуратной бородкой, крупным носом и спокойными светло-серыми глазами, плечистый, рослый, исполненный уверенности в себе, он был красив лаконичной северной красотой – именно так женщина представляла себе викингов. В ухе у «викинга» поблёскивала маленькая серебряная серьга с Х-образной подвеской. Паркер заметила, что пиджак и галстук, отливавшие дорогим шёлковым блеском, ему мешают – «директор по связям», по всей видимости, привык двигаться свободно. Она не стремилась с ним флиртовать, решив, что он не в её вкусе, но смотрела на него с удовольствием.

Монументальная спина «викинга» заслонила её от прочих желающих пообщаться, и женщина, наконец, сумела немного расслабиться. Она очень странно себя чувствовала: так, словно Аксель Эспеланн – её старинный друг, с которым она встретилась после долгой разлуки.

С фуршета они ушли вместе. На крыльце, ёжась под сырым декабрьским ветром, Паркер предложила:

– Я могу подбросить вас домой, Аксель. Где вы остановились?

– О! Это было бы прекрасно, – обрадовался норвежец. – Я ещё не успел арендовать машину. Меня поселили в коттедже... погодите, уточню адрес, у меня записано... Терпеть не могу отели, в них всегда этот отвратительный казённый дух!

– Прекрасно вас понимаю, – кивнула Паркер. – Надеюсь, жильё вам понравится. Нам хотелось бы, чтобы ваша делегация осталась довольна визитом в Делавэр.

– Я-то уж точно не пожалею об этом визите, мисс Паркер! – мягко сказал «директор по связям». – Но мы решили до завтра не говорить о работе, помните?

– Молчу-молчу! Поехали.

Как только она остановила машину у его дома, он сжал её руку в своей широкой и тёплой руке и признался без обиняков:

– Страшно не хочется с вами расставаться! Я давно ни с кем так хорошо не проводил время. Может, зайдёте ко мне на полчасика? Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь, ничего такого... просто выпьем кофе, посмотрите, как я разместился…

«Даже если «такое» – почему бы и нет? Мне тоже давно ни с кем не было так хорошо...» – как заворожённая, подумала Паркер – и согласилась.

Первое, что сделан Эспеланн, убедившись, что его гостья удобно устроилась за барной стойкой, разделяющей кухню и гостиную – избавился от пиджака и галстука. Выпрямился, выдохнул, стал как будто ещё выше ростом и шире в плечах – и разом занял собой половину дома.

Вскоре на барной стойке появились две чашки кофе с пышной молочной пеной и корзинка имбирного печенья.

– Норвежское рождественское лакомство, – пояснил Аксель и захрустел печеньем. – Традиция!

Он открыл один из кухонных шкафов, достал оттуда бутылку и две высоких хрустальных рюмки. Расставил всё это перед Паркер и только тогда сам уселся напротив неё. Женщина с любопытством разглядывала бутылку – коническую сапфирово-синюю ёмкость, заполненную до половины и увенчанную фигурной серебряной пробкой. Поправляя волосы, спросила:

– Тоже какая-то традиция?

– Если только семейная, – засмеялся «викинг». – Фирменный напиток моей мамы. Мне нравится пить его перед сном. Уверяю вас, мисс Паркер, ничего подобного вы никогда не пробовали!

Жидкость оказалась густой, как кленовый сироп, и прозрачной, но такой тёмной, что невозможно было определить её цвет. Она слегка опалесцировала, а пахла... господи, как она пахла!

Как нездешние цветы, раскрывшие ночным бабочкам пурпурные чаши с дрожащими на дне, сладкими от нектара каплями росы. Как уходящие в туман луга дурманных и пряных трав, колышущихся, будто море, в призрачном лунном свете. Как бархатное ночное небо, от края до края затканное драгоценным и древним узором созвездий – если только у неба бывает запах...

У Паркер перехватило дыхание. Отгоняя наваждение, она спросила:

– Ничего себе! И как называется эта штука?

– Мама называет её Нектаром Полуночи. Вы попробуйте, попробуйте, – поторопил Эспеланн, наблюдавший за Паркер с усмешкой. – Вкус у неё ничуть не хуже, чем запах.

Женщина сделала осторожный глоток, опасаясь приторной сладости. Но сахара в напитке было ровно столько, сколько нужно. Алкоголь, если его туда и добавляли, совершенно не чувствовался. Чувствовались ягодный сироп, судя по цвету, черничный или ежевичный, и пряности – корица, кардамон и что-то ещё, терпкое и незнакомое. Ничего особенного, почти с облегчением мысленно заключила Паркер, допивая рюмку, открыла было рот, чтобы вежливо похвалить «нектар полуночи»… И вдруг поняла, что с ней происходит небывалое: волшебный мир, ароматы которого только что уловил её чуткий нос, теперь находится внутри неё, разбегается по её сосудам, и она сама становится частью этого мира!

– Ну как? – поинтересовался Аксель.

– Д-да уж… Я, и правда, н-никогда такого не п-пробовала... – пробормотала Паркер.

Язык её не слушался, тело ослабело. Ей бы запаниковать, но волны спокойствия, исходившие от «викинга», погасили панику в зародыше. Паркер оперлась подбородком на руку и прикрыла глаза. Сквозь ресницы она увидела, как хозяин спрятал обратно в шкаф бутылку, бормоча:

– Одной порции вполне достаточно…

«Директор по связям» Аксель Эспеланн острым взглядом неотрывно всматривался в свою гостью. Паркер, веки которой налились дремотной тяжестью, этого взгляда уже не заметила.

z-z-z

В подсобном помещении магазина загрохотало, словно откуда-то упал, перевернувшись, тяжёлый ящик, и вслед за этим раздались причитания старичка-хозяина:

– Да что ж такое?! Господи, за что мне это наказание?! Куда они запропастились?!

В надломленном голосе явственно слышались слёзы. У прилавка выбритый до зеркального блеска холёный господин в длинном пальто брюзгливо поджимал губы, постукивал тростью с серебряной инкрустацией и, наконец, не выдержал:

– Заканчивайте поиски, мистер Гриффит. Я, может быть, зайду ещё раз через пару дней!

Коротко тренькнул колокольчик, дверь магазина захлопнулась за кашемировой спиной, излучавшей недовольство. Джарод посмотрел вслед несостоявшемуся покупателю. Из подсобки выскочил хозяин, всплеснул худыми слабыми руками в старческих веснушках.

– Ушёл?! Силы небесные, вот несчастье! Теперь он уже не вернётся!

– Что у вас случилось, мистер Гриффит? – участливо спросил Джарод, усаживая трепещущего запыхавшегося старика в одно из антикварных кресел.

Хозяин продолжал причитать:

– Они пропали! Я заказал их специально для него, и вот теперь, когда он, наконец, за ними пришёл, они пропали! Такое несчастье, господи, такое несчастье...

– Объясните толком, что пропало! – Джарод положил ладони ему на плечи, прикидывая, где здесь могут храниться лекарства, на случай, если бедняге прямо сейчас станет дурно.

– Кубки. Два серебряных кубка, Шотландия, семнадцатый век. Мистер Роджерс – тот самый, который только что здесь был! – обмолвился, что он не прочь добавить такие кубки в свою коллекцию. И когда я увидел их в одном каталоге, конечно, я их купил. Он заплатил бы мне отличные комиссионные, я бы отдал все долги... А теперь ни денег, ни кубков, ни комиссии...

– Вы полагаете, их украли?

– Я не знаю, молодой человек, я ничего не знаю! Они могут быть где угодно! Две недели назад их доставили, но после этого... Пресвятая Дева, у меня такой беспорядок, это ужасно, я слишком старый, чтобы следить за всем, как раньше...

– Пойдёмте-ка, поищем вместе, – предложил Джарод.

Старик замолчал, поморгал выцветшими глазами, в углах которых стояли мутные слёзы, и после недолгого раздумья кивнул:

– Спасибо вам, дорогой мой! Пойдёмте. Вы молодой и зоркий, не то что я, трухлявый пень!

Перемещался «трухлявый пень», впрочем, довольно шустро. Придерживая его за локоть, Джарод проследовал за ним в подсобку.

Открытая для покупателей часть антикварного магазина, хоть и была загромождена товарами сверх всякой меры, всё же не казалась средоточием хаоса. Но то, что творилось на складе, поражало воображение! Несколько стеллажей от пола до потолка были заполнены вещами безо всякой системы: книги, посуда, столовое серебро и бронзовые статуэтки валялись вперемешку, музейные редкости соседствовали с откровенным хламом. У одного из стеллажей лежал на боку треснувший по швам зелёный пластмассовый ящик, из которого высыпались на пол часы, перьевые ручки и портсигары.

– Ого! – Джарод даже присвистнул от изумления. – Удивительно, что вы вообще здесь что-то находите!

– Не нахожу, – виновато пробормотал старик. – У меня была помощница... Мелани... Такая хорошая, такая расторопная девушка. Полгода назад она вышла замуж и уехала. С тех пор и...

– Ясно. Без помощников, мистер Гриффит, вам, и правда, не обойтись.

Притворщику совсем не хотелось задерживаться в этом крошечном захудалом городке – Джорджтауне штата Южная Дакота, одном из дюжины американских Джорджтаунов. Нынешнее Рождество он собирался встретить в Лос-Анджелесе. Но во всем облике хозяина сквозило такое неподдельное горе, что уехать сейчас, оставив мистера Гриффита один на один со всем этим бедламом, было решительно невозможно.

– Где же их взять, помощников... – тяжко вздохнул мистер Гриффит, который уже немного успокоился, но стал ещё более понурым. – Я и раньше-то не мог много платить, а теперь мне самому едва хватает на...

– Я готов стать вашим помощником. Об оплате не беспокойтесь, – перебил, махнув рукой Джарод. – Как-нибудь разберёмся. Если у вас найдётся для меня комната, большего мне и не надо.

– Комната... Конечно, комната у меня найдётся! Отличная комната, хотите посмотреть? Не могу поверить... неужели вы, действительно, готовы остаться?!

Притворщик засмеялся:

– Надолго – вряд ли. Но ваши шотландские кубки я найду... и позабочусь о том, чтобы больше у вас ничего не терялось.

– О! О... - старик замер на несколько мгновений, переваривая информацию, потом приосанился, пригладил редкие, давно не стриженные седые волосы и церемонно проговорил: – Надеюсь, вы не пожалеете о своём решении. Давайте знакомиться. Эбсалом Гриффит, антиквар.

Он протянул руку для рукопожатия, Джарод стиснул прохладные костлявые пальцы, один из которых был украшен печаткой из почерневшего серебра с выбитой на ней буквой Х, и ответил с улыбкой:

– Джарод Хайден... путешественник.

В тот же день после обеда он взялся за работу. Она была не такой скучной, как он боялся – в завалах мистера Гриффита попадались весьма занятные вещи – но дело продвигалось очень медленно. До вечера Джарод разобрал всего лишь две полки из нескольких десятков. Хозяин сначала сидел рядом и пытался давать советы, но потом, увидев, что его новоявленный помощник в них не нуждается, одобрительно покивал и ушёл к прилавку. В семь часов антиквар запер магазин и снова заглянул на склад.

– Давно пора отдыхать, мой дорогой друг! Идёмте ко мне, выпьем по рюмочке, составьте компанию старику.

В жилище Эбсалома Гриффита царил архаичный уют. Притворщик опустился в кресло с потёртой гобеленовой обивкой, вытянул ноги к старинному камину, за чугунной решёткой которого весело плясало пламя. Он, и в самом деле, чувствовал усталость. Хозяин засуетился вокруг него.

– У меня есть коньяк и немного виски. Что вы предпочитаете, мистер Хайден?

– Называйте меня просто Джарод.

– Тогда и вы зовите меня просто Эйб. С удовольствием угощу вас чем-нибудь крепким, но сначала позвольте предложить вам одну необычную вещь. Уверен, вы никогда не пробовали ничего подобного.

– Я люблю пробовать новое, – улыбнулся Джарод.

Звякая посудой, старик покопался в буфете и выставил на стол две маленьких фарфоровых пиалы и необычную бутылку – тёмно-синюю, коническую, заткнутую витой серебряной пробкой. Притворщик с любопытством следил за его манипуляциями. Мистер Гриффит наполнил пиалы тягучей, почти чёрной, жемчужно поблёскивающей жидкостью. Джарод аккуратно взял свою порцию и принюхался: запах был густой и сладкий – незнакомая сложная смесь флавоноидов и эфирных масел. Он закрыл глаза – и вдруг откуда-то взялось тревожное и будоражащее ощущение близкого края Вселенной. Выдохнул и одним глотком проглотил содержимое пиалы, сладковатое, но совсем не приторное.

– Что это такое, Эйб?

Руки и ноги стали как будто втрое тяжелей. Край Вселенной, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги, как стенка исполинского мыльного пузыря, был теперь совсем рядом – одно движение, и ты окажешься на другой стороне!

– Миссис Гриффит называла этот напиток Нектаром Полуночи. Она у меня была кудесница… – с нежностью проговорил хозяин.

Джарод хотел спросить о чём-то ещё, но забыл вопрос раньше, чем успел его сформулировать. Веки снова сомкнулись, и разомкнуть их было невозможно, словно сказочный Оле-Лукойе сбрызнул их сладким молоком.

– П-простите, Эйб… к-кажется, я усну прямо т-тут… – последнее, что он сумел выговорить.

– Вот и хорошо, вот и славно, – внимательно рассматривая своего гостя, прошептал антиквар Эбсалом Гриффит.

Но этих слов Притворщик уже не услышал.

_**Глава первая,**_

_в которой Принцесса плачет и подслушивает чужие разговоры _

_на балу, устроенном в честь её совершеннолетия,_

_а Многоликий мечется от стены к стене в подземелье королевского Замка_

Луна была величественной и прекрасной. Она ещё не достигла полного круга, от полнолуния её отделяли пять дней, но уже набрала силу и теперь горделиво осматривала свои владения. Всё стало серебряным в лунном свете: неровные зубцы далёких гор, близкий лес, который отсюда, с крепостной стены, казался шкурой огромного спящего зверя, сама стена, в незапамятные времена возведённая из сизого камня, и вездесущий проныра-плющ, снизу доверху опутавший эту стену. Всё вокруг, куда хватало глаз, теперь принадлежало Луне.

Принцесса почти час простояла на одной из смотровых площадок Замка, не находя в себе мужества появиться в Большом зале. Она не любила шумных многолюдных сборищ, необходимость удерживать на лице любезную светскую улыбку её утомляла, и, кроме того, ей страшно не хотелось встречаться с мачехой и братом. Но сегодня в Замке праздновали её совершеннолетие – этот бал Принцесса пропустить, увы, не могла. И потом, её ждал отец; а она ждала, что отец сдержит своё королевское слово.

Несколько месяцев назад Король обещал, что в день совершеннолетия выполнит одно желание своей дочери – какое угодно желание! Принцесса тотчас придумала, о чём попросит: она хотела воли. Хотела попасть туда, за крепостную стену, к близкому лесу и далёким горам, к городам и деревням, о которых она почти ничего не знала. Внешний мир манил и притягивал неодолимо! Она полагала, что именно там увидит настоящую жизнь, наполненную яркими красками и смыслом. Впрочем, уходить насовсем Принцесса не собиралась: год-другой, и она вернётся в Замок – к отцу и долгу перед своей страной, о котором ей твердили с детства.

Девушка вздохнула: время поджимало, она и так уже опаздывала сверх всяких приличий. Ей мнилось, она чует запахи с той стороны: запах заросшего ряской рва вокруг Замка, прелой листвы и свежей лесной зелени, холодного воздуха и древнего горного снега. Запах свободы. На самом деле, единственное, что могла сейчас уловить Принцесса – горьковатый и нежный, как грусть о несбывшемся, аромат белых гортензий. Гортензии были любимыми цветами покойной Королевы, и сегодня девушка украсила ими причёску и платье в память о маме.

Глянцевые шоколадные локоны, собранные копной на затылке, оттягивали голову назад. Роскошное серебристо-серое бальное платье было слишком узким в талии – ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть – и слишком длинным. «Когда меня отпустят на волю, я обрежу волосы, – решила Принцесса. – И платья буду носить такие, как у всех горожанок, простые и короткие, чтобы лодыжек не прикрывали!» Она ещё раз вздохнула, с неохотой отвела взгляд от лунного пейзажа, подхватила атласный подол и заторопилась в полумрак галереи, ведущей отсюда к Большому залу.

Принцесса давно выяснила, что часть галереи закрыта от посторонних глаз, и не упустила случая этим воспользоваться. Резко затормозила, закрыла глаза и поднялась на цыпочки. В тот же миг какая-то сила мягко толкнула её снизу, блаженный импульс пробежал от пяток до макушки, и каждая клеточка натянутого, как струна, тела устремилась вверх. Носки оторвались от пола, девушка взлетела к потолку и медленно поплыла под ним, рассматривая седую от времени потрескавшуюся каменную кладку и тусклые светильники, оплетённые бронзовым кружевом и облепленные мотыльками.

Летать её научила мама. «Они не любят, когда я летаю, – говорила мама. – Пусть это будет наш с тобой секрет!» Малышка не спрашивала, кто такие эти «они», и берегла секрет со всей старательностью, на какую была способна… особенно с тех пор, как мамы не стало. Никто никогда не видел Принцессу летающей, никто не задавал ей вопросов, а потому она была уверена, что сохранила своё чудесное умение в тайне.

В паре шагов от того места, где галерея поворачивала к Большому залу, летунья, придерживая вставшее колоколом платье, опустилась на пол. Здесь уже слышны были музыка и стук каблуков по паркету. Девушка поправила разметавшиеся локоны и приладила на лицо самую лучезарную из своих улыбок.

– Её высочество принцесса Авитанская! – разнеслось по залу.

Оркестр на секунду замер, а потом загрохотал так бравурно, что у виновницы торжества зазвенело в ушах и подвело живот. В Большом зале колыхалась и галдела пёстрая толпа приглашённых. Большинство из этих людей Принцесса едва знала. Кивая и улыбаясь в ответ на поздравления, она с ужасом думала, что вскоре ей придётся повторить то же самое, принимая подарки. Отыскала глазами отца, сидевшего за столом на возвышении в центре зала, и двинулась к нему.

– Ангел мой, с днём рождения! – Король поднялся навстречу дочери и протянул ей руки. – Какая ты у меня красавица!

Смотрел он, по обыкновению, куда-то ей за плечо. Кроме него, за столом Принцесса увидела мачеху, брата и крупного рыжего мужчину, которого она раньше не встречала. Незнакомец вскочил, едва не перевернув стол, другие двое остались сидеть. Мачеха, чьи гладко уложенные белокурые волосы ослепительно контрастировали с водопадом алого бархата, ниспадавшего с плеч, привычно коротала время над вазочкой с вареньем. Губы, и без того яркие и выпуклые, казались ещё более соблазнительными, будучи выпачканы сиропом.

– С днём рождения, милая! – проворковала мачеха. – Напрасно ты выбрала эти цветы, они делают тебя совсем бледной.

– Зато ты всегда выглядишь, как клубничный пудинг, – буркнула Принцесса.

– Девочки, не ссорьтесь, – ухмыльнулся братец. – Вы обе – украшение вечера!

– Дочка, я хочу познакомить тебя с нашим северным гостем, – вмешался Король. – Ярл Эспеланн, прошу любить и жаловать.

– Ваше высочество! – северный гость почтительно поклонился, в ухе блеснула, покачнувшись, серебряная серьга с подвеской в виде буквы Х. – Счастлив познакомиться с вами и благодарен его величеству за предоставленную возможность.

Принцесса ответила соответствующими случаю цветистыми банальностями. Больше всего ей хотелось оказаться рядом с Королём и сказать ему о своём желании. Тот вдруг заметил что-то в дальнем конце зала и встрепенулся:

– Друзья мои, я оставлю вас на некоторое время. Дело государственной важности!

«Вот сейчас у него для меня и найдётся минутка!» – подумала она, кинулась вслед за отцом, догнала его и взяла под руку.

– Помнишь о своём обещании, папа?

– О каком обещании, мой ангел?

– Ты говорил, что я могу загадать желание, которое ты выполнишь в день моего совершеннолетия.

Король напрочь всё забыл, это было написано у него на лице, и сердце у девушки сжалось.

– Да, дочка, я помню. Признавайся, чего же ты хочешь?

– Я хочу уйти из Замка и пожить самостоятельно год или два, – выпалила Принцесса. – В каком-нибудь большом городе, может быть, в Наранье. Надеюсь, ты не против?

– Что-что? – отец скривился, словно проглотил червяка. – Уйти из Замка? Забудь, мой ангел, об этом не может быть и речи!

– Но, папа!.. – у Принцессы ослабели колени.

– В жизни не слышал ничего глупее. Подумай как следует и порадуй меня желанием, достойным наследницы трона, когда я вернусь. А сейчас иди к гостям, я должен заняться делами.

Спокойным и неумолимым движением Король высвободил свою руку и ускорил шаг. Принцесса вернулась к столу на возвышении. Она изо всех сил старалась не выдать своих чувств, но губы у неё подрагивали.

– Ваше высочество, не соблаговолите ли подарить мне следующий танец? – тут же подал голос ярл Эспеланн.

Ей было не до танцев, она переживала крушение своих надежд и потому набрала в грудь воздуху, чтобы отказать… Но тут северный гость сказал одними губами: «Соглашайтесь!» – и Принцесса вдруг кивнула. Как только заиграли вальс, он подал ей руку и, ловко изображая танец, потянул её за собой через толпу.

– Я хотел увести вас оттуда, ваше высочество, – объяснил ярл Эспеланн, как только они оказались вдвоём на безлюдном балконе, опоясывающем зал. – Я видел, что вы расстроены.

Внизу вертелись разноцветные карусели танцующих пар. Смотреть на них было тошно. Виновница торжества моргнула, сдерживая слёзы.

– Это, конечно, не моё дело, но… – начал было мужчина.

– Разумеется, не ваше! – огрызнулась Принцесса.

«Я просто не получила, чего хотела. Но мне ведь не привыкать!»

Ярл Эспеланн покаянно склонил голову:

– Да, ваше высочество, простите меня!

Принцесса отмахнулась: не стоит извинений! – резко отодвинулась от балконных перил, словно хотела оттолкнуть от себя всю свою безрадостную жизнь целиком, и встала к открытому в ночь окну. Краем глаза она заметила, что возвышение в центре зала опустело: должно быть, брат и мачеха тоже пошли танцевать. Девушка села на подоконник.

– Знаете что, ярл Эспеланн? Спасибо, что привели меня сюда, но теперь, будьте добры, притворитесь немым невидимкой! Я хочу побыть одна.

Тепло улыбнувшись, он отступил на несколько шагов, повернулся спиной к августейшей особе и принялся рассматривать танцующих.

С этой стороны луны видно не было, и маленький парк, где обычно не бывало посторонних, освещали только окна Большого зала. Принцесса стёрла горячие злые слёзы, но не успела даже подумать об очередном отцовском обмане, как внизу зашелестели шаги.

– Как эта дурочка тебя назвала, Брайж? – раздался прямо под окном жизнерадостный тенор братца. - Клубничным пудингом? Она чертовски права – так бы и съел тебя всю прямо здесь!

Почти непристойный звук поцелуя, многозначительные шорохи, грудное воркование мачехи, от которого кровь бросилась в лицо Принцессе:

– Довольно, дружочек, довольно. Ещё слишком рано для десерта. О чём ты хотел поговорить?

– О нашей с тобой затее...

– Я догадалась. О чём конкретно?

– Что, если наш объект будет не таким строптивым, как мы рассчитывали? Брайж, ты не боишься, что это спутает нам карты?

– Нет, Ло, я не боюсь. Наоборот, думаю, что это нам на руку.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Давай прогуляемся, я всё тебе объясню...

Снова звук шагов, и парочка углубилась в парк. Девушка не узнала бы их в темноте, если бы не подслушала разговор. Сейчас слова стали неразличимы, только видно было, как принц остановился и прижал к себе мачеху, которая ничуть не возражала.

– Вот мерзавцы! – прошептала Принцесса, из глаз опять брызнули слёзы.

Она испуганно глянула на северного гостя – но тот так и стоял спиной к ней у перил балкона, словно, и правда, увлёкся созерцанием бала, – проговорила, вскакивая:

– Ярл Эспеланн, я ухожу. Не провожайте меня, мне нужно срочно найти Короля! – и кинулась вниз по лестнице, не дожидаясь ответа.

Она давно заподозрила, что её брат – любовник Брайж, но доказательств не было. Идти к отцу с пустыми руками Принцесса прежде не решалась. «Хватит! Хватит!» – захлёбываясь, твердила она теперь. Мало того, что жена ему изменяет, она ещё и замышляет что-то вместе с пасынком! Так больше не может продолжаться. Папа должен знать, что творится у него под носом. Плевать на все дела государственной важности! Может быть, Король успеет увидеть из окна, как эти двое тискают друг друга в парке, другие доказательства ему не понадобятся!

Под дверью Кленового кабинета был виден свет – самыми важными делами правитель Авитании обычно занимался именно здесь. Кое-как выровняв дыхание, Принцесса взялась за массивную дверную ручку.

– Благодарю вас, ваше величество, мои люди, действительно, заслужили награду, – прозвучало вдруг с той стороны.

В голосе начальника Охранной службы, всегда равнодушном и пресном, было сейчас что-то новое, что заставило Принцессу затаиться и прислушаться.

– Я бы и тебя повысил в должности, но королевский трон в нашей стране уже занят, – хохотнул довольный Король и добавил совсем другим, озабоченным тоном: – Его надёжно заперли? Ты можешь гарантировать, что он не сбежит?

– Могу, ваше величество. В подземельях Замка магия сильнее всего. А ведь вы знаете, удержать Многоликого может только магия.

«Ничего себе! Они поймали Многоликого!» – потрясённая Принцесса прислонилась спиной к косяку.

Восторженный ужас и жадное детское любопытство ахнули взрывом внутри неё, сметая на своём пути и обиду на отца-обманщика, и ненависть к шлюхе-мачехе и подлецу-брату.

– Я не я буду, если не увижу его немедленно! – прошептала девушка, на цыпочках удаляясь от двери.

z-z-z

«Злыдни болотные, как я ухитрился так опростоволоситься?! – Многоликий в ярости ударил кулаком по стене, руке стало больно. Стена была холодная, сырая и заплесневелая. – Идиот, да как я вообще поверил этому подлому антиквару?! Такой симпатичный, такой безобидный старик... Зубы заговаривал мастерски! Я, мол, знаю, где лежит Наследство Ирсоль, ты один сумеешь туда пробраться, Многоликий, больше никто. Знал он, как же... про мышеловки королевской Охранной службы – вот про что он знал! Интересно, сколько ему пообещали за меня заплатить?»

Многоликому было дурно от разочарования и страха. Пострадавшая в мышеловке нога противно ныла и требовала покоя, но сесть в подземелье было негде. Он метался от стены к стене – пять шагов в одну сторону, пять в другую, счёт пошёл уже на вторую тысячу. Тяжёлая, битая ржавчиной цепь между магическим поясом и кольцом в стене камеры, лязгая, волочилась по полу вслед за пленником. Больше всего неудобств доставлял сам пояс: сделанный из плотной, как брезент, ткани с проволочной прошивкой, он нещадно натирал голую кожу. Рубаху с Многоликого, разумеется, сняли – чем плотнее к телу находится пояс, тем сильнее действует. «Злыдни болотные, если бы не эта дрянь, только бы меня тут и видели!» Но «дрянь» закрепили на славу: плоский замок, соединявший концы пояса, ногтями не открывался – а других орудий пленник, увы, не имел. Да и понимал, конечно, что чем попало колдовской замок не откроешь.

Толком рассмотреть своё узилище Многоликий не мог, освещения тут не было. Сквозь прутья решётки слабый свет проникал снаружи: далеко отсюда, в начале коридора, горела лампочка. Единственный признак цивилизации... не будь той лампочки, казалось бы, что подземелье королевского Замка чудесным образом застряло в средневековье. В этой клетке, вероятно, лет двести никого не запирали, тюрем в Авитании хватало и без неё. Многоликий знал, почему ему оказана сомнительная честь: всё здесь дышало магией – магией высокого напряжения. Мужчине чудилось даже, что он слышит монотонный гул, вроде того, который издают линии электропередач, но, конечно, это была иллюзия. Свои правила игры магическая энергия диктовала беззвучно и почти неосязаемо. Дурацкий старинный пояс, от которого наверху не было бы ни малейшего толку, в подземелье превратился в могучее оружие, отняв у пленника способность к превращениям.

Многоликий застонал сквозь зубы. Нога ныла всё сильней, но стонал он не от боли, а от досады. Воспоминания были слишком свежими. Ничто не предвещало беды, задача выглядела простой и понятной: проникнуть в Замок, забрать Наследство Ирсоль, спрятанное, по словам Эйба, в одной из нежилых башен, и выбраться с трофеем наружу. Каменная громада королевской резиденции выглядела неприступной для обычного человека, но Многоликий обычным не был и в успехе своего предприятия не сомневался. Следовало только выяснить, каков в Замке внутренний распорядок, и найти участок стены, где, приняв подходящее обличье, можно будет вскарабкаться наверх. Бал по случаю совершеннолетия Принцессы пришёлся очень кстати! Многоликий предполагал, что в эту ночь вся жизнь в Замке сосредоточится вокруг бального зала, а значит, риск столкнуться с кем-нибудь в нежилых башнях – минимален. Кто же мог предположить, что наверху визитёра поджидают хорошо замаскированные ловушки?

«Кретин! Что, разве _ты_ не мог предположить?! Слишком уж легко всё складывалось!.. – прошептал мужчина и снова застонал. – Наследство Ирсоль затуманило тебе разум!»

Когда мышеловка захлопнулась, он потерял сознание от боли. Неизвестно, сколько длилось беспамятство, но очнулся Многоликий уже в подземелье, в своём настоящем человеческом облике. Четверо дюжих молодцов держали его за руки и за ноги, как будто их добыча была сейчас способна сопротивляться, а пятый, торжествующе ухмыляясь, застёгивал на нём магический пояс – сообразив, что это за штука, пленник от ужаса чуть не вырубился снова. После этого они отпустили свою добычу и вышли из клетки, опасливо пятясь. Трусы! Как бы он один справился с пятерыми, даже если бы мог пошевелиться?

Некоторое время Многоликий лежал пластом на ледяном полу, ожидая, когда вернутся силы. Потом поднялся, размял затёкшее тело, исследовал пояс, цепь и решётку: безнадёжно – ржавую цепь разорвать, может, и получится, но против замков он бессилен! И принялся ходить из угла в угол, повторяя: «Рано радуетесь! Злыдни болотные, я всё равно найду способ сбежать!» Но ничего полезного придумать не мог, сейчас им владела только злость: на себя, так глупо попавшегося, на предателя антиквара... и на злополучный дар, сделавший Многоликого героем фантастических слухов, вечным беглецом и «государственным преступником».

Неясный звук из коридора заставил пленника остановиться и насторожиться. Шаги? Вроде нет. Но звук, больше всего похожий на шелест ткани, приближался. Ещё мгновение, и у решётки появилась и замерла стройная женская фигура. Лица было не различить, лишь глаза поблёскивали в сумраке. И запах, тонкий запах гортензий, такой же неуместный в этом мрачном месте, как и сама женщина!

– Кто вы? – не узнав свой голос, хрипло спросил Многоликий.

И вздрогнул: в непроницаемой тишине подземелья вдруг зазвонил колокол.

_**Глава вторая,**_

_в которой Паркер опасается за сохранность своего рассудка,_

_а Джарод украшает дом мистера Гриффита к Рождеству_

_и ввязывается в очередное расследование_

От звона колокола Паркер проснулась. Не открывая глаз, она перевернулась на другой бок. Ей хотелось продлить удивительный сон, каких ей давным-давно не снилось. Замок этот сказочный, лунная ночь, бал... Как прекрасно было чувствовать себя юной, лет на десять моложе, чем теперь! Как прекрасно было летать! Паркер попыталась вспомнить, когда в прошлый раз летала во сне – и не смогла, словно с нею вовсе этого никогда не было. Перед глазами снова возникли растресканный потолок древней галереи, мотыльки, светильники в бронзовом кружеве. Пьянящая радость обладания волшебной тайной вновь заставила сердце биться чаще. На миг тело стало невесомым, как в подземном коридоре, где магическая энергия была такой сильной, что сама подбрасывала тебя вверх. И голова опять закружилась от острого, как в детстве, предвкушения встречи с неведомым.

Было там, во сне, что-то ещё, совсем не такое приятное, но зачем держать в памяти обидные подробности? Проснувшаяся сладко потянулась, разомкнула, наконец, веки... и подскочила от неожиданности! Комната, монотонно-серая в жиденьком свете зимнего утра, была незнакомой. Паркер поморгала, сомневаясь, в самом ли деле закончился сон, но комната никуда не делась.

– Где это я, чёрт возьми? – пробормотала женщина, лихорадочно воскрешая в памяти вчерашний вечер.

Неужели выпила лишнего на фуршете?! Нет, не могла... Конечно, нет! Два бокала шампанского не в счёт. Приём вспоминался ясно. Он был проведён в обществе обаятельного норвежца. В памяти всплыло лицо северного гостя из её сновидения – рыжая бородка, серьга, светлые спокойные глаза ярла Эспеланна. Вот кто ей приснился! «Викинг». Как он представился в реальном мире? Да так и представился: Аксель Эспеланн, директор по связям. Лёгкий, приятный разговор, общее нежелание расставаться, кофе, имбирное печенье... Ягодный сироп с пряностями, «фирменный напиток» мамы Акселя. Как бишь его, это напиток? «Лунное зелье», что ли? Последнее, что удалось вспомнить – как «викинг» убирает в шкаф синюю бутылку.

Дальше – провал! Длинный диковинный сон... И пробуждение – в спальне мистера Эспеланна. «Вот так номер...» – потирая виски, прошептала Паркер. Провести ночь с мужчиной и напрочь об этом забыть наутро – такого с ней ещё не случалось! Она растерянно осмотрела себя – одета оказалась в трусики и жёлтую мужскую футболку чудовищного размера. Затем осмотрелась по сторонам. Вторая половина широченной кровати была аккуратно застелена – непонятно, спал там кто-нибудь нынче ночью или нет. На дверце платяного шкафа висели плечики с атласным серебристо-серым платьем, которое женщина надевала на приём, на полу около шкафа стояли её туфли. Паркер не помнила ничего: ни как вешала платье на плечики, ни как надевала жёлтую футболку, ни как засыпала в этой кровати.

«Что, если Аксель напоил меня снотворным?! Но зачем? Чтобы уложить в постель?.. Бред, бред, быть этого не может. Он бы ничего мне не сделал против моей воли! Он же не идиот – ради минутной прихоти ставить под удар многомиллионный контракт…» Паркер понимала, что ей и самой не стоило вчера здесь оставаться. Но коль скоро она осталась, дальнейшее, конечно, происходило по взаимному согласию. Нужно только понять, _что именно_ происходило. А для этого – увидеть хозяина. Настроенная решительно, женщина переоделась в своё платье и вышла из спальни.

Аксель Эспеланн нашёлся на кухне. С влажными после душа распущенными волосами, облачённый в клетчатый банный халат и передник, он колдовал над сковородкой. Сковорода шкворчала, по кухне разливались аппетитные запахи.

– Привет, – устраиваясь за барной стойкой, нейтральным тоном проговорила Паркер, она не знала, как должна сейчас держаться.

– Доброе утро! – откликнулся «викинг», оборачиваясь и сияя улыбкой воплощённого дружелюбия. – Как ты удачно проснулась, через пять минут будет завтрак.

– Пахнет вкусно.

– Ерунда, это просто яичница с беконом.

Расставляя тарелки, Аксель наклонился над Паркер, их лица сблизились. «Сейчас он поцелует меня, и я пойму, было у меня с ним что-нибудь или нет!» – обрадовалась она. Он тут же её поцеловал – в щёку. И вернулся к своей сковородке. Ясности не наступило. Женщина рассматривала его породистый профиль, могучую шею, руки и ноги, будто высеченные из мрамора. Спору нет, очень красивый парень, однако при взгляде на него внутри у Паркер, как и вчера, совершенно не ёкало. «Если я всё-таки с ним переспала, интересно, зачем я это сделала?»

Как ни старался «директор по связям», непринуждённой болтовни за завтраком не вышло. Паркер реагировала односложно. Она ломала голову, как выведать у Акселя правду, не позволив ему догадаться, что у его гостьи случилась амнезия, да так ничего и не придумала. Проглотив последний кусок яичницы, выбралась из-за стола.

– Спасибо, Аксель. Поеду домой, мне ещё нужно переодеться. Ты ведь сможешь добраться до Центра без моей помощи?

– Конечно, конечно! – воскликнул Эспеланн. – Я даже и не думал просить, чтобы ты меня подбросила… Но бы я хотел… Если ты не возражаешь… – он мило изобразил смущение. – Надеюсь, ты не против сегодня со мной поужинать? Я превосходно готовлю рыбу.

– Я не против, – любезно ответила женщина.

«Похоже, иначе я так ничего и не узнаю!» – подумала она сердито.

Когда Паркер, сама не своя от мыслей о странном провале в памяти, вошла в кабинет, там её уже дожидался Сидни.

– Паркер, у тебя всё в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил он вместо приветствия.

– Всё отлично. Я просто не выспалась.

Наглое враньё: что-что, а выспалась она сегодня отлично!

– Ладно… Тогда я рассчитываю на твой совет. Ещё вчера хотел об этом поговорить, но ты так рано ушла с приёма, что я не успел даже…

– Не раньше других, – проворчала Паркер.

– В семь часов тебя уже не было видно, – развёл руками доктор.

– Да ну? Я весь вечер развлекала разговорами одного из норвежцев, Эспеланна, нас с ним трудно было не заметить…

– Эспеланн? Кто это?

– Аксель Эспеланн, директор по связям, – пояснила Паркер, начиная раздражаться.

Сидни озадаченно покачал головой.

– Не помню никакого директора по связям. Но там было столько новых людей… сложно выучить сразу всех.

– Чёрт с ним, – отмахнулась женщина, ощутив холодок тревоги в солнечном сплетении. – О чём ты хотел посоветоваться?

– Норвежцы рвутся на экскурсию в лабораторный корпус. Мне нужно согласовать их маршрут со службой безопасности, и некоторые вещи вызывают у меня сомнение…

Закончив разговор и выпроводив Сидни из кабинета, Паркер откинулась в кресле и задумалась. Почему-то её сильно беспокоил тот факт, что доктор не запомнил здоровенного, в любой толпе заметного «викинга». «Нужно спросить у кого-нибудь ещё… например, у Брутса. Точно, у Брутса. Он-то, конечно, глаз не сводил ни с меня, ни с того человека, с которым я провела весь вечер!»

Заглянув к компьютерщику, она поинтересовалась, как идут дела и нет ли новостей о Джароде, а потом, вздохнув, посетовала:

– Сид бывает таким рассеянным. Представь себе, он решил, что я вчера ушла слишком рано! А мы с Эспеланном до конца фуршета торчали посреди зала, как две пальмы на пляже.

Брутс поднял на Паркер удивлённые глаза и повторил слова Сидни:

– Эспеланн? Кто это?

– Норвежец… директор по связям, – кашлянув, ответила Паркер.

Тревожный холодок усилился.

– Простите, мисс Паркер, не помню такого. Наверное, нас с ним забыли друг другу представить. Честно говоря, я тоже потерял вас из виду в начале вечера и решил, что вы уехали.

Женщина фыркнула:

– Вы с Сидни оба гении наблюдательности! – но внезапно ей стало страшно.

z-z-z

Ф-фух! Это всего лишь сон! Притворщик выдохнул с облегчением. Жутко ему было в подземелье, чего греха таить. И не только жутко, но и стыдно: надо же было угодить в такую примитивную западню! Зачем оно понадобилось ему, это Наследство, ради которого он, потеряв голову, полез прямо в лапы к врагу? Стоящая хоть штука-то, злыдни болотные, или так, ничего особенного, заурядный мешок золота?..

Мрачные образы постепенно рассеивались, освобождая мозг, но физический дискомфорт не ослабевал, и Джарод, наконец, сообразил, что спал в крайне неудобной позе. Двухсотлетнее кресло в гостиной антиквара, где он вчера неожиданно отключился, плохо подходило для сна. Мохнатый толстый плед, которым, очевидно, накрыл своего гостя мистер Гриффит, свалился на пол, руки и ноги не только затекли, но и замерзли. Первая попытка подняться заставила Притворщика издать болезненный возглас. Хуже всего пришлось правой ноге, той, которой и во сне тоже досталось. Превозмогая боль, мужчина всё же встал, длинно потянулся и сразу почувствовал себя намного лучше. Разгоняя кровь, он сделал несколько несложных упражнений – и вдруг понял, что, на самом-то деле, отлично выспался!

И сновидение, на самом-то деле, было скорее забавным, чем страшным. Джарод вспомнил, как превратился в белку, чтобы пробраться в Замок. Сколько новых ощущений! Во сне ему стоило просто представить себе белку, как тело тут же стало крошечным, меховым и гуттаперчевым, обретя немыслимую, недостижимую для человека ловкость. Изменилось зрение: резко увеличился обзор, но краски, и без того едва различимые в лунном свете, исчезли совсем. Обоняние усилилось, десятки незнакомых запахов волновали, пугали и манили. Цепкие лапки, хвост-балансир, вибриссы, улавливающие малейшее движение воздуха… Шустрый зверёк, которым был теперь Джарод, карабкался вверх по крепостной стене, пробирался между жёстких блестящих листьев плюща, хлеставших по бокам, играючи перемахивал с камня на камень, с одного стебля на другой – и наслаждался своими лёгкостью и ловкостью. Ему было интересно и весёло!

– С ума сойти, белка! – пробормотал Притворщик. – Нарочно не придумаешь. Я – белка! – и захохотал в голос.

В дверь поскреблись. Он с удовольствием откликнулся:

– Входите, Эйб! Я уже встал.

Мистер Гриффит протиснулся в комнату, толкая перед собой сервировочную тележку, такую же старую и затейливую, как все вещи в этом доме. Столик был заставлен посудой, украшенной пасторальными картинками.

– Доброе утро, дорогой друг! Как вы спали? Я не решился вчера вас будить, но потом подумал, что, наверное, лучше было бы, если...

– Прекрасно я спал, – перебил Джарод. – Видел чудной сон. А сейчас готов опять приступить к работе.

– Сначала – завтрак! Мне так приятно за вами поухаживать, – захлопотал хозяин, водружая на стол кофейник, молочник и тарелку с бисквитами. – Милый вы мой, вас Бог послал, не иначе. Смею ли я надеяться, что вы останетесь со мной на Рождество? Конечно, вас ждёт семья, но...

– Я потерял связь со своей семьёй ещё ребёнком, – не вдаваясь в подробности, сообщил Притворщик. – Так что я останусь. У вас нет родственников?

– Миссис Гриффит покинула меня пять лет назад, – ответил старик с грустной нежностью, которую Джарод уже слышал вчера в его голосе.

– А дети?

– Ах, дети... – антиквар неопределённо махнул рукой. – С тех пор, как не стало миссис Гриффит, я встречал Рождество с моей помощницей Мелани. Хорошая девушка, но она...

– Вышла замуж и уехала от вас полгода назад, Эйб.

– Я повторяюсь, да? – хозяин виновато улыбнулся. – Вы уж простите старика, Джарод. Мне нынче, знаете ли, днями напролёт бывает не с кем перекинуться словом.

Позавтракав – бисквиты и кофе оказались выше всяких похвал – Притворщик отправился на склад. Он начал с конторских книг антиквара, которые вчера отложил в сторону, посчитав, что хаоса в них едва ли не больше, чем на самом складе. Да и почерк у Мелани, которая вела записи в последние годы, никуда не годился. Но сегодня Джарод разглядел в книгах довольно стройную систему, и дело пошло гораздо быстрей. «Надо купить старику компьютер, – решил он, – так ему будет проще найти себе нового помощника, когда я уеду».

Вскоре один из стеллажей приобрёл нормальный вид, и стало совершенно понятно, что делать с остальными. Здесь будет букинистический отдел, здесь поселятся столовые приборы, здесь – принадлежности для письма, а вон там... Мысленно расставляя вещи, Джарод окидывал внимательным взором полки и хмурился от беспокойства. Он ясно чувствовал, что шотландских серебряных кубков семнадцатого века, о которых так убивается старик, на складе нет! Единственное, что от них осталось тут – короткая отметка в книге, сделанная рукой антиквара: «Доставлены 03.12».

– Неужели их, и правда, украли? – Притворщик даже расстроился. – Бедный Эйб. Придётся разбираться.

z-z-z

Уняв неожиданно сильный приступ паники, Паркер попыталась рассуждать здраво. Может, Сидни и Брутс попросту морочат ей голову? Предположим, эти двое, изнывая от скуки, сбежали со вчерашнего сборища, как только закончилась официальная часть. Экскурсию для скандинавских гостей, действительно, следовало обсудить заранее, но доктор этого не сделал и теперь применяет тактику защиты нападением: «Почему ты не подошёл ко мне на приёме?» – «Я хотел, но тебя нигде не было!» Компьютерщик, ясное дело, дует в ту же дуду. А что, очень даже похоже на правду! Оба они во второй половине вечера Паркер на глаза не попадались.

Нужно поговорить с кем-нибудь ещё, ведь вокруг всё время были люди. Вряд ли она ни с одним человеком не перекинулась словом с тех пор, как её вниманием завладел Аксель Эспеланн!

Женщина сосредоточилась, припоминая, но увы: перед ней стояло только лицо «викинга», с выражением доброжелательного внимания во взгляде. О чём они болтали? О музыкальных группах, которые Паркер любила в студенчестве, о местах, где ей нравится проводить отпуск, о том, что в детстве она мечтала заниматься балетом, но отец был против... короче говоря, о какой-то ерунде, никак не связанной с предстоящим заключением контракта. Сами так решили: ни слова о работе! Других воспоминаний у Паркер просто не было.

Что за чертовщина?! Не обходить же всех подряд сотрудников Центра, выдумывая предлог, чтобы убедиться, что они видели её вчера в обществе Эспеланна!

Тут она сообразила, что сегодня ещё не заходила поздороваться с отцом. «Если мне сейчас влетит от него за то, что я покинула приём раньше всех – ничего не поделаешь, придётся пообщаться с Сидни, как с психиатром...» – заключила женщина, опять начиная паниковать.

Но мистер Паркер был в отличном настроении. Он даже встал из-за стола навстречу дочери и коснулся щекой её щеки, что бывало не так уж часто. Паркер перевела дух.

– Ангел мой, ты не забыла, что сегодня мы обедаем с нашими новыми партнёрами? – спросил он после обмена приветствиями.

– Забудешь о них, как же! – хмыкнула она.

На самом деле, с утра она думала лишь о том, всё ли в порядке с её бедной головой. Напоминание об обеде с норвежцами оказалось очень кстати. «Как только я увижу Акселя в рабочей обстановке, наваждение развеется», – пришла успокоительная мысль.

– Потом мы собирались устроить им экскурсию в лабораторный корпус... – проговорил мистер Паркер.

– Да, Сидни мне уже сказал.

– Так вот, сегодня её не будет, – продолжил он. – Мистер Рейнс, будь он неладен, отказывается подписывать маршрутный лист. Но, думаю, до завтра мы с ним договоримся. Остальные планы не изменились.

– Мистер Рейнс – старый параноик! – Паркер улыбнулась отцу и увидела короткую ответную улыбку.

От разговора с ним ей полегчало.

Но облегчение длилось недолго. Среди пятерых участников норвежской делегации, присутствовавших на обеде, Акселя Эспеланна не было. Директора по связям даже не вспоминали. Бросив все силы на то, чтобы скрыть тревогу, Паркер раз за разом теряла нить беседы. Сосредоточиться женщина сумела только тогда, когда поймала на себе насмешливый взгляд Лайла. «А ну-ка, соберись! – приказала она себе. – Иначе они решат, что с тобой нельзя иметь дело. Из-за какого-то пустячного недоразумения… Обиднее некуда!»

К девяти вечера – времени, назначенному мистером Эспеланном – Паркер почти убедила себя, что ничего необычного ни вчера, ни сегодня с нею не произошло. Однако, нажимая кнопку звонка, она вдруг поняла, что нисколько не удивилась бы, обнаружив дом опустевшим. Но дверь почти сразу открылась. Аксель, одетый в белый пуловер и бежевые джинсы, смахивал сейчас на уютного белого мишку и располагал к себе ещё сильнее, чем вчера.

– Мисс Паркер, вы замечательно пунктуальны! – проговорил он и посторонился, пропуская её в дом.

– Просто Паркер. Мы вроде бы перешли на «ты», – поправила Паркер, чувствуя, как её вновь затягивает под власть его обаяния.

Аксель обезоруживающе улыбнулся:

– Я был не вполне в этом уверен... Паркер. Проходи.

– Тебя сегодня не было в Центре, – равнодушным тоном сказала женщина, скидывая пальто ему на руки.

– Мне приятно, что ты это заметила, – отозвался с усмешкой «викинг» и объяснил: – Моего обязательного присутствия сегодня требовала только экскурсия в лабораторный корпус. Узнав, что её перенесли, я решил остаться работать дома. Терпеть не могу казённый дух, кажется, я об этом уже говорил.

– Говорил, – согласилась Паркер и моментально расслабилась.

Тревога, терзавшая её весь день, теперь ей самой казалась странной. Вот же он, Аксель Эспеланн, директор по связям! Они познакомились вчера на официальном приёме в Центре, провели вместе прекрасный неофициальный вечер и собираются провести ещё один. А с провалом в памяти, случившимся у неё в промежутке между этими вечерами, она как-нибудь разберётся!

В гостиной, дверь которой украшал рождественский венок, всё уже было готово к ужину. На столе, застеленном клетчатой льняной скатертью, сияли свечи и нарядно поблёскивали бокалы.

– Предлагаю сразу приступить к еде, уверен, ты голодная! – воскликнул Аксель.

– Ещё какая голодная! – ответила Паркер, которая, и правда, сегодня почти не ела от беспокойства.

Убедившись, что ей удобно за столом, хозяин исчез и вскоре появился вновь, с блюдом запечённой форели, источавшей дивный запах.

– А вот и обещанная рыба!

Положив на тарелку гостье изрядный кусок, Аксель полил его сливочным соусом и вдруг спохватился:

– Секунду, я кое-что забыл!

Он снова исчез, а когда вернулся, в руках у него были уже знакомые женщине сапфирово-синяя бутылка с серебряной пробкой и две хрустальных рюмки. «Откажись!» – сиреной взвыло в ушах у Паркер.

– Аксель, я не... – начала было она, но закончить не успела.

Ноздри её затрепетали, уловив знакомый фантастический букет, рот наполнился слюной, глаза увидели крепостную стену в лунных бликах, и дрожь прошла по всему телу, предвкушающему полёт. Она непроизвольно сглотнула.

– Я знал, что тебе понравится, Паркер! – мягко сказал «викинг», до краёв наполняя её рюмку.

z-z-z

К вечеру Притворщик окончательно уверился в том, что никаких шотландских кубков в запасниках Эбсалома Гриффита нет. Теперь эту новость предстояло сообщить старику. Не слишком весёлая перспектива, но делать нечего. В конце концов, даже если их украли, отсюда ещё не следует, что не будет ни единого шанса их вернуть!

Ровно в семь антиквар запер магазин, после чего заглянул на склад к своему помощнику. Восхищённо поцокал языком, окинув взглядом рождающийся из хаоса порядок, а потом спросил:

– Бесценный мой, вы согласитесь разделить со мной ужин?

– Разумеется, Эйб, – с улыбкой ответил Джарод и продолжил серьёзно: – Но сначала мы с вами должны кое-что обсудить...

Старик неловко опустил глаза:

– Если вы хотите, чтобы я заплатил за ваш труд, то я уже думал об этом и решил, что мог бы...

– Нет-нет, что вы, я же сразу сказал, мне не нужны деньги, – заторопился Притворщик. – Речь о другом. Ваши кубки...

– Вы нашли их?! – всплеснул руками мистер Гриффит.

– Увы, нет. Наоборот, пришёл к выводу, что на этих полках их искать бесполезно.

– Что вы имеете в виду, Джарод? – удивился антиквар. – Вещи, предназначенные на продажу, я держу или здесь, или в торговом зале. Но в торговом зале их нет, мы с вами вместе смотрели, помните?

– Я имею в виду, что их украли, Эйб.

Старик охнул, сел на придвинутый Джародом стул и схватился за сердце.

– Всё-таки украли... Я так не хотел в это верить!

– Именно это я и хотел с вами обсудить. Идёмте наверх, там будет удобней. Только сначала посмотрите внимательно: как вам кажется, что-нибудь ещё пропало?

Мистер Гриффит долго озирался с расстроенным и растерянным видом и, наконец, произнёс:

– Сложно сказать определённо. Мои Авгиевы конюшни ещё не совсем расчищены. Может, пропажи ещё найдутся...

– Может быть. Но всё же?

– Кажется, не хватает книг и журналов, но надо сверить по картотеке. Не вижу серебряной супницы, Австрия, начало прошлого века. Ещё была японская ваза, не слишком старая, тридцатые годы, но очень красивая. Чугунных статуэток, по-моему, должно быть больше. Кофейный сервиз Гриндли. И небольшая пишущая машинка Ремингтон, девятисотые годы, – хозяин заморгал, в глазах у него, как и вчера, стояли слёзы.

Притворщик аккуратно записал всё перечисленное, после чего проводил антиквара в кабинет на втором этаже.

– Украли... как же так! Украли... – бормотал тот по дороге, цепляясь за локоть Джарода. – Джорджтаун - спокойный, тихий городок... мы все друг друга знаем... у нас тысячу лет не бывало краж...

Усадив старика в кресло и проследив, чтобы он принял лекарство, Джарод проговорил:

– Я понимаю, Эйб. Вам не хочется думать, что вас обокрал кто-то из этих славных людей, с которыми вы знакомы столько лет...

Мистер Гриффит энергично закивал.

– ...Конечно, нельзя исключить, что к вам заглянул случайный гастролёр, привлечённый вывеской антикварного магазина. Но такого гастролёра вряд ли удастся найти – мы не знаем даже, когда произошла кража! Так что я, на вашем месте, надеялся бы, что вор - кто-то из местных жителей: тогда, возможно, удастся вернуть украденное.

– Как я пойду в полицию? – горестно вздохнул антиквар. – Что именно у меня украли – толком не знаю. Когда украли – вовсе неизвестно... Скажут, старый пень совсем выжил из ума.

– Не ходите, – согласился Джарод, готовый к такому повороту. – Давайте попробуем разобраться сами.

– Давайте, – прошептал мистер Гриффит, он выглядел совсем подавленным.

– Эйб, вы рано отчаялись, – Притворщик накрыл своей ладонью ладонь старика, бессильно лежащую на подлокотнике кресла. – Мне уже доводилось расследовать кражи. Скажите, местные жители часто заходят в ваш магазин?

– Часто, – пожал плечами антиквар. – Но берут обычно всякую дешёвую мелочь. Раньше ко мне ездили из соседних городов, но с тех пор, как там открыли два больших антикварных салона... Словом, с тех пор мои дела пришли в упадок. По-настоящему ценные вещи покупает только мистер Роджерс. Но и он теперь у меня редкий гость, к сожалению...

– Мистер Роджерс...

– Да-да, тот самый господин, которого вы вчера здесь видели.

– Он коллекционер? Что он собирает?

– Старинную посуду, насколько мне известно. У него прекрасная коллекция! Но, Джарод, мистер Роджерс адвокат, он богатый и уважаемый человек! Он не мог...

– Если бы вы знали, Эйб, сколько богатых и уважаемых людей делают то, в чём их никак нельзя было заподозрить! Впрочем, возможно, мистер Роджерс и ни при чём. У кого-нибудь, кроме вас, есть ключи от вашего дома и от магазина?

– У моей соседки миссис Мэйсон, – хмурясь, ответил антиквар. – Это у неё сегодня утром я купил для вас бисквиты. Я оставил ей ключи... на всякий случай, понимаете? Я больной человек, Джарод. Но она тоже...

– Да-да, порядочная и уважаемая женщина, я в этом нисколько не сомневаюсь! – Притворщику жаль было мучить старика подозрениями, но выбирать не приходилось. – Она живёт одна?

– С сыном, его зовут Брайан. Он славный, добрый мальчик. Он не стал бы... – мистер Гриффит осёкся и махнул рукой.

– Так. А что с вашей бывшей помощницей, Мелани? У неё ведь тоже были ключи?

– Естественно. Она вернула мне их перед отъездом, но...

– Но что?

– Знаете, друг мой, этот парень, приезжий, за которого она вышла замуж – он никогда мне не нравился! Я бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что он велел ей сделать дубликаты...

В следующие пять минут Джарод пытался выяснить, чем же плох муж Мелани, но внятного ответа не добился: похоже, мистер Гриффит был просто обижен на чужака, по вине которого лишился помощницы. Хватит пока неприятных расспросов, решил Притворщик, нужно только условиться о легенде.

– Что вы сказали обо мне миссис Мэйсон, когда покупали у неё бисквиты? – поинтересовался он.

– Ничего, – озадаченно ответил старик. – Просто сказал, что у меня гости.

– Завтра, Эйб, скажите ей, что я искусствовед. Меня прислали к вам от аукциона, где вы собираетесь выставить кое-какие вещи. Договорились?

– Хорошо. Искусствовед, расследующий кражи... Кто же вы на самом деле, мистер Хайден?

– Я говорил – путешественник! – Джарод улыбнулся, встал и подошёл к окну.

За окном медленно кружились белые хлопья. Снегопад начался ещё утром, и теперь вдоль тихой узкой улочки громоздились сугробы. В свете гирлянд, украсивших к Рождеству дома местных жителей, сугробы искрились и переливались всеми цветами радуги, как волшебный ковёр. И только перед антикварным магазином на снегу лежала тоскливая синяя тень.

– Эйб, у вас есть ёлочные гирлянды?

– Что? Гирлянды?! – резкая перемена темы изумила антиквара. – Вероятно, да. Миссис Гриффит их очень любила...

– Давайте, и мы используем их по назначению! – с удовольствием предложил Притворщик.

Вскоре фасад магазина мистера Гриффита стал выглядеть таким же праздничным, как другие окрестные фасады, а у хозяина и его помощника поднялось настроение.

За ужином они говорили о французской живописи семнадцатого века и об истории европейских аукционных домов, но Джарод то и дело выпадал из разговора. Расслабившись, он вдруг вспомнил свой сегодняшний сон, близкая ночь будоражила воображение. Вряд ли Притворщику хотелось вновь ощутить себя белкой, но какая-то часть сознания явно застряла там, в странном, пронизанном магией мире. И ещё страшно интересно было узнать, что за женщина явилась в подземелье к Многоликому! А потому, когда антиквар спросил, что предпочитает его гость – коньяк или виски, он честно ответил:

– Не люблю я крепкие напитки, Эйб. А вот той чудесной жидкости, которой вы меня вчера угощали, выпил бы охотно.

– О! Вам понравился Нектар Полуночи! – обрадовался старик.

– Но, с вашего позволения, я выпью его в своей комнате. Что мне совсем не понравилось, так это спать в кресле, – засмеялся Джарод.

_**Глава третья,**_

_в которой Принцесса узнаёт сногсшибательную новость,_

_а Многоликий чувствует себя выпотрошенным и вывернутым наизнанку_

Потайная лестница, по которой Принцесса пробралась в подземелье, была узкой и пыльной – пришлось прижать к себе подол, чтобы не испачкаться. Пройдя ощупью два пролёта, она включила прихваченный с собой фонарик, осмотрелась, потом приподнялась над ступенями и дальше уже не шла, а летела. Чем глубже она спускалась, тем легче было удерживать себя в воздухе – магическая энергия, источник которой прятался в недрах планеты, прибывала. Становилось всё холоднее, но девушку согревало волнение: сейчас, сейчас она увидит того, о ком четыре года говорит вся Авитания!

Человека, который может быть, кем захочет. Настоящего кудесника, такого, каких в мире почти не осталось – Одарённые рождались всё реже, и никто не знал, почему. Человечество утрачивало способность пользоваться магической энергией, хотя сама энергия – вот она, никуда не исчезла, пульсирует под ногами, пробиваясь сквозь базальтовую толщу! Принцесса чувствовала эти волны, поскольку тоже была Одарённой, но её тайное умение летать выглядело забавной безделицей по сравнению с могущественным даром к превращениям.

На последнем этаже в глубине коридора сочилась тусклым светом лампочка. Летунья погасила фонарик. Она уже бывала в подземелье, ещё ребёнком исследовав Замок вдоль и поперёк. Через двадцать метров по правую руку будет клетка – единственное место, где могли запереть Многоликого. Девушка задержала дыхание и услышала, как лязгает цепь. Так и есть – он здесь!

При её появлении человек за решёткой замер и хрипло произнёс:

– Кто вы?

Звук его голоса заставил Принцессу вздрогнуть – это был знакомый голос! Секунду поколебавшись, она вновь зажгла фонарик и направила его на пленника, сама оставаясь в тени. Прежде чем прийти сюда, она закрыла лицо вуалью, но лишняя осторожность не помешает. Мужчина зажмурился от яркого света и отвернулся.

– Извините, – прошептала девушка. – Вот вы какой… Многоликий.

Он тоже вздрогнул, как будто узнал её голос, открыл глаза и повторил настойчивей:

– Кто вы?!

Принцесса не ответила. Она разглядывала его, скользя сверху вниз лучом фонарика. Многоликий был молод и хорош собой, и это почему-то её удивило. Но ещё больше её удивило, что его облик оказался таким же знакомым, как и его голос: «Откуда я могу его знать?!» Резкие и выразительные черты, тёмные круги вокруг глаз, глубокая царапина через левую щёку. Багровые пятна синяков на груди и на плечах. На животе – широкий пояс с металлическими заклёпками, о назначении коего догадаться было нетрудно. Грязные и порванные чёрные брюки, босые ступни на сыром каменном полу.

– Вы замерзли!– вырвалось у неё непроизвольно.

– О да, в моём положении это самое скверное! – мужчина саркастически улыбнулся.

Девушка готова была поклясться, что видела раньше эту улыбку. Она испытывала неловкость и не понимала, как держать себя с Многоликим, но была слишком заинтригована, чтобы уйти.

– Кто же вы и зачем сюда пришли, сударыня? – вновь спросил пленник после паузы. – Так спешили на бал, что перепутали лестницу?

– Неважно, кто я. Но я столько слышала о вас, что должна была…

– Ладно, сам догадаюсь, – перебил Многоликий. – Вы пришли тайком, значит, вряд ли воспользовались главной лестницей. Найти другую дорогу мог лишь тот, кто знает Замок, как свои пять пальцев, значит, вы здесь живёте. Вы одеты в бальное платье, украшенное живыми цветами, у вас аристократический выговор, значит, вы не прислуга, а знатная дама. И вы умеете летать… – он перевёл дух и продолжил: – Как известно, летать умела Королева, но она, мир её памяти, скончалась десять лет назад. Этот дар передаётся только по наследству, значит, вы её дочь, принцесса Авитанская! – пленник сделал шаг назад и отвесил шутовской поклон. – Здравствуйте, выше высочество! Счастлив видеть вас в своей скромной обители.

Оторопевшая Принцесса попыталась спасти положение:

– Летать?! Что за дикая мысль?

– Бросьте. О том, что её величество – Одарённая, не писал разве что «Вестник Короны».

– С чего вы взяли, что летать умею я?!

Он хмыкнул.

– Покажите ноги.

– Что?!

– Ваше высочество, покажите, какая на вас обувь.

Осознав, что её раскусили, девушка приподняла край подола. Фонарик болтался на запястье, в круг света попадали то кусок заплесневелой стены, то щербатая решётка, то босые ступни Многоликого… то её собственные ступни в серебристых бальных туфлях на высоких каблуках.

– В таких туфлях вы не смогли бы идти бесшумно, – сказал не в меру наблюдательный пленник. – Но вашему появлению предшествовал только шелест платья. Вывод: вы не пришли, а прилетели. Не волнуйтесь, я никому об этом не расскажу.

Принцесса молчала. Многоликий помолчал тоже, а потом вдруг попросил:

– Пожалуйста, уберите вуаль.

Она послушалась, не раздумывая. Он рассматривал её с таким же любопытством, с каким его только что рассматривала она, лицо мужчины смягчилось.

– Вы гораздо моложе, чем на фотографиях. И совсем не боитесь меня – почему?

– Тем, кто… ни в чём не виноват, вы никогда не причиняли вреда, – пожала плечами Принцесса. – Об этом не писал разве что «Вестник Короны».

– А вы, стало быть, ни в чём не виноваты… – он вдруг снова помрачнел. – Даже в том, что явились посмотреть на меня, как на экзотическую тварь.

– Я не думала, что вы так это воспримете… – растерялась девушка.

Глаза Многоликого метали молнии.

– А что, есть другие варианты? Простите великодушно, ваше высочество! Я и рад бы показать вам пару весёлых фокусов, да вот подарок королевский мешает, – он в ярости дёрнул пояс и выкрикнул: – Уходите, здесь вам не зверинец! Проваливайте!

Принцесса вспыхнула и, не говоря ни слова, бросилась прочь.

z-z-z

Как только девушка ушла, Многоликий вновь принялся бродить от стены к стене, хромая, но ни на секунду не останавливаясь, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Однако вскоре его всё равно начала бить дрожь, икры свело судорогой. Постанывая сквозь зубы, мужчина прислонился спиной к решётке, закрыл глаза и потянул вверх окоченевшие пальцы ног, пытаясь унять судорогу, но легче ему не стало. Скорей бы хоть кто-нибудь пришёл, пока он тут не двинул кони от холода!

В том, что к нему придут, Многоликий не сомневался: иначе бы зарезали без затей, пока он валялся в беспамятстве. Он даже предполагал, кто именно должен прийти. Чего он никак не мог предположить заранее, так это появления юной особы с гортензиями, оказавшейся наследной принцессой Авитании. Зачем она была здесь? Неужели, действительно, лишь за тем, чтобы увидеть «экзотическую тварь»? Дрянная пустоголовая девчонка!

Да он и сам – не намного умнее! Подумал было… решил, что… Злыдни болотные, вспомнить – и то стыдно!

В тот момент, когда вместо придворного мага с выразительным прозвищем «Потрошитель» у решётки возникла девушка в бальном платье, пленник задохнулся от шальной надежды. У девушки был знакомый, как будто тысячу раз слышанный прежде голос. Многоликому вдруг почудилось, что она – одна из тех, кого он когда-то спас, и теперь она проникла в Замок, чтобы спасти его. Сообразив, что перед ним всего лишь Принцесса, мужчина не стал раздумывать, мог ли он встречаться с ней раньше – сейчас это не имело никакого значения.

Природный оптимизм Многоликого постепенно сдавал позиции холоду, злости и отчаянию. Силы пленника были уже на исходе, когда коридор и камера вдруг озарились ярким жёлтым светом, больно ударившим по глазам. Мощные лампы под потолком, незаметные и неуместные в анахроничном средневековом мраке, включились все до единой. Вдали раздались тяжёлые шаркающие шаги. Многоликий отшатнулся от решётки, развернулся в сторону коридора, выпрямился и натянул на лицо презрительное выражение. Придворный маг – это, конечно, был он – достиг, наконец, клетки, встал перед нею, скрестив руки на груди, и прохрипел:

– Надо же, в кои-то веки они не промахнулись! Это действительно ты, Многоликий, – засмеялся кашляющим смехом и добавил: – Как я мечтал о нашей встрече!

– Не могу ответить такой же любезностью, – равнодушно сказал пленник. – Переходи сразу к делу, Реймо. Зачем я здесь? Чего вы от меня хотите?

– Он ещё спрашивает! Государственный преступник – спрашивает, зачем его арестовали! – Потрошитель снова коротко рассмеялся. – Забавно. Непременно расскажу его величеству.

– Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что я не убийца и не заговорщик.

– У королевской Охранной службы другое мнение, и суд, конечно, спорить с ней не будет. Ты больше не выйдешь на свободу, Многоликий.

– Суд? Полно, господин придворный маг. Нужны ли вам такие хлопоты?

– Его величество чтит законы и никого не карает без суда и следствия. В отличие от некоторых своих ретивых подданных.

Многоликий промолчал, выжидая. Потрошитель не сводил с него оценивающего взгляда и разве что языком не цокал от удовольствия.

– Процесс будет закрытым, мой мальчик, твоё присутствие там не потребуется. Тебя приговорят к пожизненному заключению и оставят отбывать его здесь, в этой прекрасной современной камере со всеми удобствами. Хорошая новость в том, что томиться в неволе слишком долго тебе не придётся. Через пару недель ты умрёшь от воспаления лёгких. Или даже раньше, если заключённому – совершенно случайно, разумеется – забудут приносить еду и воду. Приятная перспектива, не так ли?

– Ты не пришёл бы сюда, Реймо, если бы она была единственной.

– О нет, она не единственная, – придворный маг осклабился. – Было бы жаль не оставить тебе выбора. Одарённых и так слишком мало, чтобы ими разбрасываться. Особенно таким ценным материалом, как ты!

– И каков другой вариант? – спросил Многоликий, уже догадываясь, что услышит в ответ.

– Предоставить себя для моих исследований, – приподнимая брови, произнёс Потрошитель. – Работать с упирающимся агрессивным объектом – занятие нервное и неблагодарное. Сейчас ты всё-таки не кролик... и не белка, – он фыркнул, вспоминая. – Хотя, я уверен, до белок, кроликов и других симпатичных зверушек дело у нас дойдёт. Со временем – когда я научусь тобой управлять.

Грудь пленника стиснуло змеиными кольцами страха. Потрошитель смотрел теперь прямо в глаза Многоликому своими бесцветными глазами, наблюдая за реакцией. Увиденное его устроило.

– Согласившись, ты немедленно получишь одежду, постель и прочее, – продолжил он буднично. – Ты, конечно, навсегда останешься в Замке, но небо ещё увидишь. Подобрав ключик к твоим способностям, я позволю тебе выйти наверх. Чем меньше ты будешь сопротивляться, тем быстрее это произойдёт.

Что можно было ответить? Отказаться, злыдни болотные – значит, сгнить заживо в отвратительной каменной яме. Согласиться – получить шанс вырваться на волю.

– Я принимаю твоё предложение, Реймо, – сказал Многоликий после паузы.

Тон у него был такой же будничный, как у придворного мага, но трясло его теперь не только от холода.

– Прекрасно, мой мальчик, прекрасно! Я в тебе не ошибся, – удовлетворённо гаркнул Потрошитель. – Всё, что нужно, принесут прямо сейчас.

Он удалился, шаркая. Три минуты спустя – подлец Реймо, очевидно, не сомневался в успехе – явились тюремщики. Многоликого приковали наручниками к решётке, затем узилище открыли. Тесное пространство в мгновение ока заполонили вещи. Большую его часть заняла монструозная хромированная кровать с подлокотниками, куда сильнее напоминающая экспериментальный стенд, чем место для сна. Мужчина отвернулся, чтобы её не видеть. О назначении бесчисленных странных приспособлений, которые внесли вслед за нею, не хотелось даже думать.

Оставшись один и получив возможность двигаться, Многоликий переоделся в оставленную ему одежду. Штаны и рубаха из толстой и грубой шерстяной ткани были гадкими на ощупь, но быстро его согрели, боль в ногах утихла. Он умылся, съел тарелку безвкусной горячей похлёбки и остался сидеть у стола. В этот раз ждать пришлось недолго, придворный маг возник у решётки почти сразу.

– Как видишь, мой мальчик, я держу слово. Надеюсь, и ты меня не разочаруешь.

– Что я должен делать?

– Ляг, – Реймо указал подбородком на кровать. – Положи руки на подлокотники.

Многоликий подчинился. Как только он коснулся подлокотников, раздался щелчок, запястья прижало тугими металлическими зажимами.

– Мне не терпится приступить к работе! – Потрошитель потёр ладони и зазвенел ключами, отпирая клетку.

z-z-z

– Но папа!..

– Что «папа»? – Король был рассержен и не скрывал этого. – Я знаю, ты терпеть не можешь Брайж и не чаешь от неё избавиться, но сейчас ты перешла все границы! Выдумать, что она изменяет мне с твоим несовершеннолетним братом... уму непостижимо! Скажи мне такое кто-нибудь другой, я приказал бы выслать негодяя из страны. Но от родной дочери...

– Вот и вышли меня! – звенящим от близких слёз голосом предложила Принцесса. – Зачем ты держишь меня здесь, если даже не веришь мне?!

– Тебе прекрасно известно, зачем. Древних законов никто не отменял, – отец нервно поправил воротник и прищурился. – Прекрати позорить свой титул, ты второй день подряд заставляешь меня краснеть. Меня предупреждали, что девочкам часто бывает трудно смириться с появлением мачехи, но я думал, ты уже взрослая, и...

– Я взрослая!

– Так веди себя соответственно! Твоих отношений с Ло это, кстати, тоже касается, живёте как кошка с собакой… – Король придвинул к себе толстую кожаную папку и раскрыл её, давая понять, что аудиенция закончена. – Ступай, ангел, успокойся и приведи себя в порядок. К обеду приглашён ярл Эспеланн. Вчера он сказал, что восхищён и очарован наследницей авитанской короны – надеюсь, высокий гость с Севера не изменит мнения и сегодня.

– Да, папа… – глядя в сторону, вымолвила Принцесса и пулей вылетела в коридор, пока отец не увидел её слёз.

Нужно было зайти к нему вчера вечером, как она собиралась! Ну и пусть у него в кабинете сидел начальник Охранной службы, какая разница? Случился бы безобразный скандал, но Король, по крайней мере, не обвинил бы дочь во лжи, увидев воркующих голубков воочию. «Почему я вчера не открыла дверь? Зачем вместо этого пошла в подземелье?» – упрекала себя Принцесса. В глубине души она понимала: потому и не открыла, что знала – отец не станет её слушать. Чего доброго, ещё и отчитает, как школьницу, не стесняясь начальника охраны. В измену своей ненаглядной жёнушки Король поверит только тогда, когда застукает Брайж и Ло в одной постели.

«О чём ты хотел поговорить? – О нашей с тобой затее!..» – всплыл в памяти подслушанный на балу разговор. Хорошо бы всё-таки выяснить, о какой затее идёт речь – а вдруг это что-то похлеще измены? «Делайте что хотите, я всё равно выведу вас на чистую воду!» – пробормотала Принцесса, упрямо мотнула головой – скрученные в узел волосы тяжело покачнулись на затылке, – стёрла проступившие слёзы и отправилась в свои покои, переодеваться к обеду.

Предписанное этикетом платье из кремовой тафты с кипенью белоснежных кружев по вороту и рукавам было к лицу девушке, но раздражало её страшно – длиной своею и старомодностью. Пока горничная возилась с пуговицами и лентами на спине, Принцесса тоскливо припоминала, как вчера грезила о простой и удобной одежде горожанок, об их простой и удобной жизни, к которой она уже никогда не прикоснётся.

– Моди, ты спятила?! – вспылила она, когда горничная затянула пояс. – Ты меня задушишь!

– Простите, ваше высочество! – перепугалась та и поспешно его ослабила.

– А так он с меня свалится! Сделай как следует... Опять слишком туго – ты совсем безрукая? Да что с тобой сегодня, Моди?!

«Что сегодня _с ней_?!» – вероятно, не понимала горничная, с самого утра замученная придирками. Угодить вздорной девчонке было совершенно невозможно. Узнав, что к обеду придётся поменять госпоже не только платье, но и причёску, Моди впала в настоящую панику. Но перед зеркалом Принцесса неожиданно угомонилась.

– Волосы подними повыше и заколи. Не хочу никаких идиотских локонов, – распорядилась она и затихла, рассматривая своё отражение.

«Вы гораздо моложе, чем на фотографиях!» – вдруг возник у неё в ушах мягкий баритон Многоликого. Девушка провела пальцем по щеке и покосилась на один из своих официальных портретов, висевший в простенке между окнами. Ей нравился этот портрет, на нём она была очень похожа на маму. «О том, что её величество – Одарённая, не писал разве что "Вестник Короны"», – снова прозвучало в ушах.

Вчера, вернувшись наверх, Принцесса забыла о Многоликом, подхваченная бешеным бальным вихрем. Оглушительная музыка, ослепительный свет, бесконечная череда гостей с поздравлениями и подарками, свихнувшимся калейдоскопом сменяющие друг друга танцы... Единственное желание, которое было ночью у виновницы торжества – дожить до конца этого безумия.

Но сегодня о человеке, запертом в подземелье, она вспоминала непрестанно, даже тогда, когда пришла с разговором к отцу, и сердце её стучало сегодня чаще. С озадаченностью она вспоминала голос Многоликого: «И всё-таки – где я раньше могла его слышать?» С такой же озадаченностью, но и с удовольствием – его чеканное лицо и сильные руки. С состраданием – синяки, царапины и босые ноги. И с острой, мучительной неловкостью вспоминала она слова, сказанные им на прощание: «Здесь вам не зверинец!» – «В самом деле, что ещё он мог подумать о моём визите?»

Принцессе было очень стыдно перед ним – и очень хотелось снова с ним встретиться. «Я приду к нему второй раз и всё объясню! – наконец, решила она. – Скажу, что не считаю его экзотической тварью... что всегда восхищалась его невероятным талантом и потому мечтала его увидеть. Он обязательно поймёт меня и простит!» А ещё ей было очень жаль, что он впутался в какой-то глупый заговор и теперь пойдёт под суд. «Но его не должны наказать слишком сурово!» – говорила себе Принцесса.

К тому моменту, когда горничная воткнула в причёску последнюю украшенную жемчужиной шпильку, девушка уже вполне успокоилась и предвкушала маленькое вечернее приключение. В столовую, до краёв наполненную солнечным светом, она вплыла, сияя искренней улыбкой, не имевшей, впрочем, никакого отношения к людям, собравшимся за столом. При её появлении северный гость вскинулся и попытался встать – посуда на скатерти испуганно зазвенела, – но Принцесса остановила его царственным жестом:

– Оставьте церемонии, ярл Эспеланн! Это просто обед в семейном кругу, – и села на свободный стул рядом с ним.

Король поначалу смотрел на неё с тревогой – кто знает, что ещё взбредёт в голову ревнивой дочке? – но быстро понял, что скандала не будет, расслабился и обрёл свой обычный самодовольный вид. Мачеха, одетая в ярко-голубое шёлковое платье, слишком открытое для середины дня, рассказывала о последних театральных премьерах. Обращалась она к ярлу Эспеланну, собиравшемуся нынче вечером посетить столицу, но бархатные интонации явно были адресованы не ему. Вальяжно развалившийся на стуле братец то и дело вставлял в разговор шуточки разной степени удачности. Принцесса старалась ни на кого не обращать внимания: «У меня слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы позволить им его испортить!»

– Что ж, друзья, думаю, теперь мы позволим, наконец, нашему гостю совершить долгожданную поездку в столицу! – произнёс Король, покончив с десертом. – Брайж и Ло проводят вас к автомобилю, дорогой ярл Эспеланн. А мы с её высочеством, пожалуй, выпьем ещё кофе.

«О чём он хочет поговорить со мной? Об этой парочке? – встрепенулась Принцесса. – А может, скажет, что передумал и готов выполнить моё вчерашнее желание?..»

Как только они остались вдвоём, отец широко улыбнулся и начал, не дожидаясь вопросов:

– Ангел мой, у меня для тебя прекрасные новости!

– Слушаю тебя, папа, – откликнулась девушка, замирая.

– Ты выходишь замуж.

– Извини, что?.. – ей показалось, что она ослышалась.

– Ты выходишь замуж. Ярл Эспеланн – племянник Фредрикке Второй, королевы Норланда. Он прибыл просить твоей руки.

z-z-z

Главное – не закрывать глаза! Пока Многоликий смотрел по сторонам, на ржавую решётку своей клетки, на щербатые каменные стены, подёрнутые бурой плесенью, на металлическую спинку кровати, поблёскивающую жёлтым электрическим светом, он мог убедить себя в том, что ничего особенного с ним не произошло. Усталость, однако, была сильнее благоразумия, веки стремились друг к другу, как намагниченные, смыкались, стоило на секунду отвлечься, и тогда на пленника наваливался кромешный ужас предыдущих часов.

Больно ему не было. Потрошитель не обманул, сказав, что пока не причинит своему подопытному боли. «Сегодня я только настрою на тебя свои приборы», – похрюкивая от восторга, сообщил придворный маг. Он завязал пленнику глаза, закрепил на висках и на груди холодные серебряные датчики, и дальше наступил кошмар, для описания которого в авитанском языке не было подходящих слов. Многоликому казалось, словно к нему – не к телу его, а к его душе, к его сердцевинной сути! – присосались гигантские пиявки, и тянут, и вбирают в себя из него самое дорогое, самое важное, то, без чего он уже никогда не будет таким, как прежде. Потом он целую вечность лежал без мыслей и без чувств, высосанный и опустошённый. А потом его заполнили заново, но так, словно его внутренности успели за это время превратиться в фарш.

Злыдни болотные, если это – «настройка приборов», что же будет дальше?! Он начал жалеть о том, что дал согласие на сделку: «Если Потрошитель продолжит в том же духе, до того момента, когда с меня снимут пояс, я просто не доживу!» «Доживёшь, – услужливо подсказало подсознание. – Реймо не позволит тебе умереть, даже если ты будешь просить о смерти!» Многоликий понимал, что придворный маг уже приобрёл какую-то власть над его жизнью и смертью. Перспектива погибнуть от обезвоживания в подземелье выглядела теперь едва ли не более привлекательной.

Главное – не закрывать глаза! Уходя, Потрошитель пожелал подопытному доброй ночи и погасил свет в клетке, но лампы снаружи продолжали гореть, доставляя пленнику дополнительные мучения. На столе стояла нетронутая еда, желудок скручивало при одной лишь мысли о ней. Как-то поесть всё-таки нужно, подумал Многоликий, зашевелился, приподнимаясь, и в этот миг в коридоре раздался шорох.

Нет, о нет, только не это! Реймо не должен сегодня вернуться!

Шорох повторился – такой же, как вчера: шелест одежды, не сопровождаемый звуком шагов. Принцесса?! Злыдни болотные, что ей опять здесь нужно?..

Игнорируя головокружение, мужчина поспешно сел и поправил рубаху, которая всё время сбивалась комом поверх магического пояса.

Девушка остановилась за решёткой и уставилась на него растерянными зеленовато-голубыми глазами. Прежнее недоумение нахлынуло снова: Многоликий готов был поклясться, что прежде много раз смотрел в эти глаза. Она молчала, плечи её вздымались. Обрадовавшись возможности сосредоточиться на новом объекте, он беззастенчиво разглядывал Принцессу – вчера в неровном свете фонарика он видел только её лицо и ноги в бальных туфлях.

Это оказалось удивительно приятным занятием, даже дурнота отступила. Девушка была красива той шершавой неприрученной красотой, какая бывает лишь в юности. Чуть растрёпанная причёска и клетчатое домашнее платье сделали облик Принцессы уютным и трогательным. Вчера Многоликий счёл её светской пустышкой, любительницей дешёвых сенсаций. Сейчас он видел перед собой умное и доброе, но очень несчастное создание. Да-да, несчастное – уж на это глаз у него был намётан!

Молчание затягивалось, Принцесса явно хотела что-то сказать, но не могла решиться. Мужчина пришёл ей на помощь.

– Это снова вы, – проговорил он хмуро, но без злости. – Ваше высочество, зачем?

Она вдруг порозовела, сделавшись ещё более хорошенькой, и твёрдо ответила:

– Я хочу извиниться перед вами, Многоликий.

– За что, позвольте узнать? За то, что меня заперли тут по приказу вашего отца?

Он тут же пожалел о сказанном – к охоте на него эта девушка, определённо, никакого отношения не имела. Но Принцесса потупилась, словно приняла на себя часть отцовской вины.

– Он не мог иначе… ведь вы же… Нет, не за это! Простите меня за то, что я вчера явилась сюда, как в зверинец… то есть заставила вас так думать. Я не хотела… Я пришла, потому что давно мечтала вас увидеть. О вас рассказывают удивительные вещи. Вы не… – она запнулась, сглотнула и продолжила: – Вы не экзотическая тварь! Вы человек, творящий чудеса. Я имею в виду не только вашу способность превращаться, но и то, скольким людям вы помогли в их беде.

Девушка тяжело вздохнула и подняла на него глаза.

– Вы мне верите, Многоликий? Вы на меня не сердитесь?

Он верил. В любом случае, ему гораздо больше нравилось чувствовать себя романтическим героем, чем экспонатом паноптикума. Пожал плечами и ответил:

– Не сержусь.

– Хорошо! – Принцесса улыбнулась, но облегчения в её взгляде не появилось. – А теперь скажите мне, что это такое? – она обвела глазами клетку.

– Это, ваше высочество, моя прекрасная современная камера со всеми удобствами, – усмехнулся Многоликий.

– Я понимаю… вам поставили кровать, и стол, и всё остальное… Но эти странные штуки, – девушка невежливо указала пальцем на арсенал Потрошителя, – для чего они здесь?

Слабое, едва уловимое предчувствие, которое страшно было спугнуть, которому страшно было поверить, шевельнулось в груди у пленника.

– Видите ли, господин придворный маг оборудовал здесь лабораторию, – осторожно произнёс он.

– Реймо? Здесь? Зачем?! – ахнула Принцесса. – Только не говорите, что этот вивисектор…

– Именно так: он пользуется случаем исследовать мои способности, – кивнул Многоликий.

– И вы согласились? Но почему?..

– Потому что не хочу умереть в этой яме.

– Умереть? – на лице у девушки было написано отчаянное непонимание. – Вас будут судить, вы это заслужили, но вряд ли приговорят к…

– Меня давным-давно приговорили, ваше высочество. Ещё тогда, когда я отказался пойти на службу к Королю. А что касается моих заслуг… думайте что хотите, но я никого не убивал и не участвовал ни в каких заговорах.

– Но как же так? – Принцесса сжала руки. – Папа… Его величество… Если бы вы были невиновны, он не стал бы…

Предчувствие окрепло.

– Я виновен, – спокойно сказал Многоликий. – Я делал то, от чего отказалось королевское правосудие – защищал бедных и слабых. И подрывал тем самым авторитет Короны в глазах богатых и сильных, вы же понимаете. Чего стоит власть Короля, если он не может найти на меня управу?

– Бред какой-то, – вымолвила девушка. – Не может этого быть… Но даже если вы меня обманываете…

– Ваше высочество, я вас не обманываю…

– …Даже если вы меня обманываете, позволить Потрошителю ставить на вас опыты… – голос у неё задрожал. – Я помогу вам сбежать! Что нужно сделать, Многоликий? Снять пояс?

– Открыть на нём замок.

Порывистым движением Принцесса вытащила из волос шпильку, блестящие тёмные пряди рассыпались по воротнику.

– Вот! – она протянула шпильку пленнику, у которого комок подступил к горлу от её простодушного искреннего жеста. – Попробуйте ей!

Он покачал головой:

– Этот замок шпилькой не откроешь. Разве что она у вас заговорённая, ваше высочество. А ключ… он, скорее всего, хранится у самого Короля.

Вдалеке хлопнула дверь, зашумели, переговариваясь, тюремщики. Принцесса вздрогнула и поднялась над полом.

– Я принесу вам ключ, обещаю! – торопливо прошептала она, оттолкнулась от решётки и улетела.

_**Глава четвёртая,**_

_в которой Паркер надеется вывести Акселя на чистую воду,_

_а Джарод идёт в гости к адвокату Роджерсу и к миссис Мэйсон_

Взъерошенная и растерянная, Паркер вынырнула из сна. Та же пустоватая серая комната, что и вчера, та же кровать с аккуратно заправленной второй половиной, та же жёлтая мужская футболка. И точно такой же провал в памяти... Женщина ясно помнила, как пришла вчера к «викингу», как ела в его обществе изумительно вкусную рыбу и говорила себе, что не будет, ни за что – ни за что! – не будет снова пить Нектар Полуночи, невыносимо соблазнявший её и ароматом своим, и видом... и как, в конце концов, поддалась соблазну. Ягодный вкус во рту – последнее, что осталось в голове от вчерашнего вечера.

Что же он такое, черт возьми, этот Нектар? Наркотик с эффектом мгновенного привыкания? Мощное снотворное, от которого людям снятся истории с продолжением? «Пусть так, но всё-таки: зачем Акселю понадобилось меня отключать? Что он делает со мной, пока я сплю?» Паркер закрыла лицо руками и внимательнейшим образом прислушалась к своему телу. Оно не давало ни единого, даже самого крошечного сигнала о том, что нынче ночью побывало в чьих-либо объятиях, кроме объятий Морфея. Приглашать женщину в гости лишь затем, чтобы она хорошо выспалась в твоей постели? Абсурд!

«Ладно, разберёмся...» – пробормотала Паркер, поднялась и отправилась в ванную, краем глаза отметив, что её одежда, как вчера, аккуратно висит на плечиках на стенке шкафа. Сон, яркий, полноцветный, богатый ощущениями и эмоциями, не отпускал, тянулся за плечами невесомым и невидимым шлейфом. То одна, то другая картинка вспыхивала перед глазами.

Знакомые лица в незнакомых декорациях. Обида на отца, жгучая неприязнь к мачехе... Надо же, сколько времени прошло, Бриджит давно умерла, а горечь и боль тех месяцев, похоже, всё ещё живы! Женщина покачала головой и криво усмехнулась своим мыслям: «Меня хотя бы не вынуждают выходить замуж "в интересах Центра" – и на том спасибо!» Причудливые игры подсознания... Но всё же не настолько причудливые, как с Притворщиком-Многоликим, благополучно пойманным и надёжно запертым, которому она зачем-то пообещала побег. «Маленькая дурочка, – подумала Паркер о Принцессе, – считает, наверное, что это сойдёт ей с рук!» Копаться в сложной смеси чувств, которые Джарод вызывал у неё во сне, ей совершенно не хотелось.

Одевшись и причесавшись, Паркер полезла в сумочку за косметикой, и тут ей в руки попал флакончик с лекарством от мигрени. «О, ты-то мне и нужен!» – обрадовалась женщина, вытряхнула в сумочку пилюли, а ёмкость из-под них положила к себе в карман.

Акселя Эспеланна, как и вчера, она застала на кухне, он опять колдовал над плитой и расплылся улыбкой при появлении гостьи.

– Доброе утро, Паркер! Как спалось?

– Превосходно, – ответила она, добавив в голос мурлыкающую нотку. – Что у нас сегодня на завтрак?

– Опять яичница, но в этот раз – по-французски, с хлебом.

Как только он отвернулся, она приблизилась к нему, положила руки ему на плечи, потёрлась щекой о клетчатую махровую спину. Плечи его напряглись. Женщина встала на цыпочки – «викинг» был на полголовы выше неё – коснулась губами уха и шеи, пахнущей кремом для бритья, потеребила серьгу и прошептала:

– А может, завтрак подождёт?

После чего решительно обняла мужчину и запустила ладонь за отворот халата. Аксель поймал её руку, поцеловал в запястье, а потом сделал шаг в сторону и потянулся за лопаткой для горячего, высвобождаясь из объятий.

– Хлеб так быстро подгорает! Ещё немного, и нам с тобой пришлось бы завтракать углями!

Не ответив, Паркер отошла от него и села за стойку.

Ничего не было! Теперь она в этом совершенно уверилась, точнее, уверилось её тело. Реакция «викинга» лишь подтверждала догадку. Какого чёрта он морочит ей голову?! С прямыми вопросами женщина решила повременить, признаваться в том, что у неё не всё в порядке с памятью, по-прежнему не хотелось.

После завтрака, привычно уже отменного, и нового приглашения поужинать, которое Паркер с готовностью приняла, она спросила:

– Какие у тебя сегодня планы, Аксель? Снова собираешься работать дома?

– Увы, нет! – он развёл руками в шутливой досаде. – Я бы рад, но коллеги меня не поймут. Думаю, ваши бюрократы, в конце концов, дадут нам разрешение на экскурсию, и потому...

– Конечно, дадут, – улыбнулась Паркер. – Значит, увидимся в Центре?

– Непременно! – он подал ей руку, помогая спуститься с барного стула.

– Моя сумочка осталась в спальне, – спохватилась гостья. – Принесёшь?

Аксель кивнул:

– Момент! – и удалился.

Паркер метнулась к шкафу, откуда он позавчера при ней доставал своё зелье. Синяя бутылка была на месте! Задержав, на всякий случай, дыхание, чтобы избежать неуместных позывов, женщина наполнила Нектаром пузырёк, поставила бутылку обратно и закрыла дверцу. «Вот так! До вечера я точно узнаю, чем он меня опоил. А вечером узнаю, зачем!»

В Центре Паркер первым делом явилась к Сидни и протянула ему свою добычу.

– Мне нужен состав этой гадости!

– Что это? – удивился тот.

– Обсудим, когда принесёшь результаты.

– Хорошо, Паркер, я попрошу аналитиков...

– Сегодня!

– Нет проблем, – пожал плечами доктор, забирая у неё пузырёк.

Мистер Паркер с утра был на совещании. В одиннадцать пришёл отцовский референт, сообщивший, что все вопросы с экскурсией улажены, и скандинавская делегация рассчитывает на участие в ней мисс Паркер.

– Разумеется, я буду! – сказала женщина.

Подумала: «Сейчас я увижу директора по связям и хотя бы перестану сомневаться, что он тот, за кого себя выдаёт!» – и почти бегом устремилась в лабораторный корпус.

Норвежцев было много, все они были рослыми и флегматичными, все улыбались и стремились произвести на неё хорошее впечатление. Перескакивая взглядом с одного на другого, Паркер искала «викинга», но тщетно: его среди них не было. «Где же он? Проклятье, где он?» В ушах у женщины застучала кровь, экскурсия прошла, как в тумане.

Насилу дождавшись её окончания, Паркер вернулась к себе в кабинет. Так, Сидни и Брутс Акселя Эспеланна не помнят, это она уже выяснила. Вся верхушка делегации наверняка хорошо знакома отцу, но ему странных вопросов лучше не задавать, по крайней мере, сейчас, пока у неё нет ни единой версии по поводу происходящего. Ещё один человек по долгу службы должен знать всех прибывших поимённо... эта дама, как там её... Уоррен. Джози Уоррен, заведующая устройством гостей и организацией их досуга. «Вот с ней-то я и поговорю!» – решила Паркер.

Сказано – сделано. Миссис Уоррен она позвонила тут же и, не здороваясь, спросила:

– Всем ли довольны норвежцы?

– Да, кажется, да... что-то случилось? – переполошилась Джози.

– Пока нет, и надеюсь, что не случится. У некоторых из них были особые пожелания – вы всё учли?

– Что вы имеете в виду, мисс Паркер? – был озадаченный ответ.

– Директор по связям просил предоставить ему отдельный коттедж.

– О боже, неужели я забыла?! – миссис Уоррен испуганно застучала по клавишам, очевидно, развернув на экране список приглашённых и разыскивая в нём упомянутую должность. – Вот, есть такой, его зовут Аксель Эспеланн, верно? Никаких особых пожеланий... забронирован номер в отеле... мисс Паркер, у меня стоит отметка «не прибыл».

– Что?..

– Простите меня, мисс Паркер, простите, тут какое-то недоразумение, я не знаю, как это вышло... я сейчас же исправлю!.. – чуть не плача, залепетала Джози.

– Не беспокойтесь, миссис Уоррен, я сама всё улажу, – сухо произнесла Паркер.

Ни жива ни мертва она положила трубку.

z-z-z

В окно были видны крыша соседнего дома, заваленная снегом, и кусочек неба в рыжей зимней дымке. С минуту Джарод смотрел на снег и на небо, восстанавливая связь с реальностью, потом зевнул и сладко потянулся. Вчера он предчувствовал, что увидит продолжение сказки, и нисколько не удивился оправдавшемуся предчувствию. Занятная штука этот Нектар Полуночи, нужно будет расспросить старика, из чего он приготовлен…

Липкая тягучая мука, пережитая во сне, быстро рассеивалась, уходила на задний план, память отказывалась её удерживать – и правильно делала! Зато тепло и ярко вспоминались последние минуты сна, когда в подземелье второй раз появилась Принцесса. «Я принесу вам ключ, обещаю!» – в этих словах таилось истинное чудо, именно в них, а не в превращениях и полётах.

У Принцессы были облик мисс Паркер, голос, взгляд и улыбка мисс Паркер, её же – прямота и решительность… Но сама она всё-таки была не мисс Паркер – в жернова Центра Принцесса никогда не попадала.

Интересно, почему девчонка выглядела такой несчастной? «Следующей ночью я это выясню», – подумал Притворщик с позабавившей его самого уверенностью. Он вдруг почувствовал странное щемящее беспокойство, но не понял, к кому оно относится. К сказочной летунье, собиравшейся вытащить его из клетки? Или к земной реальной женщине, которая уйму сил и времени тратила на то, чтобы, наоборот, посадить его в клетку, но которую он так и не научился считать своим врагом?

«Отправлю-ка я, пожалуй, мисс Паркер подарок к Рождеству», – решил Джарод, давно уже не напоминавший ей о себе, и легко поднялся с постели. День обещал стать интересным.

Притворщик позавтракал с антикваром, который окружил его трогательной родственной заботой и норовил угадывать его желания. Потом заглянул на склад, полюбовался плодами своих трудов и прикинул, что закончит работу за пару дней, то есть ещё до Сочельника. Хорошо бы успеть за это время найти кубки – тогда у мистера Гриффита будет настоящий праздник! Идея встретить Рождество в компании антиквара казалась Джароду очень славной. Он уже немного привязался к старику и теперь раздумывал, не задержаться ли в Джорджтауне на два-три месяца.

В мирные его размышления вдруг вклинился противный голос, напомнивший, что персонаж, как две капли воды похожий на Эбсалома Гриффита, самым подлым образом обманул и подставил Многоликого. «Ерунда какая! Иногда сны – это просто сны!» – отмахнулся Притворщик, однако зарубку в памяти – присмотреться к Эйбу повнимательней – всё же оставил.

Первый пункт в сегодняшнем плане – знакомство с адвокатом Роджерсом. Ничего не нужно придумывать, заядлый коллекционер будет рад принять у себя эксперта-искусствоведа, даже если не собирается ничего выставлять на аукцион. Единственное, что требуется от Притворщика – сразу же произвести хорошее впечатление.

Роджерс обосновался в просторном особняке на противоположном конце Джорджтауна. Дом был явно новый, но стилизованный под архитектуру начала девятнадцатого века. Дверь открыла прислуга. Ожидая хозяина в холле у входа, Притворщик осмотрелся. Чопорное и холодное снаружи, жилище адвоката и внутри производило такое же впечатление, больше всего напоминая музей.

Закинув ногу на ногу, Джарод устроился на диване, обитом пурпурным бархатом и украшенном деревянными львиными головами на спинке и подлокотниках. Десять минут спустя, постукивая тростью, в холл спустился Роджерс.

– Ваше лицо мне знакомо, но вашего имени я не знаю, – произнёс он вместо приветствия. – Если вы нуждаетесь в услугах адвоката, следовало сначала связаться с моим секретарём и…

– Нет-нет, – поднимаясь навстречу хозяину и широко улыбаясь, перебил Джарод, – адвокат мне не нужен. Я лишь хотел засвидетельствовать вам моё почтение. Мистер Роджерс, я так много слышал о вас и о вашей коллекции посуды, что просто не мог упустить шанс познакомиться с вами, оказавшись в Джорджтауне!

Коллекционер скептически приподнял брови.

– Простите, я забыл представиться! – спохватился Притворщик. – Джарод Хайден, искусствовед, эксперт аукционного дома «Бонэм и Баттерфилд».

Недовольство на лице адвоката тут же, как по волшебству, сменилось интересом. Он протянул визитёру холёную узкую руку.

– О! Какой сюрприз! Рад встрече, мистер Хайден. Что привело вас в наши края?

Рукопожатие вышло коротким и слабым.

– Я приехал по приглашению антиквара Эбсалома Гриффита – вы, конечно, его знаете, как раз в его магазине мы с вами и встретились в день моего приезда.

– Вот откуда мне знакомо ваше лицо, – успокоенно кивнул хозяин. – Старьёвщик Гриффит… неужели у него есть, что продать?

– Немногое. Но вы же понимаете, в таких старых запущенных магазинах иногда удаётся найти удивительные вещи…

– Не знаю я, что там можно найти, но потерять, похоже, можно что угодно! – поджимая губы, с неожиданным раздражением отозвался Роджерс. – Этот маразматик... простите, мистер Гриффит все уши мне прожужжал своими кубками! Шотла-андия, семнадцатый век... А когда у меня, наконец, появилось время их забрать, заявил, что они пропали! Ну да вы сами видели, мистер Хайден...

– А, кубки... честно говоря, он и мне тоже прожужжал все уши, убиваясь из-за их пропажи. Бедный мистер Гриффит! – Джарод покачал головой.

– Сдаётся мне, никаких кубков просто не было. Он их выдумал, чтобы набить себе цену.

– Почему вы так решили, мистер Роджерс?!

Коллекционер выдохнул, неприятно дёрнув носом.

– Осенью он сообщил, что собирается заказать их по какому-то особенному секретному каталогу. После этого я не заходил к нему месяца два, не меньше. О том, что они прибыли, старикашка меня не известил. Вероятно, он вспомнил об их «существовании» лишь тогда, когда меня увидел...

– Что ж, такое порой случается. Что касается старинного европейского серебра, у нашего аукционного дома всегда найдётся, что вам предложить. Приятно было познакомиться с вами, а теперь... – Джарод сделал движение в направлении двери, показывая, что намерен уйти, но задел коленом львиную голову на подлокотнике дивана. – Чуть не забыл вам сказать! Какой прекрасный образец французского ампира, дорогой мистер Роджерс! Редкостного качества резьба... Сколько лет этой вещи? Двести, не меньше?

– Двести десять, – с удовольствием ответил Роджерс. – Я купил её прошлым летом на торгах в Монте-Карло. Вы уже уходите, мистер Хайден? У меня есть полтора часа свободного времени, и если вас интересует моя коллекция...

– Конечно, вы ещё спрашиваете! – Притворщик всплеснул руками, изображая восторг. – Ради неё я готов отложить все свои дела!

– Тогда идёмте со мной, – оживился адвокат. – Желаете чего-нибудь выпить?

– Только воды.

В следующие полтора часа Джарод прослушал лекцию об истории посуды, время от времени вставляя в разговор ожидаемые от знатока реплики. Впрочем, оседлавший любимого конька коллекционер не нуждался в поощрении. Разглядывая многочисленные блюда, тарелки, кувшины и прочие предметы столового обихода, Притворщик не забывал смотреть по сторонам: запоминал расположение окон, дверей и датчиков сигнализации, на случай, если придётся побывать здесь ещё раз, но уже без хозяина.

– ...А вот – моё последнее приобретение, моя жемчужина! – брюзгливый и пресный Роджерс сиял сейчас, как ребёнок, открывающий коробку с подарком. – Династия Юань, тринадцатый век. Вы только посмотрите, мистер Хайден, она же светится изнутри!

Китайская фарфоровая чаша цвета слоновой кости, украшенная филигранной резьбой, и правда, была исключительно хороша.

– Я привёз её из Нью-Йорка два дня назад. Каждый год я езжу в Нью-Йорк на рождественские аукционы, и в этот раз – такая фантастическая удача!..

«Два дня назад... – отметил мысленно Джарод. – Уточню у его секретаря сроки поездки. Если Роджерс уехал раньше, чем привезли кубки, и зашёл в магазин мистера Гриффита сразу же, как вернулся, значит, в момент кражи его не было в городе. А если он даже не знал, что их доставили – нужно спросить у Эйба, знал всё-таки или нет! – то вряд ли он причастен к их исчезновению».

z-z-z

Он самозванец, это совершенно понятно!

Паркер вскочила и прошлась по кабинету, затем достала из бара едва начатую бутылку виски, плеснула немного в стакан и выпила. В горле полыхнуло, но легче женщине не стало. Проклятье, что теперь делать?! Сообщить об «Акселе Эспеланне» в службу безопасности Центра? Она сама, мисс Паркер, работает в этой службе, как она может объявить во всеуслышание, что спуталась неизвестно с кем на официальном приёме?! Какой позор... представить себе невозможно, какой позор!.. «Но если он пичкал меня наркотиками, я признаюсь во всём папе. Скажу, что потеряла контроль над ситуацией, потому что меня опоили!» Нужно лишь иметь на руках доказательство того, что в «нектаре» был наркотик. Паркер вновь взялась за телефон, теперь она позвонила Сидни.

– Как там мой анализ, док?

– Будет готов к половине пятого.

Женщина бросила взгляд на часы: семь минут третьего.

– Почему так долго?

– Быстрее не получится, аналитики и так отложили другую работу ради твоей, как ты выразилась, гадости, – в меланхоличном голосе Сидни появился оттенок раздражения. – Что хоть это за гадость, Паркер?

– Я же сказала, обсудим, когда будут результаты, – ответила она и положила трубку.

«Торопить и настаивать больше нельзя, это выглядит подозрительно!» Паркер глотнула ещё виски и убрала бутылку: сердце, и так стучавшее слишком часто, от алкоголя просто зашлось. Больше двух часов ожидания... Ничего, ничего! Как только Сид принесёт результаты анализа, она немедленно пойдёт к отцу, и вместе они решат, как быть. С превеликим трудом удержавшись от нервных метаний по кабинету, Паркер разбудила компьютер и открыла скандинавский контракт, подписание которого было назначено на двадцать третье декабря.

Заскользила глазами вдоль строчек, но понимала едва ли четверть написанного – мысли женщины всё время возвращались к «викингу». «Если он проник в Центр обманом, какую цель он преследовал? Познакомиться со мной? Вероятно, да. Для чего? Ведь не для того же, чтобы просто завести со мной интрижку!» Ещё недавно Паркер предполагала, что ответ на вопрос «Что он делает со мной, пока я сплю?» кроется среди скабрезных желаний лже-Эспеланна. Думать об этом было противно, но не слишком страшно. Однако сейчас у неё появились куда более скверные подозрения. Что, если завтра он явится к ней с пачкой непристойных фотографий и примется её шантажировать? Или, того хуже, выяснится, что он погружал её в гипнотический транс, чтобы вытянуть секретную информацию?

Сидни зашёл в кабинет в начале пятого. Положил на стол распечатку и улыбнулся:

– Ребята управились чуть быстрее! Ты удивила меня, Паркер.

– Что-нибудь нашли? – встрепенулась женщина.

– В том-то и дело, что нет. Ничего такого, ради чего стоило возиться с твоим сиропом. В нём отсутствует даже спирт. Ты, наконец, расскажешь, что это? Я умираю от любопытства.

– Ничего такого? – проигнорировав вопрос, растерянно переспросила Паркер. – Ты внимательно посмотрел, Сид? Никаких... сильнодействующих веществ?

– Никаких. Не считать же сильнодействующим веществом витамин С? Гляди... – он наклонился над столом и пробежал пальцем по распечатке: – Сахара, фруктовые кислоты, пахучие вещества... Следовые количества суматриптана – насколько я понимаю, лекарства, которое было в твоём пузырьке раньше – и желатина из оболочки капсул. Вот, собственно, и всё.

– Невероятно... – пробормотала Паркер, поймала озадаченный взгляд доктора и рассердилась: – Ни о чём меня не спрашивай, Сид! Это моё дело!

– Хорошо, – помолчав, сказал он, развернулся и направился к двери.

– Спасибо... – буркнула женщина ему в спину.

Как это понимать? Если Нектар Полуночи чист и невинен, как слеза ребёнка, что же такое происходит с её памятью? «А вдруг у меня всё-таки не в порядке с головой? Вдруг всё остальное – гигантское недоразумение, и в списках миссис Уоррен – ошибка? Вдруг человек, у которого я дважды ночевала – настоящий директор по связям, а я натравлю на него чистильщиков?..» Паркер побагровела, вообразив чудовищный скандал, который могла спровоцировать. Действовать нужно аккуратно! И она мгновенно придумала, как именно.

Кое-как дождавшись окончания рабочего дня и возвратившись домой, она включила свой личный, не зарегистрированный в Центре мобильный, который держала для особых случаев, и набрала номер Сэма.

– Сегодня вечером тебя ждёт работа.

– Слушаю вас, мисс Паркер, – с готовностью откликнулся помощник и телохранитель.

– К девяти часам приедешь по адресу... – Паркер назвала улицу и дом, – и припаркуешься в стороне от коттеджа. Я буду внутри. Жди моего звонка. Если дам сигнал SOS, вызывай подкрепление и сразу входи в дом. Если дам отбой тревоги, уезжай. Если через десять минут не сделаю ни того, ни другого, считай это сигналом SOS. Всё ясно?

– Вполне, – он повторил адрес и позволил себе вопрос: – Притворщик?

– Нет, – не вдаваясь в подробности, ответила женщина.

Коттедж, где обитал «викинг», сквозь туман приветливо светился всеми своими окнами. «А вдруг и это обман?» – с досадой и злостью подумала Паркер, поднимаясь на крыльцо. Получив своё, лже-Эспеланн мог давно уехать, чтобы избежать разоблачения! Нужно было заняться негодяем ещё утром... нет, ещё вчера – почему она этого не сделала?!

Она позвонила, и дверь сразу распахнулась, словно хозяин считал минуты до появления гостьи.

– Паркер! Как же я рад тебя видеть! – воскликнул он, коснулся губами её щеки и посторонился, чтобы женщина смогла войти.

Как будто тёплый летний ветер толкнул её в грудь! «Викинг» улыбался во весь рот, излучая уже знакомые ей спокойствие и симпатию. Одетый в тёмно-синюю вельветовую рубашку, он был хорош, как картинка. «Ему идёт этот цвет», – первая мысль, которая явилась Паркер. Вторая была паническая: «Проклятье, что со мной такое?!» Но и паника, и гнев, владевший женщиной, пока она ехала сюда, под взглядом этого странного человека мгновенно испарились. Она уже не помнила, какие действия хотела совершить, чтобы сразу же убедиться, что он – самозванец. Вместо этого она вздохнула, на секунду прикрыла глаза, а потом просто спросила:

– Почему тебя опять не было в Центре?

– Ты ждала меня? – он виновато потёр подбородок. – Прости, я должен был тебя предупредить...

– Почему тебя не было в Центре, Аксель? – повторила Паркер.

– Я там был! Но я не попал на экскурсию, поскольку...

– В списке тех, кто входил сегодня в Центр, тебя нет.

– Нет? Интересно, почему? – «викинг» нахмурился, вспоминая. – Мистер Паркер и наш генеральный взяли меня в оборот прямо на входе, меня впустили вместе с ними. Кажется, я даже не доставал пропуск.

– А он вообще есть у тебя? Пропуск?

– Само собой, – он потянулся к карману куртки, висевшей на вешалке у двери, но замер на полпути. – Что с тобой, Паркер? Ты меня в чём-то подозреваешь?

– Пропуск показывай, – поторопила женщина; удерживать суровый тон ей было трудно.

Пластиковый прямоугольник с именем и должностью выглядел настоящим. На фотографии был тот же самый индивидуум, который сейчас стоял перед Паркер и смотрел на неё – смотрел весьма озадаченно, но без малейших признаков страха.

– Пропуск можно подделать, – сказала она, возвращая ему карточку.

– Можно, конечно, но... Да в чём дело, в конце-то концов?! Мы с генеральным до вечера проторчали на совещании с твоим отцом и мистером Рейнсом. Я думал, мы управимся за пару часов, но последняя версия контракта никого не устроила, и мы... Если бы ты знала, как я устал бодаться за каждую букву! Я говорил, давайте оставим это юристам, это их работа, но мистер Рейнс...

– Аксель, в списке Джози Уоррен рядом с твоим именем значится «не прибыл», – перебила Паркер.

Ей очень, очень хотелось ему верить!

– Джози Уоррен? Кто она такая?

– Женщина, которая бронировала отель для вашей делегации.

– Ч-чёрт! В них же никто никогда не заглядывает, в эти списки! – на его лице появилось раздосадованное выражение, которое быстро сменилось улыбкой. – Паркер, теперь ты знаешь мой секрет! Никому меня не выдавай, ладно?

– Не валяй дурака, Аксель. Объясни, как это вышло.

– Да-да, извини, – «викинг» тут же стал серьёзным. – Отметка в списке не означает, что я совсем не приехал в Делавэр. Она означает, что в номере, заказанном для меня, никто не поселился. Видишь ли, в чём дело... Я очень консервативный и очень привередливый человек. Я ненавижу отели...

– Я в курсе.

– ...И это лишь одна из множества моих причуд. Но репутация капризной примы-балерины – совсем не та репутация, которую я бы хотел иметь среди партнёров. Поэтому в поездках я никогда не прошу для себя… особых условий. Все свои проблемы я решаю самостоятельно, мне вполне достаточно платят.

– После того, как мы ушли с приёма, ты сказал, что тебя _поселили_ в коттедже. О том, что ты поселился в нём сам, речи не шло... – вспомнила Паркер.

– Действительно? Я так сказал? – удивился мужчина. – Видимо, я неправильно выразился – английский язык мне всё-таки не родной.

– Тогда же ты сказал, что ещё не успел арендовать машину! Но Центр всегда предоставляет машины своим гостям, и ты, разумеется, мог...

– А вот тут я выразился правильно! На машины, Паркер, мои причуды тоже распространяются. Заставлять ваших людей искать для меня «Вольво» определённой модели – тебе не кажется, что это чересчур?

Паркер помолчала, переваривая информацию, затем уточнила:

– Значит, ты весь день провел с моим отцом, Аксель?

– Именно так, – ответил «викинг», озадаченности в глазах которого стало ещё больше.

– Я позвоню ему.

– Пожалуйста.

Она достала телефон и набрала отцовский номер.

– Добрый вечер, папа. Мы с тобой сегодня не виделись. Как ты? Как прошло совещание?

– Главное, что оно закончилось, – недовольным голосом отозвался мистер Паркер. – Рейнс всех нас довёл до белого каления своим занудством!

– Вас – это кого именно? – спросила женщина, у которой не было сил идти к цели окольными путями.

– Меня, Форштада и Эспеланна, – проговорил отец. – Ангел, я страшно устал. Мы всё обсудим завтра, хорошо?

Слушая короткие гудки, Паркер в изнеможении прислонилась спиной к двери. Её визави снова улыбался, теперь – обеспокоенно и сочувственно.

– Снаружи тебя ждёт помощник, не так ли? Сделай ещё один звонок – ему. Не хочу, чтобы он сломал мою дверь.

Женщина отвела глаза, ей было неловко.

– А потом тебе тоже придётся кое-что объяснить, – добавил Аксель, беря её за руку.

z-z-z

– Какой ещё секретный каталог, святые угодники?! – мистер Гриффит недоумённо замотал головой. – Это был самый обычный каталог, просто я...

– Просто вы не хотели потерять комиссию за посредничество, – закончил за него Джарод.

– Ну да, – смущённо кивнул старик. – Выходит, мистер Роджерс думает, что я обманул его насчёт кубков?

Притворщик развёл руками:

– Увы. Судя по всему, он, действительно, жаждал их заполучить, и теперь досадует, что ничего не вышло.

– Как же их не было, когда они были! – с обиженным стуком антиквар принялся открывать и закрывать ящики старинного письменного стола. – Джарод, я всё сейчас найду... и каталог – я же вам его показывал... и квитанции...

Эбсалом Гриффит совсем не походил ни на корыстного лжеца, ни на праздного фантазёра, но он достиг уже того возраста, в котором люди и сами порой не могут провести у себя в голове границу между правдой и вымыслом. Поэтому Притворщик счёл нужным сначала убедиться в беспочвенности идеи Роджерса о том, что шотландских кубков старику не привозили вовсе.

Так, каталог – вот он: действительно, обыкновенный каталог малоизвестной калифорнийской сети антикварных магазинов. Фотографию кубков антиквар продемонстрировал новоявленному помощнику ещё позавчера, чтобы тот представлял, что искать. Вот копия заказа, артикул в ней совпадает с артикулом в каталоге, вот квитанция о переводе денег, вот ещё одна, от третьего декабря, о получении товара. Очевидно, бумаги мистер Гриффит держит в большем порядке, чем вещи.

– Извините, Эйб, – Джарод вернул хозяину доказательства существования кубков, – я должен был убедиться.

– Конечно, мой дорогой, – старик махнул рукой. – Откуда вам знать, не выжил ли из ума старый пень?

Притворщик не видел смысла оправдываться, поэтому просто повторил:

– Извините меня, – после чего спросил: – Вы сообщали мистеру Роджерсу о том, что вам доставили кубки?

– Нет, к сожалению! Если бы я сделал это, может, он сразу бы кого-нибудь за ними прислал... может, их бы тогда не украли... Хотя вряд ли, такие покупки он обычно делает лично...

– Почему не сообщили, Эйб?

– В конце ноября он уехал в Нью-Йорк, я решил дождаться его возвращения и сказать ему самому, а не его секретарю, – со вздохом ответил антиквар.

– Что ж, похоже, адвокат и уважаемый человек ни при чём, – констатировал Джарод. – Он вернулся из Нью-Йорка утром того дня, когда пришёл в ваш магазин – вряд ли перед этим успел заглянуть к вам на склад и прихватить кубки, тем более, он даже не знал, что они уже там.

Мистер Гриффит снова вздохнул:

– Вы правы, друг мой. И что теперь? Станете проверять миссис Мэйсон?

– Для начала нужно хотя бы с ней познакомиться, – усмехнулся Джарод. – Говорите, она продаёт вам бисквиты? Как вы думаете, Эйб, можно ли заказать ей что-нибудь этакое на ужин?

– Разумеется, – оживился старик, – думаю, она будет очень рада блеснуть для нас своими кулинарными талантами!

Притворщик встал и шагнул к двери. Антиквар, оставшийся сидеть за столом, с горестным видом покручивал на пальце серебряную печатку с буквой Х. Жаль его, беднягу! Похищенные вещи найдутся, в этом Джарод почти не сомневался. А вот доверия к людям мистеру Гриффиту никто уже не вернёт.

Миссис Мэйсон оказалась рослой дородной особой лет пятидесяти, обладательницей экстремально короткой стрижки и зычного, до печёнок пробирающего контральто. Дом её благоухал сладкой выпечкой, словно соседка антиквара снабжала бисквитами всю улицу. Вероятно, так оно и было, несмотря на отсутствие вывески «Кондитерская» над входом.

Обрадовавшись новому лицу, миссис Мэйсон пригласила Притворщика в гостиную и предложила ему свежие булочки и горячий шоколад. Он не смог бы отказаться от угощения, даже если бы и хотел – запахи сводили с ума!

– Что же приготовить вам на ужин, мистер Хайден? – прогудела повариха, и правда, очень довольная предложением.

– Мистер Гриффит сказал, что вы волшебница и сможете угостить нас чем угодно!

– Точно, – согласилась миссис Мэйсон.

– Тогда, пожалуйста, приготовьте нам лазанью!

– Лазанью?

– Да.

– С говядиной, помидорами и шампиньонами? Или, может, по-венециански? С курицей и шпинатом?

– Давайте, по-венециански, миссис Мэйсон, – с улыбкой ответил Джарод, который, наверное, захлебнулся бы слюной, если бы не булочки.

– Запросто! – женщина назвала сумму, которую тут же и получила. – Всё будет готово в девять, мой оболтус принесёт вам заказ. Надеюсь, к тому времени он соизволит появиться дома, – ворчливо добавила она, бросив взгляд на часы, а затем спросила без всякого перехода: – Так, значит, мистер Гриффит решил выставить что-то на аукцион?

– У него есть очень интересные вещи, миссис Мэйсон.

– Ещё бы! Глаза разбегаются в его лавке древностей! Жалко, у меня нет денег на все эти штуки. Здесь ни у кого нет лишних денег, – она махнула рукой. – Может, с вашей помощью он продаст что-нибудь дорогостоящее и повеселеет. Бедный Эйб сильно сдал с тех пор, как эта девчонка от него уехала!

– Мелани?

– Она самая. Подходящую нашла себе пару, ничего не скажешь!

– Мистер Гриффит тоже плохо отзывался о муже Мелани, но я так и не понял, почему, – нахмурился Джарод.

– Не поняли?! – миссис Мэйсон удивлённо вскинула брови. – Похоже, она сумела-таки от него это скрыть... Но мы-то знаем, что за фрукт её Корнелиус Грант!

Собеседник посмотрел на неё вопросительно.

– Вор он, мистер Хайден, мошенник и вор. Год назад он вышел из тюрьмы.

– Бывший мошенник и вор, – уточнил Притворщик.

– Бывших преступников не бывает! – сказала, как отрезала, повариха.

Из дома миссис Мэйсон мужчина уходил с приятной тяжестью в желудке, но в ушах у него звенело от громкого голоса хозяйки. В прихожей она на минуту оставила его в одиночестве – на кухне запищал таймер. Этой минутой Джарод воспользовался, чтобы заглянуть в комод под зеркалом: в одном из ящиков, как он и ожидал, лежала связка ключей от дома и магазина мистера Гриффита.

Часы, оставшиеся до ужина, Притворщик провёл на складе. Работы осталось совсем немного, завтра вечером он с ней покончит. А перед этим, с утра, съездит в Кентвуд, к Мелани Грант и её мужу.

Ровно в девять в дверь магазина постучали. Открыв, Джарод увидел долговязого веснушчатого парня лет семнадцати, без шапки и в расстёгнутой куртке, в светлых вихрах которого запутались хлопья снега. Парень смотрел исподлобья. Неразборчиво поздоровавшись, он сунул в руки Притворщику большой плоский контейнер, завёрнутый в шерстяное полотнище.

– Поужинаете с нами, Брайан? – пригласил Джарод, не слишком, впрочем, надеясь на успех.

– Спасибо, нет! – буркнул мальчишка, развернулся и пошёл, на ходу застёгивая куртку, в противоположную от своего дома сторону.

Лазанья по-венециански превзошла все ожидания. Антиквар и его помощник расправились с ней, не отвлекаясь на разговоры, и дух перевели только тогда, когда от еды не осталось даже подливки.

– Надеюсь, вы не откажетесь от десерта? – с лукавой улыбкой поинтересовался мистер Гриффит, выставляя на стол синюю бутылку с серебряной пробкой.

– Разумеется, не откажусь, – воскликнул Притворщик, втайне ожидавший этого момента. – Удивительная вещь, Эйб, этот ваш Нектар Полуночи. Из чего он сделан?

– Миссис Гриффит забрала его рецепт с собой, – печально ответил старик. – Ягодный сок, сахар, пряности и травы… травы для него, дорогой мой, она выращивала сама! Какой-то особенный способ приготовления… миссис Гриффит узнала секрет от своей матери и никому его не передала. Говорила, Нектар Полуночи открывает двери в другие миры. Не знаю, что она имела в виду, но сны он навевает удивительные – это вы, конечно, уже знаете.

– Необыкновенные сны! – с готовностью подтвердил Джарод. – Но здесь, наверное, последний ваш Нектар? А вы расходуете его на меня…

– На кого мне тратить его, если не на вас? – сердечно проговорил хозяин, наполняя маленькую расписную пиалу густым душистым напитком.

Бережно, стараясь не расплескать ни капли, Притворщик отнёс сосуд с Нектаром к себе в комнату и поставил на прикроватный столик. Снаружи бушевала метель, фонарь за окном раскачивался, на поверхности тёмной жидкости плясали призрачные голубые блики. В суете и заботах длинного дня мужчина почти не думал о своих ночных приключениях, но сейчас вспомнил их во всей полноте и замер. Где-то там, в сказочной стране Авитании, томится в клетке незадачливый Робин Гуд Многоликий. Где-то там, не касаясь ногами пола, скользит по древним галереям маленькая грустная Принцесса с глазами мисс Паркер. Где-то там прячется от дурных людей загадочное Наследство Ирсоль. Одним глотком Джарод опустошил пиалу; он предвкушал продолжение.

z-z-z

Встревоженно посматривая на Паркер, Аксель усадил её за стол в гостиной. Как и в прошлый раз, на клетчатой скатерти сияли уютно свечи, а в воздухе витали аппетитные запахи – сегодня на ужин были обещаны бараньи рёбрышки, приготовленное по какому-то скандинавскому рецепту. Есть не хотелось, женщина чувствовала себя вымотанной до предела. Объясняться с Эспеланном по поводу своего странного поведения хотелось ещё меньше, но Паркер кожей чувствовала, что избежать разговора не удастся. Пока, впрочем, хозяин помалкивал. Принёс из кухни блюдо с угощением, разложил по тарелкам мясо и овощи, наполнил бокалы вином и сел напротив. Паркер подцепила первый попавшийся кусок, прожевала его, не ощущая вкуса, и отложила вилку. Аксель проследил за гостьей взглядом и вздохнул:

– Ну давай, рассказывай.

– Что именно... рассказывать?

– Что всё это значит, Паркер. Ты решила, что я не тот, за кого себя выдаю, верно?

Женщина кивнула.

– Ладно. Я сейчас не спрашиваю, _почему_ ты так решила. В конце концов, я чужак, иностранец, и до сих пор я сотрудничал только с европейцами. Возможно, я вёл себя не так, как принято в вашей стране, чем и навлёк на себя какие-то подозрения...

– Нет, Аксель, нет, дело не в этом...

– Погоди. Независимо от причин, ты вправе была проверить мою личность, Паркер – это же часть твоей работы. Поднять документы, которые оформляли для нашей делегации, посмотреть записи с камер наблюдения. Поговорить с теми, кто не может не знать директора по связям... да хотя бы со своим отцом! Ты бы за несколько минут убедилась, что со мною всё в порядке, верно?

Она опять кивнула.

– Но ты не стала этого делать. Только лишь выяснила, что заказанный для меня номер остался невостребованным и что, якобы, я сегодня не входил в здание Центра. А затем приехала сюда с намерением меня задержать, если я не смогу подтвердить свою личность. Я прав?

– Угу. Ещё я отдала на анализ твой напиток... – глядя в тарелку, призналась Паркер.

– Нектар Полуночи? Зачем?! – изумился «викинг».

– Хотела убедиться, что там нет наркотика... Вернее, что наркотик там есть.

– Наркотик? – его глаза округлились, лишившись остатков обычного спокойного выражения. – Ты думала, я давал тебе наркотик?!

– Извини, пожалуйста, – пробормотала женщина. – Я уже знаю, что ошиблась…

– Разумеется, ошиблась! – играя желваками, Аксель вместе со стулом отодвинулся от стола и скрестил руки на груди. – Но как тебе вообще такое пришло в голову?

– Я не могу… я не знаю… – она с трудом подбирала слова и, наконец, нашла нужные: – Видишь ли, Нектар Полуночи очень необычно на меня действует.

– Он на всех действует необычно… но до сих пор никто не искал в нём наркотики.

– От него у всех отшибает память? – поинтересовалась Паркер.

– Память? Нет… – Эспеланн недоумённо поскрёб бородку. – Первый раз слышу. Обычно от него снятся интересные яркие сны, и только.

– Сны… да, сны были те ещё… Но я _ничего не помню_, кроме снов, понимаешь? Аксель, оба раза я выпивала нектар – и приходила в себя утром в твоей спальне.

– Так-так, – проговорил он, подался вперёд и положил ладони на скатерть. – Это единственное, что тебя насторожило?

– Не единственное, – ответила Паркер.

Больше не колеблясь, коротко и торопливо она поведала мужчине о событиях минувших двух дней, об одолевавших её страхах и о том, каким сильным было её желание избежать огласки. К тому моменту, когда она закончила, лицо «викинга» стало мягче, серые глаза потеплели. Аксель встал, обошёл стол, сел на корточки рядом со своей гостьей и снова взял её за руку, от пальцев к пальцам побежал ручеёк безмятежности.

– Да уж, заставил я тебя поволноваться! Прости меня, Паркер. Если бы я мог предположить, что мамин фирменный напиток произведёт на тебя такой эффект, я бы, конечно… Послушай! Я вроде бы объяснил, почему мы с тобой за эти два дня ни разу не встретились в Центре. Как получилось, что твои друзья не заметили нас с тобой на приёме, объяснить, увы, не могу. Я и сам не помню их обоих, очевидно, меня с ними не познакомили. Но что касается твоих провалов в памяти…

– У нас с тобой не было секса, не так ли? – прямо спросила женщина.

– Не было, – подтвердил Аксель. – Ты просто спала. А я спал здесь, – он кивнул на кожаный диван кофейного цвета, загромоздивший полгостиной, – и ничего с тобой не делал, клянусь! Тебе, наверное, хочется доказательств, но видеонаблюдения в доме нет, так что, умоляю, поверь мне на слово.

– Я оба раза заснула за столом? И тебя это не удивило?

– За столом ты начинала клевать носом, – уточнил «викинг». – Я думал, ты просто очень устала, предлагал прилечь, и ты легко соглашалась. Не мог же я отправить тебя домой в таком состоянии!

– Действительно, – хмыкнула Паркер. – Но утром...

– А утром ты держалась как ни в чём ни бывало, и я решил вести себя точно так же. Правда, очень удивился, когда сегодня ты предложила... повременить с завтраком.

– Аксель, я хотела...

– Да-да, ты хотела проверить, как я отреагирую, – он смотрел на неё снизу вверх и улыбался. – Паркер, ты ужасно мне нравишься, но я не привык торопить события. А главное, я вижу, что это и тебе пока совершенно не нужно. Когда глаза женщины говорят одно, а губы – другое, я доверяю глазам.

– Ты снова прав, Аксель, – сказала она и улыбнулась ему в ответ.

– Вот и славно, – воскликнул мужчина, поднимаясь на ноги. – Значит, всё разъяснилось, и мы можем, наконец, спокойно поесть! Надеюсь, мясо ещё не остыло...

– Не всё, – возразила Паркер. – Я так и не поняла, почему теряю память от твоего зелья.

– Этого я не знаю, – развёл руками Эспеланн. – Даже не знаю, из чего оно состоит – ведь я-то не отдавал его на анализ! Технологию приготовления мама держит в большом секрете, – он помолчал и добавил смущённо и виновато: – Мне очень жаль, что я напугал тебя, Паркер. Я просто хотел подарить тебе сказку.

– Хоть бы спросил сначала, нужен ли мне такой подарок, – проворчала женщина, но рассердиться на «викинга» всерьёз у неё не вышло.

Синяя бутылка с серебряной пробкой на столе так и не появилась. «Отлично, – мысленно твердила Паркер, – не придётся ни сомневаться, ни отказываться». Хватит с неё идиотских «сказок», сейчас она отправится домой, чтобы тривиальнейшим образом уснуть в своей постели! Но отчего-то у неё кололо сердце. Самой себе не признаваясь, Паркер ждала возвращения в Замок. Где всё и так, и не так, как в её реальной жизни. Где она сама – такая и не такая, как здесь. И где считает минуты до её возвращения Многоликий, который погибнет смертью подопытной крысы, если Принцесса не принесёт ему ключ…

– Не теряй меня завтра, пожалуйста, – предупредил Аксель, помогая Паркер одеться у двери. – С утра мы улетим в бостонский филиал и вряд ли рано вернёмся. Но вечером я буду счастлив снова тебя увидеть!

– Посмотрим, – неопределённо качнула головой женщина.

Дома, устраивая пальто на вешалке, она заметила, что один его карман оттопырен. Озадаченная, запустила в карман руку – и достала оттуда маленький плотно закрытый флакон, в котором голубыми лунными бликами переливалась густая тёмная жидкость.

_**Глава пятая,**_

_в которой Принцесса сожалеет о своём незнании ветеринарной науки_

_и вступает в сговор с ярлом Эспеланном,_

_а Многоликий оживает на груди у наследницы трона и пробирается во вражеский лагерь_

Вернувшись из подземелья в свои покои, Принцесса отослала горничную, с утра раздражавшую её своим присутствием, и села на подоконник в спальне. Узкое стрельчатое окно, наполовину забранное витражом, выходило в один из внутренних двориков Замка. Ни луны, ни леса, ни гор отсюда видно не было. Круглый дворик, с его ухоженными цветниками и говорливыми фонтанчиками, прежде казался хозяйке спальни олицетворением уюта. Но сейчас, глядя на соседние окна, сияющие хрустальным светом, вдыхая приторные цветочные ароматы и слушая журчание воды, девушка так остро, как никогда раньше, ощущала себя пленницей... птичкой в золотой клетке.

На неё навалилось всё сразу.

В ушах стоял послеобеденный разговор с отцом, который, впрочем, трудно было назвать разговором – Король не стал даже слушать её возражений. Он лишь сощурился и сделал досадливый жест, когда в ответ на известие о предстоящем браке с ярлом Эспеланном она выпалила:

– Нет, никогда!

– Я не спрашивал твоего согласия, ангел. Тебе отлично известно, насколько важен для Авитании союз с Норландом. Самое время этот союз, наконец, заключить.

– Но я думала, что пока не... – начала было Принцесса, понимая уже, что слова бессмысленны.

– Неужели ты считала, что сможешь сама выбрать себе мужа? – с металлом в голосе поинтересовался Король.

Девушка медленно покачала головой. Идею о том, что замуж она выйдет в соответствии с интересами Короны, ей вдалбливали с детства и, разумеется, успешно вдолбили. Принцесса лишь надеялась, что это случится не так скоро – она же только вчера достигла совершеннолетия! Но отец торопился: должно быть, боялся, что могущественная королева Фредрикке передумает и найдёт своему племяннику другую партию.

– Ярл Эспеланн молод, красив и умён. Известно, что у него спокойный и добрый нрав, любая женщина была бы с ним счастлива, – продолжил монарх, немного смягчившись. – Ты не плакать сейчас должна, ангел, а благодарить меня за то, что у тебя будет такой муж. Наследницам трона обычно везёт куда меньше.

Ей нечего было возразить, но представить себя женой северного гостя, который тогда перестанет быть гостем, Принцесса не могла. Что, если заставить ярла Эспеланна самого отказаться от этого брака? Она могла бы, например...

– Надеюсь, тебе не придёт в голову срывать помолвку, – сухо произнёс Король, вероятно, прочитав по лицу дочери её мысли. – Иначе ты покроешь позором всё королевство. А следующим кандидатом в твои мужья станет...

– Не надо, папа, я всё поняла, – прервала его Принцесса и, вопреки этикету, первая встала из-за стола.

«Я всё равно что-нибудь придумаю!» – мысленно твердила девушка, лишь бы не утонуть в зыбучем песке отчаяния, но до сих пор ничего не придумала. Зато она догадалась, кого Ло назвал «строптивым объектом» в гадкой и подозрительной вчерашней сцене – её, Принцессу, и назвал!

Всё сходится. Братец и мачеха знали заранее о матримониальных намерениях ярла Эспеланна, предполагали, что будущая невеста не обрадуется, и собирались использовать то и другое в своих целях. На балу им показалось, что северный гость ей понравился, и тогда Ло испугался, что внезапная симпатия «строптивого объекта» спутает им карты. Но Брайж – разумеется, главная в паре – она! – успокоила его, сказав: «Это нам на руку».

Чувствовать себя куклой в чужой игре было противно и жутко, тем более, что девушка пока не выяснила, что это за игра. Брезгливость и страх опутали Принцессу, как паутинные нити, липко тянулись следом, что бы она ни сделала, куда бы ни пошла.

Но сейчас, перескакивая взглядом с одного окна на другое, девушка, конечно, думала не только о тайных планах родственничков и о скверных переменах в своей жизни, но и о Многоликом. Взволнованная, ошеломлённая, Принцесса ворошила в уме подробности их новой встречи. Заострившееся лицо мужчины с чёрнильным оттиском недавней муки. Глубокий голос, звучавший сегодня куда слабее и глуше, но и куда теплее, чем вчера. Бесформенная арестантская рубаха, с отвратительной ржавой цепью, змеящейся из-под неё. Клетка, доверху набитая непонятными и оттого ещё более жуткими приспособлениями. Каждое из этих приспособлений как будто воплощало чудовищные слухи, окружавших неприметную с виду персону придворного мага...

Ни единой секунды Принцесса не жалела о том, что пообещала Многоликому помощь – ей становилось дурно, стоило представить, какая судьба уготована пленнику Потрошителем. Девушка почти не сомневалась, что ключ от магического пояса отец хранит в Кленовом кабинете. Она отправилась бы туда немедленно, если бы не знала, что на ночь кабинет не только запирают, но и опечатывают. Ничего, завтра она всё сделает, как надо, и уже вечером выполнит своё обещание!

Прежде чем пойти спать, Принцесса задержалась глазами на той малости, что напоминала здесь о внешнем мире – на бархатном кругляше ночного неба – и вдруг осознала, что завидует Многоликому! «Завтра вечером он будет совершенно свободен. А я так и останусь пленницей. Разве могу я предать папу и забыть о долге перед страной?»

Она провела беспокойную ночь, постоянно просыпаясь от страхов, предчувствий и воспоминаний, перепутавшихся к утру в один пёстрый клубок, а утром, позавтракав в одиночестве, сразу же приступила к операции по спасению Многоликого.

Перво-наперво следовало разведать, когда будет пустовать Кленовый кабинет, с которого девушка собиралась начать поиски. Если отец покинет его на полдня, то, конечно, запрёт дверь, осложнив ей задачу: добывать запасные ключи от кабинета означало привлечь к себе внимание Охранной службы, чего Принцессе вовсе не хотелось. Выходя на полчаса-час, Король обычно оставлял кабинет открытым – в этом крыле никогда не бывало посторонних. Значит, сначала нужно навестить отца и аккуратно выяснить, какие у него сегодня планы!

Кратчайший путь из покоев Принцессы к Кленовому кабинету пролегал через балкон над громадной королевской оранжереей. Девушка спешила и не смотрела по сторонам, но, зацепившись краем глаза за две человеческих фигуры, полускрытых пышными пальмами и саговниками, остановилась. Подумала было, что там опять любезничают мачеха и брат, однако, приглядевшись, поняла, что эти двое – Король и придворный маг, которые, судя по их позам, беседуют давно и не намерены ещё заканчивать. «Я как раз успею обыскать кабинет!» – обрадовалась девушка, но тут кто-то взял её за локоть, заставив подскочить от неожиданности.

– Доброе утро, ваше высочество, – северный гость улыбался во весь рот, но взгляд у него был серьёзным. – Я вас еле догнал!

– Доброе утро, ярл Эспеланн, – ответила Принцесса, высвобождаясь.

«Как он некстати! Каждая секунда на счету!» – рассердилась она.

– Позвольте мне поговорить с вами наедине.

Негодование превратилось в панику: «Чёрт, неужели он хочет прямо сейчас сделать мне предложение?! Я же ещё не придумала, что ему отвечу…»

– Простите, ярл Эспеланн, я пока занята. Но после полудня я, конечно, найду для вас…

– Умоляю, ваше высочество, не откладывайте, – он снова коснулся её локтя сильными тёплыми пальцами, – это очень важно!

Голос его разнёсся по оранжерее, отец и Реймо обернулись на звук. Принцесса помахала им рукой, назойливый гость поклонился. Король придёт в ярость, если увидит, что дочь ушла, оставив ярла Эспеланна одного на балконе! Ничего не поделаешь, придётся соглашаться.

– Хорошо, давайте поговорим. Только очень быстро.

– Наедине, ваше высочество, – одними губами повторил он.

– Идёмте, – кивнула она и повела его в старинную библиотеку, которой почти никогда не пользовались.

В библиотеке было душно и очень тихо, пыльный воздух золотился в утреннем свете, проникавшем через единственное окно. Принцесса чихнула и села на край массивного дубового стола. Спросив её разрешения, ярл Эспеланн притворил дверь и встал напротив девушки, почтительно сложив перед собой руки.

– Слушаю вас, ярл Эспеланн, – сказала она.

Он тяжело вздохнул.

– Ваше высочество, вероятно, вы уже знаете, для чего я приехал?

«Странное начало для официального предложения…» – удивилась она и подтвердила:

– Знаю.

– Но я… простите мою прямоту, вы позволите мне изъясниться без церемоний?

– Разумеется, позволю, не тяните.

– Ваше высочество, я наблюдаю за вами с момента нашего знакомства. И вижу, увы, что нисколько вам не нравлюсь… а кроме того, вряд ли вы вообще стремитесь сейчас замуж.

Принцесса была озадачена, такого поворота она не ожидала. Он даёт ей понять, что предложения не будет?

– Постойте, не отвечайте, сначала выслушайте всё, что я собираюсь вам сказать. Ваше высочество, вы – сокровище! Принести свою жизнь в жертву большой политике – совсем не то, чего вы достойны. Но я не смог бы отказаться от такой прекрасной и чистой девушки, как вы, я бы всё равно женился на вас, в надежде, что когда-нибудь завоюю вашу любовь, если бы…

– Если бы – что? – приподняла брови Принцесса.

– Если бы сердце моё не было уже занято! – решительно признался ярл Эспеланн.

Она рассматривала красивое породистое лицо северного гостя, его бородку и гладко зачёсанные волосы, пламеневшие на солнце, серьгу, качающуюся в ухе, и чувствовала странную смесь облегчения – и разочарования из-за того, что ей предпочли другую женщину. Но первое было гораздо сильней.

– Ярл Эспеланн, зачем же вы тогда… а, понимаю! Наш с вами брак – идея королевы. С её величеством, говорят, шутки плохи.

Мужчина неловко улыбнулся.

– Точно!

– И вы хотите вернуться домой, заручившись моим отказом?

– Нет, ваше высочество.

– Нет?! – опешила Принцесса.

– Я не успел договорить, извините. Желай я, чтобы вы мне отказали, я не стал бы ничего объяснять. Ведь вы и так собирались сорвать помолвку, верно? Но если я уеду отсюда несолоно хлебавши, ваш отец найдёт вам другого жениха… а тётя Фредрикке не успокоится, пока не женит меня на подходящей мне по статусу женщине.

– А ваша избранница…

– С точки зрения тётушки, Аните не хватает знатности для того, чтобы породниться с королевской семьёй. Я обязательно найду выход, но мне нужно время. Если мы с вами будем помолвлены, оно у меня появится, понимаете? А вы избежите скандала – с его величеством королём Авитании, говорят, тоже шутки плохи.

Девушка молчала, и он продолжил, не зная, как толковать её молчание:

– Под разными предлогами нашу свадьбу можно откладывать много месяцев подряд. В крайнем случае, мы с Анитой обвенчаемся тайно, как только удастся усыпить тётину бдительность. Виновником скандала буду тогда я один. Но я уверен, мы сможем найти решение, которое устроит всех!

«Если я откажу ему сегодня, кто завтра займёт его место? Младший сын императора Франкии, идиот и пьяница? Старый развратник, брат кастильянского короля? Какой другой союз будет «чрезвычайно важным для Авитании»? И долго ли я смогу сопротивляться?» – подумала Принцесса с горечью.

– Ярл Эспеланн, полагаю, его величество до сих пор в оранжерее, – вымолвила она, наконец, и мужчина встрепенулся. – Ступайте к нему, просите моей руки… и можете сказать, что моё согласие вы уже получили. Папа будет счастлив.

– Благодарю вас, ваше высочество, – разволновался северный гость, поднёс к губам и коротко поцеловал её руку. – Я же говорил, что вы сокровище…

– Ступайте, ступайте, – поторопила девушка.

Вот и прекрасно! Самое время наведаться в Кленовый кабинет, пока его хозяин беседует в оранжерее с тем, кого мечтает увидеть своим зятем.

z-z-z

– А теперь, мой мальчик, мы с тобой познакомимся поближе!

По лицу придворного мага блуждала сладкая улыбка, глаза лихорадочно блестели, словно он, как и его жертва, провёл бессонную ночь. Скорее всего, так оно и было, но если одному мешали уснуть дурнота и страх, не отступавшие ни на мгновение, то другому – предвкушение близкого вивисекторского удовольствия.

«Познакомимся поближе»... Многоликий знал заранее, что утром услышит именно эти слова, и знал, что они означают. Поэтому он не выказал ни удивления, ни испуга, когда ему на голову легла сложная металлическая конструкция, холодные лапки которой плотно прижались к вискам. Демонстрируя свой страх, он выпустит его на волю, и тогда пиши пропало: даже если Принцесса не передумает, даже если она сумеет раздобыть ключ, толку от этого всё равно не будет!

В ногах у пленника, пристёгнутого, как и вчера, к кровати, придворный маг поставил круглое зеркало в широкой фигурной раме, наклонив его так, чтобы поверхность была видна им обоим. Многоликий предпочёл бы ничего не видеть, а потом внушить себе, что ничего и не случилось, но у Реймо были другие планы.

– Сопротивляться не советую, – почти ласково проговорил Потрошитель. – Я, в любом случае, получу то, что мне нужно, но если ты станешь мне мешать, процесс затянется и будет гораздо более неприятным!

Сегодняшней целью придворного мага были воспоминания Многоликого. У пленника и в мыслях не было сопротивляться. Наоборот, он намеревался помогать, как ни тошно было думать, что алчному взгляду мерзавца Реймо придётся отдать самое сокровенное. Сейчас важнее всего удержать в тайне визиты Принцессы! Злыдни болотные, пусть смотрит на что угодно, на маму, на домик-развалюху в предместьях столицы, на пацанов с Подгорной улицы, на Иду и на тех, кто был до неё, пусть следует за своим подопытным куда угодно, лишь бы не появилось в зеркале знакомое магу нежное девичье личико! Лишь бы он не прочитал по губам заветное: «Я принесу вам ключ!..» Если ленту памяти виток за витком раскручивать перед ним с самого начала и делать это как можно медленней, он просто не доберётся нынче до последних двух дней.

Металлические лапки на висках потеплели и как будто пульсировали, посылая болезненные импульсы внутрь черепной коробки. Голова закружилась, зрение расфокусировалось, превратив окружающие предметы в мутные цветные пятна, и только зеркало впереди было видно с устрашающей чёткостью. Его поверхность словно запотела, затянувшись молочным туманом, затем туман рассеялся, и вместо него возникло лицо молодой женщины с пышными рыжими волосами. Женщина светло улыбалась.

– Мать? – прохрипел Потрошитель.

– Да...

Первые детские воспоминания Многоликого, отрывочные и сумбурные, придворного мага не заинтересовали. Равнодушно глядя в зеркало, где сейчас маячили дощатый потолок и серые от старости занавески в мелкий жёлтый цветочек, Реймо спросил:

– Когда ты узнал о своём даре? Это она тебе рассказала?

Пленник помотал головой.

– Вспоминай.

Он вспоминал. Медленно. Очень медленно. Вспоминал маму, которая в те годы много плакала и хваталась за любую работу, но ещё не болела. Дом, дышавший на ладан, но ещё пригодный для жилья и по-своему уютный. Незатейливые игрушки, которые мама мастерила в редкие свои свободные часы. От картин, сменявших друг друга на зеркальном экране, щемило в груди, Многоликий даже рад был вновь увидеть давно утраченный мир, однако раскаленные гвозди, вонзившись ему в виски, разом его отрезвили. Реймо выплюнул:

– Быстрей! – и принялся подстёгивать пленника при каждой ненужной задержке.

Голодное и нищее, но согретое материнской любовью детство закончилось, как только мама заболела. Она слегла за полгода. Многоликий, которого тогда никто ещё так не звал, пытался работать – разносчиком газет, уборщиком, мальчишкой на побегушках у рыночных торговцев. Но грошей, что ему платили, не хватало даже на клейкий дешёвый хлеб, не говоря уже о враче и лекарствах для матери.

События тех дней он помнил так ярко, словно они случились вчера.

Его всегда дразнили – за то, что их крошечная семья была самой бедной в посёлке, за то, что он рос безотцовщиной, за то, что был нескладным и странным. Он привык: иногда огрызался, иногда кидался в драку, чаще не обращал внимания. Но в этот раз зверята-сверстники мишенью своих насмешек выбрали не его, а маму – маму, которая, мальчик знал, совсем скоро уйдёт от него навсегда. Они окружили его, выкрикивая грязные несправедливые слова и кривляясь, в глазах у него потемнело от ярости, он изготовился броситься на них с кулаками – один против десятерых… И тут тело скрутило судорогой, каких у него отродясь не бывало! Очнувшись, он увидел, как его мучители, истошно крича, бегут врассыпную, а в следующий миг понял, что вместо рук и ног у него – тяжёлые медвежьи лапы с глянцевыми чёрными когтями.

– Отлично, отлично! – воодушевился придворный маг, пододвинул к себе внушительную конторскую книгу и застрочил в ней, попутно задавая вопросы.

Говорить было трудно, голова, шея и плечи пылали, и Многоликий чувствовал, что дальше будет хуже. Но о своей задаче – не дать Потрошителю увидеть в зеркале последние два дня – не забывал, поэтому на вопросы отвечал обстоятельно. Рассказал и показал, как впервые вернул себе человеческое обличье – вернее, как оно вернулось само, когда медведь взревел от ужаса громче, чем напуганные им дети. Как несся домой, не разбирая дороги, как решил на ходу, что не станет волновать маму, и как она догадалась обо всём по его виду. Заливаясь слезами, она твердила: «Я надеялась, что ты не такой... думала, проклятый дар тебе не достался... одни несчастья от него, он твоего отца и погубил!» – а больше ничего не хотела объяснять. Чтобы успокоить её, мальчик пообещал, что «проклятым даром» пользоваться не будет. Она поверила, или сделала вид, что верит – а вскоре её не стало.

Он освободил себя от слова, данного матери, решив, что хуже, чем он живёт теперь, жить нельзя, быстро понял, сколько удивительных возможностей получил вместе со способностью к превращениям, и впредь от неё отказываться не собирался. Годы, которые Многоликий потратил на то, чтобы научиться ею управлять, ошалевший от восторга Реймо рассматривал, как под лупой. Он уже не щадил свою жертву: считывающее устройство заработало в полную мощность, вытягивая из памяти новые и новые образы. Многоликий, вынужденный их комментировать, едва шевелил губами. Ощущая, как препарируют его мозг, он сходил с ума от боли и отвращения к самому себе.

Определить, сколько времени длился этот кошмар, за отсутствием в клетке часов, было невозможно. Потрошитель иногда прерывался, выключал свои приборы, уходил, не прощаясь, и скоро приходил обратно. В одну из таких пауз Многоликому принесли обед, но он не смог проглотить ни ложки. К тому времени, как Реймо, наконец, захлопнул конторскую книгу, убрал зеркало и удовлетворённо каркнул:

– На сегодня хватит, мой мальчик! – его подопытный был настолько измучен и обессилен, что даже не понял смысла этих слов.

Когда к нему вернулась способность думать, придворный маг уже покинул подземелье. Запястья были свободны, но пошевелиться пленник не мог. К сильнейшей головной боли добавилась боль в повреждённой ноге, и всё тело ныло так, словно его сжимали и выкручивали чьи-то исполинские руки. Ещё один такой «сеанс», и... «Но ещё одного – не будет!» – сказал себе мужчина. Он справился! Последнее, что зеркало открыло Потрошителю – недовольное лицо Иды, с которой Многоликий расстался три года назад. Принцессиного лица на экране так и не появилось.

Он долго лежал, прислушиваясь: не зашелестит ли в коридоре платье летуньи? Если она сдержит своё слово, ему понадобится дойти до решётки и прислониться к прутьям таким образом, чтобы девушка смогла отпереть замок на этом окаянном поясе. «Тогда я превращусь... злыдни болотные, в кого я тогда превращусь? Какому зверю легче всего будет выбраться из подземелья? – мысли у него путались. – Что мы будем делать, если я не сумею даже встать? Вряд ли у неё есть ключ от камеры...» Многоликий напрягся в попытке оторвать голову от подушки – и потерял сознание.

z-z-z

«Хуже всего, если папа носит ключ с собой», – вздохнула девушка около Кленового кабинета. Вероятность этого была невелика: начисто лишённый магических способностей, Король недолюбливал «волшебные штучки» и, кажется, немного их побаивался – вряд ли он оставил бы одну из них у себя в кармане. Как любая Одарённая, Принцесса чуяла магию на расстоянии, кончиками пальцев улавливая её особенный трепет. Массивный и могущественный артефакт она различила бы через несколько стен, но к маленькому ключику нужно было подобраться поближе. Она осмотрелась, убеждаясь, что коридор пуст, и решительно распахнула дверь, затем надела припасённые перчатки и заперлась изнутри. Отец сейчас точно здесь не появится, но вдруг кто-то из приближённых захочет его увидеть? Свидетели «преступления» ей нужны не были.

В кабинете, довольно аскетично обставленном, имелось не так много мест, пригодных для хранения небольшой ценной вещи – если, конечно, не опасаться кражи всерьёз. Но если Король опасается, рассудила девушка, надёжней всего, наплевав на предрассудки, держать ключ при себе. А значит, письменный стол, сейф и книжные полки – вот и всё, что нужно проверить.

Она пробежала затянутыми в серую замшу ладонями вдоль каждой из поверхностей стола; на всякий случай, заглянула в ящики – никаких следов магии! Сейф отнял немного больше времени: Принцесса с детства знала, как он открывается, но решила, что безопасней будет проверить его снаружи. Положила руки на толстые стальные бока и замерла, выжидая. Но и тут – ничего, кроме слабого тока, идущего от королевских печатей на документах.

Остаются книги. Время истекало. Пугаясь каждого шороха снаружи, Принцесса ощупывала один за другим толстые запылённые тома. Древние манускрипты, сохранившиеся с тех пор, когда волшебство ещё не было редкостью в этом мире, то и дело сбивали её с толку: она вытаскивала их, перелистывала и раздосадованно ставила обратно. Она уже почти сдалась и начала придумывать способ заглянуть в отцовские карманы, как вдруг откуда-то снизу плеснуло магией. Невзрачная книжка с надписью «Краткий курс ветеринарной науки» на корешке, невесть как попавшая в кабинет монарха, будто дрожала и сама просилась в руки! Девушка потянула её на себя, и точно, за книгой, у стены обнаружился источник импульсов – тонкий серебряный ключ с почерневшими бороздками. Тот самый ключ, несомненно!

Торжествуя, Принцесса спрятала его за пазуху, вернула на место «Краткий курс…», дождалась тишины в коридоре и покинула кабинет.

Остаток дня пролетел быстро.

Отец, довольный состоявшимся сватовством, был необыкновенно ласков.

– А вот теперь, ангел мой, ты, и правда, можешь просить у меня всё, что захочешь! – сказал он, обнимая дочь за плечи.

– У меня всё есть, – ответила она, улыбаясь. – Спасибо, папа.

Получить от него то, в чём нуждалась по-настоящему, Принцесса, в любом случае, не могла, но сейчас голова её была занята другим. Она ждала вечера – момента, когда станет понятно, что Потрошитель отправился на покой. Девушка рассчитывала проследить, как негодяй скроется в своих апартаментах, но вышло гораздо проще: Реймо был приглашён к ужину, где отец намеревался объявить о предстоящей помолвке.

Придворный маг ещё до начала ужина так и лоснился сытостью и довольством; Принцесса избегала думать, чем это вызвано. Она пропускала мимо ушей жеманные рассуждения мачехи о том, что выбор свадебного платья – счастливейшие хлопоты в жизни женщины, шуточки братца, предлагавшего Брайж не торопить события, снисходительные реплики Короля, которого сегодня никто не смог бы рассердить. Всё, чего сейчас хотелось королевской дочери – чтобы ужин закончился поскорей! Ярл Эспеланн улыбался ей и порой, успокаивая, пожимал её руку.

Наконец, желанный час наступил – Замок затих и замер, погружаясь в сон. Избавившись от горничной, Принцесса нетерпеливо собралась: переоделась в удобное домашнее платье, пригладила причёску, набросила плащ – ночь обещала быть холодной, – взяла ключ, весь день лежавший в тайнике у неё в спальне, и привычным уже маршрутом полетела в подземелье. Уверенность в том, что она поступает правильно, окрыляла девушку не хуже магической энергии.

Принцессе представлялось, что Многоликий мечется из угла в угол, ожидая её, и веря, и не веря, что она придёт. Как же удивительно ей было увидеть, что пленник спит!

– Эй! – позвала она, вполголоса, чтобы не насторожить стражу. – Хватит спать. Ключ у меня!

Он не открыл глаза и не двинулся. Девушка прильнула к решётке и прибавила громкости:

– Многоликий!

Никакой реакции. Она всмотрелась в лицо мужчины – провалившиеся глаза и щёки, беспомощно распахнутый рот – и похолодела: умер?! Но нет, грудь его вздымалась, он дышал – поверхностно и редко.

– Многоликий! Проснитесь! Я принесла ключ!

Только бы удержаться от крика, иначе тюремщики тотчас будут здесь! «Как позвать его, чтобы он меня услышал? Я даже имени его не знаю...»

– Многоликий! Миленький! Да очнитесь же! Господи, что мне делать?..

Принцесса зажмурилась и внезапно почувствовала нечто странное: словно между нею и пленником существует невидимая, но прочная связь. Сама не зная как, она догадалась, что не сон владеет им, а беспамятство. Повторила мысленно: «Очнитесь!» – и потянула к себе эфемерные нити. Она тормошила их и дёргала, воображая, что тормошит и дёргает его отключившееся сознание, понимала, что это иллюзия, но продолжала, в безумной надежде на успех... и обомлела, когда Многоликий пошевелился, застонал и разлепил веки!

– Ваше высочество...

– Это я. У меня есть ключ, – чуть не плача, прошептала девушка.

Он стиснул зубы и сел, было видно, каких чудовищных усилий ему стоило оторвать голову от подушки. Мутным взглядом посмотрел на свою спасительницу.

– Вставайте же. Давайте снимем пояс.

Рывком поднялся, сильно припадая на правую ногу, хватаясь за кровать и за стену, перекинул своё тело к решётке и привалился к ней. Спасительница просунула руку между прутьев, ощупью нашла под рубахой замок, вставила ключ и без труда его повернула. Магический пояс тяжело упал на пол.

– Вы свободны! – выдохнула Принцесса.

– Чтобы стать свободным, мне нужно отсюда выйти, – проговорил Многоликий, язык у него заплетался.

– Так выходите! Вы ведь можете превратиться...

– В кого угодно? Могу. Но если мне не хватит сил снова стать человеком...

Вдалеке раздались голоса и шаги, пленник вздрогнул.

– Торопитесь!

Он отвернулся, бормотнув: «Будь что будет...» – и тут же исчез, девушка не успела даже охнуть. Потрясённая, отшатнулась от решётки – и увидела у своих ног красивого тёмно-рыжего зверя, длинного и тонкого, с белой манишкой и чёрным кончиком хвоста. Горностай, поняла Принцесса. Зверь легко и грациозно проскользнул между битых ржавчиной прутьев, устремился было прочь – но вдруг завалился на бок!

«Что с ним?!»

Голоса и шаги стали ближе. Девушка, не раздумывая, подхватила горностая на руки – правая задняя лапа безжизненно повисла, – прижала его к груди и кинулась к потайному ходу.

z-z-z

Принцесса едва успела запереться в своих покоях, когда снаружи забегали, загомонили стражники и замелькали огни. Она прислонилась спиной к двери и длинно выдохнула. Прикрытый плащом горностай, которого девушка держала слишком крепко, придушенно пискнул и завозился.

– Сейчас, сейчас! Потерпи... потерпите, сейчас я вас выпущу.

Хваля себя за то, что вовремя избавилась от Моди, Принцесса впотьмах стремительно задёрнула шторы в каждой из четырёх своих комнат. Теперь можно включить свет и скинуть плащ. Случайные взгляды из соседних окон – единственное, чего она опасалась. Ни сегодня, ни раньше никто не встретился ей по дороге в подземелье и обратно, так что сейчас никому и в голову не придёт искать сбежавшего узника у неё. По крайней мере, пока. Сначала они будут думать, что он сам чудесным образом сумел избавиться от пояса. Потом обнаружат пропажу ключа, лежащего ныне на дне крепостного рва, и будут вычислять сообщника Многоликого среди королевских приближённых. Но с какой стати первой они заподозрят Принцессу? Никаких знаков, указывающих на неё, в Кленовом кабинете она не оставила.

– Когда придёт моя очередь, вас тут уже не будет, – прошептала девушка, поглаживая круглые бархатные уши зверька. – А мне они всё равно ничего не сделают, даже если догадаются, что это я вас похитила.

Она его похитила – как странно! Принцесса осторожно опустила горностая в кресло и села перед ним на корточки. Он тут же улёгся плашмя, неудобно выпростав раненую лапу, и уставился на неё глазами-смородинами. Взгляд был по-человечьи разумным и полным страдания.

– Бедный вы мой. Очень больно, да?

Зверь шевельнул носом. Бока его тяжело вздымались. Становиться человеком Многоликий не спешил. Как он сказал? «Если мне не хватит сил…»

– Многоликий, вы меня понимаете? Мигните, если да.

Он медленно мигнул.

– Хорошо. Тогда давайте условимся: мигнуть один раз будет значить «да», два раза – «нет». Должны же мы с вами как-то общаться…

Он опять мигнул в ответ.

– Говоря, что не сможете снова стать человеком, вы имели в виду... никогда?

«Нет».

– Вам нужно восстановить силы для обратного превращения?

«Да».

– Что вам потребуется? Пища?

Пауза. «Нет».

– Лечение?

«Нет».

– Сон?

«Да».

– Тогда я устрою вас в спальне. Там вас никто не увидит... горничная не заходит туда без спросу. В любом случае, Моди явится только к завтраку. Спите сколько хотите, Многоликий, сейчас вам нечего бояться.

Действуя как можно аккуратней, Принцесса снова подхватила горностая, перенесла его на постель и уложила на бок, так, чтобы раненая лапа была сверху. Напряжённый и взъерошенный, он каждую секунду ожидал боли.

– Ключ от пояса я нашла за книжкой по ветеринарии. Отчего я не забрала и её тоже? – грустно улыбнулась девушка. – Хоть бы перевязку вам сделала.

Многоликий дёрнул ушами. «Оставьте меня в покое!» – явно значило это движение.

– Спите, спите, – проговорила его спасительница, занесла было руку, чтобы приласкать зверька, но не решилась. – Доброй ночи!

Она ушла в ванную, а когда вернулась, он уже спал, спрятав нос в одеяло. Вымотанная недавним волнением, Принцесса погасила лампу и прилегла на другой край кровати. Под окнами звучали негромкие, но возбуждённые голоса, хрустел гравий, в прорезь между портьерами то и дело пробивался слабый свет от фонарей охраны, искавшей беглеца. Будучи уверенной, что до утра в её покои никто не сунется, девушка прикорнула тоже.

Горностай проснулся первым. Было ещё совсем темно, но звериное чутьё подсказало ему, что рассвет близок. Лапа болела гораздо меньше, он уже немного ею владел. Интересно, что с ней? Вероятней всего, сломана. Он слишком мало знал о своей магической физиологии и всегда об этом жалел. Прочесть о ней было негде: подобных ему существ до сих пор почти не изучали. Поэтому азарт Потрошителя, получившего такой шанс, Многоликому был вполне понятен. Всё, что было оборотню известно о себе, он выяснил опытным путём.

Получив травму в любом из своих обличий, он оставался раненным и при следующих превращениях, ущерб был тем серьёзней, чем меньше – размеры его тела. Тот факт, что беличью конечность раздробило в мышеловке, для человека обернулся всего лишь ушибом, но переломом – для горностая. Любые повреждения, впрочем, заживали у Многоликого куда быстрее, чем у обычных людей и животных, и теперь он чувствовал, что через два-три часа сможет перемещаться самостоятельно.

Сил на то, чтобы вернуться в человеческое тело, по-прежнему недоставало – очень, очень скверно! По сути своей, Многоликий всё-таки был человеком, задерживаться в звериной ипостаси он не любил. Он хотел бы сейчас наслаждаться передышкой, но вместо этого сердце его заходилось в тревоге, виноваты в которой были льняные простыни, белевшие во мраке. Инстинкт верещал: «Спасайся! Где люди, там опасность!» – и разуму не удавалось его заглушить.

Горностай сердито засопел и повернул голову, отыскивая Принцессу. Вот она, спит позади него – лица он различить не мог, видел лишь тёмный силуэт плеча и шеи, слышал размеренное лёгкое дыхание, чуял струящийся от девичьей кожи запах гортензий. Дурной инстинкт пугался даже этого запаха, но _человеческое_, наконец, перевесило: Многоликого накрыло благодарностью и нежностью. Какая отважная и добрая девочка! Трудно поверить, что она выросла в Замке, где самый воздух отравлен жестокостью и обманом…

Зверь опять погрузился в дремоту, но вскоре вынырнул из неё, ощутив, как его головы касается мягкая ладонь. Шерсть на загривке тут же вздыбилась. Пальцы Принцессы добежали до кончика хвоста, вернулись к макушке, легонько почесали за ушами. Инстинкт требовал ощериться и цапнуть зубами настойчивую руку, но _человеческое_ опять было сильней – очень уж приятными оказались прикосновения! Когда ещё его погладит _такая_ девушка, подумал Многоликий и замер, всей поверхностью тела впитывая исходящие от Принцессы тепло и ласку.

Удовольствие длилось недолго.

– Не теряйте меня, – сказала девушка чуть слышно, не зная наверняка, спит он или нет. – Посмотрю-ка я, что творится снаружи.

Поднялась и ушла, шелестя платьем. Он ждал, но она не возвращалась. Спальня обретала очертания, постепенно наполняясь белёсым предутренним светом. Устав ждать, горностай кое-как сполз с кровати и заковылял в соседнюю комнату. Принцессу он увидел у окна – она стояла, отогнув край портьеры, и что-то сосредоточенно высматривала. На шорох она обернулась и всплеснула руками:

– Зачем же вы встали?! До утра ещё далеко. Хотя… Давайте, я тогда кое-что вам покажу.

Подняла зверя и посадила на подоконник, так, чтобы он сумел выглянуть в окно, сам оставаясь незаметным. Из окна открывался унылый вид на угловую башню, на крепостную стену в частых петлях чёрного плюща и на гору, едва различимую в густом лиловом тумане. Многоликий не сразу понял, что насторожило девушку, а когда понял, оцепенел.

– Вы тоже это видите? – спросила она.

Моргнул утвердительно. Плющ, совсем недавно представлявший собой безобидную путаницу стеблей и листьев, был заколдован! Ни один из двух Одарённых, смотревших сейчас на него, не смог бы объяснить, что именно изменилось – не то туман клубился над ним иначе, чем следовало, не то цвет плюща стал не таким, как прежде. Но оба знали точно: эти стебли и листья были теперь преградой, для волшебных существ непреодолимой.

z-z-z

В следующий раз он проснулся из-за того, что его тормошили, приподнимая. К счастью, к рукам и запаху Принцессы горностай успел привыкнуть, не то ходить бы ей с прокушенным и забинтованным пальцем, провоцируя опасные вопросы! Уже совсем рассвело. Она распустила волосы и переоделась в ночную сорочку, щедро украшенную кружевами и рюшами. «Ждёт появления прислуги», – сообразил Многоликий, жмурясь от белизны этой сорочки. Глядя на хозяйку покоев, никто бы не догадался, что она провела беспокойную ночь – девушка улыбалась и выглядела посвежевшей, и лишь на самом дне её прозрачных синих глаз плескалась тревога.

– Через пять минут здесь будет горничная, – сообщила Принцесса. – Придётся мне вас спрятать.

Не успел он опомниться, как оказался внутри довольно большой шляпной коробки.

– Возьму у Моди завтрак и велю не тревожить меня до полудня. Я часто так делаю, она не удивится, – девичья ладошка заскользила по спине горностая, тонкие пальцы зарылись в шелковистый мех.

«Кот я ей, что ли?!» – попытался разозлиться Многоликий, но получилось плохо: вместо этого он уткнулся головой в принцессину руку, приглашая почесать его за ушами. Охотно откликнувшись на приглашение, девушка вдруг спохватилась:

– Вы тоже голодный, Многоликий! Как же быть? Ведь вы теперь хищник... а мне сырое мясо взять негде. То есть я могу, конечно, попросить Моди принести немного с кухни, но...

Горностай торопливо поморгал: не надо, слишком рискованно, обойдётся он пока без еды! Принцесса поняла и кивнула:

– Ладно, оставлю для вас молока, а потом что-нибудь придумаем. Я бы дала девчонке выходной, но сегодня мне без неё не обойтись. У меня сегодня... помолвка, – на этих словах улыбка слетела с юного личика, и голос дрогнул.

Помолвка! Многоликий вдруг вспомнил, какой печальной была Принцесса, когда пришла в подземелье во второй раз. А не тут ли кроется причина её печали? «Обязательно спрошу у неё, как только смогу... Злыдни болотные, сколько мне быть ещё в этом теле?!» – вот теперь он разозлился всерьёз! Чувствовал он себя гораздо лучше – лапа уже почти не болела, – но решиться на превращение пока не мог. Главным образом, потому, что не знал, хватит ли запасов энергии на следующую метаморфозу – в Замке оставаться в человеческом обличье ему нельзя, засекут.

Однако вернуть себе обычный вид на час-другой совершенно необходимо: во-первых, ради того, чтобы поесть; во-вторых и в-главных, ради того, чтобы поговорить с Принцессой. Они должны придумать, как быть дальше, после того как Реймо переиграл их, сделав из крепостной стены гигантскую западню. Единственное, с чем пока справился Многоликий – сообщил своей спасительнице, что стать птицей и улететь он не сможет. Вернее, дал отрицательный ответ, когда его спросили об этом. Нужно объяснить, почему не сможет, и...

– Сидите тихо, – шепнула девушка, прикрыла коробку и убрала её в шкаф.

Горностай свернулся клубком, стараясь не обращать внимания на густые человеческие запахи, обступившие его со всех сторон. Принцесса, голос которой вдруг зажурчал капризными руладами, жаловалась горничной, как плохо нынче спала: «Целую ночь, только представь, целую ночь у меня под окнами орали и топали! Может, ты знаешь, что случилось?» Он слушал – и восхищался её выдержкой. Моди о случившемся, ясное дело, ничего не знала. Ночью она тоже слышала шум, но теперь в Замке всё как обычно, кроме того, что повсюду – стрельцы королевской Охранной службы; горничная, пока шла сюда, видела троих.

«Ну конечно, с периметра Замка они теперь глаз не спускают!» – подумал Многоликий, подёргивая кожей на спине. Идею о том, чтобы попросить летунью просто переправить его на ту сторону, придётся отбросить сходу.

Как только горничная ушла, Принцесса вытащила зверя из коробки и поставила перед ним блюдце с молоком. Горностай принюхался, фыркнул, но от угощения не отказался и принялся жадно лакать.

– Вы ведь всё слышали, Многоликий? – уточнила девушка.

«Да».

– И всё поняли?

«Да».

– Но вы не сомневайтесь, мы обязательно их перехитрим. Только, прошу вас, выздоравливайте скорее!

Принцесса была настроена очень решительно. Она тоже понимала, что самый лёгкий путь – незаметно улетев, унести Многоликого из Замка, а потом так же незаметно вернуться – теперь для неё закрыт. Ничего, они найдут другой способ. А сейчас её задача – не вызывать подозрений у Короля и Реймо. Сегодняшняя помолвка пришлась очень кстати: взволнованность будущей невесты никому не покажется странной.

Пока горничная одевала её и причёсывала, девушка, не забывая играть роль, ворчала, что ей не дали как следует выспаться накануне столь важного дня. Перед отцом, увидев его в церемониальном зале, Принцесса ворчать не стала, дабы не перегнуть палку. Спросила только, что за шум слышала ночью и почему теперь ей везде попадаются на глаза стрельцы. Король поморщился:

– Начальник Охранной службы чересчур серьёзно отнёсся к своим обязанностям. Протокол предписывает усилить охрану Замка в день официальной помолвки августейшей особы. Не думай об этом, ангел, твоя прелестная головка сейчас должна быть занята другим.

Принцесса пожала плечами, удовлетворившись туманным ответом. Ни словом, ни жестом отец не показывал своего гнева из-за ночных событий, лишь углубившиеся морщины свидетельствовали, что ему известно об исчезновении пленника. Придворный маг был сух и раздражён, может быть, чуть более раздражён, чем обычно, но и он хорошо держал себя в руках. Его выдавал только взгляд, которым он ощупывал каждого из присутствующих, надеясь распознать того, кто помог Многоликому бежать. Ёжась под взглядом Потрошителя, Принцесса сама не заметила, как придвинулась к ярлу Эспеланну, невольно ища у него защиты.

– Всё будет в порядке, ваше высочество, – шепнул северный гость, по-своему истолковав её движение, и взял её за руку.

«Наш уговор в силе», – сказали его улыбчивые глаза.

Церемония прошла очень быстро. Король с явным удовольствием произнёс слова родительского благословения. Племянник королевы Фредрикке утяжелил безымянный палец Принцессы фамильным кольцом. Члены семьи и придворные поздравили новоиспечённых жениха и невесту словами, в которых пышности было неизмеримо больше, чем теплоты. Многозначительность, с которой во время церемонии посматривали друг на друга Брайж и Ло, окончательно убедила девушку, что свои тайные планы эти двое связывают с её предполагаемой свадьбой. И это по-настоящему страшно!

z-z-z

– Моди, накрой обед в спальне и ступай, – распорядилась Принцесса. – Появишься ровно в шесть, раньше не нужно – должна я выспаться хотя бы перед приёмом?

Разобравшись с обедом, горничная сделала книксен и убежала. Принцесса заперла дверь, глянула на часы: без пяти четыре, значит, у них будет два с половиной спокойных часа. Девушка примостилась у стола и для вида поковыряла еду: Замок наводнён наблюдателями, которым наверняка поручили подсматривать в окна – не приютил ли кто-нибудь раненого зверя? Встала, зевнула, откинула край одеяла. Будто только что спохватилась, задёрнула открытые с утра шторы – и бросилась к шкафу. Она была уверена, что с Многоликим ничего не случилось, но всё-таки за него волновалась.

Вытащила из шкафа увесистую круглую коробку, поставила её на кровать. Стоило поднять крышку, как горностай рыжим всполохом метнулся наружу. Чихнул, повёл носом, осмотрелся – глаза были живые и ясные, ночное страдание из них ушло – и замер в напряжённой позе, приподняв переднюю лапку.

– До вечера нас никто не потревожит, – сказала девушка. – Я оставила вам обед, сможете поесть?

«Да».

Принцесса шагнула назад, стараясь не моргать, чтобы не пропустить момент превращения, но ничего зрелищного не произошло. Зверёк выгнул спину, прижал уши – и пропал. На его месте теперь был молодой мужчина в арестантской одежде, ничем не напоминающий исчезнувшего зверя, кроме внимательного взгляда карих глаз. Подбородок, щёки и шея у него оказались тёмными, но это была не прежняя мученическая чернота, а всего лишь трёхдневная щетина. Многоликий прокашлялся и хрипло сказал:

– Здравствуйте, ваше высочество.

У Принцессы по рукам побежали мурашки: она успела забыть, какими нестерпимо знакомыми кажутся ей голос его и облик! В голове мелькнуло лихорадочное: «Сейчас я вспомню!..» – но узнавания не случилось. Смутные образы ускользали, как лунные блики на воде, оставляя после себя досадливую растерянность.

– Не могу отделаться от ощущения, что мы с вами раньше уже встречались, – проговорила девушка.

– Я тоже, – был неожиданный ответ. – Но где? Я не из тех, кого приглашают на королевские балы.

Вслед за растерянностью на девушку накатило смущение. Мистическая связь между нею и Многоликим, которую она впервые заметила вчера, заставляя его очнуться, сегодня стала ещё крепче – было в этом что-то пугающее. Сам факт, что в её спальне, на её постели сидит мужчина, тоже не добавлял равновесия – в девичьем гнёздышке до сих пор бывали только отец, брат и врач, приходивший, если она простывала. Да не просто мужчина, а тот, кого она прятала у себя на груди, чей сон сегодня караулила, чью спину гладила, стремясь успокоить его и согреть!.. Окончательно смутившись, чувствуя, как розовеют щёки, Принцесса напомнила:

– Обед остывает.

Многоликий встал, развернул плечи, вытянулся всем телом, разминая суставы, и переместился к столу. Он больше не хромал. Принцесса села напротив.

– Спасибо, – вымолвил он дрогнувшим голосом. – Ваше высочество, я ваш должник.

– Благодарить будете, когда придумаем, как выбраться из Замка.

– Мы придумаем, – он улыбнулся, не сводя с неё блестящих глаз. – Только сначала я поем, ладно? Умираю от голода.

У него голова кружилась – так сильно ему хотелось есть! Следующие несколько минут были исполнены острого блаженства. Ничего не болело, он был в своём настоящем, любимом обличье, поглощал горячую вкусную пищу, смотрел на прекрасную юную особу, которая его спасла и продолжала спасать – могло ли быть лучше? Но потом, утолив первоначальный голод, смутился и Многоликий. При взгляде на хрупкие руки в распадах цветастого шёлка, в который была закутана девушка, мужчина слишком ярко вспоминал, как эти руки к нему прикасались. Слишком сильно хотел повторения.

Злыдни болотные, ещё не хватало! Кто она – и кто он?! И откуда это странное чувство, будто они не просто давно знакомы, но и связаны друг с другом какими-то нерасторжимыми узами?..

Молчание стало неловким. Многоликий заговорил первым, чтобы разрушить его – и чтобы не терять времени.

– Ваше высочество, мне нужно кое-что вам объяснить... Я могу превратиться в любого зверя, но быть птицей мне не дано. Увы, я вообще не умею летать. Даже если я стану летучей мышью, подняться в воздух...

– Я так и подумала, – перебила Принцесса. – Реймо не стал бы тратить свои магические силы на бесполезную преграду.

– Именно так, – играя желваками, согласился мужчина. – Он неплохо... выпотрошил меня за эти два дня. Он знает, какие способности у меня есть, а каких нет, знает, что за приёмы я использую... его заклятие не позволит мне даже приблизиться к чёртову плющу, не то что перелезть на ту сторону.

Девушка вздохнула:

– Я бы стала вашими крыльями, если бы...

– Да, ваше высочество: если бы не стрельцы.

– Вряд ли они будут стрелять, если поймут, что это я, но...

– Но, конечно, они заметят, куда вы полетели. У вас будут неприятности, и о том, что вы – Одарённая, узнает всё королевство, а ведь вы, кажется, скрываете свой дар?

– Это неважно, – махнула рукой Принцесса.

– Важно, – проворчал Многоликий, – я не вправе лишать вас вашей маленькой тайны. Всё равно, внизу нас будут ждать, и меня снова поймают... теперь они справятся быстрее, чем раньше.

– Как же они... поймали вас в этот раз? – спросила она с запинкой.

Он помрачнел.

– Стыдно вспоминать. Я искал одну вещь... человек, которому я доверял, сказал, что она, якобы, спрятана в Замке. Придя сюда за ней, я попал в ловушку.

Девушка кивнула:

– Ясно. Что за вещь? Или это секрет?

«А вдруг она что-нибудь знает?..» – подумал Многоликий. Терять было нечего, и он признался:

– Наследство Ирсоль. Слыхали?

Но она огорчённо покачала головой:

– Никогда. Что это такое?

– Древний магический артефакт, – неохотно пояснил он. – Считается, что с его помощью можно путешествовать между мирами.

– Глупости! – вскинула брови его собеседница. – Единственность мира была доказана Эремейном в шестнадцатом году, и с тех пор никто…

– Я университетов не заканчивал, – буркнул мужчина. – А в древних легендах правды гораздо больше, чем выдумок, уж вы-то должны это знать, ваше высочество! Я хотел найти такой мир, где меня оставят в покое. И где живы мои родители.

Должно быть, Принцесса распознала боль в его голосе, потому что лицо её стало виноватым, и она поспешно проговорила:

– Наверное, вы правы, Многоликий. И вы найдёте... Но сначала вам нужно покинуть Замок.

– Да-да, – он выдохнул, стараясь освободиться и от безумных надежд, и от безумного разочарования, которые принесло ему Наследство Ирсоль. – Ваше высочество, я вижу только две возможности это осуществить.

«Сказать проще, чем сделать», – Принцесса хмурилась, слушая мужчину, но помалкивала. Похоже, способов, действительно, всего два, какими бы сложными они ни казались. Она подумала было о том, чтобы тайком переправить Многоликого через свободные от плюща ворота Замка, но сразу от этой идеи отказалась. Ворота издревле защищены магией, а потому доступны лишь для членов королевской семьи и обладателей именных амулетов-пропусков – где она возьмёт такой пропуск для Многоликого? Нет- нет, он прав: уйти отсюда можно или _вниз_, или _вверх_.

– ...Водостоки, воздуховоды – вряд ли они заколдованы все до единого! – объяснял её визави. – Я могу выбраться наружу через любое отверстие, даже очень узкое, нужно только знать, куда оно ведёт, чтобы не сгинуть в каком-нибудь подземном лабиринте. Если бы удалось раздобыть подробный план Замка, то на плане...

– Попробую раздобыть, – кивнула Принцесса, – полагаю, мне известно, где лежат чертежи и карты.

– Тогда сегодня ночью я бы ушёл... один. Для вас так будет безопасней всего, ваше высочество. Но если ничего не выйдет, я всё же вынужден буду просить вас перенести меня через стену. Нам понадобится всего несколько минут, мы должны как-то отвлечь стрелков на это время.

– Но как?..

– Пока не знаю... устроить ложную тревогу. – Многоликий на секунду умолк, а потом спросил, предполагая, каков будет ответ: – Ваше высочество, есть ли в Замке человек, которому вы доверяете, как самой себе?

– Что вы! – махнула рукой девушка.

Сама мысль о том, что она может кому-то довериться, выглядела смешной.

– Значит, обойдёмся без помощников. Давайте начнём с плана Замка, может, и не придётся ничего устраивать.

– Давайте. Вечером будет приём по случаю моей помолвки, долго он не продлится. После приёма я улизну в библиотеку – старинные чертежи и карты хранятся там.

«Помолвка!» – вспомнил Многоликий. Принцесса задумчиво теребила старинное кольцо с тремя крупными камнями, которое появилось сегодня у неё на пальце. Её взгляд, и без того невесёлый, после вопроса о доверии стал колючим. «Злыдни болотные, пока я ещё здесь, нужно разобраться, что её мучает!» Вероятней всего, она не хотела этой помолвки, монархи всё решили за неё. Избавить наследницу трона от необходимости выйти замуж он, увы, не в силах. Но, может быть, он хоть что-то сможет сделать для Принцессы в благодарность за то, что она делает для него?

– Ваше высочество, я вижу, у вас тяжело на сердце, – начал мужчина, вложив в голос всю симпатию, которую чувствовал к своей спасительнице. – Понимаю, вы не хотите неприятностей из-за того, что помогаете мне, но ведь вас тревожит не только это, не так ли?

Вызывать людей на откровенность Многоликий умел. «Вот же он, человек, которому я могу доверять!» – глядя ему в глаза, вдруг осознала девушка, которой очень хотелось выговориться. Она встала из-за стола, откинула волосы, прошлась по комнате, собираясь с мыслями, вздохнула и начала:

– Вы правы, Многоликий, мне не по себе. Я, конечно, всегда знала, что не мне выбирать, кто будет моим мужем, однако...

Выслушав короткий внятный рассказ о знакомстве и сговоре с ярлом Эспеланном, её собеседник удивлённо приподнял брови.

– Но ведь это лучшее, на что вы сейчас могли рассчитывать! В самом деле, пока вы помолвлены с этим Эспен... Эспер... Эспеланном, никого другого вам в мужья не предложат. А там, глядишь, ветер переменится, и появится человек, ваш брак с которым устроит и вас, и Короля.

– Да, но это ещё не всё, – поморщилась девушка. – Кроме отца и королевы Фредрикке, есть другие люди, которым нужна наша помолвка. И они задумали что-то дурное, я знаю.

– Что за люди?

– Моя мачеха и мой брат.

– Почему вы решили, что они замышляют что-то против вас?

У Принцессы защекотало в носу.

– Потому что они меня ненавидят! Брайж считает, что я мешаю ей безраздельно завладеть моим отцом. А Ло никогда не простит мне того, что я родилась первой и закрыла ему дорогу к трону!

О том, что корона Авитании по древним законам после смерти правителя переходит к старшему из его отпрысков, Многоликий, разумеется, знал, как знали это все подданные.

– Если бы я могла, честное слово, я уступила бы ему своё место! Но кто мне позволит? Мне пришлось бы умереть или сойти с ума, чтобы передать ему своё право престолонаследия, я не готова на такие жертвы...

– Погодите, ваше высочество, не горячитесь. Всё, что вы знаете – что мачеха и брат вас ненавидят? Или вам известны какие-то их... намерения?

Не пытаясь больше сдерживать эмоции, с сильно бьющимся сердцем Принцесса пересказала разговор на балу. Когда она закончила, Многоликий был очень серьёзен.

– Вы правы, нужно точно выяснить, что они задумали. Ваше высочество, я попробую это сделать.

– Вы?!

– Я. В тот раз Ло запаниковал, когда увидел, что вы... благосклонны к своему будущему жениху, верно?

– Да… только я ещё не знала тогда, что ярл Эспеланн – мой жених. Думала, просто высокий гость.

– Теперь знаете. И на сегодняшнем приёме можете прикинуться, что влюблены в него по уши...

– Зачем, Многоликий? Полагаете, Брайж и Ло захотят между собой это обсудить?

– Именно! Ну как, прикинетесь?

– Допустим, – неуверенно ответила Принцесса. – А вы?..

– А я послушаю, что они друг другу скажут.

Он превратится в какого-нибудь крошечного зверька и будет преследовать заговорщиков, сообразила девушка. Ей было страшно за него, не хотелось выпускать его из своих покоев, где ему ничто не грозило, но Многоликий не собирался принимать возражений. Он пощупал пострадавшую ногу: боли совсем не было, значит, её не будет и в другом теле, даже очень маленьком. Закрыл глаза, во всех подробностях воображая себе неприметное и юркое создание мышиного племени – и тут же в такое создание превратился. Запоздало испугался: «А если девочка боится мышей?!» – но Принцесса мышей не боялась. Она посмотрела на Многоликого сверху вниз, непроизвольно прыснула и пообещала:

– Я выполню всё, как вы велели.

z-z-z

Перед носом нескончаемой чередой проплывали мужские ноги в начищенных ботинках, колыхались разноцветные подолы женских вечерних нарядов. Душно пахло паркетной мастикой. Многоликий, у которого рябило в глазах и першило в горле, выглядывал из-под тяжёлой парчовой портьеры и никак не мог дождаться, когда закончится приём. Он помнил, конечно, что должен следить за роскошной лилово-бархатной блондинкой Брайж и разодетым в пух и прах юнцом Ло, однако то и дело засматривался на Принцессу. В изящном платье цвета чайной розы, с высоко поднятыми тёмными волосами, перевитыми жемчужными нитями, героиня вечера была ослепительно хороша, настоящая невеста – можно ли было на неё не смотреть?

И она прекрасно исполняла свою роль, не выпуская руки жениха и не сводя с него влюблённых глаз! Тот бережно придерживал её за талию и время от времени нашёптывал что-то на ухо, от чего на её лице расцветала нежная улыбка. «И почему я решил, что этот Эспеланн – старый и страшный?» – недоумевал Многоликий. Писаный красавец, косая сажень в плечах, вон как здорово он выглядит рядом с Принцессой. А она?! Племянник королевы Фредрикке будет дурак, если променяет её на другую девушку! Поиграют в своеволие месяц-другой, да и поженятся, к вящей радости двух королевских семей…

Многоликому было маятно и тошно. Он злился на себя, что ему есть дело до Эспеланна и до того, как Принцесса держится с человеком, назначенным ей в мужья. Тот факт, что взгляды и прикосновения – часть игры, самим же Многоликим затеянной, почему-то, вопреки здравому смыслу, нисколько его не утешал. «Меня это не касается! Не касается! – повторял он мысленно. – Сегодня ночью я удеру из Замка и в жизни больше не увижу эту девушку. Я даже не буду покупать газет с её портретами, чтобы скорее о ней забыть...» Но в глубине души он понимал, что не забудет её никогда.

Приём, наконец, приблизился к завершению. Как только первые из гостей, откланявшись, покинули зал, супруга Короля отставила вазочку с вареньем, смешалась с толпой и исчезла, очевидно, выйдя через боковые двери. Принц ещё какое-то время оставался на месте – теперь Многоликий смотрел только на него, не отвлекаясь и стараясь подобраться поближе, – но потом и он двинулся к выходу. Шустрый зверёк, никем не замеченный, вдоль плинтусов помчался вслед.

Ло миновал короткий сумрачный коридор, оглянулся, убеждаясь, что за ним не следят, и вошёл в комнату, оказавшуюся маленькой гостиной. Многоликий прошмыгнул за ним. Парень запер дверь. Блондинка ждала, сидя на подоконнике и подставив холёные плечи и руки лунному свету.

– Поди сюда, красавчик, – произнесла она низким голосом. – Я скучала.

Сначала они целовались, так долго и с таким смаком, что наблюдатель успел отчаяться, решив, что ничего, кроме адюльтера, ему здесь не покажут. Но первые же слова, сказанные Ло, как только он оторвался от губ любовницы, заставили мышь встрепенуться.

– Ты была права. Сестрица влюбилась, как кошка – вот умора!

– Я всегда права, малыш, ты же знаешь, – проворковала Брайж. – Всякий, кто видел Принцессу сегодня вечером, поверит, что ради своего жениха она готова на что угодно.

– Точно! И как мы теперь будем действовать?

Притаившийся под креслом Многоликий дышал через раз, чтобы не пропустить ни звука. От того, что он услышал, короткая серая шёрстка поднялась дыбом.

Тем временем Принцесса, стоя подле ярла Эспеланна, любезно прощалась с гостями. Ей хотелось поскорее попасть в библиотеку, но, похоже, мнимый жених намерен был проводить её до самых покоев. Не придумав, как отделаться от ненужных проводов, девушка поднялась вместе с ним в галерею. Сердечно проговорила:

– Спасибо вам, сударь, вы замечательно мне подыгрывали!

Сердечность была искренней: Принцесса испытывала признательность к нему за то, что он, не задавая вопросов, согласился изображать вместе с ней влюблённую пару.

– Не за что, ваше высочество, я ваш должник, – вполголоса ответил мужчина. – Но тс-с-с! – и показал глазами ей за спину.

Их догонял Король, сияющий, как золотой слиток.

– Дорогие мои, не могу высказать, как я счастлив, что вы поладили! Завтра же распоряжусь, чтобы начинали приготовления к свадьбе. Откладывать незачем, не так ли?

– Я бы хотел ещё до свадьбы совершить с её высочеством путешествие в Норланд, если вы не возражаете, – с любезной улыбкой отозвался ярл Эспеланн.

– О, конечно, конечно, вы должны незамедлительно представить невесту королеве Фредрикке и своей матушке. Можете прямо завтра отправляться в путь. А свадьбу мы сыграем ровно через месяц. Вы рады?

– Отличная мысль, ваше величество, – почтительно кивнул предполагаемый зять, не переставая улыбаться.

– Спасибо, папа, – пролепетала потрясённая Принцесса.

– Значит, мы обо всём договорились! – воскликнул Король, сблизил ладони, вознамерившись потереть одну о другую, но удержался. – А теперь я вас оставлю, вам наверняка хочется немного побыть наедине.

Он расцеловал дочь, приобнял ярла Эспеланна и, обогнав их, скрылся в дальнем конце галереи.

«Так, с поездкой и со свадьбой разберёмся потом, сейчас – библиотека!» – напомнила себе девушка, восстанавливая самообладание.

– Ваше высочество, – начал её спутник, – не волнуйтесь, мы с вами всё уладим…

Но Принцесса оборвала его:

– Ярл Эспеланн, не теперь. Я хочу остаться одна.

Он молча кивнул и отступил, давая ей дорогу.

Попетляв немного в коридорах Замка, она спустилась в библиотеку. На поиски обещанного Многоликому плана ушли считанные минуты: Принцесса помнила, в котором из старинных фолиантов видела нечто похожее. Нужный том она вытащила не глядя, распознав его по лёгкому дуновению магии. Прошептала: «Прости меня, книжица!» – аккуратно вырвала нужные страницы, свернула их и спрятала за корсаж.

«Только бы он уже вернулся!» – взмолилась она, зажигая свет в своей спальне. На первый взгляд, в комнате никого не было, но мышка могла прятаться где угодно.

– Многоликий! Вы тут? Я ещё не звала горничную, можете появиться.

Миг – и он уже стоял перед ней. При виде его хмурой небритой физиономии Принцессу захлестнула радость.

– Слава богу, с вами всё в порядке! Пляшите: я достала карту.

Она смотрела ему в глаза, светло улыбалась и ни о чём не спрашивала. Ему хотелось задержать эти блаженные секунды – секунды, когда чудилось, что её улыбка и её красота принадлежат ему одному! Но времени на сантименты не было, нужно сейчас же, пока никто не помешал, передать Принцессе то, что он выяснил. Многоликий тряхнул головой, отгоняя морок, и произнёс:

– А я узнал, что задумали ваши мачеха и брат.

– Вот как? И что же? – подалась вперёд девушка.

– Сядьте, ваше высочество. Я расскажу.

Он пододвинул ей стул, на который она тут же опустилась.

– Говорите скорее. Это, в самом деле, что-то скверное?

– Очень скверное, – подтвердил мужчина. – Недавно вы сказали, что Ло сможет унаследовать корону только в том случае, если вы умрёте или сойдёте с ума…

– Они хотят убить меня?..

– Убить они хотят Короля. Его величество, видите ли, слишком стар для того, чтобы Брайж нравилось быть его женой. Но при этом слишком молод, чтобы в ближайшие пару лет отправиться к праотцам своим ходом и освободить трон. Ваши добрые родственники собираются сделать так, чтобы подозрение в убийстве пало на вас. Тогда вас объявят сумасшедшей, и Ло получит власть, как только достигнет совершеннолетия.

– Быть не может… папа!.. – пробормотала Принцесса, глаза которой стали круглыми от изумления и ужаса. – Я думала, они хотят сделать мне какую-то гадость накануне свадьбы… может быть, опорочить меня перед отцом или перед женихом, но такое… Послушайте, Многоликий, а при чём здесь моя помолвка?

– Помолвку они изначально собирались использовать, как повод для убийства. Я так понял, они считали, что вы будете изо всех сил сопротивляться сватовству. Откажете ярлу Эспеланну, откажете другим кандидатам, каждый из которых будет хуже предыдущего… После смерти Короля они сообщили бы дознавателям, что вы убили его, чтобы избежать нежеланного брака.

– Но я не отказала…

– …И теперь они намерены представить дело так, будто вы потеряли голову от любви и решились на убийство, потому что Эспеланн желает быть мужем королевы, а не принцессы.

– Какой бред! Почему они думают, что дознаватели поверят им, а не мне и не моему жениху? Как они будут всех убеждать в том, что я сумасшедшая?.. У них ничего не получится, Многоликий! Нужно только предупредить отца, чтобы...

– Я думаю, у них получилось бы, – он тяжело вздохнул. – Ваше высочество, заговорщиков не двое, а трое...

– Третий – ярл Эспеланн?! – ахнула Принцесса.

– Нет, Эспеланн – такая же пешка, как вы... простите. Третий – придворный маг.

– Потрошитель! – побледневшая до алебастровой белизны девушка сжала пальцами виски, голос её скатился в еле слышный шёпот. – Да уж, с «доказательствами» у них проблем не будет...

И тут кто-то постучал в дверь – негромко, но чрезвычайно настойчиво.

_**Глава шестая,**_

_в которой Паркер получает неожиданный подарок_

_и проявляет интерес к научным исследованиям и видео для служебного пользования,_

_а Джарод совершает короткое путешествие, беседует и делает выводы_

Стук в дверь совпал с сигналом будильника, поставленного на половину седьмого утра. Джарод хлопнул ладонью по кнопке, бросил недовольный взгляд на удручающе тёмное зимнее небо за окном и зарылся лицом в подушку. Просыпаться не хотелось. Притворщик рад был, конечно, вновь почувствовать себя свободным, но сказка завладела всем его существом и требовала продолжения.

Разлёживаться, однако, было некогда. Через час от местной автостанции уходит автобус до Кентвуда, городка, в котором, если верить мистеру Гриффиту, обосновались бывшая помощница антиквара и её муж. Как и планировалось, сегодняшний день нужно начать с визита к семейству Грант. Джарод сделал короткую зарядку, наскоро перекусил и собрался. После этого со всей возможной деликатностью разбудил хозяина, чтобы дать ему поручение на время своего отсутствия. Слегка испуганный, сонно моргающий старик явил чудеса собранности и внимания – он с первого раза понял, что от него требуется.

– Езжайте спокойно, друг мой, – напутствовал он Джарода, – всё будет в лучшем виде.

Прежде чем выйти из дома, Притворщик заглянул на склад – там у него тоже было дело. Стеллажи сияли порядком, каждая вещь заняла своё единственное, будто специально для неё предназначенное место. Прежний кавардак сохранился лишь в одном углу. Осуществив кое-что задуманное и полюбовавшись плодами своих трудов, мужчина усмехнулся и заторопился на автостанцию.

Снег, которого за ночь заметно прибыло, аппетитно хрустел под ногами. Лёгкие расправились, вбирая вкусный морозный воздух, щёки приятно пощипывало. Джарода переполняла энергия, он предвкушал интересный день и столь же интересную будущую ночь. Он был бы сейчас вполне доволен жизнью, если бы не привкус тревоги, донимавший его с момента пробуждения.

Как только автобус тронулся, Притворщик отвернулся к окну, дал мыслям идти своим чередом и сразу понял, что именно его беспокоит. Вернее, _кто_ – мисс Паркер, разумеется. Стоило закрыть глаза, и перед ним появлялась героиня его сна – длинное платье цвета чайной розы, жемчуг в волосах, улыбка, такая светлая и искренняя, какую у прототипа Принцессы Джарод видел лишь в детские годы. Досада и грусть, которые в последние месяцы сам он испытывал, думая о мисс Паркер, мучительно-остро соединились в нём сейчас с благодарностью и нежностью Многоликого к своей спасительнице.

Но не этот будоражащий коктейль был источником тревоги. Заговор, открывшийся во сне – вот что пугало Джарода, проецируясь на реальную жизнь. «Мисс Паркер плохо кончит, – с тоской подумал он. – Рано или поздно её подставят в борьбе за власть. И уничтожат, если я не успею вмешаться!» _Не успеть_, не узнать вовремя, что подруге детства грозит опасность, было его постоянным подспудным страхом, одним из обстоятельств, мешавших ему окончательно порвать с Центром. Мужчина прислушался к себе, пытаясь понять природу сегодняшнего приступа беспокойства. Что это, предчувствие беды или простое следствие пережитых во сне треволнений? Ответа не было. «Позвоню ей вечером, заодно узнаю, получила ли она мой подарок», – наконец, решил Притворщик. Усилием воли он отодвинул прочь тревогу, сосредоточившись на предстоящей встрече с Грантами – автобус въехал в Кентвуд.

Уже совсем рассвело. Городок – брат-близнец Джорджтауна, такой же аккуратный и тихий, засыпанный снегом и переливающийся гирляндами рождественских огней – давно проснулся. Джарод достал из кармана открытку, которую Эбсалом Гриффит получил от Мелани ко Дню благодарения, уточнил адрес и отправился по нему, не опасаясь, что визит сочтут слишком ранним.

Хорошенький домик на Льюис-стрит был олицетворением спокойствия и уюта – как поверить, что под этой красной черепичной крышей живут воры? Дверь отворила молодая светловолосая женщина, столь же умиротворённая, как всё вокруг.

– Что вам угодно?

– Миссис Грант? – Притворщик сделал приветственный жест. – Я из Ассоциации помощи...

– Я не миссис Грант, – прервала его женщина. – Она здесь больше не живёт.

– В самом деле? Странно. Ещё осенью...

– Осенью тут уже никого не было, мы переехали в середине сентября, – пожала плечами хозяйка. – Но у меня есть новый адрес миссис Грант, для пересылки почты. Запишете?

Джарод записал новый адрес – улица Крайняя, 9-23, – недоумевая, почему на открытке Мелани значится старый. Но всякое недоумение прошло, когда он увидел омерзительные трущобы, куда переселились молодожёны. Бедняги, им не позавидуешь! Должно быть, у них совсем не стало денег, и Мелани стыдно признаваться в этом старым знакомым. Задерживая дыхание, чтобы не чувствовать вони прогнившей канализации и скверной еды, он взобрался на третий этаж изветшалого строения. Дверь с косо приколоченным номером «23» выглядела чуть более опрятной, чем соседние – под нею даже лежал соломенный коврик. Звонок не работал. Притворщик постучал. Сначала было тихо, потом зашелестели шаги, что-то упало, женщина – судя по голосу, молоденькая – выругалась с беспомощной злостью и спросила из-за закрытой двери:

– Кто?

– Миссис Грант? Я из Ассоциации помощи бывшим заключённым. Я хотел бы встретиться с Корнелиусом Грантом.

– Идите к чёрту! – крикнула женщина и вдруг заплакала: – Поздно вы спохватились!

– Мисс Грант... – растерянно позвал Джарод. – Что у вас случилось? Откройте мне. Давайте поговорим.

Мелани продолжала плакать.

– Откройте, пожалуйста, – мягко повторил Притворщик. – Наша организация для того и существует, чтобы помогать людям, попавшим в сложную...

Щёлкнул замок, дверь с грохотом распахнулась.

– Что, что, что вам от меня нужно?! – прорыдала миссис Грант.

Он отпрянул от неожиданности. Женщина перед ним, невысокая, невзрачная, с собранными в хвост бесцветными волосами, одетая в застиранный халатик, и правда, оказалась очень юной – и вдобавок глубоко беременной. Месяцев восемь, не меньше, оценил Джарод, окинув взглядом её совершенно круглую фигуру. Тяжёлая беременность, нищета и слёзы сделали Мелани почти уродливой.

– Где вы раньше-то были?! – продолжала она, захлёбываясь. – Где вы были, когда он не мог найти работу? Его никуда не хотели брать, понимаете вы это?! И тогда он пошёл воровать, а что ему оставалось?..

– Вы хотите сказать, что ваш муж...

– Да, он уже никакой не «бывший заключённый». Он опять в тюрьме, – всхлипнула миссис Грант.

– О, простите, – неловко пробормотал Джарод, – значит, наши данные устарели...

– Ещё как устарели, – Мелани, обессилев, прислонилась к косяку и закрыла глаза, по опухшим щекам, усыпанным пигментными пятнами, текли слёзы. – Его арестовали четыре месяца назад.

– Простите, миссис Грант, – снова сказал Притворщик, – вот, возьмите от нашей Ассоциации...

Вытащил из внутреннего кармана и сунул ей в руки пухлый конверт с деньгами, который заготовил на всякий случай, не зная, как пойдёт разговор – и спешно ретировался. Доведённая до отчаяния женщина, разумеется, не будет выяснять, что за человек оставил ей деньги, она просто истратит их на себя и на ребёнка.

Итак, «мошенника и вора» Корнелиуса Гранта из списка подозреваемых можно смело вычеркнуть. Его жену – тоже. Она, конечно, страшно нуждается, но представить себе беременную Мелани, которая под покровом ночи приезжает в Джорджтаун, пробирается на склад антикварного магазина, а потом возвращается с добычей в Кентвуд и ищет, кому бы её продать, было решительно невозможно!

Но в списке есть и другие люди. И один из них нынче утром побывал в магазине мистера Гриффита. Джарод понял это, вернувшись – план сработал! Многие из вещей, занимавших тот угол, который до сих пор оставался свалкой, были передвинуты – незначительно, но заметно для тренированного глаза. В том, что хозяин, следуя указаниям Притворщика, к ним не прикасался, сомневаться не приходилось – а значит, к ним прикасался вор.

z-z-z

До чего же приятно просыпаться у себя дома, под надёжной защитой своих собственных стен и крыши! Не ломать голову, как ты оказалась там, где оказалась, не мучиться стыдными подозрениями... Паркер сладко потянулась, села, выгнулась всем телом и потянулась снова. Её давно не было так хорошо. «Правильно я сделала, что вчера выпила Нектар. Жаль только, проснулась на самом интересном месте, – подумала она и засмеялась. – Но вечером... Аксель сказал, его желанием было подарить мне сказку – вот пусть и дарит. Что это за сказка, оборванная на полуслове?» А, ладно, доживём до вечера, там будет видно. О «викинге», путаясь между реальным человеком и ярлом Эспеланном из своего сна, она вспоминала с симпатией, слегка горчившей сожалением: «У меня бы с ним сложилось. Может быть. Если бы я хоть чуть-чуть его хотела...»

Встала и даже немного покружилась по комнате – такую ощущала сейчас лёгкость! Как и в прошлые два раза, диковинный сон не забывался, не рассеивался, а продолжал жить в душе у женщины, со всем обилием случившихся в нём событий и наполнявших его эмоций. Напряжение, паника, разрядка, облегчение, передышка, и новая волна... И как лейтмотив – жаркое, иногда почти нестерпимое чувство, в котором Паркер сейчас с немалым изумлением распознала сострадание к Джароду-Многоликому. Она до сих пор как будто ощущала на себе взгляд его тёмных глаз – взгляд узника и раненого зверя. И до сих пор чувствовала трепет и смущение Принцессы, на чьей постели впервые сидел посторонний мужчина. Маленькой дурочке этот мужчина нравился по-настоящему, она в него практически влюбилась!

– Ч-чёрт! – пробормотала Паркер и хохотнула снова, уже без прежней беззаботности. – Влюбиться в Притворщика – хуже просто не придумаешь…

Но, в конце концов, это всего лишь сон! Каким бы ярким и увлекательным он ни был, скоро он сотрётся из памяти, не стоит принимать его всерьёз, успокоила себя она. Покосилась на окно, на сплошную пелену промозглого декабрьского дождя, за которой не видно было соседнего коттеджа, и стала собираться в Центр. Положа руку на сердце, ей совсем туда не хотелось.

Паркер прихлёбывала остывающий кофе и смотрела по телевизору утренние новости, оттягивая неизбежный момент выхода из дома, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Удивившись: «Кого это принесло в такую рань?» – она отодвинула чашку и пошла открывать. На пороге стоял мальчишка в куртке с эмблемой какой-то службы доставки.

– Доброе утро, мэм! Примите заказ, – воскликнул он радостно.

Она нахмурилась:

– Я ничего не заказывала...

– Значит, ваши друзья заказали для вас. Примите подарок! – не теряя улыбки, ответствовал курьер и вручил ей большой плоский пакет.

Закрыв за посыльным дверь, Паркер в растерянности осмотрела полученное. Пакет был лёгким, как картина без рамы, хотя размерами напоминал географический атлас. Под мокрым от дождя полиэтиленом и слоем коричневой упаковочной бумаги без надписей и логотипов, именно картина и обнаружилась – вернее, репродукция на холсте, натянутом на тонкий деревянный каркас. Паркер отодвинула её от себя, чтобы рассмотреть – и охнула! Кровь отлила от лица, голова закружилась.

На картине были изображены двое. Женщина в длинном чёрном платье с открытым верхом, в которой Паркер мгновенно узнала себя, стоит в напряжённой позе, склонив к плечу темноволосую голову. Полускрытый тенью мужчина в чёрной рубашке сидит напротив, опустив руки, глядит на женщину сумрачно и внимательно – и это Джарод! Неровная каменная стена пустой комнаты, распахнутая дверь, стрельчатая арка незастеклённого окна. Тревожное око полнолуния, холодный и обманчивый лунный свет. И плющ повсюду – ненавистный плющ, символ плена и чужого злого своеволия!

– Проклятье, что это?! – прошептала Паркер. – Быть не может!

Кто знал про них – про чёрный плющ, про древние стены в лунном свете, про Принцессу и Многоликого? «Я никому не рассказывала своих снов! Или рассказывала… и _забыла_?» – учитывая недавние приступы амнезии, Паркер уже ни в чём не была уверена. Единственный, кому она могла рассказать – Аксель. Но даже если так – он что, знаком с Джародом? Связан с ним?! Нектар Полуночи, провалы в памяти, странные сны с продолжением – очередная гадкая проделка Притворщика?.. Или нет, возможно, Джарод тут ни при чём. Допустим, Эспеланн, на самом деле, связан не с ним, а с Центром – то есть связан сильнее, чем хочет показать. Тогда всё случившееся – новый эксперимент Центра, в котором ей, Паркер, отвели незавидную роль подопытного кролика!

Она брезгливо отбросила картину, но, помедлив, снова взяла её в руки и перевернула. На обороте, как и следовало ожидать, никаких опознавательных знаков не обнаружилось – желтовато-серый холст был девственно чист. Внутри у Паркер заклокотал котёл приправленных страхом обиды и гнева: «Да как они посмели поступить так со мной?! Чего они добиваются?» Кто именно эти «они», женщина пока не понимала, но вознамерилась сегодня же во всём разобраться.

z-z-z

– Друг мой, я сделал, как вы просили! – мистер Гриффит был взволнован и, похоже, чрезвычайно горд собою. – Я наведался к миссис Мэйсон за бисквитами и задержался, когда она предложила мне кофе. Сказал ей, что сегодня утром вы в отъезде, повздыхал о том, что со дня на день мои любимые вещи, с которыми мне страшно жаль расставаться, уедут вместе с вами на аукцион. А потом ушёл прогуляться, оставив на двери объявление «Вернусь в одиннадцать».

– Прекрасно, Эйб, – похвалил Джарод, – всё получилось, как надо. Не знаю, обрадует вас это или огорчит, но, пока нас с вами не было, в магазине снова побывал вор.

– Это ж надо! – антиквар всплеснул руками, он и сам не знал, как реагировать. – И что теперь? Говорят, есть такие маленькие штучки, с помощью которых можно увидеть, что происходит в каком-то месте, даже если тебя самого там не было. Вы оставили у меня на складе такую штучку, верно?

– Скрытую камеру? Нет, – покачал головой Притворщик, – в Джорджтауне мне было негде её купить. Но, я надеюсь, мы обойдёмся без неё. Скажите-ка, кто слышал ваши слова о том, что самые ценные вещи вот-вот будут переданы на аукцион?

Старик побарабанил тощими пальцами по столу, вспоминая.

– Миссис Мэйсон, разумеется. Она сегодня вся в делах, ей заказали целую партию лимонных кексов, но она всё же нашла время сварить для меня кофе и посидеть со мной – это так мило с её стороны! Брайан, я думаю, тоже слышал – он как раз закончил свой завтрак и собирался в школу. При мне заходили мисс Филлипс и миссис Иствуд – они тоже живут на нашей улице и часто покупают выпечку у миссис Мэйсон... не могу сказать, много ли успели услышать они. Вот, собственно, и всё, больше там никого не было.

– Этого вполне достаточно, – проговорил Джарод. – Эйб, вы молодчина! С вашей помощью мы уже сегодня выясним, кто вас обкрадывал – уверен, до сегодняшнего дня вор заглядывал к вам на склад не единожды.

Антиквар порозовел, похвалы ему льстили. Глаза у него, однако, оставались грустными.

– Я так рад, что это не Мелани, – вымолвил он, силясь улыбнуться. – Она хорошая девочка. Мне было бы очень больно думать, что она...

Джарод кивнул:

– Я понимаю.

О бедственном положении бывшей помощницы Притворщик мистеру Гриффиту не рассказал – знал, что Мелани Грант возвращаться всё равно не захочет.

– ...Но мне так же больно думать, что это миссис Мэйсон, или Брайан, или одна из этих славных дам, что были у них сегодня... – продолжал старик. – Мне, знаете ли, даже хочется теперь, чтобы вором был случайный человек... Как вы назвали его? «Гастролёр»? И шут с ними, с вещами, друг мой! Они ведь не самое главное в жизни.

– Ну уж нет, – возмутился Джарод, – у того, кто вас обокрал, нет совести, а совесть, Эйб... это главное. Вор не должен остаться безнаказанным.

– Вы правы, конечно, друг мой, – понуро согласился Эбсалом Гриффит. – Сумеете ли вы теперь его вычислить?

– Безусловно, – Джарод ободряюще коснулся плеча своего собеседника. – Для этого я прямо сейчас загляну к миссис Мэйсон. Только сначала признайтесь, чего бы вы хотели на обед?

Аромат лимонной цедры и ванили Притворщик почуял ещё до того, как вошёл в дом. Повариха встретила его раскрасневшаяся, в переднике, снизу доверху испачканном мукой.

– Это какое-то безумие, мистер Хайден! – прогудела она вместо приветствия. – Можно подумать, сегодня в городе Праздник Лимонных Кексов! Я только что поставила в духовку пятую порцию, от остальных четырёх почти ничего не осталось...

– Простите, если я некстати... – изображая нерешительность, Джарод замер у двери.

Женщина махнула здоровенной ручищей:

– Вы кстати. Передохну и отвлекусь, в глазах уже от неё двоится, от этой выпечки!

Через минуту, словно только его и ждала, миссис Мэйсон поставила перед гостем огромную кружку какао и тарелочку с кексами, солнечно золотившимися на изломе. Притворщик воздал должное угощению, обсудил с поварихой обед – сошлись на жареной картошке и отбивных, как наименее затратном по времени блюде – а затем поинтересовался:

– Заказ нам опять принесёт ваш сын, миссис Мэйсон?

– Не думаю, – вздохнула она. – Он не появится дома до вечера. Я приду сама… Или, может, вы зайдёте ещё раз? А то у меня сегодня дым коромыслом, с утра не выхожу из кухни.

– Хорошо, я зайду, – улыбнулся Джарод. – Но я бы хотел ещё раз увидеть Брайана. Мистеру Гриффиту позарез нужен помощник, вы же понимаете… вот и мы подумали, что ваш сын мог бы…

– Ох, не знаю, не знаю. У моего оболтуса ветер в голове гуляет. Любовь у него, видите ли… а он даже не хочет познакомить мать со своей девушкой. Она у него та ещё штучка.

– Дело житейское. С подростками всегда бывает сложно, – посочувствовал Джарод. – Но он, мне показалось, очень славный парень, я не сомневаюсь, что и девушка у него тоже славная.

– Может, и славная, да не нашего поля ягода, – помрачнела хозяйка. – Боюсь я за него, мистер Хайден. Впрочем, вам вряд ли это интересно…

Задав вскользь ещё пару вопросов о Брайане, но не проявляя излишней настойчивости, Джарод посмотрел на часы и поднялся. Пока он неторопливо надевал и застёгивал куртку, в глубине дома запиликал телефон – как было условлено, звонил антиквар. Миссис Мэйсон, извинившись, ушла, чем гость и воспользовался, чтобы заглянуть в тот ящик комода, где вчера лежали запасные ключи мистера Гриффита.

Мозаика сложилась! Связки не было – очевидно, ею воспользовался вор. Повариха вернула бы её на место – если бы вообще сумела сегодня выйти за порог. Две соседки, побывавшие утром в доме, о том, где там хранятся чужие ключи, вряд ли знали. Зато Брайан, разумеется, знал – и был совершенно свободен в перемещениях.

z-z-z

– Я же сказала, Сид, всё в порядке!

Доктор смотрел на неё встревоженно.

– Паркер, я вижу, ты не в своей тарелке...

– Слушай, я не затем пришла, чтобы ты донимал меня вопросами. Я сама хочу кое о чём у тебя спросить.

– Спрашивай, – он откинулся на стуле и приготовился к разговору.

Паркер замерла на миг, формулируя, затем проговорила, примеряясь к каждому слову:

– Среди исследовательских проектов Центра – есть ли такие, в которых занимаются сном?

– Сном? – удивлённо поднял брови Сидни.

– Ну да. Сном. И снами... я имею в виду, сновидениями.

– Н-нет, – ответил он, потирая подбородок. – Насколько я знаю, нет. Несколько лет назад я предлагал создать онейрологическую группу... правда, моя идея была не в том, чтобы изучать сновидения, а в том, чтобы разработать методы уменьшения продолжительности сна без потери трудоспособности...

– Избавь меня от деталей!

– Но меня никто не поддержал, и такой группы у нас нет, – закончил доктор.

– Так, – Паркер прикусила губу, – а вдруг они тогда отказались просто для вида? И всё-таки создали эту... как её... отнейро...

– Онейрологическую. Онейрология – наука о сне. Если бы ты знала, Паркер, сколько моих идей не нашли поддержки! Вряд ли именно эту кто-то реализовал втайне от меня, – Сидни помолчал и добавил: – Хотя, конечно, это не значит, что в Центре нет секретных проектов, о которых мне вообще неизвестно.

– Ясно... что ничего не ясно, – бросила Паркер и шагнула к двери.

– Ну извини, чем смог... ты, разумеется, опять не скажешь, зачем тебе...

– Разумеется.

– Я был бы полезней, если бы понимал, что именно ты ищешь, – начал он, но женщина, уже не слушая, вышла из кабинета, оставив доктора в беспокойстве и недоумении.

Что ж, на Сидни она особо и не рассчитывала, вряд ли он как-то причастен к этой скверной истории. «Мистер Рейнс – вот у кого хватило бы наглости ставить на мне эксперименты. Правды он, естественно, не скажет. Но, может быть, я увижу, что он врёт!»

Мистер Рейнс, с которым пять минут спустя Паркер столкнулась в коридоре, смерил её удивлённо-презрительным взглядом.

– Онейрология? Мисс Паркер, вы стали интересоваться наукой? Вынужден вас разочаровать, проблематикой снов и сновидений в Центре не занимаются.

«Не волнуется и не юлит, – заключила женщина. – Или он, действительно, не знает… Или был готов к моим расспросам и просто так ничего не расскажет, нужно припереть его к стенке!» Припереть мистера Рейнса к стенке пока было нечем. Тот продолжал скрипеть:

– Если доктор по-прежнему считает целесообразным создание такой группы, мы могли бы обсудить это на следующем…

Но Паркер, не желая задерживаться в обществе «придворного мага» ни одной лишней секунды, буркнула:

– Можете обсудить! – и двинулась дальше по коридору.

В ту же секунду её догнал Лайл, очевидно, слышавший короткий обмен репликами с Рейнсом.

– Проблематика снов и сновидений? М-м-м, как любопытно… А тебе ведь, наверное, вовсе не пришлось спать в последние дни, не так ли, сестричка? – с улыбочкой воскликнул он на ходу и вдруг подмигнул.

«На что он намекает, скотина? Неужели на мои визиты к Эспеланну?!» – поразилась женщина, но ответить не успела – братец скрылся за поворотом. Дерьмо… кому не следует знать подробностей её личной жизни – так это Лайлу! Зато теперь ясно, что он непричастен к эксперименту – иначе не стал бы походя разбрасываться подобными намёками.

Следующим на очереди был отец. «Он не может быть виноват, – сказала себе Паркер. – Папа никогда бы не позволил сделать меня подопытным кроликом. Но у него должна быть информация обо всех секретных проектах…»

Однако мистер Паркер, так же спокойно, как и мистер Рейнс, сообщил, что онейрологией в Центре не занимаются и никогда не занимались.

– Идея Сидни выглядела здравой, но тогда мы не имели ресурсов на её реализацию. Сейчас, когда у нас появятся норвежские деньги, мы вполне можем к ней вернуться.

– Я так ему и скажу, папа.

– Подписание контракта завтра в двенадцать. Ангел, у тебя всё готово?

– Почти, – кивнула Паркер, с трудом обращаясь мыслями к работе.

Покинув отцовский кабинет, некоторое время она постояла в раздумьях. Увы, с налёту, в лоб ничего выяснить не удалось. Значит, попробуем подобраться с другой стороны. Кто у нас знаток обходных манёвров и тайных троп? Правильно, Брутс. Пускай он и поработает.

Компьютерщик скучал без дела, что случалось с ним крайне редко – жизнь в Центре замерла в ожидании завтрашнего знаменательного события.

– Мне нужен полный список наших научных проектов, – заявила Паркер, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

Брутс свернул окно переписки и уточнил:

– Включая секретные проекты, мисс Паркер?

– Само собой.

– Хорошо. Принесу вам его часа через полтора…

– Я побуду тут, – возразила женщина и поставила на стол перед компьютером две чашки кофе.

Аннотации проектов с длинными наукообразными заголовками сменяли одна другую. Паркер внимательно прочитывала каждую, хотя половину слов не понимала. Среди тех, которые понимала, ни «сна», ни «сновидений», ни «засыпания», ни даже «бессонницы» не было. Всё, что удалось найти – пятнадцать лет назад провалившийся и поэтому свёрнутый проект по обучению во сне.

Оставалось только одно: проверить Акселя на предмет подозрительных контактов. А вдруг окажется, что директор по связям, например, беседовал с мистером Рейнсом гораздо чаще, чем требовалось?

– Мисс Паркер, вам ещё что-нибудь нужно? – спросил Брутс, когда они разделались с аннотациями.

– Да. Записи видеонаблюдения, начиная с того дня, когда приехали скандинавы.

– Все записи?

– Только те, где есть мистер Эспеланн. Ах да, – Паркер хмыкнула, – ты же его не запомнил! Дай-ка мне видео с приёма, я покажу, кто это…

На экране возник заполненный людьми банкетный зал. Директора по связям видно не было, но себя женщина разглядела сразу. Сначала в одиночестве, потом с отцом и Лайлом, потом в компании главы норвежской делегации Форштада, замучившего её светской болтовнёй, потом с кем-то ещё, и ещё… Вот – её взгляд прямо в камеру, в глазах ясно читается: «Господи, да когда же это кончится!» Метка времени – 18.07.

– Останови перемотку, Брутс, и смотри внимательно. Сейчас он ко мне подойдёт.

18.09… 18.15… 18.30. «Викинг» в кадре так и не появился. Более того, вскоре с видеозаписи исчезла и сама Паркер! В 18.42 изображение мигнуло, после чего эффектная высокая брюнетка в светло-сером атласном платье бесследно растворилась в толпе.

z-z-z

Старшая школа в Джорджтауне была всего одна, что упрощало задачу. Джарод пошёл туда сразу после обеда, чтобы не пропустить окончание занятий. До сумерек он стоял на крыльце заброшенного магазина неподалёку и смотрел на школьный двор. Изредка из школы выходили подростки, поодиночке и парами, но сына миссис Мэйсон среди них не было. В начале пятого двери, наконец, распахнулись настежь, выпуская целую стаю весело гомонивших мальчишек и девчонок. Притворщик с облегчением разглядел среди них рослого белокурого Брайана, державшего за руку миниатюрную девушку в приметном красном берете. Дождался, пока парочка выйдет из ворот, и отправился за ними, выдерживая расстояние в пару десятков метров.

Они бы, наверное, не заметили его, даже если бы он шёл за ними след в след, и дело было не в сгущающейся темноте, а в том, что они были совершенно поглощены друг другом. Брайан что-то рассказывал, размашисто жестикулировал, то и дело останавливался, чтобы увидеть лицо своей спутницы. Сказочно хорошенькая девушка от души смеялась, прикрывая рот ладошкой в красной варежке. Парень, как и вчера, был без шапки, несмотря на мороз. «Довыпендривается, дурачок!» – без всякой злости подумал Джарод.

Неприязни к мальчишке он не испытывал, скорее, сочувствовал ему. Влюблён без памяти – ощущается даже отсюда! А она, наверное, любит подарки... Или ему самому хочется положить к её ногам весь мир. Но маминых денег не хватает даже на крошечную часть мира – цветы и безделушки. В подтверждение этих мыслей Брайан затормозил у цветочной лавки и потащил свою подругу внутрь. Когда они вышли, девушка прижимала к груди закутанную в целлофан охапку белых хризантем. «Хорошо, что я нашёл его раньше полиции! Поговорю, вправлю мозги... Интересно, много ли он успел продать из украденного? Деньги у него явно есть...» – размышлял Притворщик, то ускоряя, то замедляя шаг, чтобы сохранить дистанцию неизменной.

Вечерняя прогулка закончилась у ажурной решётчатой ограды, окружающей нарядный двухэтажный коттедж. Это была Восьмая авеню – самая дорогая улица Джорджтауна; на другом её конце, вспомнил Джарод, стоит особняк адвоката Роджерса. Судя по всему, пассия Брайана – балованная дочка богатых родителей. Сказав про неё: «Не нашего поля ягода», – миссис Мэйсон не погрешила против истины.

Влюблённые самозабвенно целовались у ворот. Соглядатай в смущении опустил глаза и поднял их снова лишь тогда, когда услышал звонкое:

– Камилла!

Девочка в красном берете уже приблизилась к крыльцу, но обернулась к другу, который всё ещё стоял у ворот.

– Люблю тебя! До завтра, – крикнул Брайан, развернулся и зашагал прочь, засунув руки в карманы и подставляя снежным хлопьям блаженное разрумяненное лицо.

Притворщик в два прыжка его нагнал.

– Привет, приятель!

Сын миссис Мэйсон нахмурился, недовольный, что его выдернули из нирваны.

– Здравствуйте, мистер...

– Хайден. Джарод Хайден. Полагаю, нам по пути.

– Я не домой, – буркнул Брайан, который мечтал остаться в одиночестве.

– Прогуляюсь вместе с тобой, – сказал Джарод, ощупывая взглядом повидавший виды школьный рюкзак у него за плечами.

Мальчишка отступил в сторону:

– Что вам нужно?

Тянуть было незачем.

– Пока – просто поговорить. Как ты думаешь, Камилле нравятся воры?

Брайан чуть заметно вздрогнул.

– Вы о чём? – он старательно изображал недоумение, но испуг во взгляде его выдавал.

– О магазине мистера Гриффита, разумеется, – будничным тоном объяснил Джарод. – Ты неплохо там поживился, не так ли?

Тот округлил глаза:

– Мистера Гриффита обокрали?!

– Тебе об этом известно лучше, чем кому бы то ни было.

– С чего вы взяли, что это я?!

Притворщик коротко улыбнулся:

– Конечно, это ты, приятель. Больше некому.

– Я не вор. Вот муж Мелани... она там раньше работала помощницей, вы, наверное, не знаете... вот он вор! Слушайте, мистер Хайден, – оживился Брайан, – так, может, это как раз он... того... забрался к мистеру Гриффиту?

– Корнелиус Грант вор, – согласился Джарод, – но он уже четыре месяца сидит в тюрьме за очередную кражу. Ты хочешь пойти по его стопам?

– Я ничего не крал! – парень ссутулился и зашагал быстрее, намереваясь обогнать своего спутника. – Зачем мне это старьё? Идите, куда шли, мистер Хайден, оставьте меня в покое.

Джарод позволил ему немного оторваться, затем снова догнал и невзначай задел плечом.

– Отвалите, а! – взорвался мальчишка, отталкивая его. – Не знаю я ничего про вашего мистера Гриффита!

Пары секунд Притворщику хватило, чтобы извлечь из наружного кармана рюкзака увесистую связку ключей – ту самую, которую он видел в комоде у миссис Мэйсон. Покачивая ключи на пальце, он усмехнулся и спросил:

– Зачем же тогда ты носишь их с собой?

Брайан стремительно побагровел, лоб, подбородок и шея сравнялись по цвету со щеками, даже белки глаз стали у него розовыми. Но он продолжал трепыхаться:

– Я не ношу! Мне подбросили!

– Ещё скажи, что я их сам сюда принёс.

– И скажу!

Джарод пожал плечами:

– Я-то знаю, что не приносил. А полиция найдёт более надёжные доказательства. На складе, поди, полным-полно твоих отпечатков...

– Ждёте, что я сейчас ляпну: «нет там моих отпечатков, я надевал перчатки»? – нервно проговорил мальчишка. – Не дождётесь! Не было меня на этом чёртовом складе!

– Ну что ты, как я могу рассчитывать на такой глупый прокол! – хмыкнул Притворщик. – Лично мне ключей в твоём рюкзаке вполне достаточно. И пойду я сначала не в полицию, а к твоей матери... и к Камилле. Как насчёт неё? Ты не ответил, нравятся ли ей воры.

Брайан резко остановился и сказал севшим голосом:

– Не надо... к Камилле!

– Ага. Значит, воры ей не нравятся. Приятно слышать!

– Ей все твердят, что я ей не пара... она не слушает... но если вы придёте к ней... – в панике забормотал парень, разом растерявший всю свою наглость. – Не надо к Камилле, прошу вас, мистер Хайден! Чего вы хотите? Я что угодно...

– Что угодно мне не нужно, – Джарод вздохнул. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты перестал отрицать очевидное... и вернул мистеру Гриффиту украденные вещи. Особенно меня интересуют старинные серебряные кубки.

– Этого я не могу, – прошептал мальчишка, опуская глаза.

– А говорил, «что угодно»...

– У меня нет его вещей.

– Прекрати!

– У меня их нет! Я их все...

– Продал? Все до единой?!

Они стояли под фонарём посреди улицы. Брайан вдруг вскинул голову и поглядел сквозь снег куда-то вдаль. Притворщик проследил за его тяжёлым взглядом: в сотне метров отсюда бордовым светом плотно зашторенных окон светился дом адвоката Роджерса. Почти не удивлённо спросил:

– Ты что, _ему_ их продал?

– Он сам велел мне их украсть, – помолчав, признался сын миссис Мэйсон, и в этот раз он не соврал.

– Пойдём-ка, приятель, посидим в тепле, и ты мне всё расскажешь! – распорядился Притворщик.

Он свернул в проулок, удаляясь от дома адвоката, Брайан покорно поплёлся следом. Как только оба устроились за столиком дешёвой забегаловки, неудачливый вор принялся говорить. Слова полились из него неуправляемым потоком, он торопился и сбивался, но суть Джарод ухватил сразу – история была незатейливой.

Она началась погожим вечером в конце октября. Парнишка проводил Камиллу до дому и шёл по Восьмой авеню, по обыкновению, витая в облаках, когда рядом с ним вдруг затормозил длинный чёрный «мерседес». Стекло опустилось, лицо водителя оказалось знакомым. Брайан сразу вспомнил, что это адвокат Роджерс, заходивший иногда в магазин мистера Гриффита – старик совсем недавно хвастался, какие важные люди у него бывают.

– Эй, парень! Есть разговор, – мужчина жестом пригласил Брайана сесть в машину, и пояснил, не дожидаясь вопросов: – Хочу предложить тебе работу.

Респектабельность улицы, автомобиля и самого господина за рулём подействовали обезоруживающе: сын поварихи, пожав плечами, уселся на пассажирское сиденье.

– Я тебя знаю. Ты живёшь рядом с антикварным магазином, не так ли? – уточнил господин.

– Так, – кивнул Брайан. – Я вас тоже знаю, вы адвокат Роджерс.

Тот приподнял уголки губ, изображая улыбку:

– Вот и познакомились. Полагаю, у вас дома хранятся запасные ключи от этого магазина?

– Наверное... – растерялся парень.

– Да хранятся, хранятся, – поморщился мистер Роджерс. – Хозяин на ладан дышит. Конечно, он позаботился, чтобы к нему могли войти, если что-то случится.

Затем он изложил суть своего «делового предложения», причём сделал это так спокойно и обыденно, словно нанимал школьника работать курьером. Адвокату был нужен антиквариат мистера Гриффита – главным образом, старинная посуда – и он полагал, что Брайану не составит труда проникнуть в магазин и «изъять» оттуда все подходящие предметы. За это «партнёр» получит деньги – «десять процентов от стоимости вещей, я не обману».

– На подарки для подружки тебе хватит, – сообщил змей-искуситель. – Ты ведь не питаешь иллюзий, что ей достаточно прогулок за ручку и твоих красивых глаз?

Брайан иллюзий не питал. Он страстно желал раздобыть денег, но способа их заработать пока не нашёл. «Видно, не очень-то ты его искал», – подумал в этом месте Джарод. Идею совершить кражу сосед антиквара поначалу принял в штыки. Мистер Роджерс равнодушно выслушал слова протеста и сказал:

– Зря отказываешься! Уже завтра мог бы угостить девушку ужином в хорошем ресторане.

– Вам-то это зачем, мистер Роджерс? – спросил Брайан, любопытство которого пересилило страх. – Вы же можете просто купить у мистера Гриффита все эти вещи...

Адвокат ухмыльнулся:

– Зачем покупать, если можно взять практически даром? Старикашке ни к чему деньги, он всё равно скоро отдаст концы. И он совсем не умеет обращаться с сокровищами, которые попали к нему в руки – видел бы ты, что творится у него на складе!

– А если вас поймают?

– Меня? С какой стати? Ты, конечно, можешь всё рассказать в полиции, но кто тебе поверит? Я не последний человек в этом городе, ты же понимаешь. Впрочем, тебя не поймают, так что рассказывать не придётся. Хозяин магазина даже не заметит, что его обокрали.

На том они и расстались. Мистер Роджерс не принял отказа: «когда ты успокоишься, то сообразишь, что это выгодная сделка!» – и дал Брайану инструкцию для дальнейших действий. Что тот передумает, адвокат не сомневался.

– Я не хотел соглашаться, мистер Хайден, – проговорил мальчишка, уставившись в глаза Джароду. – Но на следующий день к Камилле подкатил Макс из выпускного класса... и я испугался.

Притворщик не слишком верил в честность своего собеседника: похоже, единственное, что заботило Брайана – чтобы Камилла была им довольна! Но спорить не стал, для воспитательной работы момент ещё не наступил.

– Итак, ты передумал. Что было дальше?

– Ночью я… забрался на склад и кое-что там взял. Как просил мистер Роджерс: посуду и ещё какую-то ерунду для отвода глаз. Сложил всё в сумку и утром отнёс в условленное место. А потом сбросил ему на «мыло» пустое сообщение… он мне оставил адрес. Ну и всё… вечером в сумке вместо вещей я нашёл деньги.

– Сколько раз ты приходил? Помнишь, что именно брал?

Парень снова залился краской.

– Пять, считая сегодняшний. Я не… я не очень хорошо помню. Хватал, что видел… стрёмно было.

Джарод кивнул и засмотрелся в окно, на праздничную снежную улицу, обдумывая услышанное и прикидывая, как быть дальше: «Зачем покупать, если можно взять даром? Вот, значит, как, мистер Роджерс! Завтра вы у меня по-другому запоёте…»

– У вас, наверное, диктофон припрятан. Теперь вы пойдёте в полицию, и Камилла всё равно всё узнает, – тоскливо проговорил Брайан.

Притворщик вернулся к нему взглядом:

– Нет, приятель, я не пойду в полицию. И к Камилле не пойду – я же обещал. В этот раз не пойду, мне нужны только вещи мистера Гриффита…

– Мистер Хайден, я никогда больше, клянусь вам, больше никогда… – зачастил Брайан, но Джарод остановил его и поднялся.

– Пора домой, господин грабитель, время позднее.

Ему ещё многое предстояло объяснить мальчишке. Напомнить то, о чём сын поварихи, похоже, напрочь забыл, пленённый первой в своей жизни страстью. Красть – дурно, а красть у беспомощных и слабых – дурно втройне. У миссис Мэйсон будет разбито сердце, если она узнает, что её сын вор. А девушку – хорошую девушку, такую, как Камилла – не удержишь цветами и подарками, и коль скоро Брайан хочет быть с ней, прежде всего, он должен стать её достойным. Но всё это можно сказать по дороге. Дел сегодня невпроворот, а день уже на исходе.

z-z-z

Не было! Акселя Эспеланна не было ни на одном видео с приёма! Вероятно, Паркер очень скверно выглядела, пока прокручивала записи, потому что перепуганный Брутс приносил ей то воду, то кофе и даже решился спросить, как она себя чувствует. Когда он ободряюще коснулся её запястья и предложил позвать Сидни в качестве врача, она так рявкнула на своего верного помощника, что бедняга чуть не слетел со стула.

– Не обращай внимания, Брутси, – буркнула женщина, устыдившись. – Я просто ни-че-го не понимаю. Ведь я же сама...

И осеклась. Произнести окончание фразы: «была там с ним в это время» – означало вслух назвать себя сумасшедшей! Её самой, судя по записям, сделанным после шести часов сорока двух минут, тоже нигде не было – ни в банкетном зале, ни в холле, ни в соседних помещениях, и по коридорам она не ходила – ни с Акселем, ни с кем-то другим, ни в одиночестве. Не было её и на камере, наблюдавшей за главным входом. Другие данные охраны проверять бессмысленно: турникет, через который, отмечая время выхода, покидали Центр рядовые сотрудники, Паркер всегда игнорировала – и теперь впервые в жизни об этом пожалела.

– Мисс Паркер, с записью из чайной комнаты на третьем этаже что-то не то... – подал голос компьютерщик.

– А что такое? Пустая комната…

– Вот именно, что пустая.

– Думаешь, запись подменили? – предположила Паркер.

– Пока не знаю, нужно разбираться.

– Ну так разберись, чёрт подери!

– Мэм, потребуется некоторое время... – заикнулся Брутс.

«И чтобы психованная начальница не висела над душой!» – догадалась она.

– Хорошо, у тебя будет время. Я сейчас уйду. Только давай сначала посмотрим вчерашние записи.

– Что именно?

Если верить Акселю, вчера он целый день корпел над текстом договора. Веры «викингу», конечно, нет, но эти его слова, вроде бы, подтвердил отец! В малой переговорной, где они сидели, камеры отсутствуют. Значит, остаются главный вход и короткий коридор от него. Брутс проворно запустил искомые видео – и Паркер даже не удивилась, когда вместо чёткого изображения увидела на экране густой чёрно-белый «снег».

– Похоже, был какой-то сбой, – проговорил помощник растерянно.

– Похоже, был один сплошной сбой! С этим можно что-нибудь сделать?

– Я не знаю, нужно…

– …Разбираться. Не канителься, приступай! Надеюсь, двух часов тебе хватит.

Не зная, что и думать, Паркер возвратилась в свой кабинет. Уже темнело. Стараясь унять волнение, женщина обхватила себя за плечи и постояла перед синим окном, по которому стекали мутные потоки дождевой воды. «Одно из двух: или я схожу с ума, или норвежец играет со мной в какую-то паршивую игру. Или то и другое вместе...» А вдруг и вчерашний телефонный разговор с отцом ей привиделся? Вдруг Эспеланн – вовсе не Эспеланн, а настоящий директор по связям, действительно, не приехал?

Паркер снова отправилась к отцу – теперь ей было наплевать, что её реплика может прозвучать странно. Она решительно открыла дверь в кабинет и сказала с порога:

– Папа, мне нужно поговорить с мистером Эспеланном, но я нигде не могу его найти!

Мистер Паркер поднял голову от бумаг.

– Сегодня ему показывают бостонский филиал – ты не знала? Они должны вот-вот вернуться. У тебя к нему что-то срочное, ангел?

– Подожду, – обронила женщина.

Пока она размышляла, делиться ли с ним своими подозрениями, в кармане завибрировал мобильник – это был Брутс. Она поспешно выскочила за дверь.

– Есть что-нибудь?

– Да, мэм.

По тону компьютерщика стало понятно, что разговаривать по телефону он не хочет, и Паркер бросилась к нему. Вид у Брутса был обескураженный.

– Значит, так. Со вчерашними записями ничего нельзя сделать: их не портили, они такими были с самого начала – видимо, вышли из строя камеры. А вот видео из чайной комнаты в день приёма… Мы с вами заметили, что с ним что-то не так…

– Да говори же!

– Ту запись, на самом деле, подменили. Оригинал я не нашёл, но смог определить, кто совершил подмену.

– И?..

– Мисс Паркер, это были вы.

– Что?!

Женщина шумно выдохнула и опустилась на стул, ноги её не держали.

– Ты сам-то понимаешь, что это бред?

Брутс неуверенно кивнул – вменяемость Паркер, похоже, теперь и у него вызывала сомнения.

– Проклятье, Брутс, я этого не делала!

– Но следы ведут именно к вам. Если это не вы, тогда, получается, кто-то другой, кто хочет вас подставить.

– Подставить? Меня? Зачем?! Что в ней такое было, в этой чайной комнате, чтобы меня подставлять?

– Я не нашёл оригинал, мисс Паркер, – удручённо повторил Брутс, – но я попробую ещё что-нибудь…

Хватит! Паркер, не способная больше усидеть на месте, вскочила, недослушав. Нужно немедленно всё рассказать отцу! Он должен быть в курсе, он сумеет распутать этот дикий клубок! Взгляд помощника, не только виноватый, но и сочувственный, несколько остудил её пыл. «Если даже Брутс допускает, что у меня не все дома, что подумает папа?» Но скрывать происходящее от мистера Паркера и дальше – значит, подвергать опасности не только саму себя, но и весь Центр. И женщина, тряхнув головой, направилась обратно в отцовский кабинет.

Глава Центра заканчивал телефонный разговор:

– Уверен, завтра небесная канцелярия будет на нашей стороне. Увидимся утром.

– Я по поводу Эспеланна, папа, – плотно закрыв за собой дверь, сказала Паркер, едва отец поставил трубку на базу.

– Да-да, ангел, мне только что звонили. Сегодня он не появится – в Бостоне снежная буря. Мы решили отложить вылет до утра, рисковать незачем. Так что если тебе нужно с ним побеседовать, я дам номер, и ты…

– Мне нужно побеседовать с ним лично. Как представителю службы безопасности.

Мистер Паркер вскинул брови.

– С Эспеланном что-то не так?!

«С ним _всё_ не так!» – подумала она и пояснила, покусывая губы:

– Возможно, он не тот, за кого себя выдаёт. Или ведёт двойную игру.

– Вот как! – отец помрачнел. – Моя дорогая, и что же тебя насторожило?

С чего начать? С приёма?.. Паркер вымолвила:

– Я сейчас объясню, – но объяснить не успела.

Дверь снова распахнулась, и в кабинет внедрился мистер Рейнс, глаза которого метали молнии. Достаточно было мельком взглянуть на него, чтобы понять: случилось что-то чрезвычайное!

– У нас проблемы, – прохрипел вошедший.

Мистер Паркер даже привстал:

– В чём дело, Уильям?

– Поговорим с глазу на глаз.

– Я имею право знать… – вмешалась женщина.

– Узнаете в своё время, – осадил её мистер Рейнс.

Отец посмотрел на часы.

– Ангел, поезжай домой. Завтра я всё тебе расскажу.

– Но Эспеланн… – пролепетала Паркер.

– Я не забыл! Он никуда не денется. В Бостоне за ним проследят и доставят его в Центр, завтра ты задашь ему свои вопросы.

Возражать бесполезно, поняла женщина, развернулась и вышла, не прощаясь. В голове возникло усталое: «Провались они все с их тайнами! И правда, поеду-ка я домой». Уже из лифта она заметила Лайла, спешившего к кабинету, откуда её только что выгнали.

Она ещё не успела избавиться от мокрого плаща, когда в дверь позвонили. Чертыхнувшись, отперла – и увидела мальчишку-курьера, очень похожего на того, который утром привёз ей картину. Но у этого в руках была огромная корзина красных, белых и розовых гербер.

– Сюрприз для мисс Паркер, – сообщил мальчишка, поставил корзину на пол и исчез.

Хрусткие от свежести, сбрызнутые холодным зимним дождём цветы были чудесны. Сначала она увидела вложенную между ними карточку с напечатанными словами: «Дорогая Паркер! Сожалею, что сейчас я в бостонском отеле, а не с тобой. Надеюсь, ты проведёшь этот вечер приятнее, чем я. Целую руки. Искренне твой, А. Э.» А потом нащупала сбоку в корзине плотно закрытый маленький флакон. Первым побуждением было шарахнуть об стену ёмкость с дрянным напитком… но тут на полке под зеркалом ожил домашний телефон.

z-z-z

– Вы можете сейчас же пойти в полицию, Эйб, это ваше право, – проговорил Джарод, когда старик, которому он доложил о результатах своего расследования, закончил причитать и ахать, – и в этом случае...

– Ну что вы, друг мой, я не пойду! – всплеснул руками мистер Гриффит. – Мальчика посадят в тюрьму, я даже думать не хочу, каково придётся миссис Мэйсон! Хотя, конечно, он поступил дурно, очень дурно, но...

– Но можно дать Брайану шанс исправиться, – кивнул Притворщик, заранее знавший, каким будет решение антиквара. – Что же касается Роджерса...

По лицу старого человека прошла болезненная дрожь.

– Я и представить себе не мог, что он окажется таким негодяем. Манеры у него, конечно, всегда оставляли желать лучшего, но если у тебя плохие манеры, это ведь ещё не значит, что ты вор! Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы он получил по заслугам. Вот только, боюсь, первое, что он сделает в полиции – сложит всю вину на Брайана, а сам выйдет сухим из воды.

– Бесспорно, так и будет, – вздохнул Джарод. – Но из того, что мы с вами не пойдём в полицию, не следует, что мерзавец останется безнаказанным.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – встрепенулся антиквар.

– Предоставьте это мне, Эйб, – посвящать мистера Гриффита в детали плана было незачем. – Завтра вы получите назад свои вещи, а вор, я надеюсь, запомнит этот день на всю жизнь.

– Звучит невероятно, – слабо улыбнулся старик, – но знаете, Джарод, я вам верю. Мне кажется, вы настоящий волшебник.

После ужина антиквар и его помощник спустились на склад: следовало составить полный список похищенного. Помимо кубков, супницы, японской вазы и прочих предметов, исчезновение которых антиквар заметил в тот же день, когда стало ясно, что его обокрали, в список попало изрядное количество столового серебра, два китайских чайника, расписанных иероглифами, и несколько книг начала двадцатого века.

– Довольно, друг мой, – в конце концов, сказал усталый хозяин. – Если я чего-то не вспомнил, значит, не таким уж ценным оно и было.

Притворщик не возражал – список и так получился длинным. Получив от Эйба уже привычную порцию Нектара Полуночи и пожелав старику доброй ночи, Джарод ушёл к себе. Поставил пиалу с драгоценной жидкостью на прикроватный столик и сел подальше от него на край скрипучего ложа. Запахом своим и видом Нектар манил неодолимо, однако поддаваться соблазну сейчас было нельзя. Сначала нужно подготовить и совершить вылазку в особняк на Восьмой авеню. А прежде – эта мысль не отпускала Джарода весь день – он должен позвонить мисс Паркер! Напряжённость последних часов приглушила тревогу, но теперь, в тишине и полумраке засыпающего дома, тревожный прибой зазвучал отчётливей и громче.

Никогда прежде, собираясь побеседовать с мисс Паркер, Джарод не чувствовал такого волнения, как в этот раз. Он дважды сбился, набирая по памяти номер, удивился: «Что со мной такое?» – но времени рефлексировать не было, на звонок ответили мгновенно.

– Что?

От звука знакомого голоса мужчину бросило в жар. Откуда-то повеяло горьковатым и нежным цветочным ароматом. Перед глазами возникла Принцесса – сияющие глаза, открытые плечи, жемчуг в тёмных волосах... Пока Притворщик переводил дух, молчание затянулось.

– Кто это? – необычно взвинченным тоном спросила мисс Паркер.

– Добрый вечер, – беря себя в руки, сказал Джарод.

– Ты, – отозвалась женщина – она и раньше не бывала с ним любезной, но сейчас в её интонациях появилась какая-то новая злость.

– Мисс Паркер, у тебя был трудный день?

– Не труднее обычного. Что тебе нужно?

– Соскучился, – усмехнулся он. – Хотел узнать, получила ли ты мой подарок.

И тогда она взорвалась.

– Подарок?! Так всё-таки это был _твой_ подарок?! Скотина! Мало того, что ты постоянно лезешь в мою жизнь – ты теперь и в голову ко мне лезешь?! Зачем ты это сделал?..

Притворщик поперхнулся от изумления:

– Сделал _что_?

– Не прикидывайся, что не знаешь! Ты, больше некому… ты подослал ко мне Акселя, чтобы он впихнул мне эту дрянь, а потом… Я только не понимаю, как у вас это получилось! Мысли читать научился, вундеркинд хренов? Как ты посмел!..

Аксель? Кто такой Аксель? И при чём тут чтение мыслей? «Я что, угадал её тайное желание?» – недоумённо подумал Джарод, у которого внутри всё замирало от её голоса. Вчера, выбирая подарок для мисс Паркер, он не пытался ничего угадывать – просто хотел напомнить ей детство, её несбывшуюся мечту о балете, предложить ей снова почувствовать себя ребёнком. «Даже если я нечаянно попал в больное место, неужто это повод так нервничать?»

Женщина на том конце провода затихла, слышно было, как тяжело она дышит.

– Эй! – позвал Джарод. – Мисс Паркер, я не лезу в твои мысли. Хотя, сказать по правде, иногда мне бы это и не помешало. Но я, увы, не телепат. Если я что-то угадал, клянусь, это была случайность…

– Случайность?! Ты _всё_ угадал, всё, до мельчайших деталей… ты как будто сам… А может, не угадал? Как я сразу не поняла… ты же мне это внушил!

«Она сейчас заплачет!» – ошарашенно понял Джарод. На такой эффект он совершенно не рассчитывал и заторопился оправдаться:

– Мисс Паркер, я ничего тебе не внушал и ничего не угадывал! Я просто хотел сделать тебе приятное перед Рождеством! Если бы я знал, что обычные коньки так тебя расстроят…

– Заткнись, – перебила женщина.

Он замолчал, ожидая продолжения.

– Ты послал мне коньки? – уточнила она после паузы.

– Ну да.

– Врёшь!

– Разве я хоть раз тебе соврал?

– Никаких коньков я не получила. Но кто же тогда прислал картину? – пробормотала мисс Паркер.

– Картину? Какую картину? – вскинулся Джарод.

– Картину, которая… на которой… – начала было его собеседница, но вдруг резко передумала: – Это неважно! – и положила трубку.

С минуту Притворщик сидел неподвижно, переваривая услышанное. Итак. Подруге детства прислали возмутившую и напугавшую её картину. Похоже, там изображено нечто такое, чего никто, кроме самой мисс Паркер, не должен был увидеть. В деле замешан человек по имени Аксель, видимо, втёршийся к ней в доверие. Что за чертовщина там у неё творится? Руки просились нажать кнопку повторного вызова, но Джарод чувствовал, что продолжать женщина не захочет. Поэтому он позвонил Сидни. Обменялся с ним традиционно-тёплыми приветствиями, после чего поинтересовался:

– Как поживает мисс Паркер?

– Она в порядке, – ответил доктор с запинкой, которую нельзя было не заметить.

– Ты уверен, Сид?

Тот вздохнул:

– Честно говоря, не совсем. В последнее время она странно себя ведёт. Мне кажется, её что-то тревожит, но что именно, она не признаётся.

– Почему ты так решил?

– Паркер выглядит взвинченной. Сегодня спрашивала у меня, работает ли кто-нибудь в Центре со сном и сновидениями. Я сказал, что нет, но, кажется, моего слова ей не хватило. А вчера вручила мне какую-то жидкость в пузырьке из-под таблеток и попросила отдать её на анализ.

– И что анализ?

– Показал, что это фруктовый или ягодный сироп. Ни спирта, ни наркотиков, ни алкалоидов…

Притворщик покосился на Нектар Полуночи, блестевший в свете настольной лампы, сглотнул слюну и спросил, подчиняясь внезапному наитию:

– Густой, очень тёмный и очень пахучий сироп?

– Верно, – удивлённо отозвался Сидни. – А ты откуда знаешь?

– Догадался. Что-нибудь ещё?

– Вроде всё.

– Имени «Аксель» ты от неё, случайно, не слышал?

– Аксель? Возможно, слышал… пару дней назад. По-моему, она называла так кого-то из тех, с кем познакомилась на приёме. Но я не запомнил этого человека, у нас тут сейчас полно новых лиц.

Выслушав объяснения доктора по поводу предстоящего контракта с норвежцами, Джарод закончил разговор. Теперь ситуация выглядела ещё более загадочной!

Сон и сновидения. Ароматная жидкость в пузырьке. Неужели мисс Паркер, так же, как его самого, угощают напитком, от которого ей снятся очень необычные сны? «Допустим, так и есть, – рассуждал Джарод. – Допустим, на ней испытывают какой-то новый психотроп. В это я могу поверить. Но как они добрались до меня?! Мистер Гриффит – агент Центра? Но кто мог знать заранее, что я задержусь в Джорджтауне? Я ехал на западное побережье, каждый день менял маршрут, в антикварный магазин и вовсе зашёл случайно... Да и потом, стали бы они спокойно за мной наблюдать, имея возможность накрыть меня и увезти в Голубую бухту? Ведь я расслабился здесь, я не ждал преследования…»

Притворщик ходил туда-сюда по комнате, пытаясь соединить попавшие ему в руки куски мозаики, но у него ничего не получалось. Картинка не складывалась, не было в ней ни логики, ни смысла! Его разрывали противоречивые желания. Бежать, куда глаза глядят, пока его, и правда, не «накрыли» в доме антиквара? Мчаться в Делавэр, выяснять, что стряслось у подруги детства? Остаться здесь и завершить начатое? Нектар Полуночи благоухал всё сильней. Ночь тянулась к Джароду бархатными лунными лапами, раскрывала колдовские объятия, обещала продолжение сказки. Голос мисс Паркер – голос Принцессы – звучал у него в ушах, усугубляя смятение.

«Останусь здесь и разберусь с Роджерсом. Вряд ли Эйб, действительно, связан с Центром… хорош я буду, если брошу его на произвол судьбы! А завтра поеду в Делавэр», – превозмогая разгулявшуюся, как шторм, тревогу, наконец, решил мужчина.

_**Глава седьмая,**_

_в которой Принцесса и Многоликий обнаруживают новые стороны мира, _

_рассматривают друг друга из-под ресниц и обзаводятся неожиданными помощниками_

В дверь ещё продолжали стучать, а Многоликий уже исчез – Принцесса даже не успела заметить, когда он успел превратиться в мышь и куда эта мышь порскнула.

– Минуту! – крикнула девушка и провела ладонями по лицу, пытаясь снять с него потрясённо-напуганное выражение.

– Ваше высочество, это я, – раздался снаружи голос ярла Эспеланна. – Я уйду, если вы уже спите.

Первым побуждением было отправить «жениха» восвояси, но желание узнать, зачем он пришёл, оказалось сильней – ни место, ни, тем более, время не предполагали визитов.

– Что вам нужно в такой час? – открывая дверь, спросила Принцесса. – Как вы вообще меня отыскали?

– Видел, куда вы пошли, ваше высочество, – северный гость переступил порог и сразу заполнил собой всю маленькую принцессину гостиную. – Простите великодушно! Позвольте мне с вами поговорить.

– Поговорить?! А если кто-нибудь видел _вас_? Мы ещё не женаты, вы забыли?

– Не волнуйтесь, меня никто не видел...

– А если бы со мной была горничная?!

– Тогда она бы мне и открыла, – улыбнулся ярл Эспеланн. – И я бы попросил её передать вам это, – он вынул из-за спины три герберы, перевитых тонкой атласной лентой, красную, белую и розовую. Плечом затворил дверь и продолжил шёпотом: – Мы с вами сегодня так хорошо изображали пылкие чувства, что мой визит никого бы не удивил – наверняка о нас судачит весь Замок.

– Слишком хорошо изображали, – зашептала в ответ Принцесса, принимая цветы. – Помните, что мой отец сказал насчёт свадьбы?

Он энергично кивнул:

– Вот об этом я и хотел с вами поговорить. Вы так расстроились, и я решил, что... Ведь это же я втянул вас в авантюру с помолвкой – могу ли я допустить, чтобы вы переживали из-за неё хотя бы одну лишнюю минуту? Поэтому я и пришёл.

– Имеете в виду, вы знаете, как убедить отца не торопиться отправить нас под венец? – встрепенулась мнимая невеста.

– Ну да. Смотрите, ваше высочество. Было решено, что до свадьбы мы с вами побываем в Норланде, где я познакомлю вас с моей семьёй. Завтра вы скажете его величеству, что вам нужно несколько дней на подготовку к поездке – уверен, возражать он не станет. За эти дни я...

Договорить он не успел, в дверь опять постучали, на этот раз – тихонько и неуверенно.

– А вот и горничная, – обронила Принцесса, – теперь нам сплетен точно не избежать.

– Попросите её прийти попозже, – ярл Эспеланн показал глазами на спальню.

Девушка поняла намёк:

– Прячьтесь! – и северный гость с неожиданной для его комплекции быстротой скрылся в соседней комнате.

За дверью, действительно, стояла горничная.

– Зачем ты здесь? Разве я звала тебя?! – напустилась на неё хозяйка.

– Извините, ваше высочество, – залепетала Моди, – уже так поздно, я подумала, вдруг я пропустила ваш звонок...

Чёрт, как же некстати эта усердная девчонка! Убрать бы её подальше отсюда до самого утра! Но, увы, громоздкое платье для приёмов без посторонней помощи не снимешь – и об этом отлично известно не только горничным.

– Ничего ты не пропустила, – буркнула Принцесса, надеясь, что в её голосе нет никаких эмоций, кроме уместного количества раздражения. – Я пока не ложусь, приходи через два часа.

Избавившись от прислуги, она выдохнула и громким шёпотом позвала:

– Ярл Эспеланн!

В этот момент в многострадальную дверь застучали снова. «Паломничество какое-то!» – с досадой подумала девушка, пристраивая герберы на каминную полку. Судя по громкости и требовательности стука, новый визитёр не собирался спрашивать, разрешат ли ему войти. И точно, после секундной задержки дверная створка сама распахнулась. Принцесса обмерла: на пороге с канделябром наперевес стоял Реймо. Присмотревшись, она поняла, что это не канделябр, а затейливо извитый серебряный трезубец на деревянной рукояти. От трезубца так и разило магией.

– Не помню, чтобы я приглашала вас к себе, господин придворный маг, – сухо сказала девушка.

Удерживать при себе жгучую неприязнь к Потрошителю ей всегда было непросто, но теперь, когда выяснилось, какую страшную игру он затеял, сохранять на лице светскую мину стало тяжело до невыносимости. Кроме того, есть лишь одна причина, по которой он мог заявиться на ночь глядя в покои наследницы трона…

– Ваше высочество, меня привела сюда государственная необходимость, – подтверждая худшие предположения, захрипел Реймо и шагнул внутрь. – Из подземной тюрьмы сбежал опасный преступник, обладающий магическим даром.

Страх затопил сознание, Принцесса охнула и побледнела. Но, к счастью, приметы страха придворный маг истолковал по-своему.

– Не извольте беспокоиться, ваше высочество, не думаю, что вам лично что-то угрожает. Но я был обязан вас предупредить и, кроме того, распорядился, чтобы к вам приставили охрану.

«Этого ещё не хватало!»

– Охрану? Ко мне?

«Как бы я реагировала, если бы не знала, что за преступник сбежал из подземелья и не устроила побег своими руками?»

– Благодарю вас, Реймо, – совладав с паникой, проговорила девушка. – Я надеюсь, бравые ребята не будут маячить у меня перед глазами?

Потрошитель замешкался с ответом, и она вспылила:

– Посторонних в своих покоях я не потерплю!

– Как можно, ваше высочество, – спохватился он. – Стрельцы будут дежурить в коридоре и внутреннем дворике.

– Без стрельцов и так сегодня шагу ступить некуда, – проворчала она. – Идите, я хочу побыть одна.

Но визитёр уходить не спешил.

– Это ещё не всё. Его королевское величество наделил меня особыми полномочиями, я могу досматривать любые помещения в Замке…

– Вы спятили?! Вы собираетесь досматривать мои покои?!

– Этот преступник способен укрыться где угодно.

– Здесь никого нет! – воскликнула Принцесса.

Проклятье! Мало того, что у неё в спальне – ярл Эспеланн! Многоликий, даже если сам куда-то удрал, мог оставить следы, которые Потрошитель найдёт с помощью этой чародейской серебряной штуки…

– Он способен укрыться _где угодно_, – с нажимом повторил Реймо. – И кому угодно заморочить голову. Мне сообщили, что из ваших покоев доносился мужской голос.

– Вы же не думаете, что я прячу преступника у себя! – девушка инстинктивно заслонила визитёру дорогу в спальню, но вдруг услышала позади себя спокойное и веское:

– Её высочество прячет меня, господин придворный маг. Ей не хотелось пересудов, вы же понимаете. Хотя лично я не видел ничего дурного в том, чтобы зайти к моей прекрасной невесте пожелать ей доброй ночи.

Покинувший спальню ярл Эспеланн смотрел на Потрошителя сверху вниз с дружелюбной и слегка смущённой улыбкой.

– Теперь-то вы, наконец, оставите нас в покое, Реймо? – поджав губы, поинтересовалась Принцесса.

– Я просто выполнял свои обязанности, – проскрежетал придворный маг, не теряя самообладания. – Нижайше прошу меня извинить.

Отвесив демонстративно-церемонный поклон, он удалился.

Как только шаркающие шаги стихли за дверью, девушка торопливо заперлась изнутри, замерла на миг, принимая решение, а потом погасила свет в гостиной и в спальне. Наступила темнота, с непривычки совершенно непроглядная.

– Что вы делаете?! – переполошился ярл Эспеланн, которому, однако, хватило сообразительности снова перейти на еле слышный шёпот.

– Пускай они думают, что сейчас мы с вами… – розовея, начала Принцесса.

– Они именно так и подумают! И тогда свадьбу придётся назначить на завтра, ваше высочество, вы этого добиваетесь?

– Не придётся, мой дорогой жених, – она потянула мужчину за рукав и усадила на один из найденных на ощупь стульев. – Завтра меня здесь уже не будет.

z-z-z

Нашествие посетителей в покои Принцессы Многоликий пережидал под половицей, среди трухи и пыли, впрочем, не доставлявших никаких неудобств мышиному осязанию и обонянию. Неудобство доставлял страх, слишком сильный для маленького зверька: он туманил сознание и заставлял и без того частившее сердечко биться вдвое быстрее. Многоликий не боялся, что Потрошитель обнаружит здесь его самого: как выбраться тайком из принцессиного гнёздышка, он уже знал. Но знал и другое: в шляпной коробке, где он провёл почти весь день, и на постели Принцессы остались рыжие шерстинки, волшебную природу которых придворный маг непременно заметит. И тогда всё рухнет! Наследница трона и будущая невестка королевы Фредрикке, скорее всего, отделается лёгким испугом. А вот Многоликий, лишившись помощницы, в лучшем случае, навсегда останется мышью и умрёт от ожирения в королевском зернохранилище – о других вариантах жутко даже думать.

Сейчас ему повезло - Реймо ушёл несолоно хлебавши, и благодарить за это нужно ярла Эспеланна. Но коль скоро придворный маг заподозрил, что к побегу узника причастна Принцесса, он, разумеется, вернётся, и может быть, вернётся уже нынче ночью. Скорее бы добраться до карт, которые раздобыла девушка, и бежать, бежать отсюда, не оглядываясь и ни о чём не вспоминая! Но Эспеланн никак не уходил. Многоликий услышал сквозь деревянную толщу, как простучали девичьи каблучки, как прошагал, сотрясая пол, мнимый – или всё-таки настоящий? – жених, как скрипнул отодвинутый стул. Шепчущие голоса доносились сюда невнятным шелестом, в котором даже чуткие мышиные уши не различали ни слова. Нужно выбираться наверх, решил Многоликий.

От темноты, царившей в спальне, зверёк отпрянул, как от удара – в первый момент он подумал, что сейчас услышит звук поцелуев или, того хуже, шорох летящей на пол одежды. Но затем, как только глаза привыкли, разглядел Принцессу и её позднего гостя и успокоился – они сидели у стола на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга.

– Я знаю, что делаю, ярл Эспеланн! – горячо шептала Принцесса. – Поверьте, для меня так лучше.

– Ваше высочество, я не понимаю! Свадьбы не будет, клянусь… если, конечно, вы прекратите ставить нас в двусмысленное положение – зажжёте свет и отопрёте дверь. Оставайтесь дома, всё будет в порядке!

«Злыдни болотные, она что, решила бежать вместе со мной? – Многоликий подскочил на месте. – Сумасшедшая девчонка! Зачем?!»

– Да, вы не понимаете! Не понимаете! Я сегодня узнала ужасную вещь! Мой брат и Брайж решили убить моего отца, а потом сделать так, чтобы меня обвинили в убийстве и признали безумной.

– Что такое вы говорите, ваше высочество? Для чего им… Неужели ваш брат так сильно хочет стать королём?..

– Я не знаю, кто из них хочет этого сильнее – сам Ло или моя мачеха. Они любовники, ярл Эспеланн. Помните, тогда, на балу… – Принцесса вдруг умолкла, Многоликий услышал её прерывистое дыхание, увидел, как вздымаются плечи и понял, что она близка к тому, чтобы заплакать.

– Не надо, ваше высочество, не продолжайте, – прошептал после паузы её собеседник. – Я вам верю. Это печально и страшно. Но я всё равно не понимаю, зачем вам бежать из Замка. Идите к отцу и всё ему расскажите…

– Рассказать? Отцу?! – с нервным смехом переспросила девушка. – Это вы верите мне, а отец – _не верит_. Он думает, я пытаюсь вбить клин между ним и его ненаглядной Брайж. Он потребует доказательств…

– Пускай требует, ваше высочество! Король, может, и дела нет до неверности супруги… но с убийствами не шутят! Не знаю, как у вас, а у нас в Норланде есть способы выяснить, говорит ли человек правду… «зеркало памяти» и всякие другие штуки…

– Разумеется, у нас тоже есть такие способы. Но эти двое – в сговоре с придворным магом… как вы думаете, на чьей стороне будут «доказательства»?

Эспеланн присвистнул:

– Вот как!

«Она права, – в ту же секунду осознал Многоликий. – Уносить отсюда ноги – единственное, что ей остаётся!» Мнимый жених, очевидно, пришёл к такому же выводу, потому что возражать перестал.

– Они и вас собираются использовать в своём заговоре, ярл Эспеланн. Якобы, я потеряла от вас голову и решила убить отца, чтобы вы стали мужем королевы, а не принцессы. Конечно, мы можем разорвать помолвку, чтобы нарушить их планы, но…

– Но они найдут другой предлог, чтобы вас подставить, – мрачно ответил мужчина. – И я не хочу разрывать помолвку, вы знаете, что моя тётка…

– Я тоже не хочу. Всё очень удачно складывается! Побудьте в моей спальне ещё немного – и вы так явно меня… скомпрометируете, что уже не сможете расторгнуть помолвку без моего согласия. А я сегодня ночью исчезну! Вам и её величеству королеве Норланда скажут, что я похищена, и пока меня будут искать, никто не заставит вас свататься к другой девушке. Вы сможете сколько угодно изображать моего безутешного жениха, а сами в это время тайно женитесь на своей Аните! – Принцесса перевела дух и продолжила: – Времени у вас будет много, ярл Эспеланн. Я вернусь не раньше, чем отец разберётся с этими негодяями.

– Но, ваше высочество, если вы исчезнете…

– Если я исчезну, они его не тронут. Не зная, где я и что задумала… Главное, предупредить папу, что на него готовят покушение… – девушка вскочила и прошлась от стола к окну и обратно. – О! Я расскажу не ему, а начальнику Охранной службы. Он предан Королю, как никто другой. Надеюсь, мой побег убедит их обоих, что я не лгала.

Она замолчала. Стояла у стола и опиралась рукой на его край. Воздух в комнате, казалось, был пронизан её ожиданием.

– Вам нужна помощь в побеге? Вы ждёте её от меня? – наконец, поинтересовался мужчина.

– Да, – быстро ответила Принцесса.

– Пока не спрашиваю, что я должен делать. Сперва хочу узнать, что собираетесь делать _вы_. Без родственников, без друзей, без денег. Вряд ли у вас есть что-нибудь, кроме драгоценностей, не так ли? А профессия у вас есть? Вы вообще представляете, как живут люди по ту сторону крепостной стены? – он вздохнул и еле слышно закончил: – Пропадёте вы там, ваше высочество.

Вслушиваясь в слова и интонации северного гостя, Многоликий мучительно пытался определить, достоин ли тот доверия. Прежде он никогда не ошибался в людях, но теперь, после предательства, совершённого антикваром, крепко сомневался в своей проницательности. «Даже если этот парень не такой честный, каким хочет казаться, исчезновение невесты ему только на руку, – в конце концов, сказал себе он. – Будь что будет, мы попросим его о помощи!»

Многоликий перебежал из-под кровати, где сидел всё это время, на середину комнаты, закрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти ощущения и контуры человеческого тела, сосредоточился – и вернулся в свой настоящий облик.

– Её высочество не пропадёт. Она будет не одна, – громко прошептал он, поднимаясь с пола.

Эспеланн издал ошеломлённый возглас, но тут же зажал себе рот ладонью. Принцесса лишь вздрогнула, почти спокойно подтвердила:

– Я буду не одна, – и встала рядом с Многоликим, так близко, что он почувствовал не только её запах, но и тепло её кожи.

– У вас тоже есть возлюбленный! – жарким шёпотом воскликнул мнимый жених. – Как же я сразу не догадался!

Девушка вдохнула, намереваясь возразить, но Многоликий поймал её тонкие пальцы и коротко стиснул их: «Не спорьте!» Ответное пожатие оказалось неожиданно нежным.

– А не этого ли «опасного преступника» разыскивает господин придворный маг?.. – предположил было Эспеланн, но сам себя одёрнул: – Ничего не говорите. Мне-то какая разница? Конечно, я вам помогу!

– Спасибо, – кивнул Многоликий. – Тогда слушайте внимательно, я объясню, что от вас потребуется.

z-z-z

Это было странное совещание: собеседники почти не видели и еле слышали друг друга. Но ярл Эспеланн всё схватывал на лету, и, кажется, его увлекла сама идея принять участие в побеге Принцессы и «её возлюбленного». При этом северному гостю хватило ума и выдержки, чтобы не спрашивать, как именно парочка собирается покинуть Замок. Ему достаточно было понимать, что требуется от него самого: на несколько секунд отвлечь на себя внимание стрельцов, караулящих крепостную стену.

– Конечно, я знаю, где обычно хранят ёмкости с запасным горючим, – подтвердил он, когда Многоликий обрисовал ему задачу. – Я люблю автомобили и умею с ними обращаться. Единственное, что меня смущает: а если кто-нибудь заметит, как я вхожу в гараж?

– Там есть боковой вход, я нарисую схему, – пообещала Принцесса. – И путь в нежилую башню тоже нарисую, так будет проще.

Загудел, отмечая начало нового часа, замковый колокол.

– Одиннадцать, – сказала девушка. – Горничная появится после полуночи... сначала будет ждать, что я её позову, но потом, наверное, снова решит, что пропустила звонок.

– Значит, к полуночи мы должны исчезнуть, – заключил Многоликий. – Ярл Эспеланн, вы справитесь за час?

– Я быстрее справлюсь, – пожал плечами тот.

– Тогда пускай всё случится без пяти минут двенадцать, договорились?

– По рукам, – улыбнулся новоиспечённый сообщник.

Мужчины обменялись рукопожатием. Оставив Многоликого в темноте спальни, Принцесса вместе с мнимым женихом вышла в гостиную. Включила настольную лампу и посмотрела на ярла Эспеланна, рассчитывая прочесть по лицу его эмоции. Увиденное её устроило: светлые глаза блестели азартом, в уголках губ притаилась плутовская улыбка, свидетельствующая, что этот человек предвкушает маленькое приключение. Неприятностей племянник королевы Фредрикке не боялся. Прекрасно, лучше не придумаешь! Будущая беглянка села к бюро и торопливо начертила для помощника схему переходящих одна в другую боковых галерей, которыми ему предстояло воспользоваться для осуществления плана.

– Надеюсь, мы не совершаем ошибки, – прошептал ярл Эспеланн, прежде чем покинуть покои Принцессы.

– Разумеется, нет, – твёрдо ответила она.

– Будьте счастливы, ваше высочество! – он поцеловал ей руку. – Бог даст, ещё увидимся.

Дождался, пока хозяйка отопрёт дверь, и ушёл широким и стремительным шагом. Низкорослый коренастый стрелец, маячивший в коридоре, проводил позднего гостя равнодушным взглядом.

– А теперь скажите, что делать мне, Многоликий! – зашептала Принцесса, возвратившись в спальню. – Если, конечно, знаете! Реймо, будь он неладен, не обманул: меня теперь сторожат.

– Знаю, – отозвался мужчина, который сидел на краю кровати и, похоже, был совершенно спокоен. – Сейчас вы откроете окно. Люди, которые дежурят внизу, подумают, что вам душно, и больше не обратят на него внимания. Потом напишете письмо начальнику Охранной службы и отдадите мне, я буду вашим почтальоном. Как считаете, господин начальник уже спит?

– Скорее всего, да.

– Тогда я оставлю письмо у него на подушке, чтобы он нашёл его сразу, как проснётся. Вы же тем временем соберётесь с дорогу. Возьмите только то, что сможете закрепить на поясе или за плечами, руки у вас должны быть свободными. И ещё, ваше высочество... одежда...

– Естественно, не могу же я лететь в этом! – воскликнула девушка, досадливым жестом расправляя подол вечернего платья. – Я надену костюм для верховой езды...

– Выбирайте чёрный.

– Чёрный? Ах да, чтобы меня не было видно. Но у меня нет чёрного... есть бежевый, серый и голубой.

– Чёрное платье у вас есть? Надевайте что угодно, лишь бы под луной не отсвечивать. Удобную одежду мы вам потом раздобудем.

– Хорошо, – согласилась Принцесса. – А дальше?

– Без четверти двенадцать вы подойдёте к окну. Ждите момента, когда никто из стрельцов даже не вспомнит про ваши окна.

– Откуда вы знаете, что…

– Я отвлеку их, – объяснил Многоликий. – Отвлеку ненадолго, но взлететь на крышу вы успеете. Встретимся там.

– Кем вы будете? – уточнила девушка. – Если мышкой, то в темноте я могу не…

– Горностаем, – улыбнулся мужчина. – Вы меня узнаете.

Принцесса вернулась к бюро, чтобы написать письмо начальнику Охранной службы. Она не стеснялась в выражениях, так что справилась очень быстро. Исписанную убористым почерком четвертинку почтового листа свернула в трубочку и перевязала ниткой. Последние инструкции отняли ещё несколько минут. Принцесса объяснила Многоликому, наблюдавшему за нею с порога спальни, куда он должен отнести письмо. Многоликий объяснил Принцессе, в каком направлении и как долго ей предстоит лететь.

– Что ж, я пошёл, – сообщил он, когда с объяснениями было покончено.

На его лице появилось уже знакомое девушке напряжённое выражение, предвещающее метаморфозу.

– Погодите! – она поспешно встала. – Пока вы тут… Мне кое-что нужно, Многоликий.

– Что, ваше высочество?

– Помогите мне расстегнуть платье, – попросила она, сама не своя от смущения.

Многоликого бросило в жар.

– Пожалуйста. Мне одной не справиться, – добавила Принцесса, подошла к нему и повернулась спиной – очень ровной, обнажённой до середины лопаток спиной с нежной ложбинкой вдоль позвоночника.

На хрупкой девичьей шее свернулся змейкой выпавший из причёски локон. В мягком свете настольной лампы волосы переливались, как расплавленный шоколад, а кожа казалась золотистой.

– Там дюжина крючков и шнуровка, – едва слышно сказала девушка.

– Разберусь, – буркнул Многоликий.

У него даже ладони стали горячими от волнения и неловкости, сердце колотилось где-то в горле. Шелковистые прямые плечи, длинные руки с музыкальными пальцами, точёная талия под широким вышитым поясом... Как жить, зная, что его губы никогда не коснутся этих плеч? Что эти руки никогда не обнимут его в истинном его обличье? Что его ладоням не дано ощутить тонкость этой талии? Злыдни болотные, как жить?! Как забыть эту девушку после дней, которые он провёл и ещё проведёт с нею рядом? Многоликий зажмурился на миг, словно думал, что сумеет прогнать видение. Но Принцесса, со всей её нестерпимой красотой, никуда не исчезла. Она спросила:

– Разобрались?

– Угу, – отозвался мужчина, развязал пояс и принялся распутывать шнуровку, надеясь, что девчонка не догадается о завладевших им чувствах.

Вскоре платье зашелестело и грудой сияющего атласа упало к ногам Принцессы, которая осталась в белом кружевном корсаже и нижней юбке.

– Дальше я сама, – прошептала девушка. – Бегите! Вот письмо, – не оборачиваясь, она протянула послание Многоликому.

Повторять дважды не пришлось.

– Встретимся на крыше, – ответил мужчина и тут же совершил превращение.

Мышь пискнула, ухватила зубами бумажную трубочку и кинулась прочь. Принцесса переступила через ворох атласа на полу, длинно, прерывисто выдохнула и прижала ладони к пылающим щекам. «Он просто помог тебе избавиться от чёртова платья! Кто-то же должен был это сделать. А ты себя чувствуешь так, будто хотела, чтобы он...» Мгновения, когда Многоликий воевал с мудрёными застёжками, казались ей бесконечными. О том, что ей предстоит провести бок о бок с ним ещё не один день, Принцесса предпочла не задумываться.

Она изогнулась, чтобы расстегнуть мешавший ей корсаж, но подцепить потайные крючки не смогла ни с первой, ни со второй попытки. Шут с ним, пусть остаётся... на третью попытку времени нет! Стянула через голову многослойную нижнюю юбку, затем, вдруг вспомнив, бросилась в спальню и распахнула окно. Под ним негромко переговаривалась стража, на дереве заливалась ночная птица, никаких других звуков Принцесса не услышала. Света в соседних окнах уже не было, Замок погрузился в сон.

Если у ярла Эспеланна всё идёт по плану, сейчас он, прижимая к себе ёмкость с автомобильным горючим, пробирается к Северной башне, месяц назад закрытой на реставрацию. Одна из галерей заканчивается на уровне предназначенных к перестройке узких средневековых окон, во многих из которых остекления уже нет. Работа на две минуты – через эти окна наплескать горючего внутрь строения и бросить горящую спичку. Рассохшаяся древняя мебель, пыльные ковры и портьеры займутся огнём моментально! Принцессе было немного жаль башню, которая вот-вот станет факелом, но дело того стоило.

Наряд чёрного цвета в гардеробной нашёлся только один – длинное бархатное платье на бретельках, которое девушка не любила и надевала раз или два. К её несказанной радости, крючков и шнуровок на нём не было. Облачившись в платье, Принцесса закутала плечи чёрным шёлковым шарфом и удовлетворённо осмотрела себя в зеркале. Бальные туфли заменила удобными ботинками для прогулок. Причёску трогать не стала, пробежала кончиками пальцев по жемчужным нитями, подумала: «Этот жемчуг мне пригодится!» – и вытащила на туалетный столик шкатулку с украшениями. Подвеска с бриллиантом, изумрудное колье, пара колец с бриллиантами и сапфирами, золотое кружево браслетов... «Если их продать, с голоду я точно не умру. На несколько месяцев денег мне хватит. А к тому времени всё устроится…»

Как именно устроится, Принцесса ещё не знала, но поддаваться страху крепко-накрепко себе запретила. Многоликий обещал ей помочь, и, разумеется, он сдержит своё слово!

Замирая от каждого шороха за дверью и за окном, девушка надела украшения. К подвеске и колье, тяготившим шею, добавила свою единственную настоящую драгоценность – медальон с портретом матери. Сложила в узел пару смен белья, зубную щётку и щётку для волос, приспособила узел себе на пояс.

На часах было без двадцати двенадцать. Принцесса в последний раз обвела взглядом свой дом, запоминая милые сердцу детали, и выключила свет. Подошла к окну, приоткрыла портьеру и выглянула наружу. Внутренний дворик, как чаша, наполнен был сонною тишиной, даже стрельцы примолкли и заскучали.

Некоторое время ничего не происходило. Затем раздался короткий звук, больше всего похожий на низкий утробный рык, но очень тихий – настолько тихий, что сперва Принцесса решила: померещилось! Охрана насторожилась. Звук повторился, став громче, и затем ещё раз, из темноты зловещим багровым светом полыхнула пара глаз. В руках у одного из стрельцов вспыхнул фонарь, электрический луч метнулся туда, откуда исходила угроза. В жёлтом круге света на дальней стене возникла огромная тень косматого большеголового зверя. Стрельцы, как по команде, повернулись к тени и подняли оружие.

«Пора!» – поняла Принцесса. Подобрав подол, она вскочила на подоконник, выскользнула из окна и в мгновение ока взлетела на крышу.

Небеса явно были на стороне беглецов: луна, ещё совсем недавно шалевшая от собственной яркости, скрылась за облаками. Темень была такая, что рассмотреть человека на крыше не удалось бы, даже если искать его там намеренно. Но стражники вверх не смотрели, они были слишком заняты внизу. У Принцессы душа ушла в пятки, когда в царившей во дворе сумятице ей показалось, что кого-то схватили. Однако секунды спустя её потянули за край платья, девушка опустила глаза и увидела у своих ног горностая.

– Милый вы мой! – выдохнула она, подхватила зверя и прижала его к груди. – Всё в порядке? Всё удалось?

«Да».

Принцесса и горностай, пушистым воротником обвивший её шею, переместились на другую сторону крыши – ту, что ближе к крепостной стене. Стрелки часов на главной башне Замка подбирались к двенадцати. Вдоль стены размеренно бродили двое часовых, то сближаясь друг с другом, то расходясь в разные стороны. Угловая Северная башня, приговорённая к поджогу, стояла целая и невредимая, Принцесса не сводила с неё глаз и, наконец, запаниковала:

– А если у него ничего не вышло? Что тогда, Многоликий? Что мы будем делать?

Горностай утешительно и дружелюбно засопел ей в ухо.

И тут башенные окна-прорези засветились рыжим, пламя стремительно усилилось, повалил дым.

– Пожар! Помогите! Пожар! – где-то внизу со всей мочи заорал ярл Эспеланн, которому сейчас полагалось метаться перед запертыми дверями горящей башни.

Часовые, расстояние между которыми как раз было максимальным, остановились и уставились на огонь. Принцесса обеими ногами оттолкнулась от черепицы и взмыла вверх. Уши заложило, голова закружилась, но все неприятные ощущения перекрыла бешеная радость свободного полёта. Колокол внизу отбивал полночь.

Магическая энергия ослабевала по мере удаления от земли. Достигнув своего потолка, летунья двинулась в сторону, прочь от заколдованных стен, обогнула гору, к которой примыкал Замок, ласточкой нырнула к лесу и понеслась над вершинами деревьев, никем не замеченная.

z-z-z

Никогда прежде у неё не было такого полёта! Подниматься украдкой под потолок в своей комнате, воровать сладкие мгновения в закрытых со всех сторон галереях Замка – совсем не то же самое, что мчаться над тёмным таинственным лесом, когда душистый ночной воздух бьёт в лицо и норовит сорвать одежду с твоих плеч. Шёлковый шарф Принцесса давно бы потеряла, если бы не догадалась завязать его двойным узлом ещё на крыше. Под шарфом, заключив в кольцо её шею, сгустком напряжения замер горностай – ему, наверное, было страшно. Сама Принцесса ничего не боялась – ни думая ни о прошлом, ни о будущем, она упивалась полётом.

Сначала летела впотьмах, единственным ориентиром служил свет больших городов далеко впереди – справа у горизонта блистала огнями столица, слева неярко и нежно сияла Наранья. Но вскоре луна вырвалась из облачного плена, бескрайний лес внизу заиграл голубыми и серебряными бликами, и стало понятно, что весь он изрезан дорогами и просеками. Придерживаясь курса на юго-восток, Принцесса пересекла совершенно пустой тракт, соединяющий Замок с Нараньей, и дальше, следуя инструкции, данной Многоликим, принялась отсчитывать просеки: первая, вторая, третья... За четвёртой предстояло приземлиться, но где она, эта четвёртая?

Пьянящее, жаркое, переполняющее душу и тело удовольствие, которое до сих пор не оставляло места для усталости и страха, уходило. Шёлк и бархат были плохой защитой от ночного холода: руки, прижатые к телу, и вытянутые ноги начали коченеть. Девушке стало казаться, что она сбилась с пути – обсчиталась или перепутала направление. Перспектива ночёвки под открытым небом не слишком её пугала, но она знала, что Многоликий сейчас остро нуждается в еде и сне, да и сама очень быстро теряла силы. Можно, конечно, остановиться, позволив спутнику вернуться в человеческий облик, и обсудить с ним маршрут. Вот только удастся ли после этого снова взлететь? Уверенности у Принцессы не было.

Опустившись так низко, что пришлось придерживать платье, чтобы оно не цеплялось за разлапистые сосновые ветки, летунья стала подыскивать место для посадки. Вон, кажется, мелькнула подходящая полянка… Но тут живой воротник вдруг зашевелился и осторожно прикусил зубами её шею: «Внимание!» Принцесса присмотрелась и в нескольких метрах впереди различила долгожданную – очень узкую – четвёртую просеку. Лес за нею резко пошёл вниз, в лощину. У края лощины примостился дом с покатой крышей, увидев который, девушка выдохнула с облегчением. Сделав последний рывок, спланировала на землю перед крыльцом. Под ногами затрещала сухая хвоя.

Она развязала шарф и взяла на руки ослабившего хватку зверя. Погладила его, почесала за ушами, заглянула в глаза.

– Все правильно? Мы на месте?

«Да».

Некоторое время оба не двигались, переводя дух. Потом горностай выбрался из объятий и соскользнул вниз. Секунда – и его уже не было, на его месте возник усталый мужчина в арестантской робе.

– Мы справились, Многоликий! Неужели мы действительно справились?! – воскликнула Принцесса.

– Самому не верится, ваше высочество! – с чувством сказал он.

Ей захотелось броситься ему на шею, но она не решилась.

Многоликий, прихрамывая, поднялся на крыльцо.

– Переночуем здесь, а утром подумаем, как быть дальше.

Принцесса сделала два шага и застыла. Дом... в нём было что-то жуткое, и она не сразу поняла, что именно. Древние каменные стены, почти белые в лунном свете, низкая железная крыша, обвалившиеся с одной стороны ступеньки крыльца, затейливое чёрное кружево плюща повсюду... Вот оно! Плющ! От него отчётливо веяло магией. Он тоже был зачарован – правда, иначе, чем замковый. Усталость и волнение мешали девушке разобраться, что это за чары.

– Не бойтесь, – угадав, что её тревожит, произнёс Многоликий. – Они защищают дом от разрушения, только и всего. Здесь уже лет двести никто не живёт, а смотрите, стоит почти как новый!

– Что это за дом? – спросила Принцесса. – По-моему, его построили тогда же, когда и Замок. Камни сложены... точно так же.

Мужчина кивнул:

– Почему бы и нет? Когда-то здесь были королевские охотничьи угодья, вы, должно быть, знаете. Наверное, в этом доме жил егерь.

Он пошарил рукой за растресканным косяком, вытащил связку ключей, отворил тяжёлую дубовую дверь и шагнул внутрь. Принцесса вошла следом. Первое помещение было почти пустым – никакой мебели, кроме обитого красной кожей колченогого стула под окном. В незастеклённое окно таращилась луна. Девушка зябко и неуютно повела плечами и опять остановилась, захваченная новым приступом беспокойства.

– Так странно... мне кажется, я когда-то тут уже была, – вымолвила она вполголоса.

– Если только во сне, ваше высочество, – улыбнулся Многоликий. – А вот я тут порой бываю наяву... поэтому всё необходимое у нас будет.

Он отпер следующую дверь, за нею было темно – закрытые ставнями окна не зияли в ночь.

– Секунду, – сказал мужчина, чиркнул спичкой и зажёг керосиновую лампу в простенке около двери.

Вторая комната оказалась куда более обжитой. Несколько сундуков вдоль стен. Полка с посудой. В дальнем углу – медный умывальник и пузатая закрытая бочка. Около бочки – ширма, видимо, скрывающая туалет. Круглый деревянный стол на толстых ножках, пара старинных стульев с изогнутыми спинками. Железная печка, а за печкой – узкий топчан под пёстрым лоскутным одеялом.

Принцесса тут же села на стул, ноги её не держали. Многоликий опустился на корточки у печки, перед которой аккуратной стопкой были сложены дрова.

– Растоплю, и чего-нибудь поедим.

– Я совсем не хочу есть, – помотала головой девушка. – Только пить и спать.

– Мне без еды никак нельзя, – тяжко вздохнул он. – Сегодня было слишком много превращений, это очень выматывает. Даже нога опять разболелась.

Принцесса подперла рукой подбородок и прикрыла глаза, из-под ресниц наблюдая за Многоликим. Она уже привыкла к тому, что ей кажутся давно и прочно знакомыми его лицо его и голос, и спокойная звериная грация его движений, и больше не раздумывала, где могла встречать его прежде. Ей просто очень нравилось быть с ним рядом, чувствовать живую энергию их странной связи. Сквозь сплошную сизую пелену утомления в душе Принцессы прорастали до сих пор неведомые ей желанья. Подойти к мужчине, сесть подле него на пол, взять ладонями и развернуть к себе его лицо. Долго-долго смотреть в его сумрачные глаза. Положить к себе на колени его голову, пригладить растрёпанные волосы. Очертить пальцем тонкую линию его губ, узнать, каковы они на вкус…

Тем временем в печи заплясал первобытным танцем огонь, в комнату хлынуло смолистое сосновое тепло. Многоликий поставил нагреваться чайник, распахнул один из сундуков и вытащил оттуда коробку чая, пакет сухарей и пару жестянок с консервированным мясом.

– Может, всё-таки поедите, ваше высочество?

– Не хочу. Буду только чай.

– Как скажете, – он нашёл вилку, устроился за столом и впился ножом в первую из жестянок.

– В Замке сейчас переполох, – сказала Принцесса, чтобы не молчать, хотя даже язык у неё поворачивался с трудом. – Они, конечно, уже знают, что я сбежала… и даже, наверное, догадываются, что сбежала с вами. Реймо ведь поймёт, что вы были в моих покоях?

– Разумеется. А что вы написали начальнику Охранной службы?

– Про вас не писала. Сказала, что сама подслушала разговор этих мерзавцев… Он позаботится о папе, как вы считаете, Многоликий? Правда ведь, позаботится?

– Если он так предан Королю, как вы говорите, конечно, позаботится, – согласился мужчина. – Да вы не бойтесь, ваше высочество, я думаю, ваш батюшка и сам может о себе отлично позаботиться. Наверняка он собаку съел в придворных интригах!

Подхватил вилкой и отправил в рот внушительный кусок мяса, захрустел сухарём. Разговор заглох: Многоликий был слишком голоден, чтобы отвлекаться от еды, Принцессу всё сильнее клонило в сон. Зашумел, закипая, чайник. Расправившись с содержимым обеих жестянок, хозяин заварил чай и поставил перед ней большую дымящуюся кружку. После нескольких глотков неожиданно вкусного чая Принцесса пробормотала:

– Я сейчас усну прямо тут.

Многоликий показал на топчан у печки:

– Постель в вашем полном распоряжении.

– А вы?

– Возьму ещё одно одеяло и лягу на полу, он тёплый.

– Нужно только убрать куда-нибудь… всё это, – вспомнила вдруг девушка и принялась снимать неудобные толстые перстни.

Положила их на стол, добавила к ним остальные украшения. Затем распустила волосы и выпутала из них жемчуг.

– Интересно, этого надолго хватит?

– Если экономить – года на три, – с улыбкой ответил мужчина, но вдруг нахмурился: – Ваше высочество, вы меня поражаете! Ладно, вы не боялись меня в Замке. Но почему не боитесь теперь? Разве я не могу вас ограбить… или даже убить?

– Если нельзя доверять даже вам, то кому мне тогда доверять, Многоликий?

Он помолчал, внимательно на неё глядя, потом собрал в горку её «золотой запас» и проговорил:

– Хорошо, я спрячу ваши вещи. Потом объясню, как и кому их продать.

И только тут она внезапно осознала, сколько хлопот доставила ему, совершив побег вместе с ним! Ему бы сейчас заметать следы, бежать и скрываться, меняя личины – а он вынужден будет возиться с ней, устраивая её бестолковую перевернувшуюся жизнь.

– Навязалась я на вашу голову, – сказала вслух Принцесса.

Многоликий изумлённо вскинулся:

– Навязались? Вы?! Ваше высочество, вы спасли меня от участи, которая хуже, чем смерть. Мне никогда с вами за это не рассчитаться.

Он вышел, давая ей возможность привести себя в порядок и лечь. «Хочу засыпать на его плече», – последнее, о чём подумала беглянка, прильнув щекой к жёсткой, пахнущей сеном подушке, и провалилась в сон.

Возвратившись и убавив свет, чтобы он не мешал Принцессе, Многоликий покопался в одном из сундуков и, наконец, извлёк пустой кожаный кошель, как раз подходящий по размеру для её драгоценностей. Друг за другом, перебирая и рассматривая, сложил туда дорогие игрушки, ещё хранившие тепло её тела. Нет, продавать их пока нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя – во-первых, сейчас это опасно, а во-вторых, неизвестно, когда девочка вернётся в Замок. Пусть они останутся у неё на чёрный день – если он, Многоликий, не сможет ей помогать. «Но сейчас, пока я жив и свободен благодаря ей, деньги для неё я найду!»

Впрочем, деньги не главное. Главное – придумать, где её спрятать, пока дворцовые интриганы разбираются между собой. В том, что его величество король Авитании выйдет из этой войны победителем, Многоликий не сомневался – но не знал, как долго война продлится. А ищейки, разыскивающие сбежавшую наследницу, наводнят страну уже завтра.

Куда поселить Принцессу? Кому поручить заботу о ней? Само собой, какой-нибудь надёжной и преданной женщиной, в доме которой бывает мало людей. На отдалённом хуторе? Или, наоборот, в столице, где так много чужаков, что никто их не замечает? Многоликий примерялся то к одной, то к другой кандидатуре, но от мыслей о том, что ему придётся уехать, оставив девушку, становилось тошно.

Именно поэтому он и должен её оставить – пока всё не зашло слишком далеко! «Кто – она и кто я?» – напомнил себе мужчина. Утончённая и образованная особа монарших кровей, привычная к покою и роскоши, воспитанная, чтобы править Авитанией. И парень, выросший в грязи и нищете, нахватавшийся, правда, приличных манер и умных слов, авантюрист и вечный беглец, раб своего злополучного дара. «Что я могу ей дать? – с горечью спросил себя мужчина. И сам себе ответил: – Ничего! Уберечь от грозящей ей опасности, и только!»

Он покосился на Принцессу, свернувшуюся калачиком под лоскутным одеялом, и чуть слышно выругался. Она – сокровище, попавшее к нему диковинным стечением обстоятельств. Она, злыдни болотные, _не его_ сокровище, он должен вернуть её в целости и сохранности! Когда она сказала, что доверяет ему, в её голосе было что-то такое, от чего у Многоликого ёкнуло сердце. «Неважно! – призывая на помощь весь свой здравый смысл, подумал он. – Пусть даже мне не померещилось, какая разница? Молоденьким девушкам свойственно влюбляться в романтических героев, но я буду последней сволочью, если этим воспользуюсь!»

Многоликий добыл из сундука толстое запасное одеяло и комплект одежды. Избавился от дрянных тюремных тряпок, расстелил одеяло на полу, поворошил угли в печи, проверил заслонку и, затушив лампу, лёг – тело каждой свой клеточкой молило об отдыхе. «Решено, завтра мы поедем на побережье, к матушке Аржни. Более тихого и уединённого места не придумать. Госпожа Аржни любит меня, как родного сына, и помнит, кто спас от вырубки её виноградники – конечно, мою просьбу она выполнит!» А если девчонка будет против... «Я что, зелёный юнец, не знающий, как отваживать от себя женщин? – разозлился Многоликий. – Придётся тогда показать ей, что я не так хорош, как она вообразила!»

Он закрыл глаза и тут же увидел перед собой Принцессу, которая устало улыбалась и снимала кольца, слишком массивные для её тонких пальцев. Во сне его преследовал запах гортензий.

Когда он проснулся, утро было в разгаре. Солнечный свет проникал сквозь щели в ставнях, разливался на полу весёлыми лужами. Принцесса ещё спала, теперь она лежала на спине, во сне её щёки разрумянились, на губах играла чуть заметная улыбка. Вздохнув, Многоликий убрал с пола своё одеяло. Умылся холодной водой, изучил в кривом и мутном зеркале над умывальником заросшее лицо, а потом, противореча всем своим ночным решениям, нагрел воды и побрился – ему хотелось, чтобы Принцессе было приятно на него смотреть.

Потихоньку вышел в другую комнату. Глядя в окно, на томящуюся под солнцем изумрудную зелень лощины, на бабочек, порхающих над молодой травой, на птиц, шебаршащих среди ветвей, Многоликий почувствовал желание размяться. В лесу он любил бывать зверем – богатство запахов, звуков и ощущений, которое открывалось там четвероногим, людям, увы, было недоступно. Он раздумывал, в кого теперь превратиться, когда входная дверь приоткрылась, заставив его вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

– Эй! Есть тут кто-нибудь? – громко поинтересовались снаружи.

Многоликий чуть не заорал от ужаса. Не будь в доме спящей девушки, он бы в ту же секунду удрал через окно, чтобы никогда больше не встречаться с обладателем этого дребезжащего голоса!

Дверь открылась полностью, пришедший всплеснул руками и просиял:

– Друг мой, как я счастлив, что сумел вас найти!

На крыльце стоял предатель антиквар собственной персоной.

z-z-z

Будь Эйб молод и силён, жизнь его, вероятно, закончилась бы в ту же минуту. Привычку оборачиваться медведем в моменты гнева Многоликий сохранил. До сих пор поведение зверя всегда подчинялось человеческому разуму, но сейчас человек ощущал себя загнанным в угол. Он знал, что должен бежать – но как он побежит без Принцессы?! И как он побежит вместе с ней, если подонок привёл за собой королевскую охрану?! В том, что антиквар пришёл ещё раз поживиться, Многоликий не сомневался. Броситься на виновника своего провала, рвать на части, упиваясь вкусом его крови... На глаза, предвещая беду, упала красная пелена.

Но антиквар был старым и дряхлым, это его и спасло. Напасть на него было то же самое, что напасть на ребёнка. В белёсых глазах отразились такие по-детски искренние изумление и страх, что Многоликий, отступив к стене и сжав кулаки, медленно выдохнул и усилием воли подавил приступ ярости.

– Дорогой мой, что с вами? – пролепетал, хватаясь за сердце, старик. – Я подумал, вы хотите меня убить.

Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и рухнул на стул.

– Я хочу вас убить, – ровным голосом подтвердил Многоликий.

– Боже, за что?! Разве я чем-то вас обидел?..

– Вы ничем меня не обидели, Эйб. Вы просто продали меня Короне. Ужасно интересно, много ли вам за меня заплатили?

Антиквар растерянно заморгал.

– Заплатили за вас? Многоликий, я ничего не понимаю. Каюсь, я, и правда, был с вами не вполне откровенным… так было предписано, надеюсь, вы не станете сердиться, когда я всё объясню. Но я никому бы вас не продал!

– Вы собираетесь продать меня ещё раз, – не слушая оправданий, махнул рукой Многоликий. – Где люди Короля? Ждут вашего знака, чтобы сюда ворваться?

– Нет никаких людей Короля, о чём вы говорите?! О! Я понял! Вас поймали, когда вы проникли в Замок, поэтому вас так долго не было, верно?

– Злыдни болотные, Эйб, да как вы вообще меня нашли?!

– Друг мой, я всё расскажу, только, пожалуйста, поверьте: вас пленили не по моей вине. Не знаю, что это было – трагическая случайность или перст Судьбы, но я…

Скрипнула, открываясь, внутренняя дверь, из-за неё появилась Принцесса. Растрёпанные волосы и заспанное личико забавно контрастировали с бархатным вечерним платьем. При виде незнакомца она отпрянула назад.

– Что случилось? Кто вы?

– Ваше высочество! – ахнул старик.

Кряхтя, поднялся со стула, сделал неловкий поклон и представился.

– Эйб Гриффит, антиквар и Хранитель.

– Вы Хранитель?! – хором воскликнули Принцесса и Многоликий.

– Перст Судьбы, перст Судьбы… – восторженно повторял тот, одной рукой отыскивая позади себя спинку стула, чтобы на неё опереться, но стесняясь сесть в присутствии титулованной особы.

В другой руке у него был изрядно потёртый чёрный портфель, от которого отчётливо тянуло магией, выдержанной, как столетний бренди.

– Садитесь, господин Хранитель, – разрешила девушка, – этикет сейчас ни к чему. И я хочу знать, что происходит.

– Я тоже, – мрачно сказал Многоликий. – Ваше высочество, господин Гриффит – тот человек, по милости которого я полез в Замок за Наследством Ирсоль и попался. Минуту назад я был уверен, что он продал меня Короне… но о том, что он Хранитель, я не знал. Эйб, почему вы это от меня скрыли?

– Так было предписано, – непонятно повторил антиквар, но тут же засуетился: – Вы не должны были знать, но теперь время пришло! Позвольте, я чуть-чуть передохну – в моём возрасте не так-то просто далеко ходить пешком – а затем всё расскажу и покажу. Могу ли я попросить у вас стакан воды?

Принцесса вопросительно посмотрела на Многоликого, ей было неясно, как вести себя с незваным гостем. Мужчина сделал неопределённое движение подбородком – он тоже находился в замешательстве. С одной стороны, вроде бы всё очевидно: антиквар забросил наживку, он проглотил её и попался. С другой, если Эйб – Хранитель, случившееся, действительно, может быть совпадением – но не нечаянным, а предначертанным свыше. А Эйб, похоже, Хранитель – если, конечно, вещь, лежащая в портфеле, принадлежит ему.

– Питьевая вода – в чайнике, – наконец, решился Многоликий. – Устроите нашего гостя поудобней, ваше высочество? Я должен... осмотреться.

– Конечно, – кивнула Принцесса, в напряжении дожидавшаяся его ответа.

Она протянула старику руку, на которую тот благоговейно опёрся, и повела его в обжитую комнату. Многоликий вышел на крыльцо и прислушался. Ни человеческий слух, ни звериное чутье не улавливали опасности. Никто не крался по лесу, никто не прятался в кустах, выжидая удачного момента для броска. На всякий случай, мужчина обошёл дом, но ничего подозрительного не заметил. Даже если антиквар, невесть как нашедший их убежище, и собирается выдать их королевским ищейкам, сейчас он явился один.

Через четверть часа Эйб, передохнув, повеселев и не хватаясь больше за сердце, начал свой рассказ. Первым делом он достал из портфеля и, трепеща от почтительности, положил на стол книгу – не очень толстый древний манускрипт в обложке из красно-коричневой кожи с серебряными чернёными уголками. Буквы названия, вытисненного на обложке, Многоликому были незнакомы.

– Это староавитанский, – сообразила Принцесса. – Погодите, сейчас... я давно не практиковалась... – она нахмурилась, собираясь с мыслями, пошевелила губами и потрясённо проговорила: – Здесь написано: «Путеводитель Ирсоль, составленный ею для наследников и потомков». Наследство Ирсоль? Это оно?!

– Ничего себе! – присвистнул Многоликий.

– Не совсем оно, – наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом, улыбнулся антиквар. – Это, как тут и сказано, путеводитель... проводник, который укажет дорогу к Наследству. Сиятельная Ирсоль, мир её памяти, незадолго до своей кончины передала эту книгу моему пращуру, сделав его первым Хранителем в нашем роду. Вы же знаете, как это работает?

Слушатели согласно кивнули. В мире, неумолимо терявшем способность управлять магической энергией, Хранителями называли временных владельцев старинных артефактов. Эти артефакты были своеобразными «посылками в будущее». Волшебники, многие из которых обладали даром предвидения, порой считали нужным передать какой-то предмет своим прапраправнукам или другим людям, ещё не появившимся на свет. Принимая магическую игрушку, Хранитель давал слово соблюдать одно или несколько Правил Хранения – и получал за это награду от чародея. Наградой могло стать что угодно: кто-то просил какое-нибудь полезное умение, кто-то – неиссякаемый источник денег, кто-то – несокрушимое здоровье или неизменную удачу. Артефакт, вместе с приложенной к нему наградой, передавали из поколения в поколение, пока, наконец, за ним не приходил настоящий владелец.

– Вместе с этой книгой нашей семье досталось долгожительство – так захотел назначенный в Хранители пращур. Правил Хранения было три. Первое – соблюдать тайну. Второе – каждое утро смотреть на титульную страницу книги...

– Что там? – заинтригованный Многоликий коснулся обложки, но откинуть её не решился.

Старик усмехнулся:

– Совсем недавно там был чистый лист. Вообразите: семьсот лет подряд изо дня в день открывать книгу и не видеть ничего, кроме бумаги! Остальные листы тоже были чистыми – альбом какой-то, а не книга. Мой отец, передавая её мне, сказал, что, по его мнению, сиятельная Ирсоль подшутила над нашим предком – вместе с долгожительством, о котором он мечтал, вручила ему «пустышку». И я, знаете ли, склонен был думать, что отец прав... пока однажды, месяц назад, не увидел, что в книге появился текст!

– Месяц назад... – протянул Многоликий.

– Да-да, друг мой, как раз накануне вашего появления в моём доме! Согласно Правилу номер три, я должен был прочитать текст и сделать то, что предписано. А предписано мне было познакомиться с вами – с тем, кто «может быть любым, кем захочет», – задержать вас у себя и убедить отправиться в Замок за сокровищем...

– За каким сокровищем? – не понял мужчина. – Эйб, вы сказали, что там лежит Наследство Ирсоль, вот я и...

– Нет. Это вы сказали, что мечтаете завладеть Наследством и сбежать куда-нибудь из этого мира. А я сказал, что сокровище, в котором вы нуждаетесь, вы найдёте в Замке... и когда вы решили, что я имел в виду Наследство, не стал вас разубеждать. Я, если помните, обязан был хранить тайну...

Многоликий и Принцесса переглянулись – они уже догадывались, куда клонит Хранитель, но боялись себе поверить.

– Из Замка вы должны были вернуться с дочерью Короля, именно её в книге назвали «сокровищем»! – сообщил, подтверждая догадку, антиквар. – Не могу представить, как, но вы это сделали! – он приосанился и заключил: – Значит, я не ошибся: здесь написано о вас, Многоликий, и о её высочестве. Волшебница Ирсоль оставила своё Наследство вам обоим.

z-z-z

– «...И тогда под покровом ночи покинут они королевскую твердыню, с тем, чтобы встретить рассвет в приюте ловчих...» – медленно прочла Принцесса.

Она водила пальцем по строчкам, и заострённые каллиграфические буквы проявлялись ярче от её прикосновений. Старик наблюдал с таким восторгом, словно волшебная книга была его собственным детищем.

– Этих слов я ждал три дня! Знали бы вы, друзья мои, как тяжело далось мне ожидание! Я утешал себя тем, что с самой книгой ничего не происходило – если бы вы, Многоликий… если бы с вами что-то стряслось, она бы, наверное, сообщила мне об этом. Но она была такой же, как раньше. А вчера вечером – вот... Читайте дальше, ваше высочество.

– «Хранящий книгу, которая суть не книга, а ключ – немедля отправляйся в путь. С нею, тебе доверенной, наступило время расстаться». Всё.

– Я стал раздумывать, что за «приют ловчих» имела в виду сиятельная Ирсоль и решил, что это какой-то охотничий дом – причём очень старый, существовавший в её времена. Иначе она, наверное, не только назвала бы его, но и описала. Я нашёл старинные карты, внимательнейшим образом изучил окрестности Замка – и точно, увидел уединённый охотничий домик, так и подписанный: «Приют ловчих». Утром я отправился к вам. Автомобиль пришлось оставить в деревне, остаток пути я проделал пешком – места-то здесь и теперь глухие, не проедешь.

Принцесса и Многоликий понимающе покивали.

– Сейчас всё кажется таким несложным! Но пока я добирался сюда, я сомневался непрестанно, – продолжил Хранитель. – Вдруг дома больше нет, или он стоит пустой? Что тогда? Где мне искать вас? Как мне быть уверенным, что я, старый пень, не выдумал всю эту историю сам? Лишь когда я увидел вас – особенно вас, ваше высочество!.. Вы куда красивей, чем на портретах, простите мне такую вольность... Лишь тогда я в полной мере осознал, что всё это правда! – задыхаясь от избытка чувств, он примолк, а затем закончил: – О могуществе Ирсоль легенды ходили даже в те времена. Подумать только: предвидеть, что случится через семь столетий...

– Или позаботиться, чтобы случилось так, как надо, – перебил Многоликий, который не знал, как относиться к тому, что все его действия в последние дни могли подчиняться какой-то древней книге.

– Возможно, возможно, – заулыбался антиквар. – Не всё ли равно, где причина, где следствие? Главное, что Наследство Ирсоль, наконец, найдёт своих хозяев.

– Но почему хозяева – именно мы? – подала голос Принцесса. – Неужели мы оба – потомки волше...

– Я могу быть чьим угодно потомком, – буркнул Многоликий. – Я не знал отца, да и мама о своём происхождении особо не распространялась.

Девушка вздохнула.

– А я свою родословную учила до двадцатого колена... Но сиятельной Ирсоль в списке моих предков не было.

– Уверен, в книге найдутся ответы на все ваши вопросы, – антиквар не переставал улыбаться, он весь лучился удовольствием от успешно выполненной миссии. – Согласно легендам, Ирсоль умела путешествовать между мирами, а значит, действительно, могла завещать своё...

Принцесса открыла было рот, но посмотрела на Многоликого и осеклась.

– Её высочество не верит, что такие путешествия возможны, – проговорил тот за неё. – Эрей... Эрен...

– Эремейн, – она скептически поджала губы. – Он доказал единственность мира.

– Увы, я не физик и не маг! – с шутливым сожалением воскликнул Хранитель. – Но я видел столько чудесного на своём веку, что теперь готов поверить во что угодно. Может быть, этот учёный ошибся. А может, вы создадите ещё один, новый мир, когда воспользуетесь своим Наследством – или измените мир существующий! Так или иначе, – старик с усилием поднялся из-за стола, – скоро вы всё узнаете.

Многоликий перелистал книгу.

– Больше здесь ничего нет, Эйб.

– Разумеется! Она ждёт не дождётся, когда я уйду. Всё остальное предназначено только для ваших глаз. И я не отниму у вас ни единой лишней минуты.

Чрезвычайно гордый собой и будто помолодевший, антиквар устремился к выходу.

– Что ж, друзья мои, надеюсь, Наследство Ирсоль, каким бы оно ни было, принесёт вам счастье, – промолвил он у порога.

– Спасибо, Эйб, – тепло сказал Многоликий. – Простите, что напугал вас и что подумал о вас дурно.

– Мой дорогой, не берите в голову, кто угодно подумал бы так на вашем месте, – отмахнулся Хранитель.

Они обнялись на прощание. Принцесса молча улыбнулась и протянула старику руку, которую он, трепеща, сжал в своих прохладных иссохших ладонях.

– Идёмте, ваше высочество, мне не терпится узнать, что там написано дальше! – позвал Многоликий, как только антиквар скрылся за дверью.

Девушка стояла неподвижно и хмурилась, теребя свой медальон – какая-то мысль не давала ей покоя.

– Погодите, дайте вспомнить... Где-то я уже видела...

– Что?

– Знак! У него на пальце – кольцо-печатка, на котором...

– Изображена буква Х, – подхватил мужчина. – Эйб говорил, что носит кольцо в память о своей покойной жене – это был её подарок.

– Что это за знак, он не говорил?

– Нет. А в чём дело?

– Я видела такой же совсем недавно... – её лицо приняло раздражённо-сосредоточенное выражение, вскоре сменившееся выражением удивлённым. – На серьге ярла Эспеланна, вот где! – воскликнула Принцесса.

Он насторожился:

– В самом деле? Ну, так давайте спросим у самого Хранителя...

Распахнул дверь и позвал:

– Эйб! Вернитесь, есть вопрос!

Ответом ему были многоголосый птичий щебет и шелест листвы. Прислушиваясь, Многоликий сбежал с крыльца и углубился в лес – безрезультатно! Гостя простыл и след.

– А что, если это какой-то известный символ? – предположил мужчина, возвращаясь в дом. – И означает, например, верность? Тогда Эспеланну серёжку могла подарить его Анита.

– Похоже на правду, – согласилась Принцесса.

Эту версию они и приняли – обоим было сложно представить, что скромный авитанский антиквар, пускай даже предок его служил волшебнице Ирсоль, каким-то образом связан с племянником королевы Норланда. Щекотное беспокойство вскоре рассеялось, уступив место куда более сильным эмоциям.

Сначала книга медлила, как будто собиралась с духом, прежде чем открыть наследникам Ирсоль все свои тайны. Принцесса и Многоликий какое-то время постояли у стола, а потом, не сговариваясь, пошли заниматься каждый своим делом. Один соорудил нехитрый завтрак, по времени суток больше похожий на обед, другая умылась и, как сумела, прибрала волосы. Сейчас, когда не было ни острой, отчаянной опасности, ни усталости, уводящей землю из-под ног, ими обоими снова овладело смущение. Они украдкой посматривали друг на друга и молчали.

Принцессе и раньше нравилось, как выглядит Многоликий, но теперь, когда он выспался, избавился от щетины и сменил арестантское рубище на франтоватые рубашку и брюки, она не могла отвести от него глаз. Желания, одолевавшие её ночью, никуда не делись – наоборот, они окрепли. Рассудок твердил: «Он тебе не пара!» – но чем дальше, тем меньше хотелось слушаться рассудка. Впервые в жизни влюбившись, она упивалась своим новым состоянием.

Многоликий испытывал непонятную ему злость – на себя, на обстоятельства, на Принцессу. Злыдни болотные, и зачем только доисторическая ведьма послала свой подарок им обоим? Лишь одному из них, ему, Многоликому, нет места в этом мире – девчонке отличное место досталось от рождения! Просто сейчас у неё не лучшие времена. Но как только Король расправится с заговорщиками, она вернётся в Замок и... «Я не пара ей! – его рассудок звучал в унисон с рассудком девушки. – Я сломаю ей жизнь и ничего не дам взамен». А он, Многоликий? Любовь к Принцессе и страх за неё поволокутся за ним чугунными гирями, лишат его единственной свободы – свободы убегать! О том, что своё сомнительное достояние он уже потерял, мужчина предпочитал не думать. Самому себе не признаваясь, он боялся усиливающейся связи с Принцессой: то, что раньше казалось призрачной паутинной нитью, на глазах превращалось в корабельный канат.

С растущим раздражением он поставил перед девушкой тарелку каши с разогретым консервированным мясом: «Как пить дать, отвернёт свой аристократический носик от моей плебейской еды!» Но Принцесса, которая уже не помнила, когда в последний раз ела, мигом проглотила всю порцию и попросила добавки. В этот момент в комнате что-то неуловимо изменилось, наследники Ирсоль почувствовали перемену одновременно. Чуть не стукнувшись лбами, склонились над раскрытой книгой – и увидели, как на чистой доселе странице проступают буквы.

«Дети мои, приветствую вас и радуюсь нашей грядущей встрече!»

– Дети мои… – пробормотала девушка.

– Сдаётся мне, ваше высочество, она, и правда, была моей прапрапрапрабабушкой, – откликнулся Многоликий. – И вашей видимо, тоже.

Так оно и оказалось. Принцесса читала медленно, староавитанский никогда не был её коньком. Многоликий сидел с нею рядом, стараясь, чтобы расстояние было не слишком близким, и слушал, затаив дыхание. За тяжеловесным средневековым стилем скрывался простой и прозрачный смысл. Если верить написанному – а не верить причины не было, – оба они были отдалёнными прямыми потомками Ирсоль: «Наш род даст этому миру многих чудодеев и волшебников, но вы – последние из рода, кого глаза мои различают сквозь пелену столетий».

– Почему я-то ничего об этом не знала? – недоумевала Принцесса.

«Потому что не всякого ребёнка женщина рожает от законного мужа», – предположил Многоликий, но промолчал.

Ирсоль предвидела, что от века к веку Одарённых будет рождаться всё меньше. Когда-нибудь их станет так мало, что одни станут скрывать свой дар, а другие – убегать и прятаться от тех, кто заставляет чужое волшебство служить своей корысти. «Сердце моё становится сосудом боли и печали, когда я думаю о том, что за судьба ждёт Одарённых. Мой род прервётся в этом мире, и нет такой силы, что могла бы это предотвратить. Однако, дети мои, есть и другие миры – миры, где царствует волшебство, не обращённое ко злу, и один них примет вас по-матерински».

– Легенды не врали, ваше высочество, – заметил взмокший от волнения Многоликий, когда Принцесса дошла до этих строк и остановилась, чтобы передохнуть. – Другие миры существуют, мы можем туда попасть.

– Других миров нет, – возразила девушка, которую не отпускал скепсис. – Вы не видели расчётов Эремейна, а я видела! Против математики магия бессильна.

– Слышали, что сказал Хранитель? Если других миров нет, значит, мы можем создать новый… или изменить существующий.

Она вспылила:

– Вы хоть представляете, сколько магической энергии на это потребуется?! Ладно, ваша способность менять своё тело... или моя – отрываться от земли... но создать или изменить целый мир! Нам не хватит энергии всей планеты!

– Значит, этот ваш Эремейн рассчитал неправильно, – сухо проговорил Многоликий. – Другие миры уже есть. И какой-то из них дожидается нас.

– Что мы спорим... – махнула рукой Принцесса. Она и сама не знала, почему так упорно держится за логику. Может, боялась, что без неё совсем захлебнётся в бушующем море перемен, которым за один неполный день стала её жизнь. – Давайте сперва дочитаем, тут немного.

Наследники надеялись, что в последнем абзаце «прапрапрапрабабушка» объяснит, где искать спрятанный ею артефакт. Но их подстерегали два сюрприза, один другого неприятней.

«О, как хотела бы я распахнуть врата, благословляя вас: ступайте, дети мои, и познайте радость, – писала Ирсоль. – Но, проникая взором в будущее, я вижу лишь яркие куски, выхваченные из непроглядного мрака. Могу ли я быть уверена, что злые люди не войдут в мои врата прежде, чем вы? А посему, не врата вас ждут, но узкий и тайный лаз, что откроется вам, если вы придёте к нему вместе. Всем тем, что нужно, чтобы его отыскать, вы уже владеете».

– Что значит – уже владеем? – нахмурился Многоликий, видя, что непрочитанными остались всего три строчки. Край последней страницы выглядел странно, как будто был оборван. – Нам с вами шараду придётся разгадывать?

Принцесса шевельнула плечом и закончила:

– «Но помните, дети мои, кто стремится получить всё, тот рискует всё потерять. Могу ли я быть уверена, что нет у вас ничего дорогого в этом мире? Быть может, вы живёте покойно и счастливо – смею ли я покушаться на ваше счастье? Забудьте о моём наследстве, сожгите эту книгу, если страшитесь потерь – пусть пламя поглотит её и даже память о ней».

Повисла пауза. «Кто стремится получить всё, тот рискует всё потерять», – эхом отдавалось в ушах у Многоликого. Наконец, он произнёс:

– Похоже, нас предупреждают об опасности.

– Очень похоже, – согласилась она, и оба невольно покосились на давно остывшую печь.

– Мне нужно побыть одному, ваше высочество, – охрипшим голосом сказал мужчина, – простите.

Ему было, о чём подумать, но рядом с девчонкой способность мыслить ему отказывала. Бросив через плечо:

– Зовите меня, если понадоблюсь, я буду недалеко, – он вышел за дверь, обернулся первой пришедшей в голову лесной тварью и через окно выскользнул в лес.

– Провались оно, это наследство! – прошептала Принцесса.

Никогда в жизни она не испытывала такой растерянности, как теперь. Нет никаких других миров, сиятельная Ирсоль выдавала желаемое за действительное. Не нужно тратить время и силы на сопряженные с опасностью поиски «узкого и тайного лаза», нужно устраивать свою жизнь здесь и сейчас! «Так и скажу ему, когда он вернётся, – решила Принцесса, но в её душе уже поселилась шальная, сумасшедшая надежда. – Что, если он, и правда, где-то есть – мир, в котором отец верит мне и любит меня… и в котором, может быть, жива моя мама?»

Лежащий на столе манускрипт тревожил девушку, давил на неё своим древним авторитетом. Она со вздохом отодвинула книгу, посмотрела на неё ещё раз – и перебралась в другую комнату, где до самых сумерек ждала Многоликого.

Он же тем временем метался в траве, давая выход своей досаде. Жёсткие стебли больно хлестали по носу и по бокам. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось заполучить Наследство Ирсоль, он готов был рисковать ради этого чем угодно – но не Принцессой! Прародительница выразилась ясно: путь в другой мир откроется только им обоим. Вправе ли он подвергать девчонку неведомой опасности ради того, чтобы совершить главный в своей жизни побег? «Конечно, нет, – сказал себе Многоликий. – Я сделаю то, что должен: отвезу её к матушке Аржни. А книгу мы, от греха подальше, прямо сегодня сожжём в печи!»

Когда он возвратился, уже совсем стемнело. Небо, весь день безоблачное и безмятежное, затянули рваные тучи. Безупречно круглая луна то пряталась за ними, очерчивая их края белым потусторонним светом, то открывалась снова. Превратившись на крыльце в человека, Многоликий открыл дверь – и увидел Принцессу, ожидающую его в широком луче лунного света.

– Наконец-то, – улыбнулась она, – я уже начала волноваться.

– Что со мной сделается, – проворчал он, шагнул к стулу и тяжёло на него опустился: не до конца зажившая нога снова ныла.

Коротко глянув на него, девчонка вдруг отступила к стене, глаза у неё расширились.

– Слушайте, Многоликий, мне кажется, всё это уже было!

– Когда и где? – удивился он.

– Не знаю я… не знаю! Тёмная комната, луна в окне, этот чёртов плющ, – Принцесса в сердцах дернула свисающий с потолка чёрный побег, – и вы сидите передо мной вот так, хмуритесь и собираетесь сказать что-то важное.

– Дежавю, – вздохнул Многоликий. – Ваше высочество, вы просто устали и нервничаете. Но я, в самом деле, собираюсь сказать что-то важное. Я тут подумал… насчёт Наследства Ирсоль, и пришёл к выводу, что…

– Да-да, я тоже пришла к выводу, что… – подхватила девушка, но он не слушал.

– …Мы с вами не должны рисковать. Всё, что вам сейчас нужно – переждать где-нибудь в тихом месте, пока не разрешится история с заговором. Я знаю такое место. Одна хорошая женщина, госпожа Аржни, держит виноградники на побережье. Завтра же я отвезу вас к ней.

– Отвезёте к ней? – переспросила Принцесса. – А вы?..

– А я буду навещать вас время от времени, чтобы убедиться, что у вас всё в порядке.

Он собирается её оставить?! Взрыв отчаяния был таким сильным, что здравый смысл испуганно шарахнулся на задворки сознания.

– Это плохой план! – воскликнула девушка.

«Так и есть, она не хочет расставаться! – в панике понял он. – Я собирался – что?.. Убедить её, что я гораздо хуже, чем она вообразила!» Но лживые злые слова застряли у него в горле. С языка рвалась правда: я жить без вас не могу, но не прощу себе, если обреку вас на вечное бегство. Многоликий сглотнул и осторожно уточнил:

– Плохой план? У вас есть лучше?

– О да! – решения Принцесса принимала мгновенно. – Я думаю, мы с вами должны рискнуть и разыскать Наследство.

– Вы изменили мнение? Совсем недавно вы говорили, что путешествовать между мирами…

– Изменила. Вы ошибаетесь, если считаете, что здесь мне было хорошо… Я не меньше вашего хочу попасть в тот мир, где... – она запнулась, – где есть те, кто меня любит.

«И где мы с вами сможем быть счастливыми вместе», – подумали оба и прочитали это в глазах друг у друга.

Многоликий медленно кивнул:

– Давайте рискнём. Но вы помните, что сначала нам придётся разгадать шараду?

Принцесса озадаченно свела брови, и вдруг её осенило.

– Быть не может! – охнула она и положила ладонь на солнечное сплетение. – Карты!

– Какие карты?

– Те карты, что я нашла для вас в библиотеке, когда вы рассчитывали сбежать из Замка через подземные коммуникации. Я вырвала их из книги и спрятала за корсаж, а потом не смогла его снять, – объяснила она, порозовев. – Так они там и остались.

Повернувшись спиной к Многоликому, девушка вытащила из-за корсажа несколько изрядно помятых тёплых листов. Уже зная, что с ними следует сделать, кинулась к манускрипту, нашла оборванную страницу и стала один за другим прикладывать к ней листы, как кусочки паззла. Третий по счёту лист подошёл идеально, миг – и линия разрыва исчезла, словно тут всегда была карта. Ошеломлённые наследники рассмотрели изображение. Это оказалась подробно прорисованная гора, та самая, к которой с одной стороны прилепился Замок. По другую сторону горы возникла, отмечая место, лиловая чернильная стрелка.

_**Глава восьмая,**_

_в которой Паркер готова провалиться сквозь землю, _

_лишается оружия и просит отца о помощи,_

_а Джароду приходится разбираться с адвокатом Роджерсом_

_вместо того, чтобы мчаться её спасать_

Паркер рывком села в постели, глубоко вдохнула, медленно выдохнула через рот и только тогда открыла глаза. Чувствовала себя, как после холодного душа: голова была совершенно ясной, а кровь, казалось, бежала по жилам впятеро быстрее обыкновенного. Фантастически богатый ощущениями и эмоциями сон предстал перед нею в мельчайших подробностях – события реальной жизни, и те редко вспоминаются так ярко! Заговор в темноте. Побег. Умопомрачительный ночной полёт. Загадочная древняя книга, витиеватый волшебный текст, проступающий под пальцами. И Многоликий… чёрт подери, Джарод-Многоликий, который расстёгивал ей платье, топил печь – рыжие отблески пламени плясали на его лице, – кормил её простой и вкусной пищей и обращался с Принцессой так, будто ничего дороже неё у него нет. Паркер не просто помнила, какие мысли бродили в голове у девчонки, что за желания её будоражили – влечение переполняло её до сих пор, казалось, шевелись, и оно перельётся через край.

Растерянно и зло выругавшись, женщина опустила ноги на пол, увидела у изголовья пустую ёмкость из-под Нектара и выругалась снова. «Ведь не хотела же пить эту дрянь! Не хотела! Опять не удержалась, идиотка безвольная!»

Силу воли она испытывала до половины третьего ночи. Порыв избавиться от опасного подношения, шарахнув его об стену, прошёл после звонка Джарода. Паркер вынула флакон из корзины с цветами, поднялась вместе с ним в спальню и поставила его на прикроватный столик. Села на одеяло, подобрав под себя ноги, и задумалась. Неужели Аксель знал заранее, что не вернётся сегодня из Бостона? Иначе как объяснить приложенный к букету «гостинец»? Мошенник всё подстроил? Но как он мог подстроить снежную бурю, помешавшую им улететь? Или он выдумал бы другой предлог, чтоб задержаться, если бы не буря?

Не находя ответов, в какой-то момент Паркер поймала себя на том, что думает уже не об Акселе, а о Джароде. Реплика за репликой перебирает в уме давешний разговор. Она сказала себе, что хочет найти подвох, какой-то знак причастности Притворщика ко всей этой безумной истории. Хотя, на самом-то деле, сознавала, что никакого подвоха не было. Ей просто нравилось вспоминать глубокий голос звонившего, то озадаченный, то насмешливый, то сочувственный, перебирать, как тёплые разноцветные камешки, сказанные Джародом слова. Нектар Полуночи завлекательно и лукаво поблёскивал под лампой. Сказочный его запах был надёжно заперт под крышкой, но это не спасало: душою Паркер уже была там, в покоях Принцессы, отпирающей двери незваному гостю. «Чего я жду? – наконец, не выдержала женщина. – Можно подумать, это героин, а не ягодный сироп!» – и опустошила флакон. Веки знакомо отяжелели, и сделанное тут же стало казаться единственно и безусловно правильным.

Новую вспышку утреннего негодования вызвала картина, которая дремала, прислонённая к косяку, у двери спальни. Вчера Паркер была напугана тем, сколь точно эта картина передаёт эстетику и атмосферу сновидений. Но сейчас стало ещё хуже! Последняя сцена сегодняшней «серии» воссоздана была так подробно, как будто художник, подсматривая, стоял позади Принцессы. «Так, стоп, возьми себя в руки! Ты путаешь причину и следствие! Никто за тобой не подсматривал. Паршивая мазня сама навеяла тебе этот сон, только и всего…» – попыталась успокоить себя женщина, но страх не уходил, царапался изнутри мелкими острыми коготками. Нужно таки поговорить с Сидни, решила Паркер, рассказать ему всё начистоту. «Если у меня начались проблемы с психикой, чем раньше я узнаю о них, тем лучше!» Вот так. И незачем ломать голову над всякой ерундой! Особенно в такой важный день, как сегодня – день, который изменит многое для неё, для отца и для всего Центра.

В последнее время работе Паркер уделяла гораздо меньше внимания, чем следовало, и теперь ей было стыдно. Скандинавский контракт знаменовал собой начало новой главы в истории Центра. Сколько копьев они сломали в борьбе с Триумвиратом, не дававшим «добро» на сделку! Как торжествовали, когда, наконец, удалось добиться от африканцев согласия – пусть вялого и неохотного, но вполне определённого! Никто не говорил об этом вслух, но все понимали: если союз с норвежцами станет удачным, в будущем он позволит Центру освободиться от власти зулусских денег.

Изо всех сил настраиваясь на торжественный лад, Паркер выбрала одежду: ярко-синюю шёлковую блузку и костюм из тонкой чёрной замши. Уложила волосы, накрасилась, оделась, с пристрастием и с удовольствием осмотрела себя в зеркале. Вид у неё был цветущий, несколько ночей отменного сна как будто омолодили её на несколько лет. Предстоящий день вызывал смешанные чувства. Момент подписания контракта она предвкушала. Смущалась – необходимостью поговорить с Сидни. Ожидание всё проясняющего допроса, который она устроит Эспеланну, вызывало азартный трепет. Сквозь предвкушение, смущение и азарт пробивалась тревога: с какими такими внезапными проблемами пришёл вчера к её отцу мистер Рейнс? «Всё будет в порядке, – убеждала себя женщина, – не пройдёт и часа, как я во всём разберусь!»

Она уже стояла у порога, когда явился очередной курьер и вручил ей коробку с логотипом известного магазина. Несложно было догадаться, что в ней лежат коньки от Джарода. Вскрывать посылку Паркер не стала, боясь нарушить своё с таким трудом установленное равновесие: на всё, что было связано с отправителем, она сейчас реагировала слишком бурно. Однако обычного раздражения, которое вызывали у неё подарки Притворщика, в этот раз не было. Она пристроила коробку на полу под вешалкой и вдруг представила, как будет кататься на коньках. А что, прекрасная идея! Сегодня – решающее рандеву с норвежцами и совместная рождественская вечеринка. А завтра начнутся каникулы! В Довере наверняка где-нибудь есть каток, и… Благодаря Принцессе, она уже вспомнила, каково это – быть юной. Почему бы не вспомнить о невинных и лёгких юношеских способах развлекаться?

Центр встретил Паркер тишиной и пустыми коридорами. Как странно! Радостная суета сегодня была бы куда уместней. Женщина посмотрела на часы – вдруг она приехала слишком рано? Но нет, стрелки показывали четверть десятого, рабочий день давно начался. В полдень – заключение контракта. До этого нужно побеседовать с директором по связям – «Надеюсь, отец серьёзно отнёсся к моим подозрениям, и Аксель не сбежал по дороге из Бостона!» Но сначала – зайти к Сидни и Брутсу. С первым – условиться о вечерней встрече, тем самым лишив себя путей к отступлению. Спросить у второго, сумел ли он раскопать ту запись из чайной комнаты, которую от имени Паркер какой-то мерзавец заменил поддельной – вчера компьютерщик обещал заняться поисками.

Кабинет Сидни оказался заперт, что было непривычно и удивительно – психиатр, ранняя пташка, никогда не опаздывал. Тревога, до сих пор звеневшая вокруг еле слышным надоедливым фоном, внезапно резко усилилась. Сама удивляясь своей нервозности, Паркер достала мобильный и набрала номер Сидни. «Абонент временно недоступен», – флегматично сообщила трубка. «Ладно, с доктором разберёмся потом, сейчас заглянем к нашему компьютерному гению…» Но и тот на месте отсутствовал. В аналитическом отделе подтвердили, что Брутс сегодня не появлялся и вряд ли появится. «Его отправили в срочную командировку», – сообщили сотрудники, которые почему-то выглядели напуганными. «В командировку? Не предупредив меня?!» В коридоре Паркер позвонила Брутсу. Но чёртов телефон, которому дела не было до того, что у его хозяйки от волнения трясутся руки, снова выдал равнодушно-сакраментальное: «Абонент временно недоступен».

Тревога оглушала. Запрещая себе поддаваться ей, Паркер быстрым шагом направилась к отцовскому кабинету. Прежде, чем войти, замерла, поразмыслила и отключила сигнал вызова на телефоне. Сидни и Брутс, где бы они сейчас ни были, вскоре получат сообщения о пропущенном вызове – нельзя, чтобы кто-то из них вмешался своим звонком в предстоящую беседу с Эспеланном.

Распахнув дверь, Паркер воскликнула:

– Доброе утро, папа! – и поперхнулась: отец был не один.

В креслах для посетителей расположились трое: братец, мистер Рейнс и незнакомый блондин лет пятидесяти, с уныло опущенными уголками губ, обширной проплешиной на темени и несуразно длинными руками и ногами. На вошедшую посмотрели так, словно дожидались именно её – и взгляды у всех, включая отца, были недобрыми. Женщина прокашлялась и продолжила, скрывая беспокойство:

– Доброе утро, господа. Что здесь у нас за совеща…

– Мы ждали тебя, ангел, – перебил её мистер Паркер и поморщился. – Вчера ты сказала, что у тебя есть вопросы к мистеру Эспеланну. Спрашивай, он готов на них ответить.

– Слушаю вас, мисс Паркер, – сухо проговорил незнакомец.

z-z-z

Ни неба, ни крыши соседнего дома из окна сегодня видно не было, такой густой шёл снег. Проснувшись, Джарод некоторое время смотрел на снегопад, пытаясь разглядеть за ним хоть что-нибудь и восстанавливая связь с реальностью. Чувства, которые он испытывал во сне – вернее, одно-единственное, целиком завладевшее им чувство – даже и не думали рассеиваться. Принцесса! Шоколадный локон, выпавший из причёски. Хрупкие девичьи плечи, узкая талия, ложбинка вдоль позвоночника. Тёплый цветочный запах её кожи – только он и успокаивал горностая, судорожным кольцом свернувшегося вокруг её шеи, когда они летели прочь из Замка. Её глаза, красноречиво блестевшие в полумраке заброшенного дома. Как она ждала его в луче лунного света. Восторг и ужас, охватившие Многоликим, когда он понял, что девчонка намерена остаться с ним. Всё прочее: побег, внезапный визит антиквара, магический древний манускрипт, Наследство Ирсоль, которое вдруг само поплыло в руки – вспоминалось не менее ясно, но и вполовину не так горячо и сладко.

То, что вчера казалось забавной и милой игрой, сегодня пугало и ошарашивало. «Принцессы – нет! – пробормотал Притворщик и поднялся. – Нет её, я сам её придумал!» Но у неё были лицо и голос мисс Паркер, она была похожа на мисс Паркер, которую он знал когда-то давно, и его сознание не желало мириться с тем фактом, что к нынешней мисс Паркер, говорившей с ним вчера по телефону, Принцесса имеет очень косвенное отношение.

Кстати, о телефоне. Надо бы всё-таки разобраться, что там у неё творится! За ночь тревога слегка притупилась, но не исчезла – если отсюда ничего выяснить не удастся, придётся всё же ехать в Голубую бухту. Вчерашняя идея о том, что Нектар Полуночи – это какой-то новый психотроп, который Центр испытывает на них обоих, при свете дня казалась совсем уж бредовой – проще было поверить в череду невероятных совпадений. Но Джарод нутром чуял, что подруга детства в опасности.

Покончить с подлецом адвокатом – и ехать! Под столом в чёрной спортивной сумке, аккуратно завёрнутая в газетный лист, покоилась китайская чаша необыкновенной красоты – династия Юань, тринадцатый век, тончайший резной фарфор цвета слоновой кости, жемчужина коллекции Роджерса. В дом коллекционера Джарод, которому было не привыкать притворяться взломщиком, наведался нынче ночью. Слабенькая надежда обнаружить там вещи, украденные у мистера Гриффита, не оправдалась – их, конечно, припрятали до поры до времени. Забираться дальше комнат с расставленной для любования коллекционной посудой Притворщик не рискнул. Цель у него, в любом случае, была другая, и как только чаша перекочевала в его сумку, он покинул дом.

Очень обидно, сожалел Джарод, одеваясь, что нельзя отдать вора под суд – если негодяй не выкрутится, он, бесспорно, потянет за собой мальчишку. Ничего не поделаешь, придётся оставить его на свободе, сейчас главное – вернуть вещи… и позаботиться о том, чтобы скучающий, жадный и беспринципный адвокат никогда больше не пытался брать, что плохо лежит, и загребать жар чужими руками.

Притворщик наклонился, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки, и зацепился взглядом за прислонённый к ножке кровати довольно большой плоский пакет, упакованный в плёнку поверх коричневой плотной бумаги. Подняв пакет, оказавшийся неожиданно лёгким, он осмотрел его со всех сторон – никаких надписей, эмблем и наклеек на нём не было. Снял полиэтилен, аккуратно разорвал бумагу… и присвистнул от изумления. В ушах зашумело, и пол поехал куда-то вбок. В одно мгновение Джарод понял мисс Паркер, чуть не разрыдавшуюся вчера, когда он спрашивал её о подарке!

Перед ним была картина, вернее, репродукция на холсте, натянутая на тонкую деревянную раму. А на картине – то, что мог видеть только он один!

Не бывает таких совпадений! Ни одной живой душе он не пересказывал своих прекрасных и диковинных снов. Кто, каким образом ухитрился узнать о его ночных приключениях? Сюжет картины – двое в пустой комнате, залитой лунным светом – не просто совпадал с сюжетом последнего сна. Мелкие детали были изображены с такой точностью, с какой, наверное, не смог бы их изобразить сам Притворщик. «Когда-то Центр контролировал каждый мой шаг и каждый вздох, – подумал он мрачно. – Но в мои сновидения никогда не вторгались даже там!» Джарод был совершенно уверен: никакой техники для чтения снов у человечества пока нет. Но картина – вот она, пахнет деревом, шершавится холщовой изнанкой. В её существовании сомневаться не приходится. Что же тогда водило рукой неведомого художника?

А мисс Паркер? Какие сны снились ей? Какую картину она получила? Мужчина зажмурился, стараясь поймать ускользающую мысль, словно отгадка витала где-то совсем рядом… но чуда не произошло. Бросил взгляд на часы – в Делавэре сейчас одиннадцать, – вздохнул и принялся звонить. Он перебрал все известные номера ему номера мисс Паркер – ни один из них не ответил. С каждым новым длинным гудком Притворщик волновался о ней всё сильнее. Что за чёрт?! Ей же положено всегда быть на связи! Дозвониться до Сидни тоже не удалось. Осадив себя: «Только без паники! У них там событие века – должно быть, весь Центр стоит на ушах», – он решил позвонить позже.

Ещё один вопрос: откуда, собственно, взялся этот невозможный подарок? Здесь его, разумеется, оставил мистер Гриффит, постеснявшийся будить своего гостя – а значит, старик, как минимум, знает, кто принёс пакет… или даже причастен к появлению оного. Джарод выглянул в темноватый коридор второго этажа и позвал:

– Эйб! – но ответа не прозвучало.

Пройдя по всем комнатам и спустившись в магазин, он убедился, что антиквара нигде нет. Четверть часа потратил на ожидание, предположив, что радушный хозяин отправился к миссис Мэйсон за свежими бисквитами к завтраку... но дольше ждать было нельзя. Притворщик подхватил сумку с китайской чашей, вышел из дома и запер за собой дверь. Крыльцо замело, какие-либо следы на нём отсутствовали, что, впрочем, нисколько не удивляло – крупные хлопья снега сыпались из толстобрюхих низких туч сплошным потоком.

– Нет, Эйб сегодня не заходил, – сказала соседка, к которой Джарод на всякий случай заглянул. – Вроде я пару часов назад видела, как он идёт в сторону автостанции. Но, знаете ли, в такую погоду запросто могла обознаться!

Исчезновение мистера Гриффита, сопутствовавшее появлению картины, выглядело очень подозрительно. Нужно было слушаться интуиции – неслучайно в пространстве сна у антиквара обнаружилось не двойное даже, а тройное дно! Однако, что бы, на самом деле, ни представлял собой безобидный с виду старик, обокрали его по-настоящему, следовательно, нет причин отказываться от задуманного. Истерзанный тревогой, до крайности озадаченный и злящийся на себя за неспособность решить головоломку Притворщик отбился от настойчивого предложения выпить кофе и, пробираясь через сугробы, двинулся к особняку адвоката Роджерса.

z-z-z

«Главное – сохранить лицо! Главное – сохранить лицо!» – стучало в висках у Паркер. По спине стекала противная липкая струйка пота. Из последних сил удерживая спокойный деловой вид, женщина посмотрела в бесцветные невыразительные глаза настоящего директора по связям и вежливо ему кивнула. Эспеланн не ответил. Свободных кресел в кабинете не было, галантная мысль уступить место даме никому из присутствующих в голову не пришла. Не желая стоять перед ними, как проштрафившаяся школьница, Паркер на ватных ногах переместилась к отцовскому столу и присела на его край.

«Что делать? Проклятье, что мне теперь делать?!» Спрашивать Эспеланна решительно не о чем, с ним, разумеется, всё в полном порядке. Но признаться во всеуслышание, что она приняла за него другого человека, означает выставить себя полной дурой! Поэтому о чём-нибудь спросить нужно.

– Будьте добры, покажите мне документы, мистер Эспеланн, – попросила Паркер, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать вопросы.

Норвежец извлёк из внутреннего кармана пиджака изрядно потрёпанную тёмно-красную книжечку паспорта, автомобильные права и новенький пропуск Центра. Особенно внимательно Паркер осмотрела пропуск. Позавчера она держала в руках точно такой же, но на фотографии была жизнерадостная широкая физиономия викинга, а не скучное и бледное лицо этого похожего на моль субъекта! «Как же я не распознала подделку?» – тоскливо подумала женщина. Вернула директору по связям документы и спросила:

– Где вы остановились?

– В отеле, вместе со всей делегацией, – ответил Эспеланн. – А в чём проблема?

– В записях Джози Уоррен – это наша сотрудница, которая отвечает за размещение гостей – рядом с вашим именем стоит отметка «не прибыл»...

– У вашей сотрудницы устаревшие данные. Дела задержали меня в Осло, я прилетел позавчера утром.

Выходит, на роковом приёме его быть не могло, чем и воспользовался самозванец!

– Кто-нибудь знал заранее, что вы задержитесь?

– Я знал, – вмешался мистер Паркер.

– И я, – прохрипел мистер Рейнс.

– Знали все, кто хотел, чтобы я... – Эспеланн запнулся, подбирая слова, – все, кому требовалось моё участие в переговорах. Эта информация не была секретной.

– С кем вы встречались после того, как прилетели? – спросила Паркер, лишь бы ещё что-то спросить.

– Позавчера мы целый день...

– Да, я в курсе: обсуждали текст договора вместе с другими членами руководства. А кроме них?

– С вашим человеком, который встретил меня в аэропорту – простите, не помню его имени. И с теми, кто вчера сопровождал меня в Бостон...

Дотошный норвежец вознамерился перечислить своих спутников, но Паркер прервала его:

– И всё?

– Да.

– У меня больше нет к вам вопросов, мистер Эспеланн, – кое-как изобразив улыбку, проговорила она.

– Прекрасно!

Он резко поднялся, посмотрел на неё сверху вниз, и Паркер вдруг поняла, что «моль» в бешенстве.

– Прекрасно! – повторил Эспеланн, в речи которого неожиданно прорезался акцент. – Меня практически под конвоем привезли из Бостона. Мне демонстрировали недоверие. Меня спрашивали, тот ли я, за кого себя выдаю. И всё это – лишь потому, что ваша нерадивая сотрудница забыла отметить моё прибытие в своём списке?! Просто прекрасно! – он шумно выдохнул и поинтересовался: – Надеюсь, теперь я могу идти?

Отреагировать она не успела – мелькнув длинной сутулой спиной, директор по связям вышел из кабинета и с грохотом закрыл за собой дверь. «Позорище!» – пронеслось в голове у Паркер. Ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Три пары глаз уставилось на неё. В отцовском взгляде было тягостное свинцовое недоумение, во взгляде Рейнса - холодная ненависть, во взгляде Лайла – насмешливое злорадство.

– Что это было, сестричка? – ухмыльнулся, наконец, последний.

Наплевать, что думают о ней братец и «Потрошитель» – пускай идут в задницу со своими злорадством и ненавистью! Но выносить недоумение в глазах отца Паркер была не в состоянии.

– Папа, я должна поговорить с тобой наедине, – вымолвила она.

Уши и щёки у неё пылали.

– Это касается всех нас, дорогая, – покачал головой мистер Паркер.

– Папа!..

– Говори, – непререкаемым тоном распорядился он.

«Будь что будет!» Она помолчала, собираясь с мыслями, повернулась к отцу и начала, обращаясь к нему одному:

– Четыре дня назад я познакомилась с человеком, который назвался Акселем Эспеланном, директором по связям. Это произошло на приёме в Центре. Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что там окажется самозванец…

– Самозванец? – удивился мистер Паркер.

– Да. Если сейчас тут был настоящий Аксель Эспеланн, значит, тот мужчина…

– Выдал себя за него, зная, что настоящий ещё не приехал, – догадался отец.

Сделав над собой очередное усилие, женщина продолжила:

– Я стала… общаться с ним за пределами Центра. Но здесь, у нас больше ни разу его не видела. И поэтому начала думать, что с ним что-то нечисто…

– Познакомились на приёме? – сиплый голос Рейнса заставил её вздрогнуть. – Тогда, я уверен, вам не составит труда показать нам фальшивого Эспеланна на видео с того вечера. Возможно, кто-то из нас знает, что это за человек.

Час от часу не легче! «Сейчас выяснится, что ни меня, ни самозванца на этом видео нет – и что я тогда им скажу?!» – перепугалась она, но вслух проговорила:

– Конечно, я могу.

Отец пощёлкал мышкой, оживляя компьютер, и подозрительно быстро вывел на экран запись с камеры наблюдения в банкетном зале – одну из тех, которые Паркер уже просматривала вчера вместе с Брутсом.

– Стоит ли тратить наше время попусту, сестричка? – откуда-то сзади ехидно поинтересовался Лайл. – Ты же сама прекрасно знаешь, что почти весь вечер провела в другом месте, – жестом фокусника он вытащил из кармана флешку. – Надеюсь, ты не против, если мы посмотрим вместе?

Ей чудилось, сбывается наимерзейший из её кошмаров! Сейчас братец запустит файл с записью, и на экране появится что-нибудь чудовищное. Например, порнофильм с её участием, снятый гадёнышем-«викингом», когда она теряла память у него дома. Поэтому, увидев привычные декорации Центра и саму себя, занятую светской беседой, вполне одетую и лениво тянущую шампанское, женщина чуть не застонала от облегчения. Радоваться, однако, было рано. Приглядевшись, она поняла, что перед нею – видео из чайной комнаты; судя по дате и времени, то самое пропавшее видео. Паркер не помнила, чтобы в тот вечер заходила в чайную комнату, но хуже всего было другое! Её собеседником оказался вовсе не лже-Эспеланн, а какой-то совершенно незнакомый ей мужчина средних лет и ничем не примечательной наружности.

z-z-z

– Я закончил свои дела с мистером Гриффитом и уезжаю, – с порога сообщил Джарод. – Но перед отъездом надеюсь ещё раз полюбоваться на вашу превосходную коллекцию, она выше всяких похвал!

Адвокат посмотрел исподлобья. Он как будто состарился за это утро. Углы его губ скорбно опустились, плечи поникли. Стоя перед Притворщиком и всей своей тяжестью наваливаясь на трость, он явно не знал, что делать: не то немедленно и грубо избавиться от посетителя, не то излить ему своё горе. Джарод тепло улыбнулся, стараясь, чтобы второе перевесило, и протянул Роджерсу руку. Поколебавшись, тот ответил на рукопожатие и проговорил:

– Мистер Хайден, у меня беда. Чаша, которую я недавно привез с аукциона...

– Помню-помню, изумительный образчик древнекитайского прикладного искусства! Что с ней случилось? – воскликнул визитёр, изображая обеспокоенность.

– Её украли, – убитым голосом ответил коллекционер.

– Да вы что?! – ахнул Притворщик. – Вас ограбили?

– Ничего другого не взяли. Похоже, вор приходил специально за ней, – тонкие губы Роджерса болезненно искривились. – Мне кажется, он следил за мной от самого Нью-Йорка...

– Думаете, положил на неё глаз ещё на аукционе?

– Скорее, не он, а заказчик...

Джарод кивнул:

– Так бывает. Вы уже обратились в полицию?

– Разумеется. Но если вора кто-то нанял, – адвокат безнадёжно развёл руками, – шансов, что они найдут мою потерю, практически нет.

– Я бы не был столь категоричен, – возразил его собеседник. – По роду деятельности мне иногда приходится сталкиваться с крадеными предметами искусства, и я знаком с людьми, которые...

– Знают возможных заказчиков? – встрепенулся Роджерс, взгляд у него прояснился.

– Расследуют такие дела частным порядком, – тонко улыбнулся Притворщик, – и помогают вернуть украденное. Их услуги стоят недёшево, но если вам...

– Конечно, я готов платить! Мистер Хайден, эта вещь для меня бесценна!

– Что ж, тогда имеет смысл обсудить это подробней. Но я предпочёл бы разговаривать в более спокойном месте.

Сделав приглашающий жест, жертва ограбления, громыхая тростью, устремилась вверх по лестнице. Коллекционер воспрянул духом, теперь за ним трудно было угнаться.

Кабинет на втором этаже, обставленный роскошной мебелью чёрного дерева, дышал двухсотлетней респектабельностью. «Он мог бы купить весь магазин мистера Гриффита!» – с досадой подумал Джарод про адвоката, в который раз подивившись силе человеческой алчности. Роджерс кивнул на кресло с высокой спинкой, украшенной по верху вырезанной из дерева виноградной гроздью:

– Располагайтесь, мистер Хайден.

Затем подошёл к бару в дальнем конце комнаты и принялся изучать его содержимое. Гость закрыл за собой дверь и неслышно повернул ключ в замке, запирая её. Намётанным глазом осмотрел помещение – подсматривающих и подслушивающих устройств, по всей видимости, здесь не было.

– Что будете пить? Снова только воду? – поинтересовался хозяин кабинета. – А вот мне не помешает что-нибудь покрепче…

– Пожалуй, сегодня я составлю вам компанию, – сказал Притворщик.

Роджерс откупорил бутылку с каким-то алкоголем, выставил на стол два стакана и наполнил их. Пока он был занят этими манипуляциями, Джарод извлёк из сумки чашу и, устроил её, как на подставке, на кончиках вытянутых вверх пальцев. Такую картину и увидел коллекционер, когда поднял глаза. Изумление на его лицо сменилось радостью, радость – недоумением, а недоумение мгновенно превратилось в бешенство.

– Как это понимать? – выдохнул он и всем корпусом непроизвольно подался вперёд.

– Стоять! – Джарод поднял чашу повыше. – Ещё одно движение, Роджерс, и ваша бесценная вещь превратится в груду бесполезных осколков.

Адвокат побледнел и отступил.

– Не трогайте «тревожную кнопку», – на всякий случай предупредил Притворщик. – Всё, чего вы этим добьётесь – потеряете чашу. Полиции я скажу, что вы хотели мне её продать. Вам придётся доказывать, что вы не аферист, объявивший её украденной, чтобы, кроме денег от продажи, получить ещё и страховку.

– Что вам от меня нужно, Хайден? – после короткой паузы спросил Роджерс.

– Мне нужны сущие пустяки, уверяю вас. Верните то, что вы украли у мистера Гриффита.

– Я ничего не крал! – изображая праведный гнев, бросил он.

– Своими руками – конечно, нет. Вы подбили на воровство Брайана Мэйсона, не так ли?

Адвокат поиграл желваками.

– Не понимаю, о чём вы.

– В самом деле? – Джарод изменил положение руки и теперь поддерживал чашу одним лишь указательным пальцем. Другими пальцами легонько её подтолкнул, и она начала медленно вращаться, жемчужно сияя глазурованными боками. – Может быть, так понятней?

– Не надо! – сдавленно выговорил совершенно белый Роджерс. – Я не знаю, о каком воровстве вы толкуете, но готов за неё заплатить. Сколько вы хотите?

Вращение стало быстрее, чаша покачнулась, Роджерс схватился за край стола. «Как бы, и правда, не разбить!» – подумал Притворщик, перехватил предмет торга другой рукой и поставил на раскрытую ладонь.

– Умоляю, прекратите! – в глазах у коллекционера была паника. – Эта чаша единственная в своём роде. Ведь вы же эксперт, вы должны знать, что...

– Я не эксперт, – усмехнулся Джарод, – и я не взломщик и даже не жонглёр. Я просто притворяюсь. Так как насчёт вещей мистера Гриффита?

– Нет у меня никаких вещей, – опять заладил Роджерс, но было видно, что чаша гипнотизирует его и глушит инстинкт самосохранения.

Его мучитель спокойно дожидался победы страсти над здравым смыслом, и это, наконец, произошло.

– Чёрт с вами, Хайден, ваша взяла, – выплюнул адвокат. – Барахло Гриффита лежит вон там на нижней полке, – он показал подбородком на объёмистый шкаф слева от стола. – Достаньте сами или позвольте достать мне.

Джарод ногой подтолкнул к нему пустую сумку:

– Валяйте, доставайте.

Наблюдая, как вор, сидя на корточках, перекладывает в неё «барахло», и мысленно отмечая галочками пункты в списке – вот столовое серебро, вот английский фарфор, вот взятые для отвода глаз статуэтки и пишущая машинка... – Притворщик не удержался от вопроса:

– Зачем вы это сделали, Роджерс? Неужели только для того, чтобы сэкономить несколько бумажек с портретами президентов?

– Вы не понимаете, – не поворачивая головы, брезгливо отозвался тот. – Старикашка не умеет обращаться с вещами, которые попали ему в руки, и не знает им цены. Вы же видели, что у него творится! Разве можно называть антикварным магазином эту свалку? Мистер Гриффит недостоин того, чтобы я платил ему деньги.

Из недр шкафа в сумку перекочевал последний предмет, но шотландских кубков Джарод, к своему удивлению, так и не увидел.

– Это всё, – констатировал Роджерс и поднялся на ноги.

– Разве? – Джарод приподнял брови и для убедительности покачал чашу на ладони. – По-моему, самое ценное вы забыли.

Коллекционер вцепился в чашу глазами, будто думал, что так сумеет сохранить её в целости, и твёрдо повторил:

– Это всё.

– Не валяйте дурака, Роджерс! Вы же так хорошо начали. Где кубки? Те самые, что мистер Гриффит заказал специально для вас.

– Кубки? У меня их никогда не было.

– Хватит!

– Нет у меня этих гребаных кубков, – процедил он. – Да, я рассчитывал на них. Я, может быть, ради них всё это затеял. Но мальчишка их не нашёл!

Джарод подбросил чашу, как мячик, аккуратно её поймал, и тут адвокату изменило самообладание.

– Делайте что хотите! – крикнул он фальцетом. – Разбейте её, заберите всю мою коллекцию, но никаких кубков у меня нет и не было! Пусть ищет их на своей помойке или в своей маразматической голове!

Два не слишком древних серебряных кубка не могут стоить дороже, чем вся коллекция Роджерса, рассудил Притворщик. Их цену, обозначенную в каталоге, он отлично помнил. Придётся поверить: здесь их, действительно, нет. Но куда же тогда, спрашивается, они запропастились?

z-z-z

«Я что, в самом деле, спятила?..» – почти равнодушно думала Паркер, просматривая запись. Никаких, даже очень смутных воспоминаний о том, как четыре дня назад она сидела в чайной комнате с этим мужчиной, у неё не возникало. Сначала она готова была поклясться, что прежде его не видела, но затем уверенность ушла – кого-то он всё-таки ей напоминал! Возможно, именно лже-Эспеланна? Спокойное доброжелательное внимание, с которым он её слушал, вместе со привычкой улыбаться одними глазами, и правда, придавали ему сходство с «викингом».

Некоторое время стояла тишина, все ждали реакции главной героини, а она пыталась сообразить, какая реакция будет правильной. Вариант «сказать, как есть» даже не рассматривала – может быть, потом, с глазу на глаз, она и поведает всё отцу, но Лайлу и Рейнсу незачем знать о странных вещах, происходивших с ней. Можно отделаться полуправдой: забыла, мол, кто это такой, мало ли людей было на приёме – всех не упомнишь. Или солгать, сказав, что он и есть самозванец – Паркер почему-то ни капли не сомневалась, что с тем, кто угощал её Нектаром Полуночи, она никогда больше не встретится. «Чёрт его знает, какой ещё туз припрятан в рукаве у братца? Признаюсь, что не помню этого парня – а мне покажут ролик, где мы садимся в одну машину или ужинаем вместе...»

– Кто это? – первым не выдержал отец. – Ангел, это он?

– Погоди, пожалуйста, папа...

Она очень внимательно изучала изображение, надеясь найти свидетельства того, что перед нею – искусная подделка. Свидетельств не находилось. «Хоть бы прочесть по губам, о чём мы с ним, якобы, говорили!» Но камера в чайной комнате, с точки зрения любителей подглядывать, была установлена неудачно: и Паркер, и её собеседник видны были издали и вполоборота.

Наконец, женщина на экране на несколько секунд повернула лицо к объективу. «...Но папа сказал, что танцовщиц в его семье быть не должно, и запретил нам с мамой возвращаться к этой идее...», – произнесли её губы, изгибаясь в непривычной для них нежной и грустной улыбке. Реальная Паркер, переплетавшая пальцы по другую сторону экрана, оставила своё нервное занятие, мгновенно оцепенев. Она вспомнила! Вспомнила эти свои слова. Вспомнила, как рассказывала фальшивому директору по связям, к которому ни с того ни с сего прониклась доверием, о своей детской мечте заниматься балетом.

Всё это время она стояла, наклонившись к компьютеру, рядом с отцовским креслом, и теперь выпрямилась и медленно выдохнула. Так! Значит, разговор, действительно, был, но не в том месте и не с тем человеком, которые остались в памяти. Как такое могло получится? Новый вдох принёс новую догадку: шампанское! Она искала наркотик в «лунном зелье», а тот, кто назвал себя Акселем Эспеланном, подсыпал что-то ей в бокал ещё на приёме. Что-то, заставившее её потерять бдительность, стать внушаемой и послушной. После этого в дело вступил его сообщник... вероятно, гипнотизёр! Паркер знала, люди могут забыть, что было с ними под гипнозом – а бывает ли гипноз, при котором истинные воспоминания перепутываются с мнимыми? «Нужно спросить у Сидни», – решила женщина, но тут же вспомнила, что Сидни исчез, и на неё опять накатил отступивший было страх.

– Мисс Паркер, мы ждём вашего ответа, – проскрежетал из своего кресла мистер Рейнс.

– Да-да, – спохватилась она и вымолвила, взвешивая каждое слово: – Нет, это не лже-Эспеланн. Я полагаю, это его сообщник.

– Какой ещё сообщник?! – театрально-изумлённые интонации Лайла не оставляли сомнений в том, что тузы у него в рукаве, действительно, имеются. – Никаких «сообщников» не...

– Заткнись! – оборвала его Паркер.

Своими репликами, своим далёким от приязни к ней ожиданием они мешали ей соображать. «Если я тогда подверглась гипнозу, значит, всё остальное могло быть его следствием…» Ей казалось, ещё секунда, и она поймёт, что именно и, главное, зачем с нею сделали.

– Ну же! – поторопил отец.

Паркер открыла рот, но в этот момент на глаза ей попались часы, и она, вплеснув руками, сказала совсем не то, что собиралась:

– Полдвенадцатого! Проклятье, что ж мы тут сидим?! Через полчаса подписание контракта! Вы как знаете, а я должна ещё успеть подгото...

– Подписания контракта не будет, – чересчур ровным голосом сказал мистер Паркер, повернулся и в упор взглянул на дочь.

– Что?! – внутри у неё всё оборвалось.

– Что слышали, мисс Паркер, – каркнул Рейнс, испускавший волны злобы, невидимые, как радиация, и столь же опасные.

– Как «не будет»? Почему?!

– Потому что скандинавская сторона отказалась от сотрудничества, – ответил отец.

Новость сбивала с ног.

– Как же это, папа?! Из-за чего?

– Из-за того, что Центром внезапно заинтересовалось ФБР, – сообщил Лайл и скрестил руки на груди.

– Вчера вечером и сегодня утром в лабораториях и у аналитиков был обыск. Изъяли часть документов по пренатальному и близнецовому проектам, – добавил отец.

«Вот о каких проблемах шла речь вчера!»

– Кто им позволил?.. – пробормотала Паркер.

Попытки уложить происходящее в голове были тщетными.

– Все нужные разрешения у них есть, – мистер Паркер встал из-за стола и прошёлся по кабинету, на дочь он перестал смотреть вовсе.

– И... что теперь будет? – тихо спросила она.

– С нами – я надеюсь, ничего, – отец прищурился. – Но агенты ФБР беседовали с норвежцами, включая самого Форштада.

Продолжать было необязательно. Будущие партнёры, разумеется, не питали иллюзий, что Центр всегда действует легально. Но никто не ожидал, что проблемы с законом начнутся даже раньше, чем совместная работа!

– Три часа назад нас известили о прекращении всех договорённостей, – ожидаемо закончил глава Центра.

– Очень вовремя они пришли, эти агенты, правда, сестричка? – с непроницаемым лицом заметил Лайл.

Догадка, настолько ужасная, что в сравнении с ней остальные события этих бредовых дней казались бурей в песочнице, зашевелилась в мозгу у Паркер. Женщина прислонилась к стене и закрыла глаза, каждой клеточкой ощущая биение собственного сердца. Задавая вопрос, она уже знала, какой услышит ответ.

– Но почему ФБР явилось в Центр именно теперь?

– Потому что именно теперь им слили порцию компромата на корпорацию, – по-змеиному прошипел Рейнс. – И сделали это вы с вашим дружком, дорогая мисс Паркер.

z-z-z

Как ни досадно это сознавать, кубков у Роджерса нет! Будь он даже гениальным актёром, ему и тогда не удалось бы убедительней сыграть бессильное бешенство человека, от которого добиваются невозможного.

– Ладно. Я вам верю, – сказал Притворщик. – Ещё одно. Вы больше никогда не потревожите мальчика, договорились? На вашем месте, я бы вообще завязал с подобными «шалостями». К совести взывать бесполезно, она у вас отсутствует, но у меня есть кое-что вместо неё, – он тряхнул свободной рукой, и в ладонь из-за манжета выскользнул крошечный микрофон. – Я записал наш разговор, Роджерс.

– Кто бы сомневался, – сквозь зубы выплюнул адвокат и коротко выругался.

– Не пытайтесь отобрать у меня запись, бесполезно, она уже ушла на мой компьютер. Копию я оставлю Брайану и мистеру Гриффиту. Если у кого-то из них снова будут проблемы... или я сам узнаю, что вы взялись за старое, эту запись получат полицейские. Суд в качестве доказательства, конечно, её не примет, мы с вами оба это знаем, но повод для расследования из неё получится прекрасный. Сто раз подумайте, хотите вы ли связываться с полицией!

Роджерс молчал, не сводя глаз со своей чаши. Притворщик усмехнулся и подкинул её в воздух, делая вид, что не собирается ловить. В тот же миг коллекционер рванулся вперёд, но расстояние было слишком большим – он упал, не удержав равновесие. Джарод ловким движением поймал сосуд у самого пола, поставил его рядом с осоловевшим от ужаса хозяином и проговорил:

– Забирайте, уговор есть уговор!

Покуда Роджерс ощупывал чашу, поглаживая её, баюкая и бормоча ласковые слова, которые скорее подошли бы ребёнку или женщине, чем фарфоровой посудине, пусть даже очень красивой и очень древней, Джарод обошёл его, поднял изрядно потяжелевшую сумку и, ни секунды не мешкая, покинул особняк.

Удовлетворения он не чувствовал: та пропажа, ради которой он всё это устроил, так и осталось ненайденной – но времени продолжать поиски не было. Признаться, не было и желания. Чёрт с ними, с этими кубками! Сейчас нужно выяснить, что случилось с мисс Паркер. «А вдруг я уже опоздал?» – изумляясь своему выходящему из-под контроля беспокойству, думал мужчина. Никогда прежде он не боялся за подругу детства так сильно, как в это утро!

Метель продолжалась, крыльцо антикварного магазина опять занесло снегом, Эбсалом Гриффит не возвращался. При взгляде на рождественскую гирлянду, уютно мерцавшую вокруг двери, у Джарода отчего-то кольнуло сердце: он чувствовал, что больше не встретится со стариком, для которого четыре дня назад развешивал эти огни. Старик оказался непростым и, видимо, с самого начала вёл свою игру, но Притворщик успел немного к нему привязаться.

В доме стояла пыльная сонная тишина. Позвав для порядка: «Эйб, вы тут?» – Джарод взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж и торопливо разгрузил сумку в кабинете у антиквара. Проверил время: в Делавэре два часа, суета, предварявшая подписание скандинавского контракта, давно позади, мисс Паркер теперь не должна игнорировать телефон – и снова принялся звонить. На пятом гудке трубку взяли, но вместо желанного энергичного «Что?» в ней раздалось «Слушаю вас!», сказанное незнакомым мужским голосом. Притворщик вздрогнул и поспешно отключился. Ошибиться он не мог... злыдни болотные, что это значит?!

Не надеясь на успех, он набрал номер Сидни, однако, к своему удивлению, услышал сигнал вызова и почти сразу – голос самого доктора. В трубке гудело и щёлкало.

– Сид, ты сейчас где? В Центре? – перекрикивая помехи, спросил Джарод после приветствия.

– Я в Японии! – крикнул в ответ Сидни.

– Где?!

– В Японии, на конференции по мнемологии. Нас подняли среди ночи и посадили в самолёт. Сказали, здесь будешь ты, и...

– Я даже не собирался в Японию. Вас – это тебя и мисс Паркер?

– Нас – это меня и Брутса, её с нами нет. Всё это очень странно, Джарод! В Центре что-то происходит, вчера у нас побывали люди из ФБР. По-моему, нас просто решили отправить подальше от...

Последние слова Сидни канули в эфире, связь прервалась. Задерживаться больше нельзя! Притворщик собрался за десять минут и заказал такси до ближайшего аэропорта. Картина была слишком большой, чтобы забирать её с собой – он замер перед ней, запоминая. В ушах вдруг зазвенел голос Принцессы: «Слушайте, Многоликий, мне кажется, всё это уже было!» – понимание бродило где-то совсем рядом, будоражило, но по-прежнему ускользало.

Ожидая машину, он закончил свои дела в Джорджтауне: сделал две копии записи разговора с Роджерсом – для антиквара и для Брайана, набросал по записке каждому из них, записку и диск для одного запаковал в конверт, а для другого – положил на видном месте в кабинете. Такси уже стояло у дома, когда глаза Джарода зацепились за приоткрытую буфетную створку. Сам не понимая, зачем, он распахнул буфет и увидел синюю бутылку, на дне которой бултыхались остатки Нектара Полуночи.

– Простите, Эйб, но, думаю, мне он нужней, – прошептал Джарод, забирая бутылку.

z-z-z

История, поведанная братцем, и не пытавшимся скрывать, что его распирает от самодовольства, оказалась убийственно-простой. Простой и убийственной. С каждым новым словом Паркер всё отчётливей сознавала: узнай она что-то подобное о Лайле, она бы сделала точно такие же выводы! И своего ликования, кстати, тоже бы не скрывала. Отца и мистера Рейнса, очевидно, уже ввели в курс дела – они не столько слушали, сколько переглядывались между собой и наблюдали за той, кого считали виновницей катастрофы.

Всё началось на злополучном приёме. Лайл потерял сестру из поля зрения и решил, что она ушла слишком рано, но потом увидел, как она уезжает на машине с каким-то мужчиной.

– Я _случайно_ вас увидел, – уточнил братец.

«Шпионил за мной, скотина!» – подумала Паркер.

Её спутника он впотьмах толком не разглядел, но предположил, что она в этот вечер дома не появилась – поскольку не подходила к телефону.

– С каких это пор ты звонишь по вечерам мне домой? – удивилась женщина.

– Считай это интуицией, сестричка – ухмыльнувшись, развёл руками прохвост. – Я сразу заподозрил неладное! А потом ты стала так странно себя вести, что мне сам бог велел предпринять расследование.

На следующий день он просмотрел записи видеонаблюдения и нашёл ту самую – из чайной комнаты, где Паркер два часа кряду любезничала с каким-то неизвестным субъектом. Лайл сделал копию записи и попросил службу безопасности втайне от сестры выяснить, что это за человек. Сам же проследил за Паркер и узнал, куда именно она поехала вечером.

Результат проверки, устроенной безопасниками, обескураживал: они попросту не смогли установить личность приятеля Паркер, чего с ними никогда прежде не случалось! Кто он такой, откуда взялся и зачем приехал в Голубую бухту – все вопросы остались без ответов. Единственное, что можно было предположить: он агент какой-то из спецслужб. Обычный человек неизбежно оставил бы следы, а тут – совсем ничего!

– Признайся хотя бы, как его зовут? – паясничая, взмолился Лайл. – Не дай мне умереть от любопытства!

– Мужчину, у которого я дважды ночевала, я знала как Акселя Эспеланна, – обращаясь к отцу, сказала Паркер.

Мистер Паркер промолчал, поджав губы.

На следующий день сама запись пропала – осталась только копия у Лайла. Тот, кто стёр настоящее видео, заменив его фальшивым, с исключительной тщательностью спрятал концы в воду, но всё же оставил крошечную зацепку, благодаря которой и удалось добраться до дочери главы Центра.

– Я не трогала запись, – проронила женщина, глядя в сторону.

– Отпираться бессмысленно, – констатировал «Потрошитель».

Она прекрасно это знала: если ей не поверил даже Брутс – да что там, если она сама не может за себя поручиться, стоит ли ждать, что ей поверят люди, которые ненавидят её и мечтают от неё избавиться? «Единственная надежда – на папу. Но сейчас он на их стороне!»

Как только стало ясно, что компромат агенту ФБР выслал по электронной почте кто-то из сотрудников корпорации, на Паркер – по проторённой дорожке – вышли практически сразу. Лайл жестом фокусника вытащил откуда-то довольно длинную распечатку и развернул её перед сестрой, которая так и стояла, прижавшись спиной к стене. Кое-как сосредоточившись – перед лицом плясали мушки, в ушах стучала кровь, – Паркер пробежала глазами по строчкам. Сомнений не было: тот, кто собирал пакет компрометирующих документов, пользовался её кодами доступа.

– Я только одного не понимаю, – заскрипел мистер Рейнс, – мисс Паркер, зачем вы это сделали?

– Я не делала!

– Факты говорят об обратном, – мистер Паркер взглянул на дочь, впервые с начала Лайлова бенефиса.

– Факты говорят, что тот, кто это сделал, назначил меня виноватой! – возразила женщина.

– Неужели тот же самый человек, который подменил видео, сестричка? – поинтересовался Лайл с улыбочкой.

Отец тяжело вздохнул:

– Никто, кроме тебя, не заводил в эти дни подозрительных знакомств, ангел.

«И ни у кого, кроме меня, не было провалов в памяти», – мрачно дополнила Паркер. Решено, нужно всё рассказать папе! Она шагнула к нему, потянула к себе его холёную равнодушную руку:

– Я должна кое-что объяснить! Прошу тебя, давай поговорим наедине!

– Вам же сказали, это наше общее дело… – начал было «Потрошитель».

Но отец, наконец, сжалился над ней. Кивнул:

– Хорошо, я тебя выслушаю, – перевёл глаза на двух других и распорядился: – Оставьте нас.

– Пускай она сдаст свою «пушку», – прохрипел мистер Рейнс.

– И телефон, – прибавил Лайл. – Я отнесу его спецам, чтобы проверили её звонки.

Чувствуя себя раздавленной, под выжидательным взглядом отца она сняла с пояса пистолет и опустила его на стол – словно оторвала частицу себя! Мистер Паркер деловито переложил оружие в сейф. Пришёл черёд телефона. Извлекая из кармана мобильный, женщина нащупала вторую трубку, ту, о которой не знали в Центре, и на миг обрадовалась: «Они ведь не станут меня обыскивать!»

– Звонить тебе всё равно некому, – утешил братец, увидев, что она замешкалась. – Твои друзья сейчас в Йокогаме.

«Их убрали, чтобы мне некого было просить о помощи», – поняла Паркер.

– А твой телохранитель с сегодняшнего дня служит в бразильском офисе, – радостно закончил Лайл.

Значит, и Сэма у неё больше нет! В том, что его не отправили ни в отпуск, ни в командировку, а насовсем перевели в южноамериканский филиал Центра, был привкус особенной, полынной безнадёжности.

Как только они остались вдвоём, мистер Паркер дал свободу эмоциям.

– Зачем?! Чёрт подери, дочка, _зачем_ ты это сделала?! – в досаде и гневе он оттолкнул изобличающую Паркер распечатку, которую положил перед ним Лайл, и хлопнул рукой по столу. – Как ты могла?! Тебя что, шантажировали? Припёрли с ножом к горлу?.. Почему ты не пришла ко мне? Что ты натворила, если стал возможным такой шантаж?

– Я ничего не... Меня не шантажировали, папа, – вымолвила женщина.

– Не могу себе представить другой причины! Ты же не скажешь, что влюбилась в этого парня и потеряла голову?

– Я не влюбилась, – ответила она, покусывая губы и собираясь с мыслями. – Все эти дни со мной происходили... дикие и непонятные вещи.

Он откинулся в кресле и указал взглядом на стул напротив:

– Садись и излагай.

Паркер переступила негнущимися ногами, села, не касаясь спинки стула, и начала говорить. Посматривая на отца, лицо которого выражало неизбывный скепсис, медленно и детально она описывала всё, что случилось с нею, начиная с того момента, когда на приёме в честь будущих партнёров к ней подошёл незнакомец. «Викинг». Рыжеватый блондин с бородкой, косая сажень в плечах, светлые улыбчивые глаза, серьга в виде буквы Х... Человек, сумевший обмануть камеры наблюдения. Человек, который, вероятно, использовал её и подставил наиподлейшим образом. Она не упустила ни единой мелочи. Лишь о своих сновидениях говорила, не вдаваясь в подробности – рассудила, что к делу это не относится. Картину, впрочем, упомянуть решилась, сказав про неё:

– Как будто кто-то сфотографировал мой сон изнутри!

Отец поморщился. Паркер и самой было тошно от нелепости её рассказа.

– В жизни не слышал ничего более бредового, – резюмировал мистер Паркер, когда она закончила. – Ты проводила время с одним человеком, которого не помнит никто, кроме тебя. На видео с тобой совсем другой человек, которого не помнишь ты. У кого-то из них ты ночевала и не помнишь, что делала ночью. Наркотик в сиропе...

– Там не было наркотика!

– Тем более! Там не было наркотика, а ты вела себя, как наркоманка со стажем. Да ещё эта картина... Ты же никогда не страдала избытком фантазии, ангел – откуда это чудовищное нагромождение лжи?!

У Паркер засвербело в носу.

– Я не лгу, папа! – воскликнула она и добавила, сбавив тон: – Подумай сам, разве я стала бы выдумывать такую чушь? Картина – у меня дома... отправь кого-нибудь за ней. Она стоит на полу в спальне.

– Непременно отправлю, – пообещал мистер Паркер. – Наши ребята сейчас обыскивают дом твоего дружка – потом они заглянут к тебе.

– Его дом? А где... он сам? – осторожно спросила женщина. – Исчез?

– Конечно, исчез. Явился ниоткуда и ушёл в никуда, – был раздражённый ответ. – С позавчерашнего вечера коттедж стоит пустой, вещи брошены.

– Отпечатки пальцев?

– Ни в каких базах их нет.

– Скажи, пусть проверят кухонный шкаф, – попросила Паркер, следуя внезапному предчувствию. – Эта отрава была там. Тёмно-синяя бутылка с серебряной пробкой.

Отец прищурился:

– Неужели твой приятель мог оставить такую улику? Он идиот?

– Пусть проверят, – упрямо повторила она.

Идея о том, что Нектар Полуночи мирно дожидается на кухне момента, когда его найдут, разумеется, выглядела абсурдной – но отнюдь не выделялась своей абсурдностью на общем фоне.

– Ладно, – сказал глава Центра и взялся за телефон, – пусть проверят.

– Я понимаю: тот, кто слил информацию федералам, хотел сорвать контракт, – ломким от близких слёз голосом проговорила Паркер, как только отец закончил короткий разговор. – Возможно, он сделал это моими руками, но против моей воли, клянусь! Я знаю, как много значил для тебя союз с норвежцами. Я никогда бы не предала тебя, папа.

– Против твоей воли? – переспросил мистер Паркер. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Я имею в виду, что меня подвергли гипнозу или чему-то в этом роде. Злоумышленников было двое, один из них – лже-Эспеланн, другой – человек, которого засекла камера. Первый втирался ко мне в доверие, отвлекал меня и морочил голову, заставляя встречаться с ним снова и снова. Он же в первый вечер подсыпал мне в шампанское что-то такое, от чего я перестала адекватно воспринимать реальность. Второй... запрограммировал меня на определённые действия. Что, если эта штука, которой меня поили, срабатывала как триггер для программы? Я думала, что сплю, а на самом деле...

Похоже, отца не вдохновила её версия, однако спорить он не стал:

– Тебя обследуют. Насколько мне известно, зоны мозга, которые включаются при гипнозе, в обычном состоянии неактивны. Если выяснится, что с тобой... поработали...

– Что тогда?

– Тогда, полагаю, ты сможешь рассчитывать на некоторое снисхождение. Но твои легкомыслие и безответственность, в любом случае, должны быть наказаны, – жёстко заключил мистер Паркер. – Ангел мой, ты ведь не питаешь иллюзий, что мы просто забудем эту историю?

Чего-чего, а иллюзий у женщины точно не было.

– Не питаю, – тихо ответила она.

Запиликал, требуя к себе внимания, телефон. Хозяин кабинета взял трубку, послушал говорившего, сухо поблагодарил и перевёл озадаченный взгляд на дочь:

– Нашли твой Нектар Полуночи. В кухонном шкафу, как ты и сказала.

Она почему-то совсем не удивилась. Глубоко внутри, под гнётом свалившейся на неё беды, жила неуместная и глупая уверенность в том, что лунная сказка ещё не закончилась.

– Прекрасно, – Паркер криво улыбнулась, – значит, ничто не мешает нам выяснить, как он действует на мой мозг. Чем скорее мы узнаем правду, тем лучше, – на этих словах она не выдержала и заплакала.

Отец перегнулся через стол и похлопал её по плечу:

– Ну-ну, довольно, тебе не идут слёзы, дочка. Рано или поздно нам всем приходится платить за свои ошибки.

Когда она успокоилась, её отвели в лабораторный корпус, где поручили заботам научников, имен которых она не знала прежде и не запомнила теперь. Люди в белых халатах нервничали и явно её побаивались, им ещё не известно было о переменах в её судьбе. Задумываться об этих переменах Паркер боялась. Остатки былого подобострастия вызвали у неё приступ настоящего отчаяния. Её жизнь никогда не станет прежней, отцовского доверия уже не вернуть. «А было ли оно, когда-нибудь, это доверие?» – испытывая смесь обиды и вины, спросила себя женщина... и не смогла ответить.

Её устроили на кушетке за глухими серыми занавесками, в укромном углу, от пола до потолка напичканном приборами. Здесь было очень тихо и пахло какой-то медицинской химией. Полчаса спустя пришёл мистер Паркер, принёс до боли знакомую причудливую синюю ёмкость и пластиковый стаканчик.

– Оно?

Паркер молча кивнула.

Один из научников, то и дело извиняясь за неудобства, опутал её проводами бесчисленных датчиков: для энцефалограммы, для кардиограммы, для чего-то ещё – вникать во всё это не было ни сил, ни желания. Нектар Полуночи, которого осталось совсем немного – часть забрали для повторного анализа – налили в стаканчик. Воздух наполнился немыслимыми запахами, но никто, кроме будущего объекта эксперимента, кажется, этого не заметил. Одним махом Паркер проглотила сладкую жидкость, опустила голову на высокую неудобную подушку и подумала, засыпая: «Там я, по крайней мере, буду не одна...»

_**Глава девятая,**_

_в которой Принцесса и Многоликий попадают в грозу, открывают сокрытые двери,_

_видят образы другого мира и узнают правду о себе и своём месте_

– Сегодня, – молвила Принцесса, глядя в окно.

За окном над безголосым и мрачным ночным лесом неслись низкие тревожные облака, неровно выбеленные луной. Судя по всему, приближалась гроза. Глаза Принцессы заблестели вдохновением.

– Сегодня, – повторила она. – Мы найдём его сегодня.

– Да, ваше высочество, – помолчав, согласился Многоликий.

Сам он никогда бы не предложил ей лететь куда-то в преддверии непогоды, но ему хотелось как можно скорее добраться до Наследства Ирсоль, и он кожей чувствовал бурлящее нетерпение девушки. Только лишь допустив, что где-то есть мир, в котором она будет по-настоящему счастлива, она загорелась идеей попасть туда и не желала ждать ни минуты. И в этом порыве была вся Принцесса – прямая, решительная, искренняя.

Желание обнять её стало почти нестерпимым. Мужчина знал, что она его не оттолкнёт – наоборот, откликнется со всем пылом, на который способна. За объятиями последуют поцелуи, и невозможно будет остановить себя в стремлении оказаться ближе, ещё ближе друг к другу... Рассвет застанет их на топчане за печкой. А что дальше? Если окажется, что нет никакого Наследства Ирсоль и никакого другого мира? В этом мире представить себя вместе с Принцессой Многоликий по-прежнему не мог, давешние страхи навалились с новой силой. «Потом, – сказал он себе. – Всё потом! Когда мы будем далеко отсюда... Если, конечно, будем!»

Он поднялся со стула и, от греха подальше заложив руки за спину, переместился в другую комнату, где горел свет и на столе была разложена магическая карта. Девушка последовала за ним. Она точно так же изнывала от желания его обнять, но вдруг появившийся в нём холодок отстранённости её удерживал. Неопытная в любви, она не могла понять, что означает эта отстранённость. «Мне, наверное, померещилось. Он просто благодарен мне за побег из Замка. А теперь нуждается в моей персоне, чтобы заполучить Наследство... Вот и всё», – решила она обиженно.

Время для обид, впрочем, было неподходящее.

– Уточните место, ваше высочество, – кивнув на карту, попросил Многоликий. – А я пока соберу всё, что может нам понадобиться.

– Что там уточнять? – Принцесса машинально поскребла ногтем чернильную стрелку на карте. – Вот лесной массив, вот ущелье и река – я знаю их, я бывала там в детстве. За рекой – каскад водопадов, их мне тоже когда-то показывали. У них и название подходящее – Полуночные. Среди них должен быть грот... По-моему, всё понятно.

– Более-менее, – кивнул мужчина. – Ладно, фонарь и карта у нас будут, как-нибудь разберёмся.

Из нафталинных недр сундука он добыл изобилующую карманами и кармашками тёмно-серую охотничью куртку. Во внутренний карман сложил книгу-путеводитель с вросшей в неё картой, во внешние – фонарик, бечёвку, нож, зажигалку, кое-какие инструменты. Мало ли что пригодится новоявленным кладоискателям? Поколебавшись, упаковал драгоценности Принцессы – неизвестно, как всё повернётся, вдруг бегство не состоится, но и в этот дом возвращаться будет нельзя. А может, в других мирах бриллианты и жемчуг тоже в цене? Куртка разбухла и отяжелела. Надевая её и застёгивая, Многоликий усмехнулся:

– Говорите, кто-то там доказал единственность мира? Но ведь всё это, – он провёл руками вдоль тела, – где-то меня дождётся, пока я буду изображать вашу горжетку. Где, если не в другой реальности?

– Надеюсь, скоро мы всё узнаем, Многоликий. Я сама хочу думать, что Эремейн ошибся в расчётах, – тихо ответила Принцесса.

– Держите, это вам, – он протянул ей второй фонарик, затем перечислил: – Погасите свет, заприте дверь, ключи положите сверху за косяком, – и тут же обернулся горностаем.

Сразу стало легче – неутолённые человеческие желания сошли на нет, осталась только память о том, какие тёплые и нежные у Принцессы руки. Девушка села рядом с ним на корточки, улыбнулась:

– Вы уже готовы! – и почесала его за ушами и под подбородком, ласкаясь, пробежала пальцами по гладкой рыжей шёрстке.

«Да!»

Ей тоже так было гораздо спокойней. Зверёк взобрался ей на плечо, привычно обвился вокруг её шеи, щекоча вибриссами, засопел в ухо. Она отыскала свой шарф и закуталась в чёрный шёлк. Фонарик прицепила на пояс. Как было велено, прикрутила фитиль керосиновой лампы – и вышла в ночь. Непроглядный лес надвинулся, обступил Принцессу со всех сторон, сердце её испуганно заколотилось. Торопливо заперев дверь и спрятав ключи, летунья оттолкнулась от крыльца обеими ногами – хрустнула и осыпалась каменная крошка – и взмыла вверх, к лунному свету.

Чтобы осмотреться и определить направление, она поднялась настолько высоко, как смогла. Подол её платья под ветром превратился в бархатный парус. Огни столицы и Нараньи должны остаться позади, сообразила Принцесса. Ориентиры впереди – щетинистая туша горы и Замок. Королевская резиденция выглядела отсюда небольшим скоплением сияющих точек, похожим на созвездие и таким же, как созвездия, безмятежным. А ведь там, за крепостными стенами, наверняка до сих пор переполох. Что Король? Знает ли уже о грозившем ему покушении? Что думает о своей исчезнувшей дочери? В голове возникло грустное: «Увижу ли я тебя ещё, папа?» – но и грусти тоже предаваться было некогда.

Итак, нужно лететь к Замку, затем уйти от него вправо, обогнуть гору, за рекою снизиться, включить фонарь и двигаться к Полуночному каскаду. Главное теперь – успеть до грозы. Девушка опустилась к лесу, где меньше дуло и где она меньше рисковала быть замеченной. Но ветер усиливался и вскоре уже мотал её, как кленовую крылатку, вынуждая тратить уйму сил на то, чтобы держаться горизонтально и не сбиться с курса. В ушах гудело, волосы трепало так, что казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и Принцесса вовсе лишится своего главного украшения. Хорошо ещё, что ветер был попутный.

Но до грозы она всё равно не успела. От побережья наползли тучи, вскоре они поглотили луну, и стало совсем темно, а по спине больно вдарили холодные капли. Летунью несло вперёд, возвращаться было нельзя, пришлось бы пробиваться против ветра – и приземлиться, не зная, что находится внизу-, она не решалась. Всё, что она могла сейчас сделать – не выпускать из виду Замок, мерцавший вдалеке за хлещущими со всех сторон струями, и двигаться так, чтобы он остался слева. Над головой полыхало, гром был такой, что закладывало уши. Платье намокло и тянуло к земле, силы уходили. Чуя неладное, горностай беспокойно завозился у неё на шее.

– Ш-ш-ш! Тихо! – Принцесса накрыла ладонью его мокрый вздыбленный загривок. – Всё будет в порядке!

Неизвестно, услышал он или нет, но шевелиться перестал. Преодолевая страх, она смежила веки, и, как когда-то её учила мама, постаралась расслабиться и выровнять дыхание, чтобы уловить новый поток магической энергии. Казалось, ничего не произошло, тело по-прежнему боролось с ветром и земным притяжением. Однако, открыв глаза, огней на замковых башнях слева от себя девушка не увидела – зато очередная молния высветила согревающую сердце картину: лесной покров впереди загнулся кверху, взбираясь по склону горы.

– Ну вот, я же говорила! – прошептала летунья.

Стремительно набежавшая буря, не теряя напора и скорости, двинулась к столице. Ветер всё ещё был сильным, но дождь почти прекратился, в облаках возникла прореха, в которую выглянула луна. Принцесса против часовой стрелки полетела вокруг горы, всматриваясь в лиловые лесные заросли, тут и там перерезанные голубоватой скальной породой. Реку, грохотавшую и пенившуюся на уступах, она услышала раньше, чем увидела. Нащупала на поясе фонарик, но зажечь его не смогла – встреча с водой подействовала на него фатальным образом, не спас даже плотный чехол. К счастью, лунного света хватило, чтобы рассмотреть пейзаж.

Вот он, Полуночный каскад! Девушка опустилась совсем низко и медленно поплыла от водопада к водопаду, отыскивая грот. А вдруг за семьсот лет от маленькой пещеры ничего не осталось? Накладывать на неё заклинания, предотвращающие разрушение, всё равно что поставить рядом с ней табличку «Здесь клад»! Вряд ли Ирсоль была способна на такую глупость, рассудила наследница. Магия здесь всё-таки чувствовалась, но вымотанной полётом Одарённой не удавалось толком определить, где находится источник чар. Пусть ищет Многоликий, может, у него получится лучше!

Принцесса присмотрела подходящую поверхность и тяжело опустилась, шлёпнув по земле мокрым подолом. Она едва держалась на ногах и только теперь осознала, что промёрзла до костей, её колотило от усталости и от холода. Горностай рванулся, выбираясь из-под туго завязанного шарфа. Девушка распутала шёлк, миг – и перед ней встал Многоликий в своей охотничьей куртке, бодрый и абсолютно сухой, но очень недовольный.

– Я болван! – проговорил он сердито. – Я должен был остановить вас, ваше высочество! Видел же, какая погода... Никуда бы оно не делось до завтра, наше Наследство!

– Оно уже делось, – отозвалась, осматриваясь, Принцесса. – Где-то рядом ещё недавно был магический артефакт. Чувствуете? А теперь его нет... или нам никогда до него не добраться.

Они стояли на крошечной круглой площадке. Позади был обрыв, с одной стороны переливался серебром водопад, с другой - голубела глухая и гладкая скала, а впереди беспорядочно громоздились камни, затянутые кудрявым кустарником в мелких светлых цветах. Несколько лет назад здесь случился обвал, вероятно, уничтоживший вход в пещеру.

– Видите? – девушка показала на камни. – По-моему, оно где-то там. Или его уже нашли... до нас. Слишком слабый след.

– Провались оно, это Наследство! – буркнул Многоликий.

При виде съёжившейся от холода девичьей фигурки, облепивших обнажённую спину мокрых волос, запавших глаз и синих дрожащих губ он испытал приступ острой неприязни к самому себе. Где была его голова, когда он соглашался на сегодняшнюю авантюру?! Мужчина поспешно стянул с себя куртку – сухую, теплую и длинную – и закутал в неё Принцессу.

– Спасибо, – шепнула она и уткнулась подбородком в его плечо.

«Я просто её согрею!» – обнимая её, подумал он. Но Принцесса уже повернула к нему лицо и прижалась холодными губами к его губам. Она ни о чём не думала, она, наконец-то, делала, что хотела – узнавала, каков он на вкус. «Будь что будет, злыдни болотные!» – отбросил сомнения Многоликий, крепче стиснул объятия и ответил на поцелуй.

Мир исчез, не было в нём теперь ни луны, ни водопада, ни мокрой одежды, ни древней волшебной игрушки. Остались только двое, что без всяких слов объяснялись друг другу в любви, и общее на двоих дыхание, и пришедшее вдруг понимание, что никогда больше они не сумеют быть врозь.

Оторвавшись друг от друга, Принцесса и Многоликий еле вспомнили, зачем и каким образом сюда попали. Они бы не удивились, если бы вокруг них за это время расцвёл райский сад. Но всё, конечно, было по-прежнему… с одним-единственным исключением. В каменной стене, которая только что – целую вечность назад! – казалась однотонной и совершенно ровной, откуда ни возьмись появилась небольшая полукруглая дверь.

z-z-z

– Сиятельная Ирсоль оставила своё наследство не нам обоим, ваше высочество. Она оставила его нам с вами _вместе_, – прошептал Многоликий.

Правой рукой он обнимал за плечи Принцессу, в левой у него был фонарь, достаточно яркий, чтобы целиком осветить небольшое помещение, вырубленное в скале.

– Да, нам с вами вместе, – эхом отозвалась Принцесса и вздохнула так сладко, что мужчине понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы не накинуться на неё с новыми поцелуями.

Она ещё была не здесь, ноги у неё подгибались, затуманенный взгляд с трудом фокусировался на предметах. Вернее, на одном предмете, водружённом на каменный постамент посреди квадратной пустой комнаты – на серебряной чаше довольно необычного вида, сосредоточившей в себе столько магии, что, казалось, даже воздух вокруг подрагивал и искрился. Многоликий, потянув за собой Принцессу, приблизился к чаше.

– Это оно? – полувопросительно сказал он. – Странно, я думал, это будут ворота...

– А я думала, какой-то амулет, – пытаясь сосредоточиться, девушка провела указательным пальцем по ровному прохладному краю сосуда. – Браслет... пара браслетов... или, может быть, пояс.

Овальная чаша размером с половинку большого арбуза покоилась на трёх изогнутых бороздчатых лапах. Ручки, выполненные в том же стиле, что и лапы, делили её поверхность на две части. Один бок украшали рельефные растительные орнаменты, почерневшие от времени. Другой был совершенно гладким и отполированным до зеркального блеска, чернота его не задела.

– Стоит, нас дожидается, – пробормотала Принцесса. – Почему же было написано, что, пойдя за ней, мы можем потерять всё?

– Но ведь вы… мы с вами рисковали, когда летели сюда, разве нет? – предположил Многоликий.

– Главное, что всё хорошо закончилось, – заключила она и озадаченно свела брови: – Спрашивается, как эта вещь работает? Инструкции нам вроде бы не оставили.

– Раз не оставили инструкции, значит, ничего сложного – мы сможем догадаться сами! – уверенно заявил он.

Поднял чашу, оказавшуюся гораздо легче, чем обещали её размеры, внимательно осмотрел её со всех сторон. Чаша как чаша – не будь на ней мощнейшего магического заряда, решил бы, что это всего лишь хорошо сохранившаяся древняя утварь. Увидел себя в полированном боку и задержался взглядом на отражении. Принцесса приподнялась на цыпочки, прильнула щекой к его щеке, и у него дух захватило – так здорово они смотрелись вместе!

– Красиво, – озвучила его мысли девушка.

Он вернул сосуд на постамент и осторожно отодвинулся от своей спутницы – её прикосновения лишали его способности размышлять. Принцесса несколько секунд постояла молча, перебегая глазами с его лица на чашу и обратно, а потом проговорила:

– Ирсоль могла спрятать своё наследство где угодно, а спрятала его именно здесь. Как думаете, случайно?

– Нет, конечно, – покачал головой Многоликий, – в этом был какой-то смысл... Погодите. Горы... водопады... вода! Мы можем наполнить её водой и посмотреть, что получится.

Вручил Принцессе фонарь, снова взял чашу, метнулся с нею наружу и вскоре возвратился с наполненной. Ледяная горная вода мелко пузырилась у стенок, словно закипала, зеркальный бок запотел. Многоликий аккуратно, стараясь не расплескать воду, поставил чашу на место, обтёр рукавом зеркало и уставился в него, но не увидел ничего, кроме своей растерянной физиономии. Девушка подошла сбоку, посветила в отражение... и случилось чудо! Луч фонаря, ударив в чашу и усилившись, переметнулся на бледно-голубую каменную стену, и в круге света вдруг возникло изображение. Сначала размазанное, постепенно оно обрело чёткие контуры, словно кто-то навёл резкость, а затем начало двигаться. Наследники Ирсоль оцепенели, не сводя с него глаз.

– Синематограф! – охрипшим голосом произнесла Принцесса. – Это называется синематограф. В прошлом месяце в Замок приглашали изобретателя, он показывал нам фильму...

– А это называется аэроплан, – указал на «экран» Многоликий. – Но я таких никогда не видел!

– Я тоже, – шёпотом подтвердила она.

Бело-серая обтекаемая крылатая машина с тонкими красными полосами вдоль корпуса проехала по земле и остановилась. В боку у неё открылся люк, из него выглянули два человека, в одном из которых Многоликий немедленно узнал себя, а в другом – Короля. На королевских запястьях экзотическим украшением блеснули наручники.

– Папа! – ахнула Принцесса.

На заднем плане, внутри аэроплана, маячило смутно знакомое детское лицо. Король и Многоликий обменялись парой неслышных реплик, аэроплан пропал, вместо него появился движущийся автомобиль, похожий на огромную чёрную каплю. Многоликий хмыкнул:

– Забавная у них техника!

Автомобиль тоже остановился, из него вышли ещё два человека – рослые и седовласые, похожие, как братья. Пока Многоликий в «фильме» обнимался с одним и приветствовал рукопожатием другого, Многоликий-зритель мучительно вспоминал, откуда знает их обоих и почему они вызывают у него такое тёплое чувство.

– Кажется, я с ними знакома, – пробормотала девушка, лицо которой исказилось напряжением, – но никак не могу сообразить, кто это!

На «экране» возник второй чёрный каплевидный автомобиль. Оттуда выбралась перепуганная молодая женщина в сером костюме мужского кроя. Подняв руки, она быстрым шагом приблизилась к мужчинам. Бесспорно, это была Принцесса – заметно повзрослевшая и укоротившая волосы.

– Одежда у них тоже забавная, – обронила Принцесса-зритель.

«Экранный» Многоликий что-то гневно говорил, женщина оправдывалась, и тут появилась ещё одна летающая машина, очень странная – маленькая хвостатая кабина на полозьях, над которой с бешеной скоростью вращался пропеллер. Машина зависла в воздухе. Внутри неё бок о бок сидели придворный маг и темнокожий парень с громоздким оружием в руках. Парень поднял оружие и прицелился в Короля. «Экранная» Принцесса беззвучно закричала и бросилась к отцу, чтобы прикрыть его собою от выстрела. Миг – и на её спине расплылось кровавое пятно!

Многоликий по эту сторону «экрана» издал взволнованный возглас, схватил Принцессу за руку, привлёк к себе – и в ту же секунду всё вспомнил!

– Мисс Паркер! – потрясённо выдохнул он.

– Джарод! – выдохнула она одновременно с ним и отпрянула.

Но руку не отняла.

Волшебное кино продолжалось, однако зрители утратили к нему интерес – они прекрасно знали, что будет дальше. Паркер потеряет много крови и чуть не отправится к праотцам, Джарод упустит драгоценные мгновения, угодит в Центр и свободу себе вернёт лишь много дней спустя... События прошлого уже не имели значения. Важно было разобраться в настоящем, где творилось что-то небывалое.

– Я сплю и вижу сон. Ты мне снишься! – помотав головой, сказала Паркер.

– Не всё так просто, – сжимая её пальцы, возразил Джарод. – Я думаю, сон у нас с тобой общий.

– Имеешь в виду, одинаковый? – уточнила она.

– Имею в виду, один на двоих, – ответил он с нервным смешком. – Сейчас мы здесь с тобою вместе.

– Что значит «здесь»?! – удивилась она. – Мои сны живут в моей голове.

– Обычно да, – проговорил он. – Но этот сон – необычный. Не знаю, где именно сейчас находятся твоё и моё сознания, но, я уверен, они находятся в одном и том же ментальном пространстве.

– Чушь! – возмущённо воскликнула она. – Так не бывает!

– Неужели? – усмехнулся он. – А фотографии чужих сновидений – бывают? Ставлю на что угодно, мисс Паркер, нам с тобой прислали одинаковые картины. Ночь, луна, плющ...

– Да, да... – дёрнула плечом она. – Но что это доказывает? Ты просто снишься мне, со всеми твоими безумными идеями... А может, и я тебе тоже снюсь, чудо-мальчик.

Они встретились взглядами. Её голубые глаза были полны изумления и скепсиса, его карие – искрились восторгом от фантастической догадки. «Как доказать, что у нас общий, именно _общий_, а не одинаковый сон?» – подумал Притворщик. «Чёрт возьми, вот это я уснула!» – подумала Паркер.

Снаружи, из-за неплотно закрытой двери донеслись какие-то звуки, похожие на шелест шагов и приглушённые голоса. Мужчина и женщина настороженно встрепенулись.

– Я придумал, как проверить мою гипотезу! – заторопился Джарод. – Сейчас я скажу тебе что-то такое, чего ты раньше знать не могла... чего не знает никто из твоих знакомых – номер моего телефона. Проснёшься и позвонишь. Если я отвечу, значит, мы не просто видим друг друга во сне – мы с тобой контактируем, понимаешь?

Звуки за дверью стали громче.

– Когда я проснусь, мне будет не до... – начала Паркер, которая, осознав себя, с новым ужасом осознала и то, в какую глубокую яму она угодила.

– Слушай и запоминай! – перебил Притворщик, назвал последовательность цифр и потребовал: – Повтори.

Она, запинаясь, повторила.

– Ещё раз!

Она повторила без запинки.

– Хорошо, – он кивнул и собрался что-то добавить, но не успел.

Грохнула, распахиваясь, дверь, и внутрь, заполонив маленькую комнату, ворвались люди в форме королевской Охранной службы. Принцессу-Паркер безо всяких церемоний взяли за локти и оттеснили к стене, на несколько мгновений она потеряла из виду Джарода-Многоликого. Раздался оглушительный рык, произошла сумятица, затем стражники расступились, и стало видно, что между ними, спелёнутый мелкоячеистой заколдованной сетью, лежит на полу огромный чёрный зверь. Его королевское величество, собственной персоной, выбрался из-за спин стражников и устремился к постаменту с чашей. Откуда-то сбоку раздался голос Потрошителя, исполненный скрипучего торжества:

– Ну надо же! А кто-то ещё сомневался, сработает ли мой безупречный план.

z-z-z

Всё было серое: стены, потолок, постельное бельё, металлическая спинка кровати, голый деревянный пол, шторы и решётка на окне. Почти до белизны ли светлый, незатейливо ли мышиный или же густо уходящий в черноту, серый цвет был повсюду. Принцесса подняла перед собой руки и даже не удивилась тому, что её кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок – как будто глаза потеряли способность различать другие цвета! В голове тоже что-то разладилось: мысли, медленно перетекавшие одна в другую, были такими вязкими, словно сам мозг превратился в липкую серую замазку.

«Мне дали лошадиную дозу снотворного, – вяло подумала Принцесса и села в постели. – Сколько часов... или дней я спала?» Полуночные водопады, древняя волшебная чаша, «синематограф», гроза, ночь в охотничьем доме, побег и то, что ему предшествовало – события последних нескольких дней перепутались в памяти, склеились в один громоздкий неудобный ком. В каждом воспоминании присутствовал Многоликий, и оттого каждое воспоминание отзывалось сердечной болью. Боль, наверное, была бы нестерпимой, если бы не снотворное, ещё бродившее в крови.

– Я потеряла его, – вслушиваясь в звук своего голоса, прошептала девушка, повторила: – Я его потеряла… – и по её щекам потекли слёзы.

Вытирать их она не стала.

Решётка на окне говорила сама за себя: от ближайшего будущего ничего хорошего ждать не приходится. Хорошее было в прошлом… что-то особенное, совершенно изменившее картину мира… какое-то новое знание, свет которого на мгновение озарил всё вокруг, но теперь безнадёжно погас. Что же такое узнали они с Многоликим за минуту до постигшего их провала? Она попыталась восстановить в памяти их последний разговор, но не сумела. Единственное, что удалось вытянуть из липкого кома – ни на что не похожую последовательность цифр, почему-то казавшуюся очень важной. Принцессе захотелось её записать, но в этой комнате, помеси больничной палаты с тюремной камерой, никаких письменных принадлежностей не было.

Несколько раз повторив про себя цифры, чтобы их не забыть, Принцесса откинула одеяло и встала. Выяснилось, что одета она в сорочку из гладкого светло-серого полотна, очень длинную и закрытую до горла. Рукава, наползающие на запястья, и завязки на спине почему-то вызвали у девушки ассоциации со смирительной рубашкой. «Хотя им вряд ли понадобилась смирительная рубашка... они усыпили меня раньше, чем я осознала, _что_ с нами случилось...»

Сунула ноги в унылые больничные тапки и прошлёпала к окну. Она считала, что изучила Замок вдоль и поперёк и скрытых от неё уголков в нём не осталось, но где находится комната, куда её поместили, не понимала. Вид из окна ничем ей не помог: снаружи клубился серый туман, такой густой, что за ним едва различима была даже крепостная стена. Определить, какая это часть Замка, не удавалось. С минуту Принцесса стояла, бездумно таращась в туман, затем отвернулась от окна и приблизилась к умывальнику, над которым висело небольшое овальное зеркало. Отражение её удивило, насколько вообще она способна была сейчас удивляться. На осунувшемся лице землистого цвета выделялись глаза – они не посерели, наоборот, стали ярче, казались теперь бирюзовыми, и это выглядело неестественно и дико.

Как будто не наяву.

_Не наяву._ «Сейчас, сейчас всё сложится!» – девушка прижала ладони к мокрым щекам и зажмурилась. В этот момент в замке повернулся ключ, дверь открылась, и в комнату вошёл Король.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, ангел? – спокойно поинтересовался он.

Принцесса со всхлипом втянула воздух. Отец шагнул к ней и похлопал её по плечу.

– Ну-ну, довольно, тебе не идут слёзы, дочка. Всем нам рано или поздно приходится платить за свои ошибки.

Точно такие слова она однажды от него уже слышала. Когда? Почему?.. Понимание помаячило рядом, но опять ускользнуло. Она сглотнула и спросила:

– Где он? Что вы с ним сделали?

– Твой ненаглядный оборотень? В подземелье, где же ещё. Там ему самое место, – брезгливо поджимая губы, сообщил Король.

– Вы всё подстроили, да, папа? Ради чёртовой чаши?

– Не всё, – пожал плечами отец. – Шлюха Брайж, в самом деле, спуталась с твоим братом. Они, в самом деле, вознамерились меня убить. Два идиота, – он поморщился. – Малыша Ло уже дожидаются в пограничном отряде на юге. На южном рубеже, как ты знаешь, стреляют... и порой даже попадают в офицеров. У него не слишком много шансов вернуться живым.

– А мачеха? – Принцессе было всё равно, она и сама не знала, зачем задала вопрос.

– Поедет в монастырь. Как ни крути, а ребёнка она родить должна...

– Ребёнка?.. Она беременна?

Он кивнул. «От кого?» – хотела было спросить девушка, но прикусила язык. Ощущение дежавю усилилось.

– Может, это дитя получится более удачным, чем ты и твой брат? – со вздохом проговорил Король. – Повезло мне с наследничками, ничего не скажешь. Один так рвался на трон, что затеял избавиться от родного отца. Другая, наоборот, вместо того, чтобы думать о своём высоком предназначении, устроила побег государственному преступнику и сбежала вместе с ним...

– Вы же сами это подстроили, – глядя в сторону, сказала Принцесса.

– Разве у нас был выбор, ангел? Старая ведьма Ирсоль перемудрила со своим завещанием. Не мог же я отдать тебя замуж за этого проходимца! А тут всё сложилось одно к одному: дураки заговорщики, Многоликий в мышеловке, Эспеланн со своим сватовством... – Король улыбнулся уголками губ, понятно было, что его распирает от желания ознакомить дочь с подробностями «безупречного плана», жертвой которого она стала.

– Ярл Эспеланн был с вами заодно, да? – спросила девушка, апатично дивясь отцовской жестокости. – И Хранитель тоже?

– Ну что ты, конечно, нет! Чем меньше посвящённых в таком деле, тем лучше. Наш друг Реймо...

– ...Который не собирался тебя убивать...

– Разумеется – он предан Короне! Так вот, наш друг Реймо смог вычислить день, когда оборотень явится в Замок. У придворного мага свои методы, ангел, ты же понимаешь. Дальнейшее было делом техники. Мы знали: что-нибудь сработает. Ты всё равно сбежишь! Не от нежеланного брака – так от будущих обвинений в моём убийстве...

– Я думала, ты в опасности, папа... – иссякшие было слёзы потекли снова.

– А потом мы просто вас выследили, – больше не обращая на них внимания, продолжил Король.

– Но как?

– А вот так, – он подошёл вплотную к дочери и вытянул у неё из-за ворота медальон с портретом матери. – Удобная вещь – заклятие «материнское сердце». Надёжное, незаметное для других...

– Я думала, найти меня по нему могла только мама...

– То, чем пользуется один человек, может пригодиться и другому. Придворный маг неслучайно получил своё прозвище, моя дорогая. Нет такой магической штучки, которая скрыла бы от него своё нутро.

Девушка села на кровать и сжала медальон в кулаке, он обжигал ей руку, но расстаться с ним она была не в силах.

– Чувствительная дурочка... вся в мать, – резюмировал Король с сожалением. – Поэтому и попалась в нашу ловушку.

– Вы знали, что я... Одарённая?

– А ты всерьёз рассчитывала это скрыть?

Серый, как штукатурка, мир, разламывался на куски и осыпался с неживым шелестом.

– Но зачем вам понадобилось Наследство Ирсоль? – пробормотала Принцесса. – То есть я понимаю, зачем оно Потрошителю... Но тебе, папа?..

Отец скривился:

– Разумеется, ты не понимаешь! Будь ты такой, какой должна быть наследница трона... настоящей Принцессой...

«Я не Принцесса!» – вдруг щёлкнуло у неё в голове.

– ...Будь ты достойна называться моей дочерью, у тебя не возник бы этот вопрос. Всякий властитель стремится расширить владения. Подчинить своей власти ещё один мир – можно ли представить себе цель значительней?

– Подчинить своей власти ещё один мир? Или найти хотя бы одно место, где ты будешь полноправным хозяином? Где тебе не придётся караулить южные границы и лебезить перед королевой Норланда, да, папа?

– Не дерзи отцу! – раздражённо бросил Король. – Кстати, о Норланде. Со своим самонадеянным племянником Фредрикке пусть разбирается сама. Твоего «выздоровления» дожидается в Замке другой жених...

– Ты по-прежнему хочешь выдать меня замуж?

– Ни на что другое ты не годишься, ангел. Брат кастильянского монарха, конечно, не так молод и добродетелен, как Эспеланн, но зато не подложит нам свинью, как этот мальчишка. А поскольку ты пока ещё наследная принцесса...

– Я не Принцесса, – сказала она вслух. – Я не Принцесса, папа, а ты не Король!

– Что?! – изумился он.

– Я... мисс Паркер, – вымолвила она, вспоминая, – а ты руководишь Центром…

Отец взял её за подбородок, приподнял голову и заглянул в глаза:

– Э, да нам, похоже, даже не придётся объявлять тебя сумасшедшей! Сама справишься. Но пока ты не совсем обезумела, изволь встретиться с женихом и произвести на него хорошее впечатление.

– Нет, папа, – она стиснула зубы.

– Да, дочка, да. Или ты хочешь, чтобы твой четвероногий друг издох в подземелье?

– Нет! – в отчаянии повторила Паркер, вздрогнула всем телом и выдернула себя из сна.

_**Глава десятая,**_

_в которой Паркер звонит Джароду, они вдвоём улетают в ночь_

_и, застигнутые метелью, поневоле верят в телепортацию_

Виски и щёки были сухими, но в груди саднило, словно накануне Паркер долго плакала – душу её переполняло принцессино горе. Однако сознание, как и в прошлые разы, было ясным, а в тело вернулись силы, словно проспать удалось целую ночь. Всё, что забыла во сне Принцесса, Паркер мгновенно вспомнила. Вспомнила она и о случившемся с нею накануне в Центре – и еле удержала стон: из одного кошмара – в другой!

Сказка закончилась хуже некуда: «Лучше бы я не засыпала!»

Наяву дела обстоят исключительно скверно: «Лучше бы я не просыпалась!»

Правда, наяву ещё есть шанс выбраться из передряги.

В самом деле, есть? В памяти звенели названные Джародом-Многоликим цифры – якобы, его телефонный номер. Какой бред, сказала себе женщина, но чувствовала себя почему-то так, будто нашла выигрышный лотерейный билет.

Она медленно выдохнула, приоткрыла глаза и осмотрелась из-под ресниц. В её закутке царил полумрак. Камер наблюдения Паркер не заметила, да они и не требовались: рядом с кушеткой сидел медик, тот самый, который так волновался, когда опутывал дочь мистера Паркера электродной сеткой. Он строчил в блокноте и не сразу заметил, что его подопечная проснулась. Чёрт, как же его зовут?.. Она пожалела, что не запомнила имя, и зашевелилась, надеясь рассмотреть бейджик на белом халате. Парень повернулся на звук, бейджик нашёлся – Барни!

Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Паркер приложила палец к губам:

– Тс-с-с! – и шёпотом продолжила: – Я долго спала?

– Два часа, – так же тихо ответил Барни.

– И как? Нашли что-нибудь странное? Может, я бродила тут, как сомнамбула, и пыталась...

– Нет, – качнул он подбородком, – ничего не нашли. Вы просто спали. Быстрые фазы сна длились чуть дольше, чем это бывает обычно, но в целом...

– Не вышло из меня лунатика, – хмыкнула женщина.

«Даже если я стала жертвой гипноза, теперь мне этого не доказать...»

Он потянулся к кнопке вызова.

– Погодите, Барни!

– Ваш отец велел сообщить ему, как только вы проснётесь, – медик растерянно опустил руку.

– Да-да. И он тут же придёт сюда, притащит с собой Рейнса, мне назначат ещё какое-нибудь исследование... Барни, прошу вас, дайте мне пять минут! – она зашептала так тихо, что сама себя едва слышала: – Иначе я просто описаюсь!

Он так смутился, что даже порозовел. «Если ему поручено не спускать с меня глаз, номер не пройдёт!» Но женщине повезло: те, кто оставили её тут, очевидно, были уверены, что из стен Центра она никуда не денется.

– О, конечно, мисс Паркер, простите, – забормотал медик, освобождая её от датчиков. – Туалет налево по коридору...

– Спасибо, Барни! – с чувством сказала Паркер, встала и выскользнула наружу.

Коридор был пуст, лишь в дальнем конце, у выхода, маячила квадратная спина кого-то из чистильщиков. «Этот меня, разумеется, отсюда не выпустит», – поняла женщина. В одном из занавешенных отсеков кто-то был – оттуда, на границе слышимости, доносились голоса. Паркер, осторожно ступая, двинулась на звук. «Если медик решит за мной проследить, скажу, что перепутала направление». Никто её не остановил, голоса приблизились, стало ясно, что это отец и мистер Рейнс.

– ...Никаких следов внешнего воздействия. А ведь я сразу говорил, что твоя девка врёт! – плевался ядом «Потрошитель». – Косит под сумасшедшую. Что ж, если она так хочет...

– Нам это на руку, Уильям, – ответил раздражённо «Король». – Мы должны её изолировать, психушка – самое подходящее место.

– Не думал, что ты так легко на это согласишься, – с оттенком удивления заметил его собеседник.

– Она не оправдала моих надежд, – всё так же раздражённо произнёс мистер Паркер. – Связалась неизвестно с кем, по-идиотски попалась, главное своё задание давно провалила...

– Кстати, о её «главном задании». Ты видел картину, которую нашли у неё дома? Мне показалось, там изображён Притворщик. А не он ли замешан в этом деле?

– Вряд ли, не его почерк – полагаю, нам оставили ложный след. Но если он замешан, тем хуже для моей дочери, – был безразличный ответ.

«Она не оправдала моих надежд... Провалила своё главное задание...» В висках застучало, горло стиснуло тоской. «А вдруг эти цифры, действительно, выведут меня к Джароду? – предположила Паркер. – Я могу сказать ему, что мне нужна помощь, а сама сделаю так, чтобы он попался. И тогда папа снова в меня поверит!»

«Хочешь, чтобы твой четвероногий друг издох в подземелье?» – грохнуло у неё в ушах.

И в этот миг ей стало стыдно! Так стыдно, что она готова была сгореть на месте – и не могла понять, почему всё ещё стоит на ногах, а не лежит на полу убогой кучкой сизого пепла.

– Как я могла? Господи, как я могла?! – прошептала женщина, пошарила рукой в поисках опоры, но нащупала только портьеру.

Так. Туалет – налево по коридору. Скорее туда, пока её не хватились и пока охранник тупо рассматривает входную дверь. Паркер развернулась, нашла глазами узкую белую дверцу без опознавательных знаков и кинулась к ней. В маленьком, на две кабинки, туалете, к счастью, видеонаблюдение тоже отсутствовало – очевидно, в этой части лабораторного крыла никогда не бывало чужих. Паркер торопливо проверила свою одежду – кто знает, какую следящую дрянь могли ей подсунуть, пока она спала? Никаких «жучков» не было, из чего следовало, что выйти из Центра никто бы ей не позволил.

Вытащила свой неучтённый мобильный, принялась набирать заветную последовательность цифр – и замерла: «Я что, и правда, рассчитываю, что Джарод мне ответит?! Верю, что мы с ним были вместе в какой-то параллельной реальности?.. Я спятила?!» Но пальцы сами побежали по кнопкам. Она успела подумать: «Сейчас мне скажут: неправильно набран номер!» – но в трубке раздался гудок, и сразу же вслед за ним прозвучал спокойный слегка насмешливый баритон Притворщика:

– Здравствуйте, ваше высочество. Как спалось?

z-z-z

Паркер и не догадывалась, чего ему стоил непринуждённый тон!

Остатки Нектара Джарод проглотил, как только самолёт рейсом из Су-Фолза в Довер оторвался от земли. Объяснить, почему не подождал ночи, мужчина не смог бы, если бы и захотел: иррациональное чутьё требовало опустошить синюю бутылку именно теперь. «Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что встретишься с мисс Паркер во сне?» – удивлённо спросил он самого себя, прежде чем уснуть. «Да!» – выпалила в ответ его интуиция, и сказка завертелась коротким финальным вихрем. Сновидение – впрочем, Джарод не знал, верное ли это название для происходившего – оборвалось в тот момент, когда Многоликого в медвежьем обличье повалили на каменный пол и запутали колдовской сетью, вновь лишившей его способности к превращениям. Последнее, что он успел рассмотреть – ошеломлённое и жалкое личико Принцессы, которую прижимали к стене двое королевских громил.

Спросонья Джарод дёрнулся вперёд, но встать не смог. На одну кошмарную секунду ему показалось, что его удерживает сеть, что сон не закончился или каким-то невозможным образом выплеснулся в реальность. Но затем он открыл глаза, увидел вокруг себя темноватый самолётный салон, нащупал ремень безопасности на своей груди и с облегчённым возгласом откинулся на спинку кресла. «Всё хорошо! Всё хорошо, я свободен! И я не простофиля Многоликий, чтобы раз за разом с разгона влетать в мышеловки!»

Следующая его мысль была о Паркер. Принцесса должна сходить с ума от боли, но ведь она проснётся... или уже проснулась. А наяву мисс Паркер – в большой беде, из которой не вынырнуть, как выныривают из сна! Нестерпимо хотелось ещё раз позвонить подруге детства – вдруг она всё-таки ответит? Но это было слишком опасно: неизвестно, в чьих руках сейчас её телефоны. Притворщик нашёл в кармане собственный мобильный, выключенный перед взлётом и, не колеблясь, нажал кнопку запуска. Судя по притушенному свету в салоне, самолёт шёл на посадку, но Джароду сейчас было наплевать на правила: когда бы ни появилась связь, звонок от мисс Паркер пропустить нельзя!

Она, конечно, позвонит.

Если у неё будет такая возможность.

Если она запомнила названную им последовательность цифр.

Если он вообще передал ей эту последовательность, а не стал жертвой своего разгулявшегося воображения.

Слишком много «если»...

Телефон молчал, пока лайнер, который изрядно потряхивало боковым ветром, разворачивался над аэропортом Довера. Телефон молчал, пока приближались, покачиваясь, огни посадочной полосы. Телефон молчал, пока крылатая машина неслась по бетонным плитам. «Позвони мне! Ну же! Позвони мне, пожалуйста!» – сам не свой от тревоги, твердил Притворщик, сжимая в кармане трубку. Но желанного сигнала всё не было. Выйдя из здания аэропорта в липкую дождливую темноту и озираясь в поисках такси, Джарод уже почти не надеялся на звонок. Она не нашла способа позвонить. Забыла номер. Вовсе его не получила. Нужно искать другой способ с нею связаться! Но тут тёплая трубка в ладони вдруг ожила и завибрировала. «Сработало! Сработало!» – ахнул мужчина, только теперь осознавая всё безумие своей затеи.

Надев на лицо независимую улыбку, он ответил на вызов.

– Как мне спалось? В гробу лучше спится! – отозвалась на его приветствие Паркер.

Она говорила очень тихо, на заднем плане шумела вода, однако ни то, ни другое не могло скрыть яростной экспрессии в её голосе.

– Я, как обычно, оказался прав: в Авитании мы с тобой были вместе.

– Разумеется, прав, ты же у нас гений, – хмыкнула она, и непонятно было, иронизирует она или восхищается им.

– У тебя всё в порядке? – вопрос прозвучал, как риторический.

– О да! Всё отлично! Не считая того, что меня вот-вот упрячут в психушку.

– В психушку – не на тот свет, мисс Паркер, – утешил её Притворщик. – Главное, что ты жива и сейчас расскажешь мне, что случилось.

– Федералам слили какой-то компромат на Центр, из-за этого сорвалась очень серьёзная сделка. И обвиняют в сливе - меня!

– Ого! – присвистнул он. – Как вы решились на такое, ваше высочество?!

– Я не решалась... я не де… – она поперхнулась, выругалась, примолкла на миг и сдавленно продолжила: – Понятия не имею, делала я это или нет!

«Все вопросы – потом, – понял мужчина, – сначала её нужно вытащить!»

– Тебе, и правда, повезло, что тебя не пристрелили на месте. В твоей милой конторе карают смертью и за меньшие прегрешения.

– Знаю, – коротко согласилась Паркер.

Она ни словечка не сказала об отцовском заступничестве, что убедило Притворщика: дела обстоят совсем плохо. «Везение», вероятно, объясняется только тем, что у папаши Паркера свои планы на жизнь дочери – но упоминать об этом вслух не стоило.

– Откуда ты звонишь? Где находишься? – спрашивать, хочет ли она сбежать, Джарод счёл излишним.

– В туалете в лабораторном корпусе. Через пару минут меня хватятся, – объяснила женщина и с запинкой поинтересовалась: – А где ты?

– В Довере, собираюсь в Голубую бухту, – сообщил Джарод. – Тебя караулят?

– Присматривают за дверями. А внизу целая свора чистильщиков... я не сумею отсюда выйти. Оружие у меня забрали.

– Сумеешь, мисс Паркер. Я тебе помогу.

У него в голове, как на экране компьютера, развернулась трёхмерная схема: четыре этажа лабораторного корпуса, туалеты, вентиляционные шахты, лифты, запасные выходы и пожарные лестницы... По схеме побежали две пунктирные линии – он уже знал, как и куда должна выйти Паркер, знал, каким путём проникнет в Центр он сам.

– Сумею? Как?! Через канализацию? У меня, знаешь ли, нет сейчас за корсажем карты коммуникаций Центра... – вопрос, с какой стати Притворщик вообще собирается ей помогать, она, очевидно, тоже сочла излишним.

Глазам стало горячо – Джарод с исключительной живостью вспомнил принцессин кружевной корсаж и обстоятельства, при которых увидел оный предмет одежды.

– Выйдешь не вниз, а вверх, – проговорил мужчина деловым тоном, маскируя внезапное смущение. – Ты должна будешь попасть на крышу.

– Вертолётная площадка – на Башне, а я в другом здании, – напомнила Паркер, тоже старавшаяся не показать своих чувств – за раздражением она скрывала панику. – Площадку, в любом случае, стерегут, как зеницу ока.

– Нам не нужен вертодром, – возразил Джарод. – Нам нужна крыша лабораторного корпуса.

– В _этом_ мире летать я не умею, ты забыл?

– Зато я умею, ваше высочество! – хохотнул он. – Встретимся на крыше через три часа. А чтобы туда попасть, ты сделаешь вот что...

Его старинная знакомая всегда была сообразительной, а сейчас и вовсе понимала его с полуслова, не переспрашивала, не заставляла повторять дважды и даже не возражала – её необычная покладистость была ещё одним свидетельством того, что никакого другого выхода из своего незавидного положения мисс Паркер не видит. Только бы ей не пришло в голову, что есть ещё один вариант – во искупление своей «вины» сдать Притворщика Центру!

– А что будешь делать ты? – спросила она, как только инструктаж закончился. – И каким образом мы покинем Замок? – своей оговорки женщина не заметила.

Джарод чуть было не начал рассказывать, но вовремя спохватился: «Ты доверяешь ей, как Принцессе – мисс Паркер такого доверия она не заслуживает!» – и ограничился туманным:

– У меня есть свои секреты.

На той стороне чуть слышно вздохнули.

– Ты прав, мне не следует этого знать. Я всё поняла, встретимся на крыше. Похоже, сюда идут...

– Сразу же избавься от телефона, – предупредил он. Порывом ветра ударило в лицо, дыхание перехватило. – И молись о том, чтобы погода была лётной, – посоветовал Джарод на прощание и дал отбой.

z-z-z

Встревоженный Барни уже выскочил из-за занавесок и стоял в коридоре, подпрыгивая от нетерпения и озираясь – подойти к туалету и постучать в дверь он, очевидно, стеснялся, но и получить нагоняй за невыполненное распоряжение главы Центра ему совсем не хотелось.

– Я тут! – Паркер помахала рукой медику, быстрым шагом вернулась в свой закуток и улеглась на кушетку. – Зовите моего отца.

Короткий разговор с Джародом произвёл на неё ураганное действие. Положение больше не выглядело безнадёжным – она слишком часто на собственной шкуре убеждалась, что Притворщик способен найти выход из любой ситуации. Но в этот раз обстоятельства были настолько фантастичными, что никак не желали укладываться в голове. «Не может этого быть, не может!» – мысленно повторяла Паркер, однако это _было_: параллельный мир, где они с Джародом каким-то диковинным образом оказались вместе. Одно из двух: или она сошла-таки с ума и теперь затейливо галлюцинирует, или в её жизнь вторглось нечто такое, что невозможно объяснить рационально – проще говоря, случилось чудо. Поверить в собственное безумие куда проще, чем поверить в чудо, но только лишь чудо давало надежду на освобождение. «Попасть в психушку я всегда успею, – заключила женщина. – Но я буду не я, если не использую шанса её избежать!»

Барни нажал кнопку вызова, через полминуты в закуток явился отец. Паркер приняла сидячее положение и зевнула. Нервы свои она намотала на кулак, как поводья. Главное сейчас – сдержать эмоции! Не думать ни о том, что она не оправдала отцовских надежд, ни о том, что сам отец предал её, сходу отказавшись от борьбы за её честное имя. Не думать ни о чём, кроме полученных инструкций. Пункт «а» – предоставить Притворщику время, чтобы он добрался из Довера в Голубую бухту, подготовился и проник в Центр. Пункт «б» – по пожарной лестнице выбраться на эту чёртову крышу!

На часах – половина десятого, нужно продержаться до полуночи. «Полночь, крыша, побег... Так уже было с нами – там!» – промелькнуло по краю сознания. Но там пленником был он, а она его спасала. И там им помогали. А здесь ему придётся спасать её, и никаких помощников у них не будет. «Мы справимся. Обязательно справимся, у нас нет выбора!»

Мистер Паркер, между тем, рассказывал дочери уже известные ей вещи: никаких необычных симптомов во время сна обнаружить не удалось, версия о гипнозе и о программе, которую, якобы, запускает ягодный сироп, не подтвердилась; подозрительных компонентов в самом сиропе нет. Паркер заявила, что хочет своими глазами увидеть результаты повторного анализа. Она совершенно не рассчитывала найти там что-то новое, но зато рассчитывала выиграть минут десять и рассматривала убористые строчки до тех пор, пока у неё не отняли распечатку. Потом она попросила свои энцефалограмму и кардиограмму, стала задавать нелепые вопросы, приводившие Барни в растерянность, вспылила, когда он замешкался с ответом, и потребовала привести «более компетентного специалиста». Отец раздражённо сощурился, впрочем, возражать не стал. Вызвали ещё двух научников, очевидно, совершенно неспособных изъясняться нормальным языком, но обилие заковыристых терминов пришлось как нельзя кстати – Паркер получила возможность останавливаться на каждом слове и переспрашивать. Так прошло ещё минут сорок, пока снаружи не раздался раздражённый клёкот Рейнса:

– Эй вы, кончайте балаган!

Мистер Паркер сделал останавливающий жест, и медиков, включая Барни, как ветром сдуло, вместо них за занавеску проник «Потрошитель».

– Мисс Паркер, а не пора ли вам чистосердечно во всём признаться?

Она не удостоила его взглядом – смотрела только на отца:

– Папа, мне нужен психиатр!

В том, что они согласятся выполнить её просьбу, сомневаться не приходилось – лояльный к Центру врач даст заключение о том, что она нуждается в помещении в психиатрическую клинику, а ничего другого им и не требуется. Но в одиннадцатом часу вечера никого из штатных психиатров на рабочем месте уже нет – пока с одним из них свяжутся, пока дождутся его приезда, пройдёт ещё часа полтора. Для её целей вполне достаточно!

– Хорошо, психиатр к тебе придёт, – пообещал «Король», переглянувшись с «придворным магом».

– Я должна побыть одна, чтобы собраться с мыслями, – Паркер утомлённо прикрыла глаза. – Никуда я отсюда не денусь.

– Разумеется, не денетесь, – процедил мистер Рейнс.

И они ушли, оставив её в лабиринте узких проходов и занавешенных кабинок, занимавшем всё пространство этажа. Двое незнакомых чистильщиков, охранявших главный и пожарный выходы, то и дело посматривали на пленницу. Паркер, изображая подавленность, бродила из угла в угол и заглядывала за занавески. Её подташнивало от напряжения, но мозг работал с чёткостью и бесстрастием арифмометра.

Того из чистильщиков, кто стоит у запасной двери, предстоит отвлечь на несколько секунд. Он не позволит к себе подойти, но среагирует на что-то непредвиденное – например, на срабатывание противопожарной системы. Нужен пустяк – зажигалка! «Если не найдёшь зажигалку, ищи аптечку!» – велел Джарод. Кляня себя за то, что бросила курить, Паркер обшаривала взглядом полки и столы. Зажигалки отсутствовали – похоже, медики сигаретами не баловались. Но аптечка, разумеется, обнаружилась. В ней были оба нужных лекарства – простейшие антисептик и болеутоляющее, способные вступать в химическую реакцию друг с другом. Паркер спрятала в рукав таблетку первого из них и вытряхивала на ладонь второе, когда зашуршала, отодвигаясь, портьера.

– Мисс Паркер, что вы ищете? – спросили сзади.

Женщина обернулась, увидела Барни и по снисходительно-сочувственному выражению его глаз поняла, что её статус в Центре изменился фатально и необратимо. Если до сих пор у неё и была крошечная тень сомнения в том, что она поступает правильно, с этого момента никаких сомнений не осталось.

– Дико болит голова, – равнодушно солгала Паркер. – Искала анальгетик.

– Нашли?

– Конечно, – она показала таблетки, молча обогнула медика и скрылась в туалете.

Там она раскрошила ногтями лекарства и перемешала их на куске туалетной бумаги. Свернула рулончик и сжала его в руке, согревая содержимое, чтобы запустить реакцию, а затем пристроила бумажную трубочку на верхнем крае зеркала, как можно ближе к датчику пожарной сигнализации. И выскользнула в коридор, довольная собой. Через пару минут из трубочки повалит густой едкий дым, который заставит сработать сигнализацию.

Когда сирена взвыла, Паркер была в шаге от запасного выхода. Чистильщик вздрогнул от неожиданности, инстинктивно рванул вперёд, попал под струю воды, хлынувшей с потолка, выругался, остановился, утирая лицо… Секунд сумятицы хватило, чтобы поднять рычаг, отпирающий дверь, и вылететь на лестницу. Тяжёлая створка с глухим ударом захлопнулась за спиной. Перескакивая через две ступеньки, беглянка кинулась наверх. На площадке четвёртого этажа, если верить Притворщику, есть незакреплённая стенная панель, за которой можно спрятаться.

Всё было, как он обещал. «Ходит в Центр, как к себе домой!» – прижимаясь к стене, подумала Паркер, но вместо досады и злости, которые испытала бы прежде, ощутила горячие толчки благодарности, смешанной с предвкушением встречи.

Внизу загомонили, затопали. Один из охранников понёсся по лестнице вниз, другой – наверх, но перед последним пролётом крикнул: «Здесь пусто!» – и ринулся за товарищем. Вскоре голоса и шаги стихли. Женщина перевела дух и посмотрела на часы: без семи двенадцать. Где провести оставшиеся минуты? Здесь или на крыше? Поколебавшись, Паркер решила, что второй вариант безопасней.

Мокрая от дождя чёрная крыша, плоская посередине и покатая по краям, маслянисто блестела в свете прожекторов, установленных по периметру Центра. Дождь прекратился, но дул пронизывающий ледяной ветер. В своём нарядном костюме с короткой юбкой и шёлковой блузкой беглянка моментально промёрзла до костей. Она уселась на корточки рядом с чердачным выступом, обхватила дрожащими руками голые колени, чтобы хоть немного согреться, и уставилась вниз. Вокруг лабораторного корпуса метались люди, на крышу никто из них не смотрел. Если Джарод не прошёл сюда до того, как объявили общую тревогу, то теперь уже не пройдёт – они его не пропустят, осознала Паркер, начиная терять самообладание. «Но он прошёл!» – убеждала себя она, и, в подтверждение её мыслей, на другом конце крыши возникла знакомая мужская фигура.

Как только Притворщик приблизился, Паркер вскочила, глянула ему в лицо и прежде, чем он успел заговорить, бросилась ему на шею.

– Всё получилось! Это правда! Всё получилось!

Он шумно выдохнул и стиснул её в объятиях так, что хрустнули рёбра, но тут же отодвинул от себя:

– Ещё не всё, мисс Паркер. Самое важное – впереди, – скинул с плеч рюкзак, расстегнул его и извлёк объёмистую тёмную куртку: – Это тебе.

Трясясь от холода и волнения, женщина нырнула в сухое курточное нутро.

Вслед за одеждой из рюкзака появился тугой свёрток гладкой синей ткани.

– Чёрный не нашёл, только такой, – пробормотал Джарод и принялся расправлять ткань.

– Параплан?! – изумилась Паркер.

– Он самый, – усмехнулся Притворщик.

Компактный с виду рюкзак изнутри, похоже, был бездонным. Кроме крыла и куртки, там нашлись ремни и карабины креплений, лёгкие подвесные кресла, скрученный рулоном кусок полиэтилена, два защитных шлема и пара женских кроссовок.

– В жизни не видел менее подходящей для парапланеризма экипировки, – покосившись на туфли Паркер, пробормотал Джарод.

Пока она переобувалась и надевала шлем, он расстелил на мокрой крыше плёнку и взялся за синее полотнище. Женщина кинулась помогать, но он отмахнулся:

– Не надо, объяснять дольше, чем делать...

Она и охнуть не успела, как всё было готово. Крыло с расправленными стропами улеглось поверх полиэтилена, тело пассажирки обхватили ремни переднего из кресел, пилот, проверив надёжность этих ремней, закрепил заднее кресло на себе. Купол ожил, хлопнул, наполняясь воздухом, и вдруг Паркер испугалась. Разноцветные лепестки парапланов, парившие над океаном тёплыми и погожими летними днями, выглядели совсем не страшно. Но быть пристёгнутой к такому лепестку промозглой декабрьской ночью, на крыше, в тревожном жёлтом свете прожекторов, на сбивающем с ног ветру... «Надеюсь, он знает, что делает!» – успела подумать Паркер, собралась сказать это вслух, но тут Джарод мягко подтолкнул её в спину и выдохнул:

– Беги!

Она побежала с ним вместе, и ноги почти сразу оторвались от наклонной поверхности. У края крыши параплан нырнул и накренился, заставив Паркер стиснуть зубы, чтобы не заорать от ужаса, но тут же выправился и пошёл вперёд и вверх. Люди внизу, наконец, заметили беглецов. Одни заметались, как тараканы, другие изумлённо замерли, кто-то схватился за оружие и даже выстрелил, но было уже поздно. Синий купол с достоинством развернулся и покинул воздушное пространство Центра.

В ушах у Паркер монотонно шумело, и непонятно было, шумит ли это ветер, или кровь, насыщенная адреналином. Сквозь шум пробился голос Притворщика:

– Всё хорошо, всё хорошо!

Она повернула голову и увидела мужскую руку в кожаной перчатке, уверенно лежащую на стропах. Вид этой руки, спокойные интонации Джарода, само его присутствие за спиной подействовали на женщину, как транквилизатор: напряжение стало спадать. Только теперь Паркер поняла, что колени у неё совершенно заледенели. Но куртка оказалась неожиданно тёплой, зубы вскоре перестали отбивать дробь. Параплан петлял и раскачивался, однако это уже не пугало. Центр пропал из поля зрения, под ногами теперь была густая чернота залива, кое-где разбавленная огнями кораблей. В полёте наяву не было сновиденческой птичьей лёгкости, но радость освобождения ощущалась острее и слаще, чем во сне, дурманила, пьянила, разгоняла сердце.

Ещё один разворот, и показался неравномерно освещённый берег.

– Садимся! – крикнул Джарод.

Паркер поискала глазами место будущей посадки и решила, что полупустая открытая парковка подходит как нельзя лучше, но у пилота было другое мнение. Быстро снижаясь, параплан миновал асфальтовую площадку, пролетел над спящими коттеджами жилого района и опустился на небольшой пустырь за ними. Действуя безошибочно и стремительно, Притворщик избавил себя и свою спутницу от креплений и от шлемов, схватил её за руку и потянул за собой. Летательный аппарат остался лежать на земле.

В паре кварталов от пустыря беглецов дожидалась машина. Они уселись в неё, не тратя времени на слова, и тут же рванули с места. Мгновения спустя городок остался позади. Стискивая руль, Джарод смотрел только на дорогу, Паркер же беспрестанно оглядывалась – каждую секунду боялась увидеть догоняющий их вертолёт.

– Не надо нервничать, – с улыбкой сказал мужчина, угадав её настроение. – Мисс Паркер, темнота – надёжный союзник, в Центре не знают, где мы приземлились. К тому времени, когда они найдут параплан, мы будем где-нибудь в Виргинии.

– Куда мы едем? – поинтересовалась она.

– Это имеет значение?

– Нет... куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда, – тяжело вздохнула Паркер.

– Я так и подумал, – кивнул Притворщик. – Сильно замёрзла? В бардачке есть фляжка... выпей, чтобы согреться. За руль я тебя всё равно пока не пущу.

Женщина отыскала фляжку, несколько раз глотнула из неё, не чувствуя вкуса, горячая волна прошла по пищеводу и обожгла желудок, в котором с утра не было никакой еды.

– А как же ты? – спросила она, рассматривая Джарода – впервые с момента их встречи... и как будто впервые в жизни.

– Мне жарко, – успокоил тот и расстегнул куртку с меховой отделкой. – В Южной Дакоте сейчас мороз и снега по колено...

– В Южной Дакоте? – удивилась Паркер.

– Сегодня... то есть вчера днём я был там.

– Как ты попал в Делавэр?!

– Самолётом, – он усмехнулся, оборачиваясь к ней. – Ещё вопросы есть?

Поймал её взгляд, вдруг смутился и поспешно вернулся глазами к дороге.

– У меня одни сплошные вопросы, – призналась женщина, которой тоже овладела неловкость.

– Аналогично. Но, думаю, с ними можно повременить.

Джарод был не в состоянии поддерживать разговор. Предыдущие несколько часов, а в особенности, сам полёт, заставили его действовать на пределе сил и нервов: единственное неверное движение могло стоить и ему, и мисс Паркер не только свободы, но и жизни. И теперь ему хотелось просто молчать.

– Давай повременим, – согласилась она, от выпитого натощак спиртного язык у неё слегка заплетался. – Только одно...

– Что, ваше высочество?

– Когда ты придумал... всё это? Имею в виду, побег на параплане. Неужели импровизировал, когда я тебе позвонила?

– Конечно, нет, – ответил Притворщик с невесёлым смешком. – У меня, видишь ли, было прежде нечто вроде хобби... изобретать способы сбежать из Центра. «Сто и один способ побега» – я мог бы написать такую книгу. Сегодня я просто вспомнил одну из своих давнишних идей. Всё, что понадобилось – купить по объявлению подержанный параплан.

– Ясно, – тихо проговорила бывшая охотница. – И ты совсем не опасался... идти за мной в Центр?

Он кашлянул:

– Не опасался ли я засады? Нет. Я проследил, чтобы на крыше её не было. Всё остальное, мисс Паркер – дело техники.

«Незачем тебе знать, как сильно я ради тебя рисковал!» – подумал Джарод.

«Ты никогда не пожалеешь о том, что поверил мне!» – подумала Паркер.

Оба сейчас испытывали одно и то же: они обмирали от счастья, видя друг друга целыми, невредимыми и свободными. И оба не решались этого показать, списывая на стресс короткие объятия на крыше лабораторного корпуса.

– Ты бы поспала, а? – предложил мужчина после паузы. – И ничего не бойся. Нас не поймают. Смею надеяться, я не такой лопух, как Многоликий.

Его спутница фыркнула:

– Да и я не такая простушка, как Принцесса.

– Но, должен сказать, Принцесса из тебя получилась очаровательная, – хмыкнул Притворщик.

– Ты тоже был неплох, особенно в качестве горностая, – в тон ему отозвалась Паркер.

Скрывая смущение, она уставилась в окно, словно снаружи было что-то, заслуживающее внимания. Веки тяжелели, переполненный невероятными событиями день не помещался в сознании, дробился на фрагменты, картинки воспоминаний разлетались аляповатым веером, как брошенная колода карт.

– Дай своей голове немного отдыха, – с дружелюбной настойчивостью посоветовал Джарод. – А потом мы с тобой вместе во всём разберёмся и решим, что делать дальше.

z-z-z

Шесть часов спустя Джарод припарковался у обочины богом забытого шоссе в Северной Каролине. На востоке украдкой посматривало на мир позднее зимнее утро. Мисс Паркер спала. Лицо её смягчилось, щёки порозовели, морщины разгладились, и линия губ стала по-девичьи нежной. Спутанные тёмные волосы, как живые, льнули к шее в распахнутом вороте куртки. Мужчина протянул руку и осторожно отодвинул особенно нахальную прядь. Подруга детства пошевелилась, вздохнула, но не проснулась. «Всё равно мне сейчас придётся тебя разбудить!» – с сожалением подумал он. Только что он разжился двумя стаканами кофе и бутербродами в придорожной забегаловке. Предстояло поесть и поменять транспорт. Дважды за ночь Притворщику казалось, что позади повисла подозрительная машина. Оба раза тревога была ложной, но радоваться, что преследователи безнадёжно отстали, пока не стоило.

В том, что ему удастся сбить со следа ищеек Центра, Джарод не сомневался. Чего он сейчас не понимал, так это того, как ему быть с мисс Паркер – как держать себя с нею и куда её отвезти. «На виноградники матушки Аржни», – вспомнил он своё видение и поморщился: в этом мире «матушку Аржни» взять негде. И дожидаться в этом мире нечего: мисс Паркер никогда не вернётся в Центр. Хочется думать, что не вернётся! Притворщик так давно мечтал вытащить её из этого дерьма и так давно смирился с отсутствием успеха, что сейчас не верил самому себе. Вот же она! Спит рядом с ним в машине, в бесформенной куртке с чужого плеча, ошарашенная, преданная, прозревшая... поедет за ним куда угодно, потому что ничего другого ей не остаётся... Впору щипать свои запястья, убеждаясь, что уж это-то – определённо, не сон!

«Поедет за мной, но не со мною вместе!» – одёрнул себя мужчина. Мисс Паркер – не маленькая Принцесса, по уши влюблённая в Многоликого. Ещё неизвестно, с каким чувством она вспоминает происходившее между ними в сказке. Сам он постоянно путал две ипостаси своей спутницы, а сейчас, глядя на спящую мисс Паркер, и вовсе воспринимал её только как Принцессу – и злился на себя за слабеющие руки и за тепло, разливающееся внутри. «Что я собирался делать до того, как попал в магазин мистера Гриффита? – раздражённо тряхнув головой, спросил себя Джарод. – Ехать в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы встретить там Рождество? Вот и поедем в Лос-Анджелес, – решил он, просто для того, чтобы принять хоть какое-то решение. – Большой и шумный город на западном побережье – лучшее место для того, чтобы там затеряться!»

– Мисс Паркер! – негромко позвал Притворщик, и женщина тут же открыла глаза. – Пора просыпаться.

Она изумлённо поморгала, всматриваясь в его лицо:

– Ты?! Я что, в самом деле, сбежала с тобой из Центра? Или это мне снова приснилось?

– Не приснилось, – с улыбкой подтвердил он. – Ты, в самом деле, сбежала из Центра. Могла бы последовать моему примеру года четыре назад... но лучше поздно, чем никогда, правда?

– Параплан... «дымовая завеса»... папа... Лайл... Эспеланн... – забормотала Паркер, выпрямилась и поправила куртку. – Чёрт побери, Джарод! Это чересчур даже для сна!

Он протянул ей кофе.

– Хочешь, чтобы я села за руль? – принимая ещё горячую картонную ёмкость, с готовностью спросила женщина.

– Позже. Сначала мы должны позавтракать и найти другую машину.

Она чуть заметно кивнула. Притворщик озвучил только что явившуюся ему идею отправиться в Лос-Анджелес, Паркер не возражала – ей было всё равно, куда ехать. Смятение, одолевавшее её до того, как она сумела уснуть, никуда не исчезло. Она как будто всё ещё летела, её мотало и переворачивало ветром, и Джарод был, как канат, за который она цеплялась в поисках надёжности и неподвижности. До смерти хотелось привалиться к нему, взять его за руку, положить голову ему на плечо, но шут его знает, как он отреагирует? «В этом мире я для него всего лишь человек, который нуждается в помощи», – напомнила себе Паркер, изменила позу так, чтобы расстояние между ними увеличилось, а не уменьшилось, и взялась за бутерброд.

Покончив с завтраком, беглецы доехали до ближайшего населённого пункта, где решили транспортную проблему. Притворщик предпочёл бы не терять ни минуты, но сжалился над изнывавшей от неловкости спутницей и позволил ей замешкаться в туалете на заправке, чтобы привести в порядок свой внешний вид. Причесавшись и избавившись от остатков вчерашней косметики, женщина немного повеселела.

В этот раз водительское место заняла Паркер. Джарод выглядел измученным, он с явным удовольствием принял роль пассажира, однако спать отказался. Первым делом развернул на коленях карту и прочертил на ней заячий зигзаг их маршрута:

– Смотри. Отсюда мы поедем в Атланту, там сядем на самолёт до Канзас-Сити. В Канзас-Сити опять возьмём машину и отправимся в Колорадо. Если всё будет в порядке, Сочельник встретим в Денвере, переночуем там и вылетим в Феникс. От Феникса рукой подать до Лос-Анджелеса, так что завтра к вечеру мы доберёмся до места. В Лос-Анджелесе у нас будет достаточно времени на то, чтобы создать тебе настоящую новую жизнь. Вряд ли ты мечтала о таких рождественских каникулах, но...

– Уверена, это будет не худшее моё Рождество, – слабо улыбнулась женщина.

– Тогда поехали, – убирая карту, сказал Притворщик. – А теперь, ваше высочество, самое время рассказать, что с вами случилось. Постарайся ничего не скрывать. Я-то тебя в безумии не заподозрю... Разве что мы с тобою спятили оба.

– Тоже вариант, – хмыкнула Паркер. – Другого объяснения у меня, в любом случае, нет. Всё началось пять дней... вернее, пять ночей тому назад. На приёме, который устроили в Центре для будущих норвежских партнёров. Провались он, этот приём, и фальшивый Эспеланн с ним вместе!..

Не забывая смотреть на дорогу, Паркер посвятила Джарода в хронику этих странных дней. Она почти дословно воспроизвела то, что говорила отцу, но сейчас была гораздо спокойней – знала, что её словам доверяют.

– Так что я понятия не имею, кто слил информацию в ФБР. И не могу поручиться, что это была не я, – закончила она свой рассказ.

– Это была не ты, – помолчав, очень серьёзно сказал Джарод.

– Почему ты так думаешь? – встрепенулась Паркер.

– В вашем окружении нет никого, кто не знал бы о твоей горячей преданности отцу. Причинить вред мистеру Паркеру для тебя хуже, чем причинить вред самой себе, не так ли? Есть барьеры, которые не сломает никакой гипноз.

– Полагаешь, я бы не поддалась внушению? А если бы мне дали установку, что я действую для папиного блага?

– Полагаю, невозможно было _гарантировать_, что ты поддашься. Мисс Паркер, в самый ответственный момент ты могла повести себя непредсказуемым образом и сорвать всю затею. Если бы для слива компромата использовали гипнотизёра, что само по себе маловероятно, они бы выбрали другой объект манипуляций. Любой из сотрудников с доступом к секретным сведениям годился на эту роль лучше, чем ты.

Она качнула головой, соглашаясь.

– А для того, чтобы тебя подставить, никакой гипнотизёр был не нужен, – продолжил он, – нужно было всего лишь совершить несколько не самых сложных манипуляций с компьютерами и камерами слежения.

– Выходит, меня подставили, – обдумав его слова, констатировала женщина. – А может, ты даже догадался, кто именно?

– Выходит, подставили, – ответил Притворщик. – Конечно, я догадался. И ты догадаешься, как только выключишь эмоции и включишь логику. Главной целью того, кто отправил компромат федералам, был срыв скандинавского контракта, верно?

– Видимо, да.

– Были ли у этой сделки противники?

– Разумеется. В Башне сопротивлялись до последнего… я не знаю, на какие рычаги надавил отец, но, в конце концов, зулусы сдались, – сообщила Паркер.

– Сделали вид, что сдались! – утвердительно вскинул руки Джарод. – Не мытьём так катанием, но своего они добились. Вопрос в том, каким способом? Естественно, они задействовали кого-то из Центра, чтобы потом свалить на него вину. Это оказался человек, который ненавидит тебя и жаждет от тебя избавиться…

– Два мерзавца, Рейнс и Лайл, ненавидят меня одинаково сильно, – женщина скривилась, будто прожевала клопа. – Но Рейнс был заинтересован в норвежских деньгах едва ли не больше, чем папа…

– А значит, остаётся только твой брат. Его волнует лишь его сиюминутная выгода, он пользуется любой возможностью выслужиться перед триумвиратскими, и, конечно, он согласился бы, если бы ему предложили оказать услугу «африканским друзьям».

– Ты же не хочешь сказать, что всё это устроил Лайл?! – возмутилась Паркер. – Подослал ко мне лже-Эспеланна и того, второго – неизвестного, которого засекла камера? Задурил мне голову, заставил меня делать всякую ерунду?! Невозможно, болвану братцу такое не по зубам!

– Нет-нет, Лайл никого к тебе не подсылал, – Джарод примирительно коснулся её локтя. – Он просто следил за тобой и заметил, что ты завела очень странное знакомство. Тогда он решил одним выстрелом убить целый выводок зайцев: выполнить поручение Триумвирата, обезопасить свою персону на случай расследования и избавиться от тебя. И начал он с подмены записи из чайной комнаты…

– Ублюдок, – проговорила она без выражения, лишь крепче стиснула руль. – Ты прав: вероятно, так всё и было.

– Мы можем попытаться найти доказательства твоей невиновности, – нехотя произнёс Притворщик. Он понимал, что обязан это предложить, но ему отчаянно не хотелось, чтобы Паркер приняла предложение. – Предъявишь их отцу, и он, конечно…

«Она не оправдала моих надежд. Связалась неизвестно с кем, по-идиотски попалась, главное своё задание давно провалила...» – с тошнотворной отчётливостью вспомнила женщина. Ах, если бы в голосе её отца в тот момент было хоть что-то, кроме раздражения, сухого и колкого, как песок пустыни!..

– Не нужно искать доказательства, – вымолвила Паркер, не в силах скрыть горечь и боль, и заторопилась продолжить, пока Джарод не принялся её жалеть: – Но тогда чьих рук дело всё остальное? Кто устроил это и зачем? А кстати, ты-то откуда узнал, что у меня проблемы? Ты ведь поэтому приехал в Делавэр?

– У меня есть ответы лишь на два последних вопроса, мисс Паркер, – вздохнул Джарод. – Да, я поэтому приехал. Я… часто вспоминал о тебе в последние дни. Наш позавчерашний разговор меня по-настоящему встревожил. Я связался с Сидни, от которого и узнал, что у тебя творится что-то неладное. Когда выяснилось, что их с Брутсом срочно отправили в Японию, я понял: медлить больше нельзя – и первым же рейсом вылетел в Довер.

– А вспоминал ты обо мне…

– …Потому что каждую ночь видел тебя во сне. Признаться, кроме этих снов, до вчерашнего утра ничего необычного со мной не происходило, – не вдаваясь в подробности, Притворщик рассказал, из-за чего задержался в Джорджтауне и чем там занимался, о картине, присланной неизвестным дарителем, об исчезновении антиквара и о том, что шотландские серебряные кубки так и не нашлись. – Не знаю, было ли старику известно, что его, и правда, обокрали, – добавил он, – но, думаю, спектакль с пропажей кубков мистер Гриффит разыграл специально для меня – хотел, чтобы я задержался в его доме. Нечто подобное проделал Хранитель, чтобы задержать Многоликого…

– Хранитель… – с непонятной интонацией повторила Паркер, непроизвольно притормаживая. – У него на пальце была печатка с буквой Х, помнишь? А реальный антиквар?..

– Тоже носил такую печатку. У реального лже-Эспеланна имелась серьга с Х-образной подвеской? – догадался Джарод.

– Угу. Следует ли из этого, что мой «викинг» каким-то образом связан с твоим стариком?

– Безусловно.

– А тот, третий, из чайной комнаты? Жаль, на записи было не различить деталей... Вдруг и на нём нашлось бы украшение в виде буквы Х? Ты случайно не знаешь, что это за символ?

– Третий... да-да, Третий... – задумчиво пробормотал мужчина. – Символ? Не знаю. Вернее, знаю слишком много вариантов. Две скрещенных черты могут быть чем угодно: латинской буквой «икс», кириллической «ха», стилизованным иероглифом, скандинавской руной... и в каждом случае – свои значения. Не хочу гадать на кофейной гуще. Как, ты говоришь, назвался твой приятель? Акселем?

– Да.

– Аксель и Эбсалом... Между прочим, это формы одного и того же имени – библейского Авессалом, – заметил Джарод после секундного размышления.

«Ходячая энциклопедия!» – подумала Паркер и неуверенно отозвалась:

– Совпадение.

– Не многовато ли совпадений, ваше высочество?

Она не ответила. Прибавила скорости, обгоняя флегматичную гусеницу-фуру. Уже совсем рассвело, дорогу заполонили машины, чувствовалось приближение большого города. Рационального объяснения истории с Нектаром Полуночи у Паркер по-прежнему не было. Судя по озадаченности, не сходившей с лица Притворщика, он тоже не придумал версии, которая бы его устроила.

– Как ты сказал мне ночью, Джарод? «Дай отдых своим мозгам»? – вспомнила женщина. – Теперь я скажу тебе то же самое. Ты ведь не робот, которому не нужен сон?

– Определённо, не робот, мисс Паркер, – его улыбка была исполнена усталости. – Но если нас вычислят...

– Я разбужу тебя, если что-то будет не так. Не беспокойся, заметить «хвост» я в состоянии, – проворчала она.

– Ладно, – Джарод откинул голову на спинку кресла, – я посплю. Пункт назначения – аэропорт Атланты, не забыла? – он устроился поудобней, закрыл глаза и вдруг заявил: – Кто бы ни были люди, устроившие нам это приключение, дорого бы я дал за возможность встретиться с ними еще раз!

z-z-z

До Атланты доехали без сюрпризов. Паркер сама не знала, чего ждала от своего побега – сумасшедшей гонки со стрельбой, не иначе! Но Джарод всегда умел уходить без лишнего шума – ничто не мешало ему блеснуть своими талантами и в этот раз. Километр за километром мирно наматывались на колёса автомобиля. На женщину за рулём дорога произвела благоприятное действие: смятение улеглось, в голове прояснилось. Сердце ныло: об отце, об оставленном в Делавэре доме – но случившиеся перемены удивлять почти перестали. «Словно я давно ждала чего-то в этом роде!» Мысленно примеряясь к тому, что Притворщик назвал её «настоящей новой жизнью», Паркер пока не могла себе представить даже её пунктирные контуры. Страха, однако, не было – человеку, который спал сейчас на соседнем сиденье, беглянка верила безоговорочно. Всё будет, как надо, раз он обещал ей помочь!

Время от времени она взглядывала на него и вскоре поймала себя на том, что делает это слишком часто – любуется им с принцессиной простодушной и бескрайней нежностью. Сон Джарода был поверхностным и чутким, веки мужчины вздрагивали при каждом повороте и торможении, как будто даже спящий он не терял контроля над ситуацией. Вероятно, так оно и было. Настороженность, спасавшая его в последние годы, стала его второй натурой, поняла Паркер. Она почувствовала болезненный укол изнутри: «Как мне загладить зло, что я ему причинила?..» Проклятье! Между ними всё могло быть иначе. Если бы не было это долбаного многолетнего «ты убегаешь, я догоняю», если бы она опомнилась раньше! Джарод – не Многоликий… можно подумать, он когда-нибудь забудет, кем «Принцесса» была в этом мире. Ощущение глубинной связи между ними, приятно волновавшее её в сказке, осталось и наяву, но было теперь мучительным.

Пустое, сказала себе женщина. Главное, Притворщик успел вовремя, не то гнить бы ей в сумасшедшем доме до конца дней, как Эдне Рейнс! Так бы и случилось, если бы не Нектар Полуночи. «Если бы не это зелье, ты бы вообще не попала в переделку!» – напомнил внутренний голос. «Вчера – возможно, нет, но рано или поздно меня бы всё равно подставили, – уверенно возразила ему Паркер, – и тогда всё закончилось бы гораздо хуже!» Интересно, раскроют ли когда-нибудь они с Джародом тайну Нектара? Или она так и будет всю жизнь щекотать им нервы острым пёрышком своей неразгаданности?

Притворщик проснулся, как только они въехали в Атланту. Как ни тревожно он спал, отдохнуть ему всё-таки удалось, измученным он казаться перестал. Джарод потянулся, поскрёб щетину, прищурившись, с ног до головы осмотрел Паркер и заключил:

– В таком виде в аэропорту появляться нельзя. Нас там заметят и запомнят. От нас обоих за милю разит проблемами, от которых мы спасаемся бегством.

– Да уж, от меня особенно, – согласилась Паркер, вспомнив, что одета в спортивную куртку поверх делового костюма с короткой юбкой и обута в кроссовки.

Через полтора часа из окраинного торгового центра вышли мужчина и женщина самой обыденной внешности. Притворщик побрился и поменял зимнюю одежду с меховой отделкой на привычный пиджак из чёрной кожи, гораздо более подходящий к тёплой и влажной погоде Джорджии. Паркер купили туфли, взамен оставшихся на крыше лабораторного корпуса, и длинный светлый плащ. Прибыв в аэропорт, беглецы легко потерялись в царившей там предпраздничной суете. Никто не задерживал на них взгляда: небольшой багаж, быстрая походка, спокойные, слегка усталые лица – эти двое, как тысячи других пассажиров, спешат соединиться со своими родными на Рождество.

В ожидании рейса до Канзас-Сити они перекусили в кафе, ведя адресованный посторонним ушам пустячный разговор, который продолжился и в самолёте. Короткий перелёт, густые облака, за которыми до самой посадки не было видно земли, противный мелкий снег и блёклые ранние сумерки в Канзасе.

Устроившись за рулём очередного взятого напрокат автомобиля, Джарод посмотрел на часы:

– Половина пятого по местному времени. Ну что ж, если всё обойдётся, к полуночи мы будем в Денвере и сможем хотя бы выспаться по-человечески…

– Если? – переспросила Паркер, стараясь, чтобы её голос был твёрдым.

– Я думаю, обойдётся, – оптимистично ответил он. – Если бы они выяснили, в какую сторону мы поехали, нас бы встречали в аэропорту… или здесь, или в Атланте.

В первый час пути ничего не происходило: медленно темнело, на мокрую дорогу сыпалась тающая снежная крошка, справа и слева мелькали огнями разномастные транспортные средства, одни уходили вперёд, другие оставались позади. Паркер, которой было не по себе с момента приземления в Канзас-Сити, уже почти поверила, что всё обойдётся. Она расслабленно глядела в окно – и не смогла бы объяснить, почему её вдруг насторожили ярко-голубые фары, возникшие в боковом зеркале после новой развязки. Сердце у неё заколотилось.

– Джарод! – позвала женщина. – Смотри! Мне она не нравится.

Он молча кивнул. По складке, перерезавшей его лоб, Паркер догадалась, что он уже засёк эту машину и что ему она тоже не нравится. На следующем перекрёстке он резко повернул направо, Голубые Фары, не приближаясь, повернули в ту же сторону. Городишко, названия которого беглецы не заметили, открыл им свои узкие улочки, позволив петлять и скрываться в них. Сначала «хвост» не отставал, но потом потерялся и, кажется, совсем пропал.

– Денвер отменяется, – притормозив в переулке, хрипло сказал Джарод. – Поедем на север, в Омаху, я знаю, где там спрятаться. Чёрт подери, мисс Паркер, не мог я так проколоться!

– Быстрее, – его спутница стиснула руки, – быстрее, пока нас не накрыли в этой дыре!

Пять минут спустя они мчались сквозь тёмные поля по пустому шоссе в направлении Омахи. А ещё через пять минут сзади на прежнем расстоянии возникли ярко-голубые огни.

– Дерьмо! – выдохнула Паркер.

Джарод прибавил скорости, поворачивать было некуда. Уже совсем стемнело, снёг шёл всё гуще, крошка превратилась в тяжёлые липкие хлопья, начиналась метель. Голубые Фары, едва различимые сквозь снежную пелену, держались позади, как приклеенные.

– Слушайте, ваше высочество, – проговорил Притворщик с неожиданным азартом в голосе, – а что, если это _не Центр_?

– Не Центр?! – оторопела Паркер. – Ты думаешь, за нами гонятся те, кто…

Закончить она не успела. Видимость впереди внезапно стала нулевой, в бок ударил штормовой порыв ветра, машину подбросило, занесло, протащило несколько метров и обо что-то стукнуло. Мотор заглох. В тот же миг, как по волшебству, снегопад прекратился.

– Ты цела? – быстро спросил Джарод, отстёгивая ремень.

– Абсолютно, – женщина тоже торопилась освободиться. – У тебя есть оружие?

– Конечно, есть.

Он потянулся за пистолетом, и тут оба заметили невероятное! На засыпанной снегом скупо освещённой дороге, кроме них, теперь никого не было. Преследователи бесследно исчезли, будто перелетели через стальной отбойник и растворились в полях.

– Мы пропустили развилку? – поражённо прошептала Паркер.

– Нет здесь никаких развилок, ты же видишь, – отозвался Джарод, глаза у него сверкали.

Оба выбрались из машины и только сейчас рассмотрели препятствие, в которое она врезалась – опору пограничного городского указателя. Надпись на нём гласила: «Добро пожаловать в Джорджтаун».

Паркер шагнула вбок от машины, ноги тут же утонули в сугробе. Прочитала вслух:

– Джорджтаун. Как, ты говорил, называется город, где ты... познакомился с антикваром?

– Так и называется, – подтвердил Притворщик.

Она сглотнула:

– От Канзас-Сити до Южной Дакоты миль четыреста, не меньше...

– До Джорджтауна – четыреста двадцать, – уточнил он.

– Значит, это не тот город, – заключила она. – Свой Джорджтаун, наверное, есть в каждом штате.

Он приподнял брови:

– Снова совпадение?

– Да, снова. Телепортации не бывает!

– Напомнить вам, чего ещё «не бывает», ваше высочество? – съехидничал Джарод. – А впрочем, возможно, ты права. Сейчас проверим, какой это Джорджтаун.

Он обошёл машину, осматривая её изрядно помятую переднюю часть. Едва он оказался рядом, Паркер ухватилась за его рукав, переступила на придавленный колёсами снег и отряхнула туфли. Мужчина накрыл её ладонь своей ладонью:

– Придётся идти пешком. Я заберу вещи...

Наклонился было к распахнутой дверце, но громкий хлопок заставил его выпрямиться. Из-под мятого капота полыхнуло. Отшатнувшись, Притворщик толкнул Паркер, та не удержалась на скользком снегу и упала, увлекая его за собой. Когда они поднялись, машина полыхала уже вся. Беглецы отскочили в сторону, раздался ещё один хлопок, пламя взметнулось вверх. Крепко держась друг за друга, Паркер и Джарод бросились прочь, лишь через сотню метров они решились остановиться.

– Неплохо горит! – растерянно сказала женщина, оглянувшись на костёр, в который превратился транспорт. – И как нам теперь быть?

Притворщик похлопал себя по карманам:

– Документы и деньги у меня с собой.

– Фальшивые документы?

– Ясное дело, фальшивые, какие же ещё? Зато деньги настоящие, не пропадём! – он широко улыбнулся, но посмотрел на свою спутницу и тут же нахмурился: – Вот только ты снова замёрзнешь, мисс Паркер.

Она уже замёрзла – морозно здесь было не по-канзасски: «Чёрт, будто, и правда, какая-то из Дакот!» Снег, попавший в туфли, в манжеты и за шиворот, подтаивал, усугубляя неприятные ощущения.

– Пойдём, – вздохнул Джарод. – Поищем, где тут можно переночевать... и разберёмся, что это за место.

Не разнимая сцепленных рук, они двинулись по безликой и тёмной окраинной улице, засыпанной ровным слоем снега, миновали автозаправку и несколько длинных, похожих на ангары строений – и вышли к хорошеньким, переливающимся, как ёлочные игрушки, коттеджам. Джарод, хоть и настроенный уже на встречу с чудесным, и ожидающий этой встречи, не верил своим глазам: нарядно украшенные домики были ему хорошо знакомы!

– Думай, что хочешь, но, судя по всему, мы с тобой _в том самом_ Джорджтауне, – прикидываясь невозмутимым, сообщил он.

– Я д-думаю, т-та т-твоя идея была п-правильной: мы с т-тобой сп-пятили оба! – с трудом выговорила Паркер, у неё зуб на зуб не попадал от холода и судорогой сводило окоченевшие ступни.

Притворщик скользнул по ней взглядом, внезапно рассердился:

– Хватит! Неровен час, заболеешь, что мы тогда с тобой будем делать?! – и без лишних слов поднял её на руки.

– Чт-то это т-ты п-ридумал?! П-прекрати! – переполошилась Паркер, изогнулась, пытаясь вырваться, но ничего не вышло – он перехватил её поудобней и зашагал вперёд. – Я т-тяжёлая, – пробормотала она, сдаваясь, и обняла его за шею.

Он весело отозвался:

– Терпимо! И потом, мне тоже так теплее.

Она была совсем не тяжёлая – лёгкая и сильная, как птица. Пахло от неё не сказочными гортензиями, а усталостью и вчерашними духами, но это был такой живой и тёплый запах, что хотелось ощущать его бесконечно. Джарод даже огорчился немного, когда сообразил, что антикварный магазин – всего лишь в квартале отсюда. Поинтересовался:

– Ну что, ваше высочество, заглянем в гости к Хранителю... то есть к мистеру Гриффиту?

Паркер хмыкнула, пошевелив своим выдохом его волосы:

– А у нас есть выбор?

– Да похоже, что нет, – согласился он, высматривая впереди нужное строение.

От её дыхания по коже побежали мурашки.

В доме антиквара окна не горели – ни на первом, торговом, ни на втором, жилом этаже. Только гирлянда над входом, которую Джарод сам повесил сюда несколько дней назад, приветливо играла огнями. На крыльце намело целый сугроб: магазин сегодня явно не открывали.

– Эх, а я-то надеялся, нас тут ждут, – разочарованно протянул Притворщик. – Придётся войти без приглашения, где-то же мы с тобой должны согреться!

Сбросил ногой снег с верхней ступеньки и неохотно расстался со своей беспокойной ношей, поставив её на расчищенное место. Паркер молча смотрела, как он шарит пальцами над верхним краем двери.

– У меня не было возможности вернуть ключи в руки мистеру Гриффиту, поэтому я оставил их тут, – пояснил Джарод, нащупав связку.

Магазин пахнул книжной пылью, позеленевшей медью и рассохшимся деревом. Свет фонарей и рождественской иллюминации, проникая снаружи и отбрасывая повсюду причудливые разноцветные блики, превратил загромождённую тёмную комнату в пещеру Али-Бабы. Вошедшие замерли у порога.

– Я полагал, нас заманили для разговора, – вполголоса вымолвил Притворщик. – Представлял, как войду внутрь и увижу моего старика, или твоего «викинга», или этого загадочного Третьего. Но раз тут никого нет… значит, причина возвращения – другая.

– Какая? – так же тихо спросила Паркер.

Слово «заманили» возражений у неё не вызвало.

– Кубки, мисс Паркер, кубки! Ведь я уехал, оставив дело незаконченным. Наверное, мы всё-таки должны их найти.

– По-моему, ты их переоцениваешь. Магических артефактов в нашем мире...

– ...Не бывает, не так ли? – закончил он с мягкой иронией, внимательно вглядываясь в сумрак.

– Зажги свет, – прозаично посоветовала она. – Иначе мы точно ничего не найдём.

Джарод, помедлив, повернул выключатель у двери. Таинственная пещера исчезла. Вместо неё возникло обшитое деревянным панелями скучное квадратное помещение, заполненное множеством старинных и просто старых предметов.

– Мы с мистером Гриффитом обыскали здесь каждый угол, – сказал Джарод. – Есть ещё подсобка, давай, покажу.

Она послушно пошла за ним.

– Знала бы ты, что творилось на этих полках, когда я сюда приехал! – с мальчишеской гордостью воскликнул Притворщик, обводя рукой склад. – На них не осталось ни одной вещи, к которой я бы не прикоснулся… но, увы, ничего, похожего на кубки, я не видел.

– И где, в таком случае, ты собираешься их искать? – поинтересовалась Паркер и медленно двинулась вдоль стеллажей, кончиками пальцев касаясь статуэток и книг.

– Как только я убедился, что в доме побывал вор, я прекратил поиски. Так что второй этаж остался недообследованным, – объяснил Джарод.

Женщина не отреагировала. Она больше не дрожала и не заикалась – очевидно, начала согреваться, но каменные спина и шея выдавали её напряжение.

– Мисс Паркер, тебе страшно? – предположил он. – Боишься тех, по чьей милости мы тут оказались?

– Не боюсь, – уверенно ответила она.

В её голосе, и правда, отсутствовал страх, но откуда взялись эти ноты досадливого недовольства? Джарод набрал воздуху, намереваясь выяснить, что случилось… и вдруг осознал, что спрашивать не нужно – ответ напрямую связан с его персоной!

Это было самое прекрасное озарение в его жизни.

Он прокашлялся, тщетно пытаясь унять волнение, и проговорил:

– А знаете что, ваше высочество? Сдаётся мне, где-то тут должен быть тайник...

– Тайник? – удивилась она. – Разве ты мог его не заметить?

Притворщик взял её за плечи и развернул лицом к себе. Подруга детства вскинула на него широко распахнутые глаза. Он усмехнулся:

– Что там полагается по сценарию? Мне следует сказать, что я болван, поскольку позволил тебе лететь в такое ненастье, да? Но погоду для «полёта» мы с тобой не выбирали... и болваном я себя почему-то нисколько не чувствую.

И потянулся губами к её губам, читая в её взгляде подтверждение своей правоты.

Упрямые ладони и локти женщины упёрлись ему в грудь.

– Не смей! Ничего не выйдет! – пролепетала она. – _Там_ это сработало, потому что ты в меня влюбился!

Джарод не думал, «сработает» или нет, ему сейчас вообще дела не было до кубков. Желание поцеловать Паркер, донимавшее его с того момента, как они встретились, за последние полчаса заслонило собой все другие желания. Он стиснул её в объятиях, не обращая внимания на протест, закрыл глаза и поймал своим ртом её негодующий твёрдый рот. Она на миг застыла, а потом разом обмякла, высвободила руки и обвила ими талию мужчины, губы стремительно потеплели и раскрылись, вступая в безмолвный чувственный диалог.

«Где бы мы ни были, что бы ты ни совершила, я помню, какая ты на самом деле, – говорил Джарод. – Я люблю тебя. Ты – моё сокровище, моя маленькая Принцесса!»

«Я люблю тебя, чудо-мальчик, – говорила Паркер. – Что бы ни стояло между нами, как бы ни пытались нас разлучить, ты – лучшее, что у меня есть, моя единственная надежда на счастье!»

Время остановилось, дав им возможность растолковать друг другу очевидное. Но всякий поцелуй однажды заканчивается, закончился и этот. Разомкнуть объятия они были не в силах.

– Идём наверх, – прошептал он, прижимаясь щекой к её волосам. – Переночуем сегодня здесь.

– Идём, – прошептала она, блуждая ладонями по его спине. – Ехать нам всё равно не на чем.

Кое-как оторвавшись друг от друга, они повернулись к лестнице на второй этаж. И оцепенели! Справа от ступеней, на полке, где совсем недавно не было ничего, кроме старых книг, насмешливо блестели боками два больших серебряных кубка.

_**Глава одиннадцатая,**_

_в которой Паркер и Джарод смотрят волшебное кино,_

_переходят от надежды к отчаянию и обратно, бледнеют, краснеют и совершают выбор_

В свете настольной лампы маленькая гостиная мистера Гриффита, наполненная уютной вечерней тишиной, казалась средоточием покоя. Комната до сих пор берегла душистое тепло, хотя камин не растапливали уже двое суток. Толстый слой снега на карнизе достиг середины окна, как будто стремился отгородить гнёздышко от внешнего мира. Сознавая, что всё это – лишь иллюзия безопасности, Паркер, тем не менее, сразу же скинула бесполезный плащ и гадко хлюпающие туфли и с обессиленным стоном уронила себя в антикварное парчовое кресло. Поставив кубки на затканную поблёкшими цветами скатерть, Притворщик сверху вниз посмотрел на свою спутницу, поймал её выразительный жаркий взгляд, и сердце сладко зачастило. Пытаясь скрыть запоздалое смущение, Джарод изобразил привычную ироническую улыбку и беспечно проговорил:

– Ещё одно невероятное совпадение в нашу копилку! Именно тут я уснул, когда господин Хранитель первый раз потчевал меня своим волшебным напитком. Если бы кто-то сказал мне, что пять дней спустя я увижу в этом кресле тебя, я бы тоже ответил: быть такого не может!

– Ну, такое-то как раз быть могло, – возразила Паркер, не обманутая ни улыбкой Джарода, ни его тоном. – Если бы мы узнали, где ты собираешься провести Рождество...

– ...То уж в этом-то кресле я бы точно тебя не увидел, – перебил он, наклоняясь над ней, – потому что меня самого бы к тому времени здесь не было!

У неё в груди снова болезненно заворочался стыд. Паркер знала: чувство вины останется с ней надолго, но сочла его не слишком дорогой платой за то, что они с Джародом только что поняли друг о друге. Она приподнялась и недвусмысленным жестом положила отяжелевшие ладони на плечи мужчине. Он с готовностью опустился на колени перед креслом, их губы тут же встретились и слились – удержаться от поцелуев, находясь на расстоянии вдоха друг от друга, эти двое сейчас просто не могли.

Но со стола, ни на миг не позволяя о себе забыть, на влюблённых неотрывно взирали кубки. Через несколько упоительных минут Джарод, отрезая по живому, отодвинулся от Паркер, и шепнул, заглядывая в её затуманенные глаза:

– Посмотрим, что за «наследство Ирсоль» нам с тобой оставили.

Она кивнула:

– Давай! – и расцепила руки, чтобы он поднялся.

Притворщик уселся на венский стул у стола, взял один из кубков, а другой протянул женщине. Кубки оказались разные: первый – совершенно гладкий, второй – украшенный по всей поверхности тончайшей цветочно-лиственной чеканкой. Однако они совпадали по форме и по объёму – слегка скруглённые конусы, в каждом из которых поместилось бы около литра жидкости, – а главное, у них были одинаковые ножки, толстые, бороздчатые и довольно необычные с виду.

– Шотландия, семнадцатый век? – скептически подняла брови Паркер, рассматривая сверкающий узор.

– Да нет, конечно! – Джарод озадаченно покачал головой. – Я вообще не знаю, как их атрибутировать. Превосходная ручная работа, чистое серебро – не сплав. Выглядят так, будто только что вышли из мастерской: ни черноты, ни пятен, ни царапин, рисунок похож на современный. Я бы назвал их новоделом, но почему-то не могу избавиться от ощущения, что им гораздо больше четырёх сотен лет...

– Мне тоже кажется, они старые, – согласилась она и провела пальцем по утолщённому краю своего кубка. – И что теперь? Хочешь... испытать их в действии?

– А ты разве не хочешь? – изумился он. – Неужели тебе не любопытно, получится ли у нас «синематограф» и какое нам покажут кино?

– Кино... – она вздохнула и повторила: – Кино. Тут-то нас с тобой и накроют!

– Кто, ваше высочество? «Королевская Охранная служба»? – хмыкнул Джарод, но сразу же посерьёзнел и сказал, спокойно глядя ей в глаза: – Послушай. Это не Центр, ты же понимаешь. Телепортацию тамошние умельцы освоят ещё не скоро! А спорить с теми, кто её уже освоил и ухитрился перебросить нас сюда через два штата, абсолютно бессмысленно – эти люди, если им понадобится, «накроют» нас где угодно и когда угодно. Тогда какой нам, спрашивается, смысл сопротивляться? Предлагаю играть по их правилам – по-моему, это куда интересней, чем убегать.

– Нужна вода, – помолчав, произнесла Паркер. – И фонарик... от лампы слишком много света.

Притворщик, с волнением ожидавший её реакции, просиял:

– Я знал, что ты не откажешься! В глубине души, мисс Паркер, ты так же склонна к авантюрам, как я, – он обежал глазами комнату и увидел на буфете стеклянный кувшин с питьевой водой, коробок спичек и круглую красную свечу в фарфоровой розетке. – Кто бы сомневался: о реквизите для нас уже позаботились!

Недолго думая он наполнил кубки. Ничего не произошло, словно это была самая обыкновенная столовая посуда, разве что излишне вычурная. Свечу зажгли и пристроили на скатерти между кубками, настольную лампу погасили. Приготовившись к сюрпризу, некоторое время «наследники» гипнотизировали взглядами пляшущий огонёк, каждый со своего места – один со стула, другая из кресла. Затем мужчина не выдержал и пересел на деревянный кресельный подлокотник. Паркер прижалась головой к тёплому боку Джарода и сказала вполголоса, сама не зная, разочарована она или рада:

– Не варят наши волшебные горшочки. Может, налить в них не воду, а чего-то покрепче?

Притворщик зарылся ладонью в её волосы и негромко рассмеялся:

– Чтобы нам показали комедию абсурда или фильм ужасов? Отличная мысль, ваше высочество, в следующий раз мы именно так и сделаем. Но начнём, пожалуй, всё-таки с воды. Интуитивно понятный интерфейс – вот как это называется... – пробормотал он, протянул свободную руку к кубкам и сдвинул их вместе.

z-z-z

Как только серебряные края соприкоснулись, раздался чуть слышный мелодичный перезвон – дин-дилидон-дилидинь! – и вода, до того неподвижная, тотчас мелко запузырилась у стенок. Зашуршав, пузырьки побежали вверх. Пламя свечи дрогнуло и усилилось, с новой яркостью отразилось в безупречно отполированной поверхности Гладкого кубка, медово-золотистый луч ударил в белую крашеную стену. Возникшее в круге света на стене изображение сфокусировалось и задвигалось.

Вместе с движением возник негромкий, но чёткий звук, источник которого определить было невозможно – жизнерадостная и нежная мелодия рождественской песенки, распространяясь в сумрачном пространстве гостиной, лилась как будто отовсюду.

– В прошлый раз кино было немое, – слегка удивлённо напомнила Паркер.

– Чего ж ты хочешь, прогресс! – отозвался Джарод с улыбкой, и вдруг встрепенулся: – Да ведь это Лос-Анджелес! Вон в том отеле я забронировал номер.

Они увидели вечерний город в праздничном сиянии, нарядные небоскрёбы, пальмы, опутанные мигающими гирляндами. Затем увидели каток под открытым небом, заполненный беспечными неуклюжими людьми, и самих себя, держащихся за руки. Высокие и стройные мужчина и женщина скользили так уверенно и плавно, что на общем фоне казались профессиональными фигуристами. Оба так и искрились детскими восторгом и радостью.

– Наше ближайшее будущее, – поняла она.

– Похоже на то, – согласился он. – А вы отлично смотритесь на льду, ваше высочество! Я не ошибся, прислав тебе коньки.

Вспомнив о нераспечатанной посылке, брошенной под вешалкой, и вслед за этим – о навсегда оставленном в Голубой бухте доме, Паркер тихонько вздохнула. Притворщик плотнее прижал её к себе, утешая. Другая его рука, касавшаяся основания Цветочного кубка, дрогнула, сосуд слегка повернулся, изображение поменялось.

На «экране» появился номер-люкс, с панорамным окном, за которым перламутрово розовело утреннее – или вечернее? – небо. Широкая кровать, сбитая простынь, свисающий до полу край одеяла. Пара бокалов на круглом стеклянном столике. На кровати, переплетясь руками и ногами, спят двое, мягкий оконный свет делает их лица особенно безмятежными.

– Дальше! – от смущения резко велела Паркер, и Джарод торопливо подтолкнул кубок, проматывая «ленту» вперёд.

Чудесным образом выхваченные из будущего картины сменяли одна другую. Зрители замерли, не отводя глаз от «экрана». За всю историю кино, должно быть, ни один фильм не смотрели с таким напряжённым, болезненным вниманием, как этот!

Зима в Калифорнии, незамутнённое счастье двух медовых месяцев. Спонтанное желание путешествовать. Весна в Латинской Америке. Аэропорты Мексики, Коста-Рики, Бразилии. Рио-де-Жанейро, ошеломительный вид с горы Корковаду, подножие гигантской статуи Христа. Шум ветра, и сквозь шум – голос Джарода: «Нам с тобой отныне принадлежит весь мир!»

Лето в Европе. Открыточный силуэт Эйфелевой башни, каналы Венеции, Саграда-Фамилья. Каменное крыльцо средиземноморской виллы, стены которой скрыты цветущей бугенвилией. В дверном проёме, прислонившись плечом к косяку, светло улыбаясь, стоит мужчина. К нему неспешно поднимается женщина в ярком платье с открытыми плечами. Она беременна.

Солнечная тихая осень, лужайка в саду у дома – этого ли, или какого-то другого? Паркер с большим животом, усталая и оплывшая, но совершенно умиротворённая, полулежит в шезлонге. Звук хлопнувшей двери. «Джарод, кто пришёл? Доктор?..» Ответа нет. Миг – и на лужайку вбегают трое вооружённых людей. Беременную рывком стаскивают с шезлонга, руки ей заламывают за спину.

– Они найдут нас! Проклятье! – Джарод вскочил.

Паркер, выругавшись, вскочила вслед за ним.

Изображение замелькало. Мрачные коридоры Центра, перекошенное лицо мужчины за решёткой, женщина, распластанная на операционном столе. «Вы не можете забрать у меня ребёнка, папа!» – «Мы всё можем, ангел, ты же понимаешь…» Темнота, из которой пучком белого света выдернут привинченный к полу стул. На стуле, опустив голову, сидит Притворщик, похожий на тень самого себя. Безликий и равнодушный голос произносит: «Всё очень просто: их жизнь и смерть – в твоих руках. Твоя подружка и твой сын будут жить лишь до тех пор, пока ты работаешь на нас».

– Хватит! – хрипло выкрикнула Паркер и наотмашь ударила по кубкам.

Обиженно брякнув, они опрокинулись, вода веером разлетелась по скатерти, потекла на пол. Жёлтый луч погас, «кино» исчезло. В наступившей тишине слышны были только всхлипы рыдающей на плече у Джарода Паркер и звук падающих капель.

– Давай посмотрим, что дальше? – с трудом разлепив губы, потерянно предложил Притворщик.

Не глядя на него, она кивнула. Он бережно усадил её в кресло, поднял кубки и снова налил в них воды. Кувшин был полнёхонек, но Джарод этого даже не заметил: мысленно он оставался там, в ненавистных застенках Центра, и всё ещё сходил с ума от отчаяния и безысходности.

Он опустился обратно на подлокотник, крепко обнял Паркер, которая тут же судорожно в него вцепилась, и осторожно соединил кубки.

Динь-дилидон-дилидинь! Вода запузырилась, на стене опять появились картинки.

Авитания. Крепостная стена, чёрный плющ, обгорелая Северная башня, королевский стрелец, несущий рядом с нею вахту. Торжественный органный гул, исхудавшая и подурневшая Принцесса в свадебном платье с бесконечным шлейфом ожидает венчания под куполом средневекового храма. В её бирюзовом взгляд не только нет радости – в нём нет жизни. Рука в кружевной перчатке безвольно лежит в руке жениха, свиноподобного коротконогого толстяка с маслеными глазками и красными мокрыми губами развратника и сластолюбца.

Заплесневелые стены подземелья. Эхом отдаётся рык, исполненный невыносимой боли и муки. Многоликий, наполовину зверь, наполовину человек, корёжится и обвисает на ремнях под азартным взглядом Потрошителя. Тот, набросив магическую сеть на свою жертву, делает знак страже и уходит. Унылая голая келья придворного мага, у кровати – пушистая медвежья шкура на полу, на которую костлявыми босыми ногами наступает Реймо, прежде чем забраться под одеяло.

Тонкое девичье тело в смирительной рубашке бьётся в конвульсиях на стылом больничном полу...

В этот раз не выдержал и разъединил кубки Джарод. От гнева и ужаса его мутило. Паркер продолжала беззвучно плакать.

– _Там_ для нас всё кончено, – вымолвила она, сглотнув. – И _здесь_ скоро будет то же самое.

– Забудем, кто мы и откуда, – горько откликнулся он. – Решим, что имеем, злыдни болотные, право жить спокойно и счастливо, как обычные люди! За это и поплатимся.

Женщина вытерла слёзы и с запинкой проговорила:

– Предупреждён – значит, вооружён...

– Мы же не знаем, как это работает. Может, через час мы и не вспомним о том, что видели? Проснёмся в машине на обочине шоссе где-нибудь у Денвера. Поедем в Лос-Анджелес, как и собирались... на коньках кататься, провались они, эти коньки! А если вспомним, – добавил Джарод, помолчав: – сумеем ли остаться друг с другом? Сознавая, что нас с тобой… в любой момент…

Он поперхнулся и замолчал. Паркер выбралась из-под его руки и с усилием поднялась, колени у неё подрагивали от волнения. Провела ладонью по щеке любимого, поймала его мрачный тяжёлый взгляд. Его глаза в мерцающем свете свечи казались чёрными, как головёшки. «Неужели несколько месяцев счастья – это всё, что нам с тобой отпущено?» – подумала она, но прежней безнадёжности почему-то уже не чувствовала. Смутная догадка зародилась у неё в голове. Женщина прошлась по комнате, остановилась у подоконника, подбирая слова, посмотрела в окно, на разноцветный рождественский снег, и, наконец, спросила:

– Как ты думаешь, зачем нас сюда заманили?

Притворщик пожал плечами и неестественно ровно ответил:

– Показать, что мы обречены. Что ожидающее нас в этом мире будущее – ещё не худшее будущее, на какое мы можем рассчитывать.

– Брось! – махнула рукой Паркер. – Нас _вели_ сюда с того вечера, когда впервые угостили Нектаром, верно? Неужели столько усилий было потрачено лишь для того, чтобы мы узнали, что нам кранты? Зачем? Мы и так бы плохо кончили... По крайней мере, я, – печально уточнила она.

Он смотрел на неё, ожидая продолжения, в глазах блеснул интерес. Джарод ещё не вполне понимал, к чему она клонит, оглушённый обещанным провалом, но уже приходил в себя.

– Что, если нам открыли пространство вероятностей? – предположила Паркер. – Как это было в старых сказках? Направо пойдёшь, коня потеряешь, налево пойдёшь, головы лишишься... Не знаю, как ты, а я хочу проверить, предложат ли нам что-нибудь ещё!

Она шагнула к кубкам, аккуратно, чтобы не расплескать воду, передвинула их на сухое место. Хмыкнув:

– Интуитивно понятный интерфейс, говоришь... – пристроила рядом с ними почти не уменьшившуюся свечу.

Наблюдая за приготовлениями, Притворщик встал рядом с Паркер и положил руку ей на талию.

– Страшно, ваше высочество?

Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось попасть на повторный «сеанс» любого из давешних «фильмов».

– Очень страшно, – честно призналась она.

И сдвинула кубки.

z-z-z

Динь-дилидон-дилидинь! «Проектор» включился, в круге света на стене ожила новая картина. Но теперь на ней были не Замок и не Лос-Анджелес.

Теперь на «экране» опять был Центр. Не какой-то из его зловещих подуровней, а всего лишь будничный коридор второго этажа административного корпуса, заканчивающийся дверью в директорский кабинет. Мисс Паркер, необычно одетая – в длинную белую юбку с разрезом и весёленькую пёструю блузку без рукавов – лёгким шагом подходит к двери и берётся за ручку.

– Это же не будущее, а прошлое! – Паркер по другую сторону экрана всплеснула руками. – Я помню этот день, Джарод. Я собиралась в отпуск и зашла к папе попрощаться. Но он сообщил, что в Башне только что, наконец-то, дали «добро» на работу со скандинавами. И попросил меня остаться – участвовать в подготовке договора...

Джарод не успел ответить – в «кадре» появилось лицо мистера Паркера, и лицо это вместо сдержанного ликования выражало плохо скрытую досаду. «Норвежского контракта не будет, – уронили скривившиеся в раздражении губы. – Решение, увы, окончательное. Хорошего тебе отдыха, ангел, возвращайся с новыми силами!»

– Ого, похоже, прошлое – альтернативное! – присвистнул Притворщик.

И оба, боясь дышать, снова впились глазами в происходящее на «экране». С трудом унимая дрожь в пальцах, Цветочный кубок в этот раз вращала Паркер.

В «альтернативном прошлом» не было ни странных знакомств, ни диковинных снов. Паркер не подставляли, Джарод не приезжал в Джорджтаун. Они вели свою обычную жизнь. Играли в утомительную и набившую оскомину игру в догонялки, вели щекотавшие обоим нервы телефонные разговоры, коротали в одиночестве Сочельник – одна на восточном, другой на западном краю континента, и казалась, ничто в мире уже не нарушит сложившийся порядок вещей. Но потом началось нечто неожиданное.

Ночь на кладбище, Паркер и Брутс вскрывают могилу Кэтрин Паркер – могила пуста! Чёрно-белые «кадры» – вероятно, фрагмент видео-хроники, – на которых маленького Джарода приводят к беременной миссис Паркер. Второе, кошмарное видео: мистер Рейнс выстрелом в голову убивает только что родившую Кэтрин. Запертый за решёткой в Центре, «Потрошитель» говорит Паркер: «Есть только один человек, знающий всю правду». «Кто?» – спрашивает она. Вместо ответа – ещё один выстрел, в Рейнса стреляет её отец. Тоннель подземки, по нему со всех ног бегут трое: Джарод, Паркер и незнакомый темноволосый юноша с едва пробившимися усиками. Грохот взрыва, вал пламени несётся по тоннелю, настигает и проглатывает бегущих.

– Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! – Паркер так яростно хлопнула по основанию кубка ладонью, что ушибла её и зашипела от боли. Изображение на стене застыло, будто «фильм» поставили на паузу. – Так не честно! Нам и тут не оставили шанса! – она набрала воздуха и выпалила: – А мама?! Значит, её, действительно, убил этот гад?!

– В этом мире – да,– сдавленно отозвался Притворщик, удерживая женщину возле себя и машинально продолжая всматриваться в «экран». – Но не тогда и не так, как мы предполагали... А парнишка, похоже, твой брат, мисс Паркер.

– Возможно.

– Но я почему-то чувствую, что и мне он не чужой человек... Ну-ка, поглядим, что будет дальше.

– Ничего не будет, – рассердилась Паркер, – мы погибнем, разве ты не понял?

Но Джарод уже подтолкнул кубок, и «кино», к её удивлению, продолжилось.

Багровые языки пламени побледнели и пропали, и стало понятно, что троица, накрытая взрывом в метро, осталась целой и невредимой. Паркер вновь была в Центре, и Сидни толковал что-то об унаследованном ею от мамы необыкновенном даре, благодаря которому они спаслись. Притворщик прятался в одном из своих убежищ вместе с мальчишкой. Тот, и правда, оказался братом Паркер по матери – и братом Джарода по отцу. А настоящим отцом мисс Паркер и близнецом человека, которого она всю жизнь называла папой, оказался мистер Рейнс. Паутину родственных связей в этом мире, похоже, сплёл обезумевший паук!

Мучительные вопросы без ответов, «ключ ко всему» – старое фото, где мать Джарода стоит рядом с матерью Паркер. Маленький шотландский остров с дурной славой, захваченный непогодой, куда Джарод и Паркер попали в поисках истины. Призраки прошлого, чудовищное проклятье семьи Паркеров. Напуганная Маргарет в красном платке, с которой Джарод так и не смог встретиться. Слепая травница, умеющая «видеть сердцем». Ненастная ночь за окном, и рыжий свет камина, и золотистый чай в старинной чашке, и губы, медленно и неудержимо стремящиеся к другим губам... И слова, безжалостно разрушившие магию момента: «Никто больше не хочет чая?» Малышка с каштановыми локонами, показавшая Паркер дорогу к тайнику-склепу. «Да здравствует Центр!» – мистические древние свитки, до которых испокон веку было слишком много охотников, отныне – в руках старших Паркеров.

Перелёт из Шотландии в Штаты, сумятица и стрельба в поднебесье. Мистер Паркер, внезапно покинувший самолёт вместе со свитками. Экстремальное приземление и очередной побег Притворщика. Мисс Паркер, в пепельном сумраке одиночества и тоски, вместе с Лайлом и мистером Рейнсом возвращается в Центр. Голос Джарода в телефонной трубке: «А что насчёт... нас?» – «Нас – нет. Ты убегаешь, я догоняю. Этот выбор был сделан за нас давным-давно…»

– Уф! Я уж подумал, что и тут тоже попался! – выдохнул Джарод, обрывая «трансляцию».

Им владели противоречивые чувства: облегчение от того, что в этот раз и он, и его Принцесса остались живыми и относительно свободными, смешалось с разочарованием, горечью и целым букетом неутолённых желаний. Паркер сейчас было хуже, чем ему; её глаза вновь налились слезами.

– Папа погибнет?! – звенящим голосом спросила она, оборачиваясь. – Убийца моей матери – мой биологический отец? Мой прадед убил всю свою семью ради каких-то чёртовых свитков?.. Неужели это правда?!

– В этой истории – да, – признал мужчина, у которого от сострадания к ней ныла каждая клеточка.

– А я что, вернусь в Центр? После того, что было – я туда вернусь?! – её голос сорвался на крик. – Джарод, я сумасшедшая?!

– Ты испугаешься перемен, – мягко ответил он. – Не так-то это легко – решиться перевернуть всю свою жизнь.

Паркер всхлипнула:

– Не хочу я такой дерьмовой жизни!

– Будет другая, – пообещал Притворщик.

Он взял в ладони её мокрое лицо, нежно его приподнял, коснулся губами горячих солёных губ. Она жадно откликнулась – оба торопились заглушить горечь, напомнить друг другу, что здесь и сейчас они вместе.

– Ты уверен, что есть ещё один вариант? – шепнула женщина в промежутке между поцелуями.

– Я уверен, что вариантов ещё много, – проговорил Джарод, вновь обретая оптимизм и способность улыбаться.

Динь-дилидон-дилидинь! Подчиняясь движениям человеческих рук, знакомо зашелестела вода, на белёной стене опять появилось изображение.

Они снова вместе… и снова бегут. Мелькают города и лица. В редкие минуты остановок - пылкие объятия: «Зови меня по имени. Пожалуйста!» – «Эммелин. Эми!»

– Эми?! Меня же не так зовут! – возмутилась Паркер по другую сторону «экрана».

– Я помню, – ей в висок усмехнулся Джарод. – Здесь – не так. Значит, в другом мире у тебя будет другое имя…

Их снова ловят. Снова разлука, бешеное желание вырваться, победить, уничтожить. Коварный план – заставить Лайла убить Рейнса и сесть в тюрьму до конца жизни, потеряв покровительство Центра – осуществится с блеском. «Похищение, убийство, шантаж… Есть ли что-нибудь такое, чего вы не сделаете ради мисс Паркер, господин Притворщик?» Угрызения совести, которые останутся с Джародом навсегда: «Лучше бы я сам убил их обоих!»

Но Центр еще стоит. А они опять разминулись! Мольба на два голоса: «Мама, помоги!» И матери помогут. Старая, усталая, сломленная Маргарет расскажет нечто важное в обмен на право никогда не встречаться со своим сыном.

– Мама… – растерянно вскинулся Джарод-зритель. – Мама!.. Но почему?!

Паркер молча покачала головой.

Кэтрин, нежный серебристый призрак, передаст дочери недостающие фрагменты мозаики: замахнувшийся на государственную власть Центр рухнет из-за того, что должно было его возвысить.

Старый дом, за окнами которого – снег. Беременная женщина с пёстрым вязаньем в руках блаженствует в кресле у камина. Подле неё на ковре, положив голову ей на колени и закрыв глаза, сидит мужчина. Вокруг них валяются газеты с броскими заголовками на первых страницах: «Раскрыт заговор столетия!», «Монстр повержен, спецслужбы торжествуют», «Президента спасло чудо». И ясно как день, что никакие вооружённые люди никогда не ворвутся в этот дом и не растопчут родившееся в нём счастье…

Изображение замерло и стало медленно угасать. Некоторое время зрители не шевелились, осмысливая увиденное. Затем Паркер выпустила пальцы Джарода, которые сжимала на протяжении всего «фильма», и задумчиво погладила рельефный бок Цветочного кубка.

– Ну как? – кашлянув, спросил Притворщик. – Такая версия тебе нравится?

– Н-не знаю, – ответила она после паузы. – Центр исчезнет, и это прекрасно. У них, – она показала подбородком на почти потухший «экран», – всё будет в порядке. Но, Джарод, они – не мы! Я не такая беспомощная и слабая, как она. Ты бы не сделал с Лайлом и Рейнсом того, что сделал он. И разве твоя мама смогла бы от тебя отказаться?..

– _Там_ – почему бы и нет? – грустно откликнулся он. – Ваше высочество, по-моему, вы привередничаете. По сравнению с тем, что нам сулили раньше…

– Разумеется, это лучший из вариантов – энергично подхватила Паркер. – Лучший из всех, что мы видели до сих пор. Но ты же сам сказал, их будет много, – она повернулась к нему и воскликнула: – Мне до смерти охота посмотреть все!

– Мне тоже, – со вздохом признался изнывающий от любопытства Джарод.

z-z-z

Безумная, невозможная, головокружительная ночь близилась к концу. Паркер и Джарод обессиленно привалились друг к другу на низеньком диванчике-канапе, где провели последние полтора часа. Надежда и отчаяние, гнев и торжество, смех и стыд, радость и мука… Перед «наследниками» одна за другой вспыхивали яркие картинки, в ушах звучали голоса, хлопали выстрелы и звенели взрывы. Наконец, круг замкнулся: на «экране» вновь возникли небоскрёбы, пальмы и уличный каток Лос-Анджелеса.

Привстав, Притворщик аккуратно разъединил кубки и задул не изменившую своих размеров свечу. Зрителей, чьё сознание переполняли образы иных миров, укрыла спасительным пологом темнота.

– Очевидно, это всё, – в темноте голос Джарода прозвучал, как чужой.

– Да, всё... – протянула Паркер, голову которой сжимало стальным обручем. – Ты случайно не посчитал, сколько было «фильмов»?

– Случайно посчитал. Двадцать четыре, – сообщил он.

– Двадцать четыре! – ошеломлённо повторила она. – И все они – _наши_?!

– Все – вряд ли, – ответил Притворщик с отчётливым сожалением в голосе. Уж он-то точно не отказался бы прожить не одну, а добрый десяток жизней. – Надо полагать, нам предстоит выбрать единственную судьбу из этого множества.

– Какие разные судьбы... – Паркер никак не могла прогнать видения, где она и Джарод умирали и убивали, предавали друг друга и были преданы, сходили с ума и топили свою боль в алкоголе. – И ни одной идеальной среди них! Я уж молчу об Ангел, наложившей на себя руки, и о Кристин, которую раздавил Центр. Джоанна платила здоровьем дочери за грехи предков. Мэл была пленницей своего предназначения...

– А Эйприл просто вышла за другого, – подсказал Джарод. Его слова прозвучали, как упрёк, и она невольно улыбнулась. – Кэтрин-младшая вытащила Томми из психушки и осталась с ним. Дороти тоже осталась с Томми, перед этим вдребезги разбив моё сердце. С Мией я жил «долго и счастливо», но какой ценой? – в темноте улыбка Паркер превратилась в гримасу, но он, конечно, этого не видел и продолжал рассуждать вслух: – В мире нет совершенства. Получая одно, утрачиваешь что-то другое, как будто не менее ценное…

– Хватит! – женщина резко поднялась и кинулась к настольной лампе, электрический свет больно ударил по глазам. – Я так больше не могу. Я устала от несчастий и ненависти!

– Мы выберем мир, в котором не будет ненависти! – с готовностью воскликнул Притворщик, вскакивая вслед за Паркер и обнимая её.

– Хорошо. Допустим, мы его выберем, – она недоумённо нахмурилась. – Но как мы туда попадём?

– А как мы попадали в Авитанию? – приподнял брови Джарод. – Один глоток волшебного напитка – и ты в другой реальности…

– Волшебного напитка у нас больше нет!

– Сдаётся мне, вода сработает ничуть не хуже ягодного сиропа, – он показал на выжидательно притихшие полные кубки. – Придётся пересмотреть… «фильмотеку» в ускоренном режиме, остановить показ в нужном месте – и выпить воду.

– Но Авитания… – попыталась возразить она. – Ведь мы вернулись оттуда! Почему же ты думаешь, что теперь…

Он хмыкнул:

– Авитания – это была демоверсия! Может, нам _помогли_ оттуда вернуться? А может, всё дело в количестве жидкости… Целый кубок – это ведь не один глоток, – Джарод нащупал зажигалку, чтобы снова зажечь свечу. – В любом случае, ваше высочество, никакого другого ключа у нас нет. Так что попробуем этот. Тем более, что _здесь_ нам оставаться нельзя, – и он посмотрел в глаза Паркер, не сомневаясь, что увидит в них согласие.

– Мы так и не выяснили, от кого получили этот фантастический подарок… и почему его получили именно мы, – чуть раздосадованно улыбнулась она.

– Увы… – Притворщик перевёл взгляд на кубки, ему не терпелось совершить выбор. – Утешает лишь то, что в новой жизни эта тайна не будет нас мучить – я думаю, мы с тобой вообще забудем историю с Нектаром Полуночи.

Он щёлкнул зажигалкой, но Паркер мягким прикосновением удержала его запястье:

– Погоди.

Вдохновенное сияние её лица заставило его замереть.

– Что такое?

– Джарод, я не хочу выбирать! – заторопилась объяснить она. – Я не хочу выбирать из готового! Не хочу укладываться в рамки, заданные кем-то другим, и мне неважно, какие они. Я всю жизнь провела в этих рамках и всю жизнь мечтала из них выбраться… Я хочу свободы, Джарод! Ты ведь знаешь, как это... знаешь лучше других… – он попытался что-то сказать, но она не обратила внимания: – Если бы только мне предложили свободу! Пусть я потом обо всём забуду, но хотя бы недолго знать, что свою жизнь я создаю сама…

Притворщик остановил её коротким обжигающим поцелуем.

– Не мог решить, говорить тебе или нет…

– Говорить? Что? – встрепенулась женщина, в тысячный раз за сутки сердце понеслось аллюром.

– Помнишь крошечную паузу после «фильма» перед тем, как нам во второй раз показали Лос-Анджелес?

– Я думала, ты просто неудачно сдвинул кубки…

– Нет, нет. Там, на самом деле, ничего не было – будто ошибка в записи, – он с удовольствием смотрел, как её глаза становятся всё больше. – Это был «пустой» мир, понимаешь? И мы с тобой можем выбрать именно его!

– «Пустой» мир? Имеешь в виду, чистый лист?.. – она и обрадовалась, и испугалась одновременно. – Значит, нас может ждать что угодно. А если мы окажемся там врозь? Я не хочу снова тебя потерять!

– От меня ты точно не отделаешься, – уверенно ответил Джарод. – Ты же видела: где бы мы ни жили, чем бы ни занимались, какими бы ни были сами – в любой реальности мы связаны друг с другом, как цепочки ДНК. Не бойся. Если у нас есть шанс нарисовать своё счастье таким, как мы сами его представляем, давай этот шанс используем!

– Давай! – решительно тряхнула головой Паркер.

_**Эпилог,**_

_в котором некто с замысловатым именем _

_с удовольствием избавляется от безделушек и сворачивает дела,_

_а миссис Мэйсон думает, что от усталости может померещиться всякое_

За столом в гостиной мистера Гриффита, перед двумя пустыми кубками, сидел человек средних лет, ничем не примечательной наружности. Точнее говоря, сидел он в своей гостиной – просто раньше Авессалом не бывал здесь в настоящем обличье. Говоря ещё точнее, это обличье тоже было ненастоящим, так же, как и громоздкое библейское имя, но тем и другим он пользовался уже не первый год и потому воспринимал их почти как собственные. Впрочем, в глубине души он скучал об истинном своём имени, прозрачном и мелодичном, и о почти невесомом теле – а потому особенно радовался благополучному завершению очередной миссии и предвкушал отдых.

Авессалом стянул с пальца кольцо-печатку с эмблемой в виде буквы Х, освободил ухо от серьги с тем же символом и убрал серебро в коробочку. Он недолюбливал украшения – ему казалось, они стесняют его движения. Но безделушки были элементом игры, в которую ему нравилось играть со своими подопечными, оставляя для них намёки и знаки. Он всё надеялся, что кто-нибудь его знаки прочтёт, однако до сих пор этого не случилось. Те двое, что нынче ночью смотрели здесь волшебное «кино», ближе других подошли к отгадке, но и они были слишком заняты изменениями в своей жизни, чтобы всерьёз задумываться о чём-то ещё.

Некоторая эклектичность символики ни в малейшей мере ему не мешала – там, откуда он пришёл, никто не придавал значения происхождению символов.

Руна «гебо» – вот что такое была «буква Х»! Две перекрещенных черты символизируют любовь и свободу, плодотворное сотрудничество и переход в новый мир – всё то, в чём так сильно нуждались герои этой миссии. Имя Авессалом – англосаксонское Эбсалом, скандинавское Аксель, – означающее в переводе «отец мира», тоже появилось неслучайно: предназначением того, кто назвал себя так, было миротворчество. Отличная работа – примирять непримиримых, дарить согласие тем несчастным, кого разметало по разные стороны баррикады, хотя на роду им написано быть заодно!

С этой парочкой, правда, пришлось повозиться. Вернее, с женщиной. Мужчина, охотно идущий на контакт и не боящийся перемен, особых сложностей не доставил. Легонько подтолкнуть Джарода к Паркер, к коей он и без того питал слабость, оказалось вполне достаточным. Но женщина!.. Чего только ни делал Авессалом, чтобы войти к ней в доверие и образумить её. Сейчас о провалившихся попытках думать было смешно. Но прежде, когда ему дали понять, что время упущено и в этом мире его подопечные уже не смогут остаться вместе – прежде ему было не до смеха. Страшно вспомнить, каких усилий стоило убедить Совет дать им последний шанс, позволить им начать жизнь заново в другой реальности!

Главное, что всё получилось, заключил Авессалом удовлетворённо. Ему бы, конечно, было спокойней за Джарода и Паркер, прими они готовенькое счастье по одному из предложенных им сценариев. Но как же он гордился тем, что они выбрали свободу! Можно не сомневаться, вместе эти двое свернут горы. О Нектаре Полуночи и связанных с ним событиях им придётся забыть – так положено. Но о том, чтобы они не забыли больше о любви друг к другу, он, разумеется, позаботился. И понимание, что свою судьбу они пишут сами, останется с ними навсегда.

Авессалом уложил в ящичек с гнёздами выполнившие свою функцию кубки, и осмотрелся, проверяя, всё ли в порядке в гостиной. Тела двух людей, как будто крепко спящих, отсюда забрали ещё до рассвета. Ему было приятно, что эту часть работы сделали другие, и он сам дивился своей сентиментальности – хоть и знал совершенно точно, что его подопечные живы, здоровы и уже проснулись в своём новом мире, но видеть их здешнюю оболочку мёртвой почему-то совсем не хотелось. Через несколько дней ищейки Центра найдут сгоревшую машину, а в ней – останки беглецов. Что будет с корпорацией дальше, Авессалома не волновало – этим гадюшником пусть занимаются другие. В конце концов, он миротворец, а не змеелов!

Он и без того залез на чужую территорию. Всего-то и нужно было – привести непоседливого Джарода в нужное место, удержать его там и привлечь его внимание к пропавшим кубкам. Кто же знал, что негодяй Роджерс, и правда, решил поживиться имуществом антиквара и втянул в свою затею мальчишку? Всего-то и нужно было – поставить Паркер в двусмысленное положение, задурить ей голову и вынудить обратиться за помощью к Притворщику. Кто же знал, что негодяй Лайл использует ситуацию, в которую попала сестра, чтобы от неё, от сестры, избавиться? Авессалом многозначительно усмехнулся. За Брайаном, Роджерсом и Лайлом тоже пусть присматривают другие, он со своей задачей справился.

Перед тем как уйти, он ещё раз перебрал в памяти события минувших шести дней. Как метался из Южной Дакоты в Делавэр и обратно. Как менял личины: безобидный и беззащитный старик – для мужчины, обаятельный поклонник – для женщины. Как обманывал камеры наблюдения Центра, заставляя их показывать то, чего не было, и не показывать то, что было – подобного он раньше не делал, но, кажется, получилось неплохо! О происхождении видео из чайной комнаты Паркер, умница, догадалась правильно – именно туда он увёл бедняжку из банкетного зала. Скорректировать восприятие у неё одной было куда проще, чем стереть у целой толпы воспоминания об увиденном на приёме. О чём Паркер догадаться не могла, так это о том, что Аксель Эспеланн и загадочный Третий на записи – одна и та же персона. Но таких догадок от неё никто и не ждал.

Авессалом прикрыл глаза и потянулся сознанием к влюблённым, которые были теперь далеко-далеко отсюда – он никак не мог заставить себя с ними расстаться. Замер, проникая в их мысли, присматриваясь и прислушиваясь – и тут же отступил в невероятных смущении и радости. Встал из-за стола, подхватил под мышку ящичек с кубками и спустился на первый этаж. Роль антиквара сослужила ему отличную службу и в этой, и в паре предыдущих миссий, но с немощным амплуа пора заканчивать – всё хорошо в меру. Приспособив на дверь магазина табличку «Продаётся», Авессалом погасил разноцветную гирлянду, украшавшую вход, и отправился восвояси.

z-z-z

Миссис Мэйсон, то и дело беспокойно поглядывая в окно, украшала взбитыми сливками и шоколадной крошкой миндальный торт, который каждый год пекла на Рождество. В этот раз она корпела над угощением дольше обычного – к сегодняшнему обеду Брайан пригласил Камиллу и вскоре должен был появиться дома с нею вместе. Чрезвычайно довольная тем, что мальчик, наконец, надумал познакомить мать со своей девушкой, повариха, однако, и нервничала тоже чрезвычайно. Она была утомлена – богатые заказами предпраздничные дни всегда её выматывали – и очень боялась ударить в грязь лицом перед гостьей, хотя в последнем сама себе не признавалась.

– Неизвестно ещё, что там за фифа, – пробурчала женщина, сооружая на вершине торта симпатичную кремовую розочку. – А вдруг она вообще не ест сладкого?

Подумала, что надо оставить пару кусков большому охотнику до десертов мистеру Гриффиту, но тут же спохватилась: славного соседа у неё больше нет. Конечно, здорово, что антиквара, вдруг вспомнив о нём, забрал к себе сын – стареть нужно рядом со своими детьми. Но магазин теперь продадут, и кто знает, что за люди его купят и что сделают на его месте? Вздохнув, миссис Мэйсон завершила процесс украшения торта, отложила кондитерский шприц и вытерла руки. Пожалуй, полчаса можно и передохнуть, решила она – и снова посмотрела в окно.

Снегопад давно прекратился, тучи разошлись, с голубовато-рыжего неба приветливо улыбалось неяркое декабрьское солнце. Высоченные сугробы вдоль тротуаров сахарно искрились. Городок ещё не проснулся, на улице никого не было, поэтому вдруг возникшая за окном мужская фигура в длинном тёмно-сером пальто заставила миссис Мэйсон встрепенуться. Мужчина быстро удалялся. Щурясь против света, повариха различала лишь графитовый силуэт, но, тем не менее, была абсолютно уверена, что никогда раньше не видела этого человека. У поворота в переулок незнакомец притормозил – и тут она заметила, как за его спиной всколыхнулись большие перистые крылья, радужно отливавшие на солнце.

Миг – и крылья пропали.

– Чего только с устатку не померещится, – поморгав, бормотнула растерянно миссис Мэйсон.

_6 января – 12 июля 2013 года._

_Москва – Екатеринбург._


End file.
